Blended
by chordoverstreetfanactic
Summary: Slightly AU. When people are broken they must lean on the people that make them stronger. But can the person you just met be the person that you lean on and make you strong? M rated for language and smut
1. Broken

_**Jonathan "Johnny' Johnson- Taji Mowry (During his Full House days)**_

_**Scarlet Evans- Holland Roden (Teen Wolf Actress)**_

_**please enjoy! So happy about this new journey with you guys!**_

_**thank you to the friend that planted this idea in my head and help me develop it! Your the best Tamara!**_

_**Sorry for any errors!**_

* * *

"Johnny, honey we have to hurry. We're gonna be late to school" said Mercedes as she began to pack her little boys bag for school. She double checked she had his pencils and his crayons. Mercedes then put the teenage mutant ninja turtle book bag by the door and went to clean up the mess she had made to make breakfast. She took the pan she made eggs in and ran it in hot water, put the top back the orange juice and back in the fridge, and put the used forks, and knifes in the dishwasher. When she was down she turned around to find her six year old going to the door to put on his shoes. He sat on the granite floor and put his Spiderman themed velcro shoes on; when he was done the light brown boy stood up and put on his coat. The winter breeze was still blowing in March and a coat was still needed.

"Are you all ready buddy?" asked Mercedes with a faint smile.

"Yes Momma" he replied looking at his mother while putting on his black hat that had a red ball on the top of it.

Mercedes smiled grew wider, she loved when her little man called her momma. "Ok, let me get my coat and when can go".

Once Mercedes coat was on her and Johnny headed out the door and headed to Baker Elementary School. Johnny was well into first grade and had made a few friends. It was hard at first because he was so shy, but he soon opened up and began playing with the other children. Academically Johnny was a decent student, the teachers claimed they had some concerns but they couldn't quite put their finger on it. When Mercedes arrived that the school she unbuckled her seatbelt and helped Johnny get out of the car. Mercedes spoke when they walked into the building to say her goodbyes till 3:00.

"Be good today okay?" she said bending down to his level.

"Is Daddy gonna pick me up today?" he asked innocently with a small pout.

Mercedes eyes filled with saddens for her little boy, "N-Not today buddy…He's busy, maybe some other time. But I'll be here to pick you up".

Johnny nodded, "Okay, have a good day".

Mercedes blinked away tears that were trying ever so desperately to fall. She didn't want him to see her cry again, "No, you have a good day" she said bringing her nose to his and giving him an eskimo kiss.

"I love you" he said smiling.

"I love you" she said watching him walk to his class room.

Mercedes left the school when she saw Johnny go into his classroom. Mercedes got in her car and drove to her café' to start her day. She opened the doors of 'Mercy's Café' at approximately 7:00 am and began to run her business.

"Hey, Mercy I'm sorry I'm late. Jake is sick and he's the biggest baby when he's sick" said Marley as she wrapped her apron around her waist as she spoke about her fiancé.

"It's okay…I know you wouldn't leave me out to dry" smiled Mercedes as she gave a regular customer a cup of coffee.

'Mercy Café' was a booming business in little old Lima, Ohio and everyone was often in it. Mercedes knew every customers name and a little about them. She made it clear when she started her business that she was to have a personal connection with her customers. Lunch time had arrived and the café was at a steady pace. Mercedes smirked when her three best friends what into her establishment.

"What are we having girls?" asked Mercedes.

"Mocha Latte for me" smiled Quinn.

"Green Tea" replied Rachel.

"Dirty Martini" replied Santana with a huff. Mercedes gave her knowing look and Santana rolled her eyes, "Fine, coffee".

Mercedes brought the drinks over to her girls and they all sat at an empty table ready for their daily girl chat. Quinn was Lima's therapist and worked the fix the broken minds that lived in in the small knit town. Santana was one McKinley High's gym teacher and cheerio coach. And Rachel worked at Baker Elementary teaching second graders.

"How's work so far ladies?" asked Mercedes.

"Great, the kids are adorable as always" grinned Rachel as she took a sip of her green tea.

"Mr. Perkins the mechanic came in for the first time to day…" replied Quinn shivering at the thought of his confessions he told her today.

"Those kids are giving me a migraine, I don't get what's so hard about getting dressed for gym. All you do is show up and get dress. Not hard" said Santana rubbing her temples.

Rachel bit her lip to keep from laughter she looked at Quinn and Mercedes and they we're doing the same. Santana always knew how to make them laugh. There was never a dull moment with the young Latina.

"Enough about them. I don't want to talk about them this is my hour I get to myself, what are you guys doing this weekend?" asked Santana.

"Gonna work on my book so more" replied Quinn. She was currently working on a book to help single women get a man. It was a little dream she always had and since she learned the way the male mind works she thought why not share her secrets.

"Finn and I are going with Burt and Carol to a retreat" replied Rachel.

"Nothing, gonna hangout with Johnny" replied Mercedes with a shrug.

"You don't have a date?" asked Santana.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, here we go again she thought. "No, Santana I don't have a date this weekend".

"Why not it's been two years since the divorce. It's time to move on- It's be more than time to move on considering what that bastard did to you" remarked Santana. She shook her head with anger, she hated Mercedes Ex and would love to opportunity to break her foot in his ass.

"Santana, I'm thirty, divorced and a single mom. Nothing about me screams girlfriend material" remarked Mercedes. If her Mercedes was honest with herself she wasn't quite ready to get back out there. She was scared and afraid of rejection; she was rejected once and she would give anything for it to not happen again. Being rejected broke her self-confidence and her Ex had truly broken her. She felt like she couldn't move on without him, but he wasn't coming back and she needed to realize that.

"But, we think you're scared and she shouldn't be scared to get back out there" said Quinn hitting it right on the nail. Quinn had her degree in psychology for a reason; Quinn touched Mercedes hand for comfort.

"You guys have been talking about me?" asked Mercedes.

"Hell yeah-"exclaimed Santana.

"Not like that, we're just worried about you…Johnny drew a picture a couple weeks of go of you crying" confessed Rachel. When Johnny started attending Baker that passed fall Rachel promised to keep an eye on him and to make sure he wasn't getting bullied. Before Johnny made any friend he would have lunch in Rachel's classroom; she didn't like seeing her godson eat by himself.

Mercedes looked down at her hands, she couldn't be mad at Johnny for spilling the beans, he didn't know any better. She had been crying on and off for the past two years, the tears just wouldn't stop. Her heart was so broken.

"I'm fine guys, I promise" lied Mercedes trying to get her friends off her back.

"No you're not, which is why I set you up on a blind date" smirked Santana as she sipped her coffee.

"What? Santana, No" said a shocked Mercedes shaking her head.

"What, he's a great guy. He has big lips but other than that he's pretty hot. And that's a lot coming from a lesbian" remarked Santana. "He make my lady parts tingle and very few men can do that for me" she added wiggling her eyebrows.

"Why don't you go, it sounds like fun" said Rachel.

"Because, I have a son to take care of. I don't have time to go party with little boys" replied Mercedes.

"First of all, he's older than you. He's thirty-five. And second, Brittany and I can watch him. We haven't seen that cute little monster in a while" said Santana with sass.

"How did you meet this guy?" asked Quinn.

"Parent-Teacher Conferences" smirked Santana.

"Ugh, can this be any worst. You asked him to date me why he was there to see about his kid?" asked Mercedes.

"No, I called him a week after the conference. His daughter is failing gym and I told him I would go easy on her if he did me a favor" replied Santana.

Mercedes gave Santana her best 'what the fuck look', "I'm a favor now".

"Oh my god, you're missing the point. The point is this hot guy wants to date you, you have a babysitter so go out and enjoy yourself. That's all I ask" said Santana.

"Fine, I'll go. But I won't like it. Are you happy?" asked Mercedes with annoyed look.

"Ecstatic" smirked Santana.

Later that Friday night Sam was tying his tie around his neck when his sixteen year old daughter appeared behind him. Her faint natural red hair brighten up any room she walked into and she was a sight for swore eyes. The five foot some teenager leaned against the doorframe of her father's room watching him closely.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeing the concern look on his daughter face.

"I'm fine, I just don't approve" she said quietly.

Sam looked down saddened, "It's gonna be different this time".

"Whatever" she said coldly leaving the door frame and going to her and slamming the door.

Sam closed his eyes and sighed, his daughter was so much like her mother yet so much like him. His daughter was broken; she had been broken for the past three years. She hadn't been the same in a very long time. Maybe this was the new her, maybe she couldn't go back to the way she was before. Sam then thought of himself and his actions; he was broken too. Here he was judging his daughter for being broken when he was broken himself. He chuckled at himself in the mirror, how could he? Sam meant what he said, it was going to be different and he planned on starting this date on the right foot. Sam left his house after saying goodbye to his daughter and headed to the restaurant he was meeting his date at. When he arrived at the restaurant he was seated and waited patiently for his date; he prayed that she wasn't crazy and that she was able to hold a conversation. In the mist of taking a sip of his wine a curvaceous, young, beautiful, black women appeared in his sight. He got out of his chair as fast as he could, he wasn't sure if he should shake her hand or give her a hug. They settle for a simple friendly peck on the cheek and took their seats.

"It's nice to meet Sam" said Mercedes pulling the napkin in her lap.

"And you Mercedes" he said taking in her beauty. God she was beautiful. Her long black hair was in big loose curls and her little black dress was fitting her in all the right places. "I got wine, I hope that's okay?" he added.

"It's great, thank you" she said with a smile. Santana was not lying, he was hot thought Mercedes as she looked into his green eyes. "So, Sam what do you do?" she added.

"I'm a freelance artist" he replied taking a sip of his wine.

"Oh wow that sounds exciting" she nodded.

"Yeah, it can be. What about you?" he asked.

"I run my own business. Mercy's Café is my café" she replied.

Sam smiled, "I've seen your business. I've been meaning to go in there and check it out. Still trying to get to know this town" he said.

"Oh, so you're new to town?" she asked taking a sip of wine.

"Sort of, we moved here in August" he replied.

"We?" she asked hoping he didn't mean his wife. Then again Santana set this up and she would never set her up with a married man.

"My daughter Scarlet, she just turned sixteen" smiled Sam thinking of his little girl.

"Oh wow, she must be a handful" remarked Mercedes.

Sam shook his head, "Sometimes, but not really. She's very to herself, she's only made one friend since we've been here".

Mercedes smiled, "That sounds like my son. He just recently made a couple of friends…He's in first grade".

"He must be adorable like his mother" said Sam.

Mercedes blushed, a guy just made a pass at her and for the first time in many years she butterflies. Butterflies she hadn't felt in a very long time. Sam and Mercedes soon ordered dinner and enjoyed light conversation with each other. When they were done they decided to take a small stroll in the park nearby. Sam put his hands in his pocket to cope with his nervousness, while Mercedes tried to look at everything but his evergreen eyes.

"How long have you been single?" asked Sam breaking the ice.

"Two years, but honestly more than that. You?" she asked thinking of the many years her Ex was cheating on her and she knew about it.

"Three" he said thinking of his once wife.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" she asked scared to hear the answer.

Sam bent his head down with sadness, "She died from breast cancer three year ago".

Mercedes felt bad for asking, she was cursing herself for being so stupid to ask such a personal question. She needed to know but now she wish she hadn't. "I'm so sorry Sam. I didn't mean to…" she said not know what to say next.

"Its fine don't worry about it" he said grabbing her hand to calm her down. When their hands touched Sam felt a wave of heat run through his body; his cold interior was melting. Mercedes felt electricity run though her; she felt alive for the first time in a long time.

"What about you? What happened?" he asked.

Mercedes thought of her Ex and tried her best to not to cry, why did she always have to cry over him? He was not worth her tears, he was never worth her tears. "Tank, he cheated on me…I tried to make it work for Johnny, but he divorced me and left me for his mistress" she replied trying to keep it together.

Sam looked at her with sad eyes, how could a man cheat and leave such a beautiful women. Sam had barely knew the women and he was already convinced she deserved the world. Looking into her eyes Sam now saw the pain she carried, he wanted to take it away and make her happy. Sam and Mercedes walked a little more around the park before they decided to call it a night. They sealed there date with their first kiss that sent emotions running through both of their bodies; it was truly electrifying.

When Sam got home he found his daughter watching a movie in her room was a box of pizza in her bed, her hair in a messy bun, and her black geeky glasses on her face after taking out her contacts. She was watching her favorite movies The Devil Wears Prada. Sam took of his shoes, jacket, and tie before he took a seat in his daughter full size bed.

"How was the hoe?" she asked not taking her eyes of her tv and taking a bite of the Hawaiian pizza.

"She's not a hoe Scarlet" said Sam defensively grabbing a slice from the box.

"I'll be the judge of that" she said chewing quietly.

Sam took a bite of his slice and watched the movie with his daughter. She was still hurt from this all; he could see the pain in her eyes, here body language and her voice.

"Are you gonna call her again for a second date?" asked Scarlet breaking the silence between her and her father.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please Review**_

_**xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	2. Falling

_**Thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you all want more! **_

_**Ryan Reynolds- Dylan O'Brien ( Teen Wolf Actor, Maze Runner Actor)**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_**Sorry for any missed errors**_

* * *

Two weeks later; Scarlet took a seat in the Tutor Center at one of the tables pulling out her books and notebooks, along with pens, pencils, and highlighters. Once she felt she was set she looked up and began to wait for the person she was supposed to tutoring. Scarlet had a 4.0, well almost if it wasn't for gym being a requirement. But, without gym being a part of the equation Scarlet was an outstanding student having A's in all four of her major subjects and electives. In the mist of her waiting, a young man sat right next her at her table and began pulling out his books and notebooks. Scarlet had seen the boy before; she was pretty sure he was a McKinley student. He had short brown hair, a light tan tint to his skin and he had to be at least a whole foot taller than her. A black beanie was happily placed on his head with the front half of his hair peeking out. He wore dark washed jeans with a black long sleeves shirt and a black and white checkered flannel. He was attractive, but wasn't exactly her type.

"Can I help you?" asked Scarlet looking at the young boy around her age with a confused expression.

"I hope so, your my tutor" he grinned showing his pearly whites.

"Why is he smiling?...Who smiles that hard?" thought Scarlet looking at the boy strangely. "So, you're…" she said pausing to look at the form that formally addressed that she was his tutor. "Ryan Reynolds" she added staring at the form for a second thinking she read the name incorrectly. Scarlet stared and started until she finally came to the conclusion that she said it correctly. She then laid her eyes on the boy next to her and gave him another strange look.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking. Who's this douche with the actors name but… my grandmother is a big Ryan Reynolds fan and she's the one that takes care of me so she named me Ryan to fit are famous family last name" he said with a grin.

"So, are you related to Ryan and Blake Reynold's?" she asked raising her brow.

He shook his head, "No, my grandma checked twice".

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "So Ryan Reynold's you need tutoring in history?" asked Scarlet deciding to move from the subject of his name. While asking that question Scarlet suddenly realized who he was. Ryan was the boyfriend of her enemy, Bree. Bree was the bitch that had been terrorizing her since September who had insisted on making her life a living hell for no reason. Scarlet spent months trying to figure out why the girl hated her so much but soon gave up realizing that Bree's opinion of her didn't matter, and it shouldn't keep her up at night.

"Yes, history is not my strongest suit" he replied opening his textbook that said American History on it.

Scarlet chuckled to herself, "School isn't your strongest suit" she mumbled.

"Says the girl that could be the valedictorian but is failing gym" remarked Ryan.

Scarlet glared at him, "Why don't we get started smart ass?".

Ryan smirked, "Gladly gorgeous" he said flirting with her.

Ryan was truly into Scarlet. He was star stuck by her beauty when he saw her walk into McKinley on the first day of school. Yes, Ryan had a girlfriend but it wasn't a real meaningful relationship like he wanted. All Bree cared about was keeping her place as cheerio captain and being the hottest girl in the tri-state area. Ryan wanted something that was real; Ryan new Scarlet was she real. She had to be the realest person in McKinley.

Ryan and Scarlet studied for their entire study hall. Once the hour was up the duo began packing up their items and getting ready to head to their next class. As Scarlet was packing her things when she realized that Ryan kept stealing glances that her; she then realized that he had been doing that the whole session. "What is this dude's deal?" thought Scarlet.

"So are Tuesdays and Thursdays good for you?" asked Scarlet putting her medium black shoulder bag on her shoulder and directing her attention to Ryan.

He smiled at her, "That sounds great, and how are Mondays and Wednesdays for you?" he asked.

Scarlet was confused once again, "For what?"

"Ms. Lopez is allowing you to do extra credit for gym with me after school so you can get your grade up" he said.

"No no no, it's bad enough I have to tutor you. You can't help me" said Scarlet storming out the Tutor Center and heading to Coach Lopez's offices. Ryan followed her riding her heels trying to explain that it was an agreement. When Scarlet got to Coach Lopez's office she busted through her office and looked at her gym teacher with angry eyes.

"What the hell, have you lost your damn mind? Storming into my office like you aint got no sense" said Santana looking at Scarlet like she was crazy.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "Did you tell Ryan that he could help me get my grade up?".

"Yes, I did what's the problem? He needs history help and you need psychical help" smirked Santana.

Scarlet huffed, "Can you assign someone else to help me with my extra credit?" she asked.

"No, I cannot Mr. Reynold's will be helping you bring your grade up. He either helps you or you get no help at all and you sink academically" replied Santana.

"Why, does it have to be him specifically?" she asked annoyed.

"Because, Scarlet I think it's time you made some other friends. Don't get me wrong I love the friendship you have with my god-daughter Beth, but you gotta get out there. You're going to be a junior next year and Mr. Reynold's here is gonna be a senior, maybe you guys should be friends and maybe he can help you get some other friends. From what I hear Mr. Reynold's is popular and can help you in the friend department…. My point is Miss. Ginger Princess is that high school is short livid, you need to get out there and get involved, make some memories. It's gonna be over before you know it" said Santana speaking genuinely.

"What if I don't want your help?" snapped Scarlet.

"Well that's too damn bad, and you're going to have to take it…. I don't help people often Scarlet, I could flunk you right now if I wanted to… but I won't. I'm giving you a chance…take it" said Santana.

"Ugh" grunted Scarlet storming out of Santana's office fuming with anger. Ryan went after her following her trails once again. "What's your problem?... Why, can't I help you?" asked Ryan trying to keep up with her fast strides.

Scarlet abruptly stopped and turned around to face Ryan; he stopped just in time so he wouldn't bump into her, "I don't need to create a reason for you slut of a girlfriend to hate me. It's bad enough I'm tutoring you. I can handle that, but you helping me is giving her a legit reason to hate even more than she does. My life is already a living hell I don't need bitches and asshole's like you making it worst" she said sternly breathing heavy from her anger.

Ryan hung on every word she said and watched as she expressed her feeling to him. While watching her semi explode in front of him, he realized that there was more to her problems that it wasn't just Bree and it wasn't just the fact that she was failing gym. It was something personal and issues that had truly hurt her heart.

"I don't need your help, I'll fail before I accept help from you" she said turning her head rapidly causing her long red locks to smack him in the face.

Elsewhere, Sam opened the doors to Mercy's Café for the first time. He looked around the nice café and was amazed at how good it looked. There were at least thirty-five tables in the entire café not including the breakfast bar that had twenty-five seats. There was also a medium sized stage that was in the corner of the establishment that had a piano, three mic stands, a drum set, and two speakers to connect a guitar too. On each table there was a small vase that held six flowers exactly and three literature books. Sam went to one of the tables and looked at one of the books "The Great Gatsby" he read to himself smirking. This was his all-time favorite book. It was the only book he actually read in high school and it was the only book he didn't give up because of his dyslexia.

"No amount of fire or freshness can challenge what a man will store up in his ghostly heart" said Mercedes appearing quoting the book. "In my case woman" she added correcting herself as she looked away at him getting sad. Tank was the man that had hurt her so hard and part of her still felt as if he could do no wrong. Maybe it was unconditional love she had for him. Mercedes wanted to hate him, hate him so bad. But she had fallen in love with him, and like Jay Gatsby saw no wrong in Daisy Buchanan she was finding it hard to the accept the wrong in Tank. Sam understood what she meant and wondered if maybe one day could she accept his fire and freshness.

"Why all the books at the tables?" he asked.

"They're an ice breaker, when people take a seat they talk about the books at the table…They also make great decoration" she replied giggling at the ending statement.

"Aren't you afraid people will steal the books?" he asked thinking off all the books she's had to replace.

"People do sometimes. I see it as making a differences because there's a chance I'm a part of someone finding the book that changed their life" replied Mercedes.

"And you know what's even better, some people come in just for the book and it's like a library for them. They come in order a drink and read until they can't read anymore. There's been several occasions people have finished a book and one day. But what really makes my heart smile is when they ask my opinion of the book and we have a conversation about it. And in the end I left giving them a recommendation for the next book they should read" she added with a small smiled plastered on her face.

"Well, since you've read every book in your café, assuming that you have" he said looking at her and seeing her nodded her head in response. "What's your favorite book?" he asked.

"The Great Gatsby, hands down" she replied.

Sam chuckled, another one of the million things they had in common. "Is Jay Gatsby great? What is the meaning of the title to you?... In what way is Gatsby great?... In other words, is Fitzgerald's title sincere...or ironic?" he asked wanting to hear her opinion.

Mercedes smiled, "It's both…Fitzgerald tells the readers that he's great but when we actually get know him and his story, he's not. But his imperfections make him great, they make him real. A person with feelings….and emotions. Just the simple fact the Gatsby cared for Daisy so much that he begged for her to notice him and hoped she would see his signal every night when he had a party" she said looking at Sam. "Daisy saw his greatness but was trapped by Tom" she added suddenly feeling like Sam was staring at her soul. She started to feel naked…exposed. He could see right through her, he was reading her like an open door and knew what the double meaning to her last statement meant.

He smirked and nodded at her response, "….This is a nice place you got here" said Sam thinking he should probably change the subject for now, he could feel her getting nervous.

Mercedes looked around her café as if she had never seen it before, "Yeah, I like it…Its home" she said quietly.

The café was dead this evening, there was one measly customer and it was an old man that claimed Mercedes made the best cup of coffee in the state. He came every day at opening and didn't leave till closing. Mercedes soon found out he was lonely hearing from Quinn that his wife had died years ago. Mercedes never charged the man because she felt his loyalty and company was priceless. Sam soon took a seat at the table he found his favorite book at; Mercedes untied the apron her waist and set it on the empty, clean breakfast bar.

"Would you like anything?" she asked.

"What do you recommend?" he asked with a lopsided grin.

"George, here claims I have the best coffee in the state. But I think my hot coco is a tiny bit better" replied Mercedes was a small grin. Mercedes looked at George as he raised his cup of Joe and gave a small smile.

"I'll take two hot chocolates then, with whip cream and marshmallows" said Sam.

"Good choice" smiled Mercedes. Mercedes began making the hot chocolates and in the matter of five minutes they were done. She carried them over to a patiently waiting Sam and sat them on the table. Once the filled cups of chocolate where on the table Mercedes took a seat next to him.

"Thank you" he said giving her a smile and bringing the hot chocolate to his lips and blowing.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from your time with your son" said Sam suddenly realizing that he was almost dinner time and that she was still here.

"Oh no your fine, I close up the café twice a week. On those nights Johnny goes home with one of my best friends Rachel and he has dinner with his god parents" she replied.

"Who closes it the other five nights?" he asked getting curious.

"Marley; she's my assistant manager here. It actually works out because she needs the hours to pay bills and I need to be with my son. I'm just happy I have the money to pay her properly" replied Mercedes.

Sam nodded at her response; he had another question but he was afraid it was too personal. I mean sure they had been talking everyday nonstop for two weeks but Sam wasn't sure if they were at that level. He made an expression that caused his brows to come together and he began to ponder, "Where was Tank in this equation?" he asked himself wondering when the little boy saw his Dad. "Ask me what you want to ask me" said Mercedes breaking his ponder and causing him to look her in her dark brown eyes. Sam took the first sip of his hot coco and felt as if he was in heaven. This was the best hot coco he had ever had; she added an extra indigent. But, what was it? It was delicious. Sam was getting off tract he need to focus on his questions and not the hot coco.

"Where's Tank? Does he ever come and get Johnny?" asked Sam.

Mercedes looked down feeling embarrassed; she didn't want Sam to judge her for her situation. She could barely take her best friends judging her, how could she take the guy she was interested in? Was he gonna reject her if she gave him the answer. Tears began to well up in Mercedes eyes; she was truly ashamed of the answer she was about give. Mercedes took a breath and let the tears in her eyes scale down her face. Sam saw the tears and immediately felt responsible.

"I'm sorry Mercedes, we can talk about something else" he said mentally kicking himself for making her cry.

Mercedes opened her eyes and more tears fell, she chuckled, "No its fine, I need to learn to talk about this without crying" she said taking another breath.

Sam nodded waiting her response, "Take your time" he said taking another sip of his delicious hot coco that he was truly enjoying.

"Tank gets Johnny when it's convenient for him. I can get him now wanting do anything with me or not being attracted to me anymore" she said looking down and think of his skinny new wife. "But, I don't get why he's only seen his son three times since the divorce. The divorce that was finalized two years ago" added Mercedes beginning to cry harder.

"Hey" said Sam setting his mug down and grabbing her hands and squeezing them, "This guys, Tank, he's a dick. He is missing out on what I'm sure is a fantastic little boy and a gorgeous women that's perfect the way she is" he said getting angry at Tank's actions. Sam looked into Mercedes eyes and saw they were beginning to get red and puffy. "I know it's easy to say don't waste another tear on this mother fucker but I get it, you we're and maybe still in love with him and he was supposed to be the one…But, if he's to blind to see what he has that's perfectly fine with me because I would be more than gladly to show you how you're supposed to be loved" he added meaning every word.

Mercedes bit her lip at his response, she was crying and Sam was able to turn her on in a matter of seconds. What kind of spell did he have on her? Mercedes wiped her tears; she could feel it she was falling, falling in love with him.

"Are you still in love with Ruby?" she asked quietly.

"I will always love Ruby, I can't love someone else that same exact way I loved her…But part of me is open to loving someone else differently" he replied looking at Mercedes.

"Why only part of you?" she asked taking a sip of her hot coco.

"The other part of me is terrified. I constantly ask myself how am I supposed to love someone again when god took them away from me the first time?….I made some bad choices in the past" he replied looking down and suddenly feeling ashamed. Mercedes completely understood, how was she supposed to fall in love again when the first person she loved let her down? Mercedes grabbed Sam's hands and tighten her grip on his and gave him a comforting smiled. It was now his turn.

"…After Ruby died, I fell off the rails and lost it. It was so bad that my brother; Stevie had to come and stay with me for two years to make sure that Scarlet and I we're alright…When Ruby died I was drunk have the time and making what they call in the artist world "drunk art". I would get drunk and paint for hours and hours on end. After I overcame the "drunk art" I began dating women, it was a different girl every week type of ordeal" he said feeling horrible about himself. "Ruby is probably so ashamed of me" he thought to himself feeling disgusted.

"Sam you have nothing to be ashamed of, you we're mourning your wife. We all can't mourn the same, some of us have to take drastic measures and that's okay. You are capable of love Sam, and any women…maybe…. even me would be more than happy to love you" she said meaning every word. Mercedes smiled at him trying to comfort him.

In that very moment a quote came to Sam's mind as his heart began to race, "I didn't want to fall in love, not at all. But at some point you smiled and holy shit, I blew it" he said to himself. Sam loosened his hands from Mercedes grasp and leaned forward pulling her into a breath taking kiss; he rested his hand on the nape of her neck pulling her a little closer. Sam lid his tongue into her mouth and gained dominances. Mercedes soon pulled away in need oxygen; she breathed heavily as his forehead rested on her.

"Where have you been?" Sam whispered.

"Waiting for you" she replied looking and him and meeting his intense green eyes. Green was his color, green was her new favorite color. Green was the color of the man she was ever so rapidly falling for. Part of her was screaming at her to slow down but she couldn't, she didn't want to. This was the guy she was supposed to end with. This was her one. Mercedes suddenly felt like she was on a rollercoaster and the beginning section of the ride was ending she was currently of the curve of the first drop and she could feel the coaster beginning to tip forward. Mercedes snatched Sam's lips into another kiss and her insides and emotions went screaming down the first drop of the ride. Mercedes was so scared yet she felt like she was walking on air. This was the guy; Sam was the guy she was supposed to fall in love with.

* * *

_**Once again thank you for reading!**_

_**Please Review! Can't wait to hear your comments!**_

_**Till next time lovelies**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	3. Dreaming With a Broken Heart

_**Hello Everyone, thank you so much for your feedback! I love reading it! Please enjoy and sorry for any missed error's**_

_**Beth Puckerman- Candice Accola (Vampire Diaries Actress)**_

_**Please Enjoy**_

* * *

Late that night Scarlet locked herself in her room and be began working on her portfolio. Scarlet was academically excelling, but she had fallen in love with art like her father and was looking to go to art school in New York for college. As she was working she had her black beats headphones on her ears drowning out the world with Adele's famous album '19'. A banging sound interrupted her work and caused Scarlet to stop and wonder were the sound came from. She paused her music took off her headphones and went downstairs. Her father was home but she could have sworn he went to bed hours ago. Scarlet looked at the clock that read two in the morning and proceeded to find the source of the sound. She heard the sound again and it was coming from her father's studio; Scarlet peeked her head through the door and found him on the floor crying. Scarlet rushed into the room and went to her father's side trying to figure out exactly what was wrong.

"Dad, tell me what's wrong? What happened?" she asked trying to get Sam to sit up and calm down.

Sam continued to cry, "Ruby is gonna be so mad at me".

"No she's not…for what, you haven't done anything…Have you been drinking?" asked Scarlet getting extremely concerned.

"No" said Sam angrily. He stood up and went to one of the walls in the room and looked at the blank canvas on the wall; he stared for moment trying to think of what to put on it. Sam then went to one of the tables in the room and opened a big can of red paint, he dipped a big brush into the bucket and began drawing the human heart. Scarlet studied him for a while and got very concerned; she turned away and looked at the opposite wall her father was at. There was a canvas there as well but it was tall in height instead of long in width. In black paint it read "I didn't want to fall in love, not at all. But at some point you smiled and holy shit, I blew it." In the bottom right corner of the canvas was a splat of green paint; Sam had threw the last bit of paint in the can at the canvas creating the splat creating the banging sound.

"Who is she?" asked Scarlet breaking the silence in the room.

Sam froze in the middle of stoking his paint brush on the new fresh canvas; he couldn't speak, a cat had truly got his tongue. "Is it that women you went on a date with two weeks ago?" asked Scarlet feeling her blood beginning to boil.

Scarlet chuckled sarcastically, "Typical…you meet a women and fall in love with her in two weeks…what a fucking joke. You don't love her Dad, you just love screwing her".

Sam quickly turned around and looked at his daughter with disgust, "You don't know anything" he said angrily. "You haven't met her, you don't know her name, you don't know anything about her so don't you dare judge her" he added.

"What's there to know Dad, she's like all the rest- you fuck and then move on" she replied with sass.

Sam threw his paint brush against the wall scaring Scarlet, "Scarlet I get it, I made a mistake after your mom passed away. The fact that you keep bringing it up isn't gonna help me get over it. And I didn't have sex with her ".

Scarlet stood up on her feet and looked at her father with angry eyes, "Get over it? You want to get over it?" she chuckled at his stupidity. "My mother dies and a little over a year later you're dating and screwing other women….Dad, how am I supposed to be okay with that. You say you loved her but I sure as hell can't tell".

"Hey" shouted Sam popping a vein in his forehead. "Don't you dare question my love for my wife? I loved your mother more than life itself. Scarlet, I feel horrible about what I did. It makes me sick to my fucking stomach that I did something so stupid….but I didn't know what do at the moment. I lost it, I went crazy. But I wanna move on".

Scarlet sighed and shook her head at her father.

"Scarlet, I can't take being sad anymore. I wanna be happy again, I need to move on and find someone special, and I think I have b-but I'm scared. W-What if someone or god takes her away. An emotional crazed guy doesn't quite sell on the market. I wanna be with this great, sexy, beautiful women but I'm scared Ruby will hate me if I move on" said Sam wiping his puffy red eyes.

"What's so special about her? Why do you like her so much? " asked Scarlet in a quiet voice.

"…..She's hurt like us. Her husband- her ex-husband left her for another women. She has a six year old son, they were both hurt by the guy who was supposed to protect them and be there for them" he replied. "She's also really sweet, she wouldn't hurt a fly. I wish I was like her, she as so much better qualities than I do" he added.

Scarlet bit her bottom lip, maybe she was a little harsh. But they were her feeling and she was entitled to express them. Part of her wanted her father to be happy and love of again she just thought that meant he would forget her mother and she didn't want him forgetting his first love. If her mother wouldn't have come along she wouldn't have been there and she didn't want her father to ever forget that.

"I have a portfolio to go work on…I'll cook breakfast in a couple of hours" said Scarlet soon leaving her father to sit and think. Before she could fully leave she turned and looked at her father, he was so sad. She hadn't seen him smile in such a long time. If this "so called women" is the new love of his life that mean she could make him smile. And suddenly Scarlet was for that, it was time for Sam Evans to be happy.

Six hours later Johnny woke up to his mothers weeping. Johnny crawled out of his bunk bed and went to his mother's room. He opened her bedroom door to find her in her queen sized bed curled up in ball.

"Mommy, are you okay?" he asks innocently.

Mercedes didn't answer she just kept crying; Johnny looked at his mother with concern. Something was wrong and he knew he had to call for help. Johnny left his mothers room and ran down the stairs to get the house phone. Johnny only knew two phone numbers, his mothers and his god-mothers; Rachel Hudson.

"Hey Mercedes, What's up?" she asked smiling through the phone.

"God-Mommy Rachel something's wrong" he said in a soft voice.

Rachel gasped at hearing Johnny's voice, "Johnny, honey what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Mommy is in her bed crying and she won't talk to me why, can you tell me how to make her feel better?" he asked innocently.

"Okay buddy listen this is what we are gonna do. I want you to go brush your teeth and wash your face. Then your gonna go watch TV, you're not gonna go to school today. Then God- Mommy Rachel, Aunt Quinn, and Aunt Tana are gonna bring food and were gonna come over and were gonna hang out all day. That will make Mommy better, okay?" replied Rachel.

"Okay God-Mommy Rachel, I'll wait for you guys. Do you want me to tell Mommy your coming?" he asked.

"Nope, we're gonna surprise her. We'll be there in forty-five minutes tops okay? Don't answer the door for anyone, I have a key" replied Rachel.

"Okay, I'll be waiting" he said soon hanging up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" asked Finn as he put on his blue mechanic jumpsuit for work.

"No, I think Mercedes is having a break down. I'm calling off of work so if you need me I'll be at her house" replied Rachel as she began to but her skirt away and grabbed a pair of jeans instead.

"You let me know if you guys need anything" said Finn kissing Rachel on the lips.

"I will" she said kissing him back and then putting her hair in a messy bun. "Have a good day at work. I need to call Quinn and Santana and tell them to call off, I need to call off, tell the school Johnny isn't coming to school, order breakfast, and pick it up" Rachel giggled, "And they say women can't multi task".

Finn chuckled, "I love you".

"Love you" she cooed.

Twenty-five minutes later Rachel was using her key to let herself, Quinn, and Santana into Mercedes home. Johnny came running to the door when they came in and smiled.

"You guys made it, I was getting worried" he said.

"We have come to the rescue buddy" smiled Quinn placing the bags on the kitchen island.

"What did you guys bring?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Well God-Mommy Rachel got breakfasts, she ordered from your mommy's café and we picked it up. Your Aunty Snix, is making her famous sandwiches you love so much. And Aunty Quinn is gonna make dinner for you and your mommy so you guys don't have to worry about it tonight" replied Santana.

"Awesome!" smiled Johnny.

"I know right, I just rocked your world" grinned Santana as she began to tickle him. Johnny went into a fit of giggles as Santana attacked with her fingers.

"Okay Johnny I made your plate you can watch it in front of the tv as long as you sit on the floor. Your Mommy would kill me if you got anything on the couch" said Rachel walking over to the living room area and setting his plate on the carpet floor. Spongebob was on and Johnny sat behind his plate and began to eat.

"Will be upstairs in your Mommy's room if you need us buddy" said Quinn as the three women went up the stairs.

"Okay" said Johnny not taking his eyes off the television.

The three women went into Mercedes bedroom and took off their shoes. Once their shoes were off the climbed into her bed and began to cuddle with her as she sobbed into their embrace. With Quinn and Santana on her right and Rachel on her left Mercedes was surrounded by love.

"When you're ready to talk…talk" said Quinn looking at the ceiling and listening to Mercedes cry.

Mercedes cried for another hour before she was ready to speak, she took a deep breath and sniffled. "I know I'm not supposed to feel horrible but I do" she said breaking the silence.

"About what?" asked Quinn.

"….Falling for Sam" she said it as if she was ashamed.

"Mercedes that's nothing to be ashamed of. That's great- great news" exclaimed Rachel.

"Then why do I feel like I'm cheating?" whined Mercedes.

"Because your mind is still wrapped around Tank, and your heart is now with Sam" replied Quinn.

"Cedes, honey you deserve this. You deserve to find the right guy and fall in love. Don't feel ashamed or as if you're doing something bad. Tank didn't know how to love you, but this new guy; Sam, it sounds like he can" said Santana.

"But were both broken" remarked Mercedes.

"Sometimes two broken pieces can make a whole piece" said Quinn.

Back at the Evans residents Scarlet was fixing her father lunch well into the afternoon. The doorbell ranged and she went to answer it. She opened the door to find her only friend in the loser of a town; Beth Puckerman. The average height blonde bounced into Scarlet's home wearing her cheerio uniform and a smirk on her face. Beth's face always rested in a smirk; she claimed she had gotten from her parents.

"Why we're we not in school today missy?" she asked in a sassy tone.

Scarlet shrugged her shoulder, "My Dad was kind of having an emotional break down so I figured eh, why not miss school" she replied with sass.

Beth giggled, "Well I brought your homework. Is he alright?" she asked.

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "I don't know. He's saying he's in love with this women he started dating two weeks ago. Her husband left her and she has a six year old son" she replied.

Beth twisted her lips and arched her eyebrow as she spoke, "I think you're taking about my Aunt".

"Your Aunt?" questioned Scarlet.

"Well she's not my Aunt by blood, she's my aunt by friendship. My parents went to high school with her, McKinley actually. There's a picture of my parents and her bringing me into the world" giggled Beth.

"….Anyway, My Dad thinks he's in love with her" said Scarlet.

"Well that's great. Mercedes is great, she has a great heart. She's super nice, she can sing her butt off, and she give good advice. She's willing to help anyone that wants it. I work at her café'." said Beth.

"So she's a good person?" asked Scarlet.

"Are you kidding me, she practically perfect. Her ex-husband just treated her like shit".

Scarlet nodded, "Okay, can you watch my Dad for a couple hours? And Can you give me the address of this Mercedes person?" she asked.

Beth took out a piece of paper and wrote Mercedes address on the paper and gave it to Scarlet, "Why do I need to watch your Dad? He's a 35 year old man, I think he will be okay" exclaimed Beth.

Scarlet huffed, "Just make sure he doesn't have another breakdown, if he does call me and I'll come back".

"Where is he?" asked Beth.

"In his studio, he's been in there all day painting. You're welcome to anything in the kitchen, the tv, my laptop, and my room".

"Cool, and be nice" said Beth.

Scarlet put on her coat, shoes, and grabbed her car keys, "No promises".

Mercedes looked to her left and right; Quinn, Santana, and Rachel had fallen asleep. She looked at the clock and it was going on 2:30 in the afternoon; she needed to get out of bed and move a little. Mercedes got up and made her was to the bathroom. She was sure not to wake up her friends. Once she freshened up she found Johnny in the living room watching TV still.

"Momma, you're all better" he said with excitement.

Mercedes put on a fake smiled for her son, "Yeah, why don't you keep watching TV. You want something to drink?" she asked.

"Yes Momma" he replied going back to the sofa to watch TV.

Mercedes went to the kitchen and got her son a cup of juice. Once she gave it to him the doorbell ranged. Mercedes went to the door and opened it; when she did she was met was a red head that had piercing hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" asked Mercedes.

"Hi, I'm looking for Mercedes".

"I'm her, can I help you?".

Scarlet's eyes grew big; Mercedes was nothing like her mother. She could bet they were compete opposites. How did her father fall in love with someone who was nothing like her mother?

"I-I'm Scarlet, Scarlet Evans. Can I come in?" she asked.

Mercedes eyes grew big; why was Sam's daughter on her doorstep? She was beautiful and looked just like Sam minus the red hair. Mercedes figured she got that from her mother. Mercedes widen the door and Scarlet stepped into the home.

"You're welcome to have a seat" said Mercedes in a quiet voice.

Scarlet took a seat at one of the stools against the island; Mercedes did the same taking the seat next to the young girl. Scarlet was at a loss for words. Her plan was to come over here but she didn't actually think about what she wanted to say. In all honesty she just wanted to put a face to the name that was spoken so highly about.

"Y-You're a lot pettier than I thought" said Scarlet breaking the silence, the ceiling had suddenly got super interesting.

Mercedes blinked a couple times before speaking, "Thank you, you're gorgeous….Your Dad told me so much about you".

"…That's nice…Do you plan to hurt him?" asked Scarlet.

"No- said Mercedes but was cut off by Scarlet.

"I don't- We don't have time for you to lead him on and then the second your ex-husband decides to be with you again to drop him like a bad habit. He's falling for you and he wants to continue falling but he's scared something, or in your case someone will take you away. I'm tired of seeing my father unhappy and if you make him happy, I'm gonna have to suck it up and deal with it. I recently became okay with the idea of my Dad loving someone again, don't make me regret it" said Scarlet.

"I understand" said Mercedes.

Scarlet got up from the stool and began to head for the door, before she could leave Mercedes stopped her in her tracks.

"Do you really think he's falling for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do" said Scarlet turning to look at the women that was gonna change her father for the better. Scarlet headed out door and back to her emotional father.

Later that night, after Quinn cooked dinner for Mercedes and Johnny and the girls left; Mercedes laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She soon closed eyes and focused on the sound of her heart beating. Her heart was broken but she was dreaming of the future she could have with Sam. Sam could be the one that makes her smile and makes her glow. The one she could most likely see herself spending the rest of her life with.

When Scarlet arrived home and Beth left to go home she went to see he father. He was still working on the panting he started at two a.m that morning.

"I met her" she said stopping him from painting and causing him to turn around.

"She's pretty…really pretty" she added.

"What did you say to her? What did she say to you?" he asked finally speaking for the first time since the wee hours of the morning.

"We just had a little talk, that's all" said Scarlet walking out of the studio and going up to her room.

Late that night Sam finally stopped painting and went into his room for bed. He first went into his bathroom and took a hot shower. He stood in the shower letting the hot water pour into his dirty blond locks. After washing up and getting all the paint off his arms and face and changed into some new boxer briefs he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. He soon closed his eyes listening to his heartbeat. His heart was broken but he was dreaming of the life he could have with Mercedes. The happy life, where he smiled, and laughed. And in that life Mercedes was the women he spent the rest of his life with.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading! Please Review and Until next time!**_

_**xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	4. Every Little Step

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm really glad you all are enjoying the story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any missed errors **_

_**Leo "Tank" Williams- Corbin Bleu (the way he looks now)**_

_**Tiffany Williams- Aja Naomi King**_

_**Boo- German Shepherd Puppy**_

* * *

"I had a great time" smiled Mercedes as she walked up to her front door with Sam on her heels. She turned around look into her favorite pair of green eyes.

"So did I" he said staring into her brown eyes. He soon looked away getting flustered by her beauty; he chuckled. "You know this is are twelfth date and they just keep getting better and better" he added.

"I know" she said putting her arms around his neck and making their foreheads touch; Mercedes was feeling daring. "I have a lot of fun with Sam" she added.

"So do I" he remarked snatching her lips into a body trembling kiss. Sam pulled away wanting to be a tease; Mercedes moan unknowingly and Sam smirked.

"I don't want to come in because you probably have to wake up early but can I come over tomorrow?" he asked.

"I don't actually, please come in?" said Mercedes with a pout at the end.

Sam chuckled once again; he couldn't deny that face, so he accepted. He couldn't help but worry Johnny was home as he stepped into the house. Sam was really nervous about meeting Johnny; Sam wanted Johnny to like him. If Johnny liked Sam then Sam's world would be perfect.

"Don't worry Johnny's not here, he's having a sleepover with Rachel and Finn tonight and then they're all spending the day together.

Sam silently exhaled in relief; he watched Mercedes grab a wine bottle and two glasses. She then nudged her head to follow her and he did. They went upstairs and Sam saw Mercedes bedroom for the first time. He bite his bottom lip as he slowly scanned the room; his teeth bit harder when he laid eyes on the queen sized bed. The bed was placed against a wall perpendicular to the door, a fabric headboard was placed at the head of the bed, and the bed was covered in lavender bedding.

"Do you mind if I get more comfortable? I kind of want to get out of this clothes" asked Mercedes breaking his trance with the bed.

"Sure, go ahead. Take your time" replied Sam trying to play it cool. In all honesty Sam wanted to help her peel those jeans off her, they were skin tight on her and Sam would have been more than happy to help her take them off.

"You're welcome to make yourself comfortable as well" said Mercedes before closing the door to her bathroom to get undressed.

Sam nodded and when the bathroom door closed he let out of breath he didn't know he was holding. He took off his black leather jacket and placed it on a chair in the room. Sam then took off his shoes before sitting on the lavender covered bed. As soon as he sat his eyes went big, "What if the left side is her side?" he thought as he sat on the left side of the bed. He looked at the right side and suddenly hopped across the bed to be on right side. "What if the right side is her side?" he thought. Sam quickly got off the bed and rolled his eyes at himself. He honestly didn't care what side of the bed he slept on he just wanted to keep her comfortable. Sam brought he hand to his forehead and hit it, why was he suddenly thinking he was spending the night? She didn't ask him. All she asked him was if she wanted to come in, not to have sex with her and sleepover. Sam began to pace the room, what the fuck was his deal? His head was spinning and all he wanted was for Mercedes to come back out so he could calm down. God answered his prayer because Mercedes came out of the bathroom wearing an oversized tee and Ohio state sweatpants. She smiled and Sam smiled hoping he looked normal.

"I got wine? Do you wanna watch a movie? Or we can just talk" she said.

"We can talk, I like getting to know" he replied.

Mercedes nodded and took her spot on the right side of the bed; Sam sighed in relief, he know knew what side was hers. Mercedes patted the bed and Sam took a seat on the left side. Mercedes then opened the wine and poured some into the glasses; she handed Sam his glass and held her own in her hand.

"Johnny spends a lot of time with your friends Rachel and Finn" said Sam starting a conversation.

"Yeah, there his god parents, plus I feel bad" said Mercedes.

Sam arched a brow, "Why do you feel bad?"

"Because about twelve years ago Rachel found out she couldn't have children. She got pregnant once but miscarried. She miscarried because her uterus can't hold children. So her doctors told her she could probably get pregnant again but she would never be able to carry it" replied Mercedes taking a sip of her wine.

"Did they get more than one doctors opinion?" asked Sam with sad eyes.

"Yeah, they did years of going to different doctors. It just ended with Rachel in tears and Finn trying to put his wife back together" replied Mercedes.

"So is that why Rachel and Finn are Johnny's god parents?" he asked.

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah, but not only that. There a great couple that works together and complement each other. If anything was to happen to me, I trust Rachel and Finn more than anyone to take care of my baby".

"Speaking of kids, where's yours?" asked Mercedes.

Sam replied after taking a sip of his wine, "Oh her friend asked her to sleepover so she's at Beth- Beth something, her last name is escaping me".

"Beth Puckerman" remarked Mercedes.

Sam nodded "You know her?"

"She works for me and her mother is my best friend" giggled Mercedes.

Sam put two and two together and hit his head with his hand feeling idiotic, "Quinn and Puck, right? I've seen Puck he works at the high school, right?"

"Correct and correct. He's a gym teacher with Santana and the football coach " she laughed.

"And I know Santana, she's the hard ass" he said taking sip of his wine.

Mercedes laughed again, "That's right. Santana is the coach for Cheerios and Beth his a legacy cheerio". "…Do you have any friends? You haven't brought anyone up yet?" she asked.

"Um yeah, as shocking as it may seem I do have a few friends" joked Sam; Mercedes laughed. "Back in New York I met my buddy Mike, he has a wife name Tina, and they have a son who's graduating high school this year. And I have a friend named Blaine; he married one of Ruby's friends from college, Kurt".

"I only know their names but I have a feeling their nice" said Mercedes.

Sam chuckled, "Your right they are". Mercedes smiled and Sam smiled back.

"I love your smile" he cooed.

"Sam stop it" she covered her face and giggled.

"I do love your smile" he said taking Mercedes glass and setting her glass and his glass on the inn table next to him. Sam then grabbed Mercedes wrist and pulled her hand from her face.

"Don't hide Mercedes, you're beautiful" he declared.

"Why are you so perfect?" she asked biting her lip.

Sam shook his head, "I'm not perfect. If anything….part of me is scared" he confessed.

"Why are you scared?" she asked confused.

"Because, I've never felt this way about a women the way I feel about you…not even Ruby. It's so different and new it scares me, I want this with you, but scared something will happen" he replied.

Mercedes exhaled, "It feels so good to hear you say that because I feel the same way. I scared someone great and amazing, like you will officially enter into my life and something or someone will drive you away. And Sam, I don't want that. I like you, I like you a lot and I- I wanna see this…us- we go".

Sam wanted to reply, but he felt a kiss was more appropriate. Sam leaned in and pulled Mercedes into a kiss; she smiled against his lips and continued to swirl her tongue in the dirty blonde's mouth. Sam pulled away again for second time tonight and Mercedes whimpered.

"Why do you keep pulling away?" she whined.

"I want to make this official. I know we've only be dating for a little over three weeks, but I want you to be my girlfriend, Mercedes. And I want be your boyfriend. We can make a promise to each other to take one step at a time in this relationship and go as fast or as slow as we see fit. Every little step, Mercedes…. Like the Bobby Brown song" he chuckled at the end.

Mercedes giggled, "Yes I accept. I'll be your girlfriend and you can be my boyfriend" she giggled again. "I feel like I'm in grade school again".

"I can't sleep at night, I toss and turn. Listenin' for the telephone, But when I get your call I'm all choked up. Can't believe you called my home" singed Sam to the 80's classic.

Mercedes laughed and played ago, "And as a matter of fact, it blows my mind you would even talk to me. Because a boy like you is a dream come true, A real life fantasy".

The couple sung together enjoying the silly moment, "No matter what your friends try to tell ya we were made to fall in love. And we will be together, any kind of weather. It's like that, it's like that".

Sam and Mercedes laughed and crashed their lips into each other. The night was filled with kisses and cuddles.

The next morning Sam and Mercedes woke up to someone banging on the front door. Both Sam and Mercedes were startled from the banging and wondered who the fuck was knocking like they were the police? Mercedes looked at the clock and it was 8 am, she moaned at how early it was on her day off.

"I'm gonna go get that. There's a spare tooth brush below the sink, help yourself" she said before getting up to get the door.

Sam nodded in response and headed to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. While trying to put toothpaste on the brand new toothbrush toothpaste squirted all over his white tee. He groaned and took off his shirt revealing his Hercules body. Sam brushed his teeth and went down the stairs to ask Mercedes if he could use her washer and dryer.

Mercedes went to the door running her fingers through her now messy loose curls trying to look presentable to whoever was at the front door. She opened the door and swore she was seeing a ghost, was he really here right now? And with her at the front door with him?

"I came to get my son" said Tank walking past Mercedes into the house that was once his.

Mercedes furthered her brows, she could have sworn she didn't invite him in. This house was hers considering she won it in the divorce. "And I know this nigga didn't bring this tramp in my house" thought Mercedes as she closed her front door.

"Yes, please come in. Because you're oh so very welcomed" she said sarcastically as she went to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.

Tank rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for games Mercedes, where is my son?" asked Tank.

"Mercy baby, can I use your washer and dryer?" asked Sam coming to the foyer with just a pair of jeans on. His chest was completely bare, his jeans were hanging a little low so you could his lower 'V'.

Mercedes turned around and saw Sam; she instantly dropped her glass of orange juice and whispered the words "Hot damn". The glass shattered across the floor and Sam smirked at her reaction. Even the women behind Mercedes was eyeing him.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know we had company. I'm Sam, you guys are?" said Sam walking over the glass and standing next to Mercedes.

"Tiffany" she said oh so eagerly.

Tank looked at her with an arched brow; Tiffany caught Tank's eye and stopped looking at Sam. "Leo, but people call me Tank" he said as he looked Sam up and down with disgust.

Sam's face instantly changed and Mercedes swore she saw Sam's eyes go from the happy green to a dark, shadowy green.

"I hope you didn't have my son around this…then again your stupid enough to have him around anyone" he said pointing at Sam like he was nothing.

"Excuse me, my son is out with his god-parents. And even if he was here nothing would be different. See as thot is your new favorite flavor" snapped Mercedes.

"So this is what we do now, we let my son meet strangers?" said Tank.

"You don't know my life, Tank stop acting like you do" said Mercedes folding her arms.

Tank chuckled, "You run that dump of a café. You take care of my son, and you socialize with those idiotic people you call friends".

"That's right Tank, I take care of MY son. Something you don't do. You don't see that little boys face when I have to tell him that 'No, Daddy isn't coming to get you from school today'" she said getting tears in her eyes. Sam put his hand on her back consoling her.

Tank rolled his eyes, "Mercedes, you're so pathetic with these tears".

"Hey, don't talk to her like that" said Sam pushing Tank's shoulder.

"Mercedes, tell your white trash he better watch we're he puts his hands" said Tank.

"White trash, really? White trash, that's the best you got dead beat?" said Sam getting ticked off and pushing him again.

Tank got in Sam's face, "I take care of my son mofo, believe that".

"Really, cause from what I've heard you've seen him three times in the last two years" said Sam

Tank punched Sam square in the mouth and Sam came back punched Tank square in his mouth, "Hey, stop it that enough" yelled Mercedes pulling Sam close to her trying to calm him down. "Tank, he's not here, you're gonna have to try some other time. And next time call instead of demanding to see him. He has a schedule like everyone else in your life. Now please take your tramp, and get the fuck outta my house".

Tank and Tiffany left leaving Mercedes and Sam alone in her house, "Are you bleeding?" she asked getting really worried.

"No" replied Sam feeling the area for blood.

"Awe, your jaw is turning black and purple. Come on, let me get you some peas" said Mercedes pulling Sam into the kitchen. Mercedes opened the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas; she put it to Sam's face and he whined in pain.

"You didn't have to do that" she said holding the bag to Sam's face.

"Are you mad at me for doing it?" he asked looking down at her, there height difference was almost comical.

"No, not really cause he kind of deserved it. But I don't want you getting hurt for me" she replied.

"Kind of? Mercedes do you hear yourself. The guy is a dick and you think he kind of deserved it. Mercedes you are queen and you should be treated like one. It would be great if you looked in the mirror and saw how much you were actually worth" said Sam walking away from her and leaving Mercedes in the kitchen.

Mercedes blinked back tears; she grabbed a rag from the counter and went to pick up the orange juice spill she had made. When she was she went to find and he was in her room laying on the bed with the peas to his jaw.

"I'm sorry, I honestly don't get what you see in me though. Yes, I am a person and I should be treated like one, but a Queen? That's a bit much" she said when she entered her room.

"So you think the way that ass talked to you is still okay? No person, no women should ever be talked to like that. I'm sorry my southern manners don't cross over in Ohio, but Mercedes I would never talk to you like that, ever" he said getting angry.

"I know that's why I'm with you" she said going to him and sitting next to him on the bed. "Please don't be mad at me" she pouted kissing the left side of his jaw consider the other side was occupied by a bag of peas.

Sam exhaled, "I can't be mad you, you're too gorgeous to be mad at".

Sam kissed the top of her head and knew he was gonna have to show Mercedes how amazing she was, no matter how long it took.

"Be careful honey" said Rachel as she watched Johnny do the monkey bars. Finn, Rachel, and Johnny were in the town park enjoying the nice spring weather. Spring had finally arrived and it was finally in the 50's and 60's.

"Are you okay with just having Johnny?" asked Finn suddenly bringing up the topic.

Rachel looked at Finn then back at Johnny with a concern look as he continued to do the monkey bars, "Yeah, are you?" she replied.

"Yeah, I just worried sometimes that you're not. I want whatever you want" he said.

Rachel looked at Finn and rested her hand on his cheek, "You are incredibly sweet, but right now I'm content with sharing Johnny with Mercedes. I really enjoy the role of being a god parent" she replied.

"God-Mommy help" yelled Johnny getting stuck in a particular part of the monkey bars.

Rachel quickly turned her head to find Johnny and went running to the monkey bars to help him. When she got to him she held his lower half and helped him finish the bar. When he finished Rachel sat him down.

"You did it honey, victory dance" said Rachel doing a little wiggle in the part while Johnny did the only dance he knew the running man. When his Uncle Puck taught him dance years ago the little boy was done for.

Rachel laughed, "Go Johnny, Go Johnny".

The little boy kept running the man and Finn couldn't help but laugh as well come a distance. Finn was always worried if Rachel was satisfied with her life, but seeing her interact with Johnny always answered his question. Finn walked over to the duo and joined them in the little dance.

"You hungry buddy?" asked Finn when they were done victory dancing.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Okay, let's head home we can make some burgers" said Finn holding out his hand for a high five.

"Yeah" he cheered high fiving Finn. "Don't forget God-Mommy's veggie burger" added Johnny.

"I would never" said Finn grinning.

Rachel grabbed Finn's hand while Finn held Johnny's hand with his free one; Johnny looked up at the happy couple as they smiled at the each other. "I want my Mommy to do that again" he thought as he watched there encounter.

The weekend ended and Monday came faster than ever. Luckily, Monday was a breeze and Scarlet slammed her locker closed ready to go home. Before she could even take a step a tall figure stepped in front of her.

"And where do you think you're going?" asked Ryan.

"Home, it's that place where you live, and sleep" she replied rolling her eyes.

"No no, you have blown me off for the last time. You're coming to gym makeup with me" he said.

"But I don't want to go" she whined pouting at the end.

"Oh no matter how cute that is, that is not working on me. I want you on the track in twenty and I mean it" he said leaving to meet her outside.

Scarlet rolled her eyes once more and headed to the locker room to change. When she went out into the track she was in a sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Good, right on time…You have exactly two months and a week in a half to bring up this gym grade to a B-, are you ready?" he asked.

"Ugh, let's get this over with" she grunted.

"Four laps around the track, let's go" he said lightly jogging with the ginger.

When the four laps were done they began to two stretches, "Lunges" he said bending his knees with everyone step.

"What is this I hear about you dumping your ex?" asked Scarlet as she lunged.

"Didn't want to be in the toxic relationship anymore, why you interested?" he asked arching a brow at the end.

"Ew, when hell freezes over" said Scarlet scrunching her face and turning away.

"High knees" he announced; they began doing them and Ryan smirked.

"You know you want all of this" he said pointing to his body.

"Again, when hell freezes over" she remarked deciding to take a lap to get away from her idiot of tutor.

Ryan chuckled, "Look at you doing a lap without being told, you're going to have that B- in no time".

The April rain stopped there workout session a bit early and the duo decided to grab a snack and water. They went into the local convenient store and grabbed there snack and water, as Ryan was paying Scarlet noticed a pet shelter across the street and got more than interested. Immediately leaving the store Scarlet went straight shelter and Ryan followed close behind her. Opening the door the door to the establishment she was met with the small of cat, god, and other little animals.

"Hi, Miss can I help you?" asked the women behind the counter.

Scarlet looked at her name tag that read Brittany and gave a small smile, "Hi, can I see your dog's please?".

The happy blonde smiled back, "Oh course. All of our dogs are rescues and their mildly trained" said Brittany leading to the back to show them the dogs. "I take all the dogs out personally myself and they have doggy school with myself and the rest of my employees twice a week. And they all get play time together for an hour every day" she added.

"That's really great" nodded Scarlet.

"What are we doing here?" whispered Ryan

"Do you have any pets?" she whispered back.

"Yeah, my grandma has a cat her name is Bon Bon" he replied whispering.

"That's cute" she whispered back.

"Why are we whispering" smiled Brittany once they were with the dogs.

Ryan burst into laughter and Scarlet tried to hide hers, they were caught acting like a much of middle schoolers. Brittany soon laughed along with this, "You guys are cute. How long have you been dating?" she asked.

"Were not" snapped Scarlet being sure to make it clear.

"But we will" remarked Ryan putting his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heel.

Scarlet turned around and looked at him, "Did you forget? Oh yeah you are getting tutored in History. When. Hell. Freezes. Over" whispered Scarlet in a stern tone. When she was done she turned back to Brittany to give her, her full attention.

"We have more puppies than anything" smiled Brittany.

"Great" replied Scarlet.

Scarlet looked around the good area and smiled at all of the dogs. They were all so adorable, she couldn't decide who was the cutest. But Scarlet's heart stopped when she met the cutest German Shepard she ever laid eyes on.

"Oh look at you" she cooed quietly.

"That's Boo, he was training to be the police's new dog but hurt his paw. I gladly took him in" remarked Brittany as she watched Scarlet interact with Boo.

Scarlet bent over the bin that Boo was in and picked up the puppy. When she brought him to her chest the dog immediately kissed her face and began to sniff her. She giggled softly at the action and instantly fell in love with the dog.

"He's only two years old and needs a loving family" grinned Brittany trying to get Scarlet to get the dog.

"I have to get you, your name is Boo. It's fate" she said petting the dog happily.

Ryan chuckled, "When I first saw you, you were setting on the steps in the outside lunch area reading this little paperback book called 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. I remembered the book but not the story. It had to be your favorite book because it was old and practically falling apart each time you turned the page. That day after school, I bought it at the book store, bought it and read it. And since that very first re read, I have been reading it over and over and over so one day I could get the courage to talk to you and have an ice breaker ready" Ryan chuckled again. "Boo is fate" he added before walking back to the front of the business to wait for her.

"I hope I'm here when hell freezes over" smirked Brittany.

A flustered Scarlet smiled and held the dog tight, "I'll take him. How much?".

"For you, $95 bucks" said Brittany ever so nicely. "He has all his shots and everything so you don't have to worry about a thing" she added.

Scarlet bought the dog along with two doggy bowls, doggy food, a doggy t-shirt, a leash, and four toys. When she was done she held the dog close to her as her and Ryan walked back to McKinley High. Ryan walked Scarlet to her deep violet vintage car, the word 'comet' was written in silver on the back end of it.

"Nice car, vintage" he said quietly as they stood in the rain looking at each other. He figured that car had to be made in the late 60's. He knew a little about cars.

"It was my mom's, and before that it was my grandmother's, kind of a tradition" she said feeling now shy around the teen in front of her.

"Get home safe the roads get slippery in the rain" he said looking into her hazel eyes.

"I will" she replied.

* * *

_**Please Review I love reading your reactions to the chapter! Till next time lovelies! **_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	5. You Could Just Do Better

_**Hey Guys, Thanks for all your reviews and follows! Please Enjoy this chapter and excuse any missed error's **_

* * *

On a breezy Tuesday Scarlet sat in English twirling her red hair with her index finger as she listen to her teacher go on and on about the right usage of comma's and semi colons. Scarlet looked at Beth and smirked as she watched her best friend pop the pink bubble she made with her bubblelicious bubble gum. Scarlet took her eraser end of her pencil and gently poked Beth in the ear; Beth jumped and Scarlet giggled.

"Is there a problem Miss. Puckermen?" asked Beth and Scarlet's teacher Mrs. Greene.

"No Ma'am" replied Beth playfully rolling her eyes at Scarlet. Scarlet stuck her tongue out at Beth and Beth returned the gesture.

"Alright class get your assignments out from last night and let's take a look at them" announced Mrs. Greene watching her students do as she told. Scarlet looked for her folder to realize she left it in her car. Scarlet whispered a curse word and raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Evans would you like to do number one?" asked Miss Greene.

"Umm, no. I actually left my assignment in my car. Is it okay if I go and get it so I can participate in class?" asked Scarlet with pleading eyes.

"I suppose" she replied writing Scarlet a blue slip for her to go outside.

Scarlet whispered a 'Thank you' to Mrs. Greene and she replied with a nod and continued with the class. Scarlet went back to her seat to grab her keys and went out the door looking at the clock. Class was ending in fifteen minutes; Scarlet chuckled to herself. Mrs. Greene never paid attention to the time and would always start or go over assignments ten minutes before classes ended. Luckily she was collecting this particular assignment so Scarlet continued to go fetch the assignment. Scarlet showed her pass to the front security guard and he nodded.

"You got ten minutes Miss Evans, you're not back by then I'm coming out there to look for you" he said giving her another nod to go about her business.

"Thanks Officer Warren" she said with a small smile.

Scarlet went out of the double doors and went straight to her deep violet baby. She loved her car more than anything. It was the one thing she had that was her mothers and she really appreciated it. The Comet was something she kept close to her heart, just like her mother. When Scarlet saw her car she almost has a stroke. Her chest heaved and her eyes grew big; she was starting to see red. Her Comet was ruined; red spray paint was sprayed all over along with what appeared to be shaving cream and toilet paper. The windshield was shattered like Scarlet's heart; she looked at the hood of her car and written in red paint was the word "Wannabe". Scarlet had heard the word before and knew exactly who had done this. The bell ranged and Scarlet went storming into the school on a mission looking for her target. Within sixty seconds of being in the school Scarlet saw her strawberry blonde target and went after her. Pulling her by her cheerio pony, Scarlet yanked Bree across the hall and banged her body against the lockers.

Bree smirked as she picked herself up off the floor, "I guess you saw my work of art".

"You worthless bitch" yelled Scarlet attacking the cheerio.

Bree pulled Scarlet's hair while Scarlet punched Bree in her rib cage.

"So, then Brittany hopped her hip-" said Santana turning the corner with Puck.

"That's the third time in two weeks you've hopped her hip" exclaimed Puck.

"Oh my wifey and I go ham" replied Santana with a smirk.

Puck shook his head as a response and smirked. His smirk faded when he saw the fight and Santana and himself went towards it to break it up.

Puck pulled Scarlet off of Bree while Santana held Bree back from a fight she was obviously losing. Santana held back a giggle watching her head cheerleader trying to be tough.

"I swear to god you touch anything that belongs to me and I will end your life" screamed Scarlet.

"I'd like to see you try bitch" yelled Bree.

"You just let me know when you want that other black eye, cause the one I just gave you is already looking a little lonely" screamed Scarlet as tears streamed down her face.

"Okay easy Black Widow, what's your deal?" asked Puck.

"That low life, cock sucking, bitch wrecked my car" cried Scarlet beginning to breakdown.

Puck couldn't help but chuckle at her choice of words; Scarlet may not had been good at gym but boy could she call people out their name.

"How do you know it was her?" asked Puck.

"She calls me Wannabe and she wrote that on the hood of my car in red spray paint" sniffed Scarlet wiping her tears.

"Really? Wannabe, you look like a Black Widow to me" he said with a small smile.

Scarlet cut her eyes at Puck, "She things I wanna be her, but I want nothing more than to see her fall on her injected ass".

Puck's eyes grew big, "So, that rumor was true?".

Scarlet rolled her eyes, "Yes, she got the surgery over winter break… At least that what Gunther Haines says".

"Gunther Haines?" asked Puck confused.

"He's in my gym class, tall, skinny, runs the gossip site for McKinley…he's gay" described Scarlet. Puck finally nodded and knew who she was talking about when she said gay.

Scarlet giggled at Puck's goofiness and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, glad to see you know all your students".

"Hey, you try remembering a little under 1'000 names" he remarked. Scarlet giggled again and he smiled. "Listen, I believe you. And I got your back when we go talk to the principal about this" he added.

"Thanks Mr. Puckermen" said Scarlet.

"Let's go look at the damage, my best friend actually owns an auto shop" said Puck.

"It pays to have big friends in high places" joked Scarlet.

"Hey! Do you want your car fixed or not" said Puck with sass.

Scarlet laughed, "I'm kidding".

Sam appeared at the school seeing Scarlet and two men looking at her car. Sam got out of his black 2013 BMW X5 and went straight to Scarlet and grabbed her.

"They said you were in a fight, are you okay?" he asked checking her face and her body.

"I'm fine Dad, I kicked her ass" replied Scarlet trying to get her father to stop examining her face.

"Wait, you started the fight?" asked a confused Sam.

"No, technically she did…There's this girl Bree I have been having trouble with at school. She thinks I wanna be her but I honesty would rather eat dog food. Anyway I came outside to get an assignment from my car to realized it's been wrecked by that slut." Scarlet paused because her eyes began to water up, "I don't know what I'm gonna do. This was Mom's car…its ruined" she cried into Sam's chest.

Sam consoled Scarlet as Finn began to speak, "Not exactly. I can easily get some paint and paint over the red they sprayed on it. Three or four coats should get the job done, and I can order you a new windshield. That'll probably take about a month to come though".

"A month?" exclaimed Scarlet.

Finn chuckled, "You have a killer vintage car; they just don't make windshields for this kind of car every day. It's gonna take a little awhile."

"Alright, let's go talk to the principal to see if you're suspended" said Sam being followed by Puck and Finn as they went into the school.

Principal Jennings sat in his chair furious; he was a principal that did not tolerate fighting what so ever and was game for giving out consequences. Scarlet turned to look at Bree as she sat in-between her parents; she was smirking at her. Scarlet rolled her eyes with disgust.

"Anybody wanna explain to me what hell happened in my hallway thirty minutes ago?" asked Mr. Jennings trying to lower his temper.

Bree cracked her voice as if she was about to cry, "Mr. Jennings I was simply walking to my next class when Scarlet decided to attack me for no reason" she said wiping a fake tear.

"Bullshit" yelled Scarlet wanting to give that girl another piece of her mind.

"Miss Evans your language…Is this true?" he asked.

Scarlet scrunched her brows together to make an angry face, "No, I went to my car to get an assignment that I was given permission to go get. When I got to my car it was vandalized on and wrecked."

"And how do you know it was my daughter that did this?" asked Bree's father.

"Because written on the hood of my car was the word 'Wannabe', your slut of a daughter calls me that" said Scarlet raising her voice at Bree's father.

"Miss Evans, if I have to say one more thing about your language. We are gonna have another problem" remarked Mr. Jennings giving her a serious look.

Scarlet took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. It just she wrecked my mother's car. It's the only thing I have left of her and she wrecked it" exclaimed Scarlet.

"Awe Mommy ditched you for a better family" snapped Bree.

"No, she died from cancer, you brat" barked Sam causing the room to go extremely quiet.

Mr. Jennings fixed his glasses and cleared his throat after a moment of silence. He grabbed a remote and directed it at the medium size tv in his office, "Luckily we have camera's outside. So we can get to the bottom of this." Mr. Jennings played the tape and soon a medium height cheerio was presented wrecking Scarlet's car.

"Those idiots didn't block the camera for me" murmured Bree.

"Well, it obvious who will be getting the bigger punishment here" exclaimed Mr. Jennings fixing his glasses again. "Miss Missio you are suspended for ten days and are excluded from any school activities for the remainder of the year" he added.

"What" exclaimed Bree hopping out of her chair with rage. "My Junior Prom is in a month. I already got the dress and I have to be at the end of the school year pep rally I'm choreographing the routine."

"Yeah, not anymore. Beth, will gladly take your place, you're also suspended from Cheerios" remarked Santana standing behind Bree with her arms crossed.

"What, I can't be suspended. I'll lose my scholarship to University of Miami" cried Bree.

"You're suspended for the rest of the year. Try out next year, and maybe we can work something out. But as off right now, you're on my list Miss Missio" said Santana walking out of the office leaving Bree devastated. She soon ran after Santana trying to get her spot back on the cheerio's.

"Miss Evans, you are suspended for the remainder of the week. No more fighting in my school. You have an outstanding record. I would hate for colleges to know you were fighting. And let's get that language under control" he said nodding at Scarlet.

Scarlet nodded back and whispered a thank you.

"And you guys will be receiving the bill for my daughter's car. I would hate to have to find a lawyer" said Sam looking at the Missio's.

Mr. Missio sighed, "How much will it be?" he asked taking out his check book.

Sam looked and Finn and made a 'yike's' face, "Ball parking it…around 10,000. But I'll call you for the exact amount."

"You have our number Finn, just let us know" said Mrs. Missio. "And we're sorry for out daughter's actions. It won't happened again" she added leaving with her husband.

Everyone soon left the principal's office and made their way to the hallway to say their goodbyes. Sam asked Scarlet if he would want her to pick her up. But she simply said no and claimed she would ask Beth for a ride. When Scarlet left Sam was left to stand with Finn and Puck.

"I'm Finn" smiled the tall man that had car grease on his forehead.

"And I'm Noah, but please call me Puck. We've heard great things about you from our wives" said Puck sporting a red polo and some khakis with a whistle around his neck.

"Same goes for you guys, Mercedes talks about your guys a lot. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances. My kid's a real fireball" he chuckled.

"Hey don't worry about. Maybe will see you this weekend. My wife Rachel is doing her monthly dinner party thing and we're all gonna be there" said Finn.

Sam nodded not knowing about the party. Maybe Mercedes forgot to tell him, "Okay, great see you guys then."

Sam left the school hoping Mercedes planned on taking him to this dinner party. Sure they were boyfriend and girlfriend but they were taking things at a different speed then usual couples.

Later that day Johnny came home from school and went straight to doing his homework. Mercedes decided she would sit and watch him just in case he needed any help.

"What's your homework today, sweetheart?"

"I have to color this cat, but it has to be in the lines. And then I have to trace my hands and your hands right next to each other and decorate the background" he replied.

"Okay, well while you color your cat, I'm gonna color in your Spiderman coloring book. Is that okay?" asked Mercedes grabbing coloring book.

"Sure, can I pick the picture? I wanna put it up in my room when you're done. I like your coloring mama" he said flipping through his coloring book to find a good picture.

Mercedes smiled at her little, he was such a cutie. Johnny soon found a decent picture and gave it to Mercedes. Johnny then got out his crayons and coloring pencil's and the duo began coloring. After coloring for a little while Mercedes decided it was time to bring up her man to her son.

"So, Mama has to tell you something" she said while coloring Spiderman red.

Johnny glanced away from his coloring for a moment and looked at his mother then back at his coloring, "What's up?"

"Mama is seeing someone and it's not Daddy" replied Mercedes watching Johnny for his reaction.

"So he's your boyfriend?" asked Johnny.

"What do you know about boyfriends'?" asked Mercedes a little shocked.

"Well God- Daddy Finn is God- Mommy's boyfriend and Uncle Puck is Auntie Quinn's boyfriend and Auntie Brittany, she's…she's girlfriend to Auntie Santana, right? They love each other and you said two people who love each other can love each other no matter boy or girl" said Johnny.

Mercedes giggled at his cuteness, "Yeah your right about that second part. But God-Daddy Finn and Uncle Puck aren't boyfriends. Their husbands" she said correcting her son.

"So this new guy is your husband?" asked Johnny getting confused.

"Mercedes giggled again, "No, I think I confused you. Sam is my boyfriend. He's not my husband."

"He's not your husband yet" said Johnny.

"Yeah, maybe someday if things work out" remarked Mercedes. "But I want you to meet him. Would you be okay with that?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah" replied Johnny as he colored.

"Okay, how does Friday sound? You start your spring break then. You can meet Sam before you go to your Dad's" said Mercedes remembering Tank texted her about getting Johnny for half of his spring break.

"Do I have to go to Dad's?" he asked sadly.

"Well yeah, he hasn't seen you in a while. He misses you, why don't you wanna go?" replied Mercedes.

"I do kind of wanna go, but I don't want Tiffany there" said Johnny.

"Is she mean to you?" asked Mercedes watching her son closely.

"No, she's okay. She's actually really nice to me. It's just when she's around he's always with her" replied Johnny finishing his cat with an orange crayon.

"Oh okay, I see. Do you want me to talk to your father for you?" asked Mercedes.

"No, it's okay. I don't want him to be mad at me or anything" he replied putting the orange crayon down and looking at his mother's coloring.

"Do you like my coloring?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah it's really good Mama" smiled Johnny.

"Why thank you, why don't you go hang it up in your room. Be careful, I don't need my little man getting hurt" grinned Mercedes as she watched her little boy run to his room to hang up the picture. When he was done he soon came down back to his mother.

"Let's trace our hands now" exclaimed Mercedes getting a big piece of white construction paper and putting her hands on it. Mercedes put her hands on the right side of the paper and Johnny traced it. Then Johnny put his hands on the left side of the paper while Mercedes traced it. Johnny put their names at the bottom of their traced hands and began to decorate the background. Mercedes watched her son decorate for a little while but soon got up to get started on dinner.

Friday came and Mercedes got herself and her son up and dressed. She talked to Sam about meeting Johnny and he was all for it just as along as she was comfortable and Johnny was comfortable. Sam thought it would be a good idea to go to the carnival that was a couple towns over. Mercedes loved the idea and the four of them we're off.

"You have pretty hair" said Johnny looking at Scarlet's long red locks.

She smiled at him, "Thanks, you wanna go ride a ride?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah, let's ride that one" said Johnny looking at the medium size rollercoaster that was called "Maximum".

"You should be tall enough, let's go" remarked Scarlet running to the ride with Johnny close behind.

Mercedes giggled as they ran, "I have never seen him take someone so easy as he did you guys. He's usually so quiet and closed off".

"I'm glad he likes me, I was really nervous about meeting him" said Sam.

"You were?" she asked eating a piece of popcorn.

"Yeah, it was really important to me that he liked me" confessed Sam.

"You are perfect Sam Evans" she exclaimed kissing his lips. Mercedes would have ever thought that Sam's cared so much. He was really tuning out to be a great guy and a really great boyfriend.

"You just made it kid, get on" said the guy taking the ruler away from Johnny's body.

Johnny smiled and got on the ride with Scarlet. She buckled him up and made sure it was tight; she then brought the silver metal bar down across their waist and waited for the ride to start.

"Are you scared?" asked Scarlet.

"No, are you?" asked Johnny.

"A little" joked Scarlet.

"You can hold my hand. My mommy and god-mommy get scared sometimes" said Johnny.

Scarlet grabbed his hand and went along with her act, "Great, I was afraid but I feel a little bit better now."

The ride started and the two kids screamed their way through the coaster as it went on. When the ride was over laughed and cheered about how fun it was.

"Oooo, look a photo booth. I took pictures in there with my Uncle Puck and Auntie Quinn once" exclaimed Johnny.

"You wanna take pictures?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah" cheered Johnny.

Johnny and Scarlet went into the booth and took seven cute and hilarious pictures together. When they were done two copies of the pictures came out of the machine and they laughed at their silly faces.

"There you guys are, we thought we lost you. You made us a little worried" said Sam coming up to Scarlet and Johnny.

"We're okay Dad, we just look some pictures" said Scarlet.

"How was the ride?" asked Mercedes.

"It was great Mama. It went really fast" cheered Johnny.

"That's great, you guys took pictures? Can we see?" asked Mercedes truly interested in the pictures.

"Yeah" replied Scarlet giving Mercedes her pictures. Mercedes smiled at their cuteness ad loved all seven of the photos they took. Sam smiled too, it had been a while since he seen Scarlet smile the way she did in the picture. She looked really happy.

"Can we take some as a group?" asked Sam.

"Yeah" replied Johnny getting into the booth again. Scarlet sat on her father's lap while Johnny sat on his mother's and they all took cute and silly pictures. They then switched and Mercedes sat on Sam's lap while Johnny was on Scarlet's and took another set of pictures. When they were done they had fourteen group pictures.

"These came out great" smiled Sam looking at all the pictures.

"They did" said Mercedes. "We better go home, your Dad is gonna be over in a couple of hours to come get you" added Mercedes.

"Okay" said Johnny.

Mercedes, Sam, Scarlet, and Johnny left heading back to Mercedes left. When they arrived to Mercedes house Mercedes was sure to ask Sam if he would like to come to this dinner party she was attending. She apologized for the late notice and confessed she kept forgetting. But still wondered if he wanted to come and meet her friends. Sam simply said he would love to and drove off to take Scarlet home. Sam returned to Mercedes home an hour and half later dressed in dress pants and a checkered button up shirt. When Sam saw Mercedes he nearly had a stroke; she wore a dark grey skirt that was tight on her body and showed all of her curves, an off white top and a black blazer.

"Wow you look stunning" said Sam

Mercedes giggled, "Thanks, you look handsome" said Mercedes giving him a peck on the lips.

The doorbell ranged and it had to be Tank, he was just a few minutes late but it was perfect timing. She answered the door and he looked at her stunned, "Wow, umm, are you going somewhere?" asked Tank still looking at her body.

"Yeah, Johnny your father's here" yelled Mercedes calling her son. Johnny soon came running down and gave his mother a kiss goodbye, he gave Sam a wave and went straight to his father.

"Sam babe, you ready?" she asked.

"Yup" he replied kissing her on the cheek in front of Tank and walking out the front door and being sure to lock it.

Sam and Mercedes arrived at Rachel and Finn's places more than happy. Sam introduced himself to everyone and got to know a little bit about everyone while they waited for Rachel to finish up with the food. Sam was glad to see Mercedes truly had good people around her. Although Santana could be a little blunt, Quinn could read into things too much, and Brittany seemed to always be lost they seem like a great group of friends. The food was soon done and they all gathered around the table. Rachel and Finn sat on the ends while Brittany, Santana, and Quinn sat on one side and Mercedes, Sam, and Puck sat on the other.

"So Sam, what do you do?" asked Quinn.

"I'm a freelance artist" he replied.

"Oh wow, has your work been anywhere?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah all over New York and California" he replied.

"Are you from New York?" asked Puck.

"No, I went there for college and decided to stay after I graduated. I'm from Tennessee" he replied.

Santana took a sip of her wine and nodded, "Okay, I gotta get something off my chest…Can you fight? Cause your daughter kicked one of my cheerios ass earlier this week. Where did she learn that?"

"I have to agree Black Widow is no joke" added Puck.

Sam chuckled, "Scarlet has always been a fireball, she doesn't take shit. She got that from her mother. She will put you in your place in split second".

"Love your kid, and that's a lot coming from me considering I only like two other kid's" said Santana being sure to wink at Mercedes and Puck.

"Thanks, she's had it pretty hard lately. She could use a mentor that's just like her" said Sam.

"Trouty, are you assuming I'm a hard ass?" smirked Santana.

Sam laughed, "I know you are. Within meeting you the first sixty seconds I could tell you don't play" replied Sam.

"Good, I'm glad you know. Cross anyone I care about I'll be on that ass" smiled Santana ever so chipper.

Sam nodded, "I can respect that".

"Santana" snapped Mercedes giving her a knowing look.

"What?...Just giving him a warning, that's all. I have six lovely witness to testify in court if I ever need to use ma blades" she said gesturing towards her hair.

"Okay" said Rachel trying to change the subject. "Is anything new, Puck please tell us anything. How's the football team?" added Rachel.

"Still in training, but the real training doesn't start till July/August. Some of the freshman this past year had a little trouble with my workouts, so I gotta work on that" said Puck.

"Are they a soft? Because that's really the last thing we need on our team. Is some soft as players who can't take the heat" remarked Santana.

"Well honey are you nurturing them, for some boys football isn't nature" said Quinn.

"Are you speaking psychology to me right now? I can't tell" asked Puck arching his brow.

"Some boys can pick up football easily and it's a second nature to them but other need it taught to them. This just might be a fun thing they do after school for the other. Those you have to nurture, simple nature vs. nurture" said Quinn.

"Yup, straight psychology. Why do you have to analyze everything? Everything doesn't need analyzing" said Puck.

Finn chuckled, "She wouldn't be Quinn, if she didn't analyze."

"I wouldn't be Brittany without Santana" exclaimed Brittany smiling from ear to ear.

"Awe, and that's why you ma wifey" gushed Santana kissing her wife.

"Actually, you would still be Brit, Brit. You just wouldn't have Santana" remarked Quinn taking a sip of her wine.

"Ugh, way to kill a moment Q" snapped Santana.

"You kill moments all the time Santana, I think it cause your insecure. But then again I don't know cause you won't take the free session I have for you" said Quinn.

"I know this bitch did not just call me insecure" said Santana raising her voice.

"Santana is a Queen, she eat confidents for breakfast" said Brittany.

"You're supposed to say that Brit, you her wife" said Quinn.

"Are we really about to argue about this right now?" asked Rachel in shock of how this all started.

"I'm so sorry, if their scaring you. This happens frequently" whispered Mercedes.

Sam chuckled, "No there fine, I like them."

Mercedes phone ranged and she decided to take it elsewhere. She got up and walked into the living room taking the call. It was Tank, she hoped everything was alright was Johnny. "Hello, is everything okay?" she answered.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just needed to talk to you" he said.

"Okay what's up?" she asked.

"Are you really dating this guy?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied wondering why Tank cared if he had a new wife.

"I don't know, he just doesn't seem your type" he said.

"Why? Cause he's not you?" she remarked.

He chuckled, "I didn't say that. You could just do better".

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! please review and tell me what you thought! Till next time! **_

_**xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	6. You Are a Queen

_**Hey Guys welcome to another chapter! I hope you like. Were meeting three new character! I hope you like them and enjoy them cause thee gonna be in the next couple of chapters! sorry for any missed errors **_

_**Steven Evans- Theo James ( Divergent Actor)**_

_**Stacy Evans- Britt Robinson (Actress)**_

_**Nia Jones- Taylor Paige (Hit the Floor Actress)**_

* * *

Mercedes pulled her Iphone 6 away from her ear and looked at it as if it was a foreign object. She blinked a couple times and let his words sink in. Did he really just say that to her?

"Hello, are you there?" said Tank thinking he lost her due to poor connection.

Mercedes brought the phone back to her ear and spoke, "Yes, I'm still here…Tank, Imma need you to be clear, what do you mean 'I could just do better'".

He chuckled, "You know what I mean. You honestly think that cracker is gonna treat you right and love you the way you're supposed to be loved?".

"You mean treat me the way you treated me and love me the way you loved me?" she snapped.

"Mercedes, this has nothing to do with us-" he said being cut off by his ex-wife.

"No Leo, it has everything to do with us" she said getting frustrated. "Don't call me unless it has something to do with Johnny. I mean it, don't call me unless my son needs me" she added hanging up on him.

Mercedes chest heaved with anger, she tried to calm herself back down as she headed by to the dining room to try and enjoy the rest of her dinner. When she took her place back at the table Brittany was going on about the animal shelter and a cool new trick one of the dogs had finally learned. Mercedes sat with an upset look on her face as she drowned everyone's voice out and thought of the words Tank said to her. Why did he want her back now? She was finally with the perfect man and here he was raining all over her parade. Without even being aware of her emotions Mercedes let a tears cascade down her face and Finn was the first to see it.

"Cedes are you okay?" he asked very concerned.

Everyone looked at her and more tears began to fall. Mercedes snapped out of her daze and immediately tried her best to stop crying but the tears wouldn't stop. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a minute" she said getting up from the table and speed walking away to another room her four inch heels. Sam didn't like seeing Mercedes cry, it broke his heart just as much if Scarlet was crying. He attempted to get up and go see what was wrong with his lady but was stopped by Quinn.

"Please, let us" she said getting up with Rachel and Santana.

Sam hesitated with his nod, but soon allowed them to go check on his girl. Rachel, Santana, and Quinn went after Mercedes finding her in the guest room downstairs of Rachel and Finn's home.

"Hey Hey, what's the matter? why are we crying? It's okay" said Rachel grabbing a hold of her friend and counseling her.

Mercedes struggled with her words, but soon let them out, "He's such a dick" she yelled.

"Who Leo?" asked Quinn.

"Yes, he called me. He basically said Sam is a joke and he can't love me the way I'm supposed to be loved" replied Mercedes being sure to put the emphases on the phrase 'supposed to'.

"Ugh, like he loved you the right way? He has no room to talk" grunted Rachel with a disgusted face still holding Mercedes.

"That Motherfucker….that motherfucker, his slick ass think he can come in and rain on your parade. Oh no I don't think so. I worked damn hard to get you to go on that date with Sam. He's not gonna mess up my work" said Santana.

Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes looked at Santana as if she lost her mind, "What?" she exclaimed looking at all of their faces. "I just want my girl to be happy, damn" she added.

"Look Mercy Me, he's an insecure little man the ruined the best thing in his life. And now that Sam could possible take that away from him he's scared" said Quinn.

"I tried, I tried so hard to fight for him and to make our marriage work. But now that I have a little bit of happiness he wants to come and ruin it. I-I care for Sam, now that I've seen how I am supposed to be treated I don't want to leave that. I would be an idiot" cried Mercedes.

"Well, I'm glad you know…Mercedes to be honest I don't know why you stuck around for that shit for so long. If it was me I would have left that marriage years ago. I get you have son, and he needs a father, but your happiness is important too. I can speak for Rachel and Quinn on this one, it killed us to see you let him treat you so badly. Mercedes you are worth it. You are worth fighting. You are beautiful inside and out and you deserve every single ounce of happiness god throws your way" said Santana letting a tear fall.

Rachel sniffed as she wiped a tear, "I know it's early and you guys have only been dating for a little over a month or two but I honestly believe Sam would fight for you".

"And just in case things don't work out. Not saying that they won't. But just in case, you know the three of us will always fight for you no matter what" said Quinn as her voice began to crack and tears streamed from her eyes.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys" cried Mercedes as she hugged all three of them.

"You would survive Mercedes Jones, because you are a Queen. Don't be afraid to act like one" said Quinn as she hugged her three girls.

"Oh my god, this mystery liquid is falling from my eyes. Look what you guys did" remarked Santana pulling away from the hug and wiping her tears.

The girl's giggled and started to wipe there tears, "No more crying, we can't ruin our makeup" giggled Rachel.

The four women freshened up a little and went back out putting smiles on their faces. They took their seats and continued the dinner they were having. They finished the night with more talking and glasses of wine. Midnight struck and the decided to call it a night. Luckily Sam didn't have much to drink so he was okay to drive. Sam and Mercedes hugged and kissed everyone goodbye before heading out with her man. She was to turn around one last time to say goodbye, but when she did she saw her friends doing pelvic trust and sex gestures implying that her and Sam was going to have sex tonight. Mercedes giggled act their silliness and stuck her tongue out at them. Mercedes looked at Sam and he went for her hand as they walked hand and hand to his car.

"Your place, or my place?" asked Sam once they began driving in the car.

"It doesn't matter" she replied.

Sam nodded and began driving to his place. He figured it was time for Mercedes to see his place and get know how he lived. When they arrived at his places Mercedes sighed with happiness, "Your place is so cozy looking".

"Yeah, it can be" he chuckled helping her out if the car.

Sam and Mercedes walked up to his place and Sam let them in. As soon as they came in a dog barked and ran to Sam and Mercedes to welcome them in.

"Finally your back, can I run to 7/11? In need of some serious Ben and Jerry's therapy" whined Scarlet holding out her hand for the keys to her father's car.

"What no, it's midnight. Too dangerous" he replied.

"Daddy please" whined Scarlet knowing the word Daddy got her anything she wanted.

Sam grunted knowing that his sixteen year old daughter had won, "Fine, but be careful. I expect you back in ten minutes. You're just going right up the street".

Scarlet nodded, "Can I have money?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

Sam pulled out his wallet filled with bills, Mercedes was taken back by how much cash he carried on him. Was he an artist or a drug dealer? Sam handed Scarlet forty bucks and she smiled kissing her father on the cheek.

"And I'm just a bank to you?" joked Sam.

"If that's how you wanna look at it, sure" she replied with a smirk.

Scarlet looked at Mercedes and gave her a faint smile, "You look nice" said Scarlet scanning Mercedes outfit from head to toe.

Mercedes looked down at herself as if she forgot she was wearing clothes, "Thanks" she replied giving Scarlet a smile.

"Ummm, do you want anything from 7/11?" asked Scarlet suddenly feeling embarrassed and shy for some reason.

"A pint would be nice" she replied.

"What kind?" asked Scarlet.

"Surprise me" replied Mercedes.

Scarlet nodded and headed out the door, "I'll be back Boo". The dog barked back at her and decided to lay by the door and wait for Scarlet's return.

"I didn't know you had a dog" said Mercedes admiring the puppy waiting by the door.

Sam chuckled, "Oh no that's all Scarlet's doing. She just got him a couple of weeks ago. I let her keep it causes she's always wanted a dog".

"Oh yeah?" questioned Mercedes.

"Ruby was allergic so we could never get one" he added grabbing some beers from the fridge for them. Sam popped the open and gave one to Mercedes.

"Do you wanna get out of those clothes" he said without thinking and soon closed his eyes in horror. Mercedes laughed

"Not- Not like that. I meant I could give you a change of clothes, if you would like" he said correcting himself.

"Umm yeah, if you have anything that would fit" she replied shyly.

Sam arched his brow at her response, he places his beer down and put his hands on her hips. He brought her a little closer to him and whispered in her ear, "Everything fits on your perfect body". Sam then kissed the spot behind her ear and Mercedes knees buckled. Her breath hitched and grabbed a hold of Sam. Sam grabbed her hand and picked up his beer with his other one. He led Mercedes to his room and showed her to his closet. Sam sat his beer down once again on his dresser and found Mercedes a pair of old sweatpants he hand from college and a t-shirt.

"Put these on, please" he said handing her the clothes and leaving her to get changed. Mercedes got changed and went back downstairs to find Sam in more comfortable clothing and him and Scarlet putting ten pints of ice cream in the freezer.

"Now that I have my ice cream I am off to go watch The Breakfast Club in my room. Boo, let's go. Night, Dad" said Scarlet with a pint and spoon in her hand and her puppy following her up to her room.

"Night Sweetheart" he replied.

"Night Mercedes" said Scarlet as she passed Mercedes going to her room.

"Goodnight Scarlet".

Mercedes went up to Sam in his clothes and smiled, "What flavors do we have?".

Sam looked up and bit his lip as he saw his lady in his clothes, she couldn't have looked more stunning. He stuttered a little as he spoke, "W-We have American Dream, Half Baked-".

"Oh I love Half Baked, that's my favorite" cheered Mercedes.

"Half Baked it is" said Sam putting the rest of the flavors away and taking the pint, a spoon, and his lady up to his room. Sam and Mercedes got on the king sized bed covered in gray sheets and began to share the pint of ice cream.

"What did he say to you?" asked Sam abruptly accepting a spoonful of Half Baked that was being fed to him.

"No Sam. I don't want your eyes to turn all dark green. It's like you're the Hulk or something" she replied not wanting to ruin their moment.

"Mercedes please, it's important to me" he exclaimed. Mercedes looked in Sam's eyes and debated if she should tell him. She decided he was gonna figure it out all on his own sooner or later, so she thought it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"He's jealous of you" she replied. "He doesn't think your good enough for me" she added.

"That motherfucker…." remarked Sam as his eyes began to turn dark green. Mercedes sat the pint of ice cream and spoon on the inn table and straddled Sam.

"See, look at you. You're going all Hulk on me" she said as she placed her arms around his neck.

Sam placed his hand on her hips and looked her in her eyes, "Mercedes, if Tank was to ever leave his current wife for you. Would you go back to him?" he asked.

Shocked by his question Mercedes looked at him stammered, "No" she soon said not wanting him to mistake her silences as in answer. "Sam I-I lust you a lot. And you make me feel a lot better than Leo ever did in the eight years we were married".

"Do you still love him?" he asked.

"Before you came along, yes. But not anymore. I will always have love for him because he's the father of my child. But, I am not in love with him" she said soon shocked by her words.

"Wow" she said shocked.

"What?" question Sam.

"In the two years we've been divorced and the last three years of our marriage I have wanted to stop loving Leo Williams but I couldn't. I never thought I would see the day when I didn't anymore" she replied.

"Baby, I don't care if I have to say this till I'm blue in the face. He's a dick, you're beautiful and I don't care if I sound selfish but I've been through a lot and so have you. We deserve each other" said Sam.

Mercedes giggled and placed a peck on his lips. One peck turn into two and two turned into three.

"Why are you so shy one minute and then confident the next? You are sexy babe, but you're ten times sexier if you continue to be confident" said Sam.

"I don't know, I guess I second guess myself a lot" she replied.

"Well you shouldn't because you are a Queen, Mercedes Jones" he remarked. "And I would be honored to fall in love with you if you let me" he added.

"Ugh Sam Evans you are no frog" she gushed as she planted another kiss on his lips.

A week later at McKinley High Scarlet was being tugged by Beth to go outside in the middle of the day. Scarlet was on her way to lunch and Beth was getting in the way of her food.

"But Beth I'm hungry" whined Scarlet.

"Trust me, this is better than food" said Beth.

"Oh my god is Adam Levine here or something? Or better yet is it the Hemesworth Brothers?" exclaimed Scarlet gushing over the hot men she just named.

"No like they would ever be a stinky old Lima, Ohio" replied Beth finally bring her outside to the football field.

Scarlet looked out into the field and saw the cheerio's holding out signs of letter that spelled a particular world.

P-R-O-M.

Scarlet gasped and suddenly out of nowhere music began to play and the remanding cheerio's including Beth, began to perform a short routine to Ariana Grande's 'The Way'. Ryan soon came out attempting to dance with the cheerios. He ended up making a complete fool of himself, but he didn't care because Scarlet was laughing and cheering him on. At the end of the performance Ryan picked up the bouquet of flowers in front of Scarlet and smiled.

"Scarlet Evans, would you do me the honor of being my prom date?" he asked a little out of breath from his dancing.

Scarlet laughed, "Yes, I would love to. That dancing was just out of the world" she joked making fun of his dancing as she began to imitate him.

Ryan chuckled and handed her the flowers, "Can't wait to be with the most beautiful girl in the world at prom" he said kissing Scarlet on the cheek.

Scarlet blushed and Beth squealed, "This is great, we can go prom shopping together. Billy Mason already asked me and I have been waiting for you to get asked so we can go shopping together" cheered Beth pulling Scarlet from Ryan and walking her back to the school.

Later that very same day Mercedes, Sam, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, and Puck sat in Mercy's Café talking among themselves. The café door soon opened creating a bell sound to be heard throughout the café.

"Is that my big sister I see with a new man on her arm" exclaimed Nia shocking Mercedes.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" said Mercedes hugging her little sister with a smile on her face.

"Well I'm on vacation. It's off season for the Lakers so your sissy gets to rest her feet, and I thought why not spend that vacay with my big sister and my nephew" replied Nia.

"Oh I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you" said Mercedes hugging her sister again. "Everyone you all know my sister Nia, but Nia this is Sam and Sam this is Nia".

"Nice to put a pretty face to the name" smiled Sam shaking her hand.

"Ooo a charmer, I like him already. It's nice to but a face to the amazing body I've heard so much about" smirked Nia.

"Nia" exclaimed Mercedes getting embarrassed.

"I heard you have a six pack and pecks to die for" continued Nia.

"Nia" whined Mercedes getting really embarrassed.

"What?" she remarked. "I wanna see what you workin with these days" she added.

"Not now" mumbled Mercedes.

"Well anyway, I would just like to point out that it is a very very small world because my best friend in the whole wide world who dances with me on the Laker dance team has a big brother named Sam who lives in Lima" said Nia.

The café door opened and in came a tall, skinny, blonde with the same piercing green eyes as her big brother Sam Evans.

"Hey Big Bro" smiled Stacy holding her hands out for a hug.

"Stace" exclaimed Sam hugging his baby sister. "Are you staying too?" he asked.

"I sure am and my twin senses are tingling so that must mean-" said Stacy as the café door opened again and none other than Steven Evans came walking through the door.

"Stevie" exclaimed Sam walking to his brother and hugging.

"I hope you got room cause I got time to kill and I wanna spend it with my siblings and my niece" smiled Stevie.

"Of course I do" replied Sam.

"This is great, it's like mini family reunion" smiled Rachel clapping her hands together.

Everyone introduced themselves to everyone and began to get to know everyone. In the mist of everyone meeting Stevie stood next to Nia and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked under her breath trying to keep her composer.

"Here to see you, beautiful" he whispered ever so sexy and giving his girl a knowing look.

* * *

_**I hoped you all enjoyed! Cliffhangers about to become frequent ! so get ready! Please Review.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	7. Disablities

_**Look a me posting again! I don't know where I'm getting all this time considering I'm a college student! Oh well! I hope you all enjoy. It's the longest chapter I've done so far so I hope you all like it! sorry for any missed errors**_

* * *

The very next day, Nia sat in Mercedes house alone watching tv and eating white cheddar popcorn. Her sister was at work and her nephew was back at school. She flipped through the channels and decided she would watch re-runs of her favorite 90's show 'A Different World'. The episode was just beginning when the doorbell ranged. She groaned being annoyed and went to the door to answer it. Sashaying in little cotton yellow shorts and a white tank top, Nia answered the door. She was brought with a familiar face and frowned.

"Hey Baby" he said Stevie walking into house closing the door behind him and picking his girl up so that her legs was wrapped around her waist.

"Don't baby me, I'm mad at you" remarked Nia giving an angry face.

"Why is my princess mad?" he asked putting his hand on her cheek.

Nia unwrapped her legs from around Stevie's waist and hopped down to her feet. She began walking away from him as she spoke, "You're gonna get us caught. If Stacy finds out about us she's gonna rip both of us a new one".

Stevie followed her being sure to close the distance she was trying to create," I don't care what Stacy thinks, I just wanna be in between those legs" smirked Stevie as he kissed her neck.

Nia giggled, "And you know how much I enjoy you in between my legs but I care about my friendship with Stacy as well. She's my best friend…And I'm screwing her hot brother".

"We have been doing this for a year and half, if she hasn't found out by now, she never will" smiled Stevie.

"Did you just call my best friend stupid?" asked Nia appalled.

"Your words not mine" laughed Stevie. Stevie looked into Nia's eyes and smirked once again. She was so beautiful and all his. Sure the first time they did it, they were drunk and it was supposed to be a one night stand that they would never speak of. But they did it again, again, and again. And soon they were a secret thing that was to never be talked about around others. Sure, they had arguments from time to time but they would always end up back in each other's bed's. Nia and Stevie were beyond friends with benefits. While Nia was a dancer on the Los Angeles's Lakers Dance Team; Stevie was the trainer for the team. He handle all injury's involving the players and the dancers and was responsible for them making healthy recoveries.

"Now please, tell me you missed me" he whispered seductively making Nia's mouth go dry.

She couldn't speak for some reason so she nodded. Stevie shook his head at her nod and said, "Tell me".

Nia bit her lips and gulped, "I miss you babe".

Stevie genteelly pushed Nia up against the wall and began making out with his girl. Several moans escaped Nia's mouth as she tried to keep her control. She hadn't seen her man in over a week and boy was she missing him. Stevie hiked her legs up around his waist and began sucking on her neck; Nia's eyes rolled to back of her head as she moaned. With her hands rubbing all along his back Nia ripped his shirt opened and began feeling on his skin. Stevie detached his lips from her neck and began unbuckling his pants. Nia watched him closely deciding to help, she was becoming impatient like always. Stevie pulled down her yellow cotton shorts to find his girl wasn't wearing any underwear.

"You are so bad" he mumbled as he continued to take them off.

Nia giggled, "Not as bad as you" she whispered.

Stevie entered her without a warning and caused Nia to yelp. Stevie and Nia had been having sex for over a year and she was still not use to his size, she began to think she never would. Nia squeezed his shoulder and bit her lip as he began to move at a good pace inside of her. She periodically wiped her long black loosed curled hair out of the way as she enjoy the sensation; Nia was beginning to sweat. She latched her lips to his and they kissed as Stevie kept a good pace. They were completely in their own sex crazed world that they didn't know the front door open and someone had walked in.

"What the hell" screeched Mercedes seeing her little sister being walk fucked by her boyfriend's little brother.

"Oh my god" exclaimed Nia trying to pull away from Stevie.

Stevie and Nia quickly entangled themselves from each other and began to put their clothes back on. Stevie was left standing shirtless considering her girlfriend had ripped his shirt.

"You- You have a lot of explaining to do" said Mercedes crossing her arms and tapping her foot at her sister.

An hour later Mercedes and Nia were at the café, the lunch rush was just ending and Santana, Quinn, and Rachel were coming in like they usually did. Nia grabbed a seat next to her sister and wore the look of shame on her face as her big sister looked at her with a smirk.

"When were you gonna tell me that your screwing my boyfriend's brother?" asked Mercedes sipping her tea.

"Whoa, what? Your screwing Trouty Jr.?" asked Santana almost choking on her coffee.

"This is getting interesting" giggled Quinn.

"It really is a small world" remarked Rachel.

"Yes, Stevie is my boyfriend" replied Nia.

"Wait, screwing and boyfriend are two different things. He's your boyfriend?" asked Quinn.

Nia nodded.

"How long have you been dating?" asked Mercedes looking at her sister.

"A year and a half" replied Nia.

"And does Stacy know?" asked Rachel.

"No, you guys are the first to know" said Nia as she bit her lip for the third time today.

"Wow" exclaimed Mercedes in shock.

"I only got one question" smirked Santana. "Is he good in bed?" she asked looking at Nia closely from a response.

Quinn, Rachel, and Mercedes soon did the same waiting for her reply. Nia fought back a smile but she was failing terribly.

"In the words of Beyonce', Monica Lewinsky'ed all over my gown" said Nia as she slurped her straw that was in her cup of water.

Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana went into a burst of laughter and screams as they took in the information that Nia had given them. Nia's giggling stopped when Stevie came into the embellishment wearing a new shirt and a baseball cap backwards. He walked up to the group of girls and gave them a smile.

"Hello Ladies" he said smoothly.

"Hey Stevie" replied Santana being sure to say it in a slow seductive voice.

The rest of the women giggled while Santana blew him a kiss and winked at him. Nia had to hide her face because of the lesbian's actions. Nia was truly close to tears from laughing so hard.

Stevie fought back a laugh, "Nia, sweetheart can I talk to you for second?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure" she replied getting up to talk to her man.

Stevie and Nia went to the opposite side of the café to talk, "I see you told them" he said.

"I didn't have much of a choice, my sister saw us" she replied.

"Well, I'm glad. I was thinking of telling Sam soon. Today made me realize I'm tired of hiding" he confessed.

"I am too, but I don't think it's a good idea for us to come out now" said Nia feeling bad for her confession.

"Why? You already told your sister's friends" exclaimed Stevie.

"Yeah, and they're not gonna say anything. And I trust when you tell Sam he's not gonna say anything. But I don't want anyone else to know" she said.

"Are you ashamed of me or something?" he asked afraid to hear her response.

Nia gasped, "No, are you stupid? Of course I'm not ashamed of you. It's just I usually know how things like this pan out".

Stevie crossed his arms with frustration, "Why don't you call me when you're done being ashamed" said Stevie not believing her and walking out of the café pissed off.

"No Babe" whined Nia upset as she watched him walk out. Nia went back over to the group of girls on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" asked Mercedes.

"He wants to tell everyone about us, but I said not now. And now he thinks I'm ashamed of him" replied Nia.

"Well are you?" asked Santana sipping her coffee.

"No" snapped Nia getting more frustrated.

"Then what's the problem?" asked Rachel confused.

"I've don't this before. I dated my best friend's boyfriend in high school. She was completely upset when she found out and we stopped being friends. I don't want to lose Stacy. She's a really good friend, we've been tight since college, we're roommates, and we've been working together for three years now. If she gets pissed about me dating Stevie I'm gonna lose my best friend. I can't lose another best friend, but I love Stevie" cried Nia.

"But Stacy isn't your friend from high school. They're two completely different people. Stacy's reaction might shock you" remarked Quinn.

"I'm just scared. We've been doing this for so long- the whole sneaking around thing, and I have to admit I'm tired of it. But I'm just really scared" said Nia.

"If you love Stevie, its time, sweet pea. You gotta tell Stacy" said Mercedes hugging her sister.

A couple of days later Mercedes was working up a storm at the café. It was busy from the moment they opened well into the afternoon. As she was serving tables her cell phone rung and he saw it was Johnny's school. She answered a little scared of what the call was about.

"Hello, Miss. Jones here" she answered.

"Hello Miss Jones, This is Mrs. Lockwood, Johnny's teacher. Is there any way you and Mr. Williams can come in for a meeting in the next couple of hours?" asked the women on the phone.

"Umm, yeah. Is something wrong? Is Johnny hurt?" asked Mercedes scared.

"No he's not hurt. It's really something we should talk about when you and Mr. Williams get here" said Mrs. Lockwood.

"Okay, will be there" replied Mercedes being sure to hang up the phone.

Within two hours tops both Mercedes and Tank were at the school. Tank had to make quite the journey considering he was now living in Michigan. When they arrived to the school Mercedes was sure to keep her distance from Tank and would only speak to him about Johnny. She barely said hello to the man when saw him. Tank and Mercedes sat in an office waiting for Mrs. Lockwood to come in and speak to them. The silence was killing Tank and he really didn't like how they last left off.

"What do think they want?" he asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know, but I hope he's not being bullied or anything" replied Mercedes not giving him any eye contact.

Mrs. Lockwood soon came into the room and took a seat in front of the two individuals. "Sorry to pull you guys from your day-"she said being cut off my Mercedes.

"Don't worry about it. If it's about our son it's important" she remarked anxious.

Mrs. Lockwood nodded and proceeded, "Right, Umm, I'm sure you guys remember, three months into the school year I brought you guy in to talk about Johnny and his reading".

Both Mercedes and Tank nodded, confirming they remembered.

"Great, Umm, well in first grade the average six or seven year old is learning how to read. Johnny is learning but he's struggling a lot more than he should" she confessed.

"So he needs more practice?" asked Tank.

Mrs. Lockwood struggled to find her words, "Umm, yeah you could say that, but we've done some test. Reading test on Johnny, and we've discovered that your son is dyslexic".

"He can't read?" exclaimed Tank.

"No, he's learning and he's trying but it's difficult because the words and the letter are moving" replied Mrs. Lockwood.

"So you're telling me my son can't read because words are moving? …. That's impossible, maybe you're not the right teacher for my son" said Tank getting frustrated that his son couldn't read.

Mrs. Lockwood got slightly offended and it read all over her face; she took a deep breath and tried to explain the disability."Mr. Williams, Dyslexia is a learning disability where when someone is reading the mind see's the words moving and letter tend to look upside down. It's very common and something that can be conquered.

"Great, then let's help my baby conquer it. Do you guys have a list of tutors and help we can put him in?" asked Mercedes willing to do anything.

Mrs. Lockwood gave Mercedes a small smile and nodded. She pulled of the pamphlets she had brought with her, "Yes, I do. There tons of help out there. I understand that Johnny has a big brother from the high school. I think he would be a great aid for Johnny. We can tell him about the disability and he can help Johnny as well".

Mercedes nodded remembering she had signed Johnny up for the Big Brother, Big Sister program where kids from the high school would come to the elementary school to hang out with the kids and teach them things, "That sounds great, you're welcome to tell his Big Brother. Any kind of help would be great. I can tell you now, that I will be working with Johnny when he comes home so he can better his reading skills".

"That's great, that's really great! One step at a time is all we really need to conquer this" exclaimed Mrs. Lockwood smiling at Mercedes.

"Umm, Hello, father of Johnny sitting right here. I want a second opinion. What if you're wrong, what if he's not dyslexic?" said Tank.

Mrs. Lockwood arched her brow, "Mr. Williams I have been a first grade teacher for ten years. Johnny is not my first Dyslexic student. I know it when I see it" she remarked.

"I still want a second opinion" he said matter of factly.

Mercedes was beginning to her irritated with Tank, "Fine then Leo, go get your second opinion when Johnny is with you. You can spend your own money in Michigan getting tested for a disability that you know he already has. Fine by me, just do it on your own time" snapped Mercedes.

Mercedes then turned to Mrs. Lockwood and smiled, the women smiled back at her, "Thank you so much for notifying us. We will be working on his reading all summer" said Mercedes shaking Mrs. Lockwood's hand and leaving the office.

Tank sat there distraught at how Mercedes was so insensitive to his feelings about their son. Tank felt strongly about his point of view of his son "so called disability". Mercedes was usually sensitive when it came to his feelings but she was acting different. Tank hopped out of his chair and started going after Mercedes.

"What is your problem?" he restored as he went after her using long strides to catch up with her. Sure, Mercedes was short and had short legs, but boy could she walk fast.

"My problem is that you are blind to the fact that your son has a learning disability. So what if he has one, it's okay. Why are you making it like it's the end of the world when it's not? If he can overcome this then what is your problem?" she snapped being sure to whip her long straight hair in his face when she turned around to give him a piece of her mind.

"Mercedes, are still upset about our phone call? Is this where all of that anger is coming from?" he asked looking at her stunned.

Mercedes took brown Michael Kors tote purse and began hitting Tank with it. He used his hands for protection being sure to cover his face, "No you Jackass, everything is not about you. This is about Johnny and what he needs". She grunted with frustrated, "I swear you are the most self-centered motherfucker I have ever met" she beamed speed walking out of the elementary school and making her way to her car.

That night, Mercedes prepared dinner for eight. Sam and Scarlet were coming over for dinner because Sam wanted to meet the guy that asked Scarlet to the prom, but he didn't want to do it alone. Stacy, Stevie, and Nia were welcomed to come because it meant free food. She was currently making her bake ziti with sausage and crusted chicken inside while talking on the phone with Rachel.

"I swear all the man cares about is himself. Nothing can never be about somebody else" she said through her iphone as she stirred the noodles for the pasta.

"Just be happy you don't have to live with him anymore" said Rachel as she laid cuddle up with Finn while watching their favorite Wednesday night shows.

"But I have to deal with him Rach, that's becoming harder to do by the minute" she exclaimed feeling defeated.

"That's true, but you have people like Sam and I, and the girls to help you deal with him. You're not in this alone" she said reassuring her best friend. "How did Johnny take it? Did you talk to him yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, he was a little confused on why he had it. But he said it made sense on why he was having such a hard time" replied Mercedes as she put all the noodles, sauce, sausage, cheese, and chicken in a big pan and popped it in the oven for fifteen minutes.

"Well thanks for calling and tell me about it. Finn and I are more than fine with helping Johnny with his reading" said Rachel.

Mercedes smiled, "You guys are legit the best friends and best god parents anyone could ask for".

Rachel giggled, "You're welcome, that's what we are here for".

The doorbells ranged and it must have been Sam, Scarlet, Stevie, and Stacy. "Rach, girl I gotta go. Sam and everyone is arriving".

"Okay, enjoy your dinner. See ya tomorrow" said Rachel knowing she would see her best friend considering they saw each other every day.

Mercedes hung up the phone and went to answer the door. Everyone smiled and said hello as they entered and began to take a seat as they wait for the food to be done.

"Baby, you look gorgeous" said Sam kissing his girlfriend lips.

Mercedes looked down at her nude flats, dark blue skinny jeans, and her black top and grinned. Her hair was long and straight. Since she had gotten home she had pinned strands from the front to the back with bobby pins creating a low half up, half down style. Her eye makeup was simple but she was sure to make her lips pop by wearing a soft pink lip gloss. Mercedes kissed Sam again and wiped his lips of the gloss that landed on it, "Thank Babe".

"Where's Nia?" asked Stacy looking around for her best friend.

"Right here" appeared Nia sporting a pair of jeans and a Laker's hoodie that had a zipper in the front.

"There you are" smiled Stacy hugging her best friend. As they hugged Nia looked at Stevie with sad eyes; he tried his best not to look at her but he was failing terribly.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes everybody so you're welcome to go watch a little tv in the living room" said Mercedes

Stevie, Stacy, and Nia all went to the living to wait for the cue of when dinner would be done. Mercedes was getting ready to tell Sam what happened with Johnny that day until Scarlet interrupted her.

"Sorry, excuse me, but Mercedes can I…Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked shyly.

"Sure" replied Mercedes shocked that Scarlet wanted to speak to her. Mercedes began to wonder if she had crossed her in anyway. She really wanted Scarlet to like.

"I'll be in the living room" said Sam kissing both Mercedes and Scarlet on the cheek and leaving his two girls to talk.

Mercedes looked at Scarlet waiting for her to start talking; she really wondered that this was about. Scarlet took a deep breath and began to speak, "I totally understand if you don't want to help me, but umm, is it possible you could maybe help me find a prom dress. I kind of need a women there to help me make the right choice and you're the only one I know…I'm supposed to go look with Beth and her Mom and I don't wanna go without a-a" said Scarlet getting stammered on the last word. She wasn't exactly sure what to call Mercedes. Things were still kind of new. Mercedes wasn't her mother, her step mother, or her friend, at least not yet. What was she supposed to call her?

"Scarlet I would love too. It means a lot that you asked me" replied Mercedes deciding to stop the young girl from rambling. "We can make it a complete girls day, all the girls can come and you and Beth can model all the prom dress you want until you find the right one" she added.

"Really?" questioned Scarlet shocked by her response.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" said Mercedes. Mercedes wanted to add on that it would be like she finally had daughter but felt it was too soon for those words. She didn't want to scare Scarlet away.

"Great, thank you so much. I really didn't want to have to go prom shopping with my Dad. He would say no to every dress considering he wants me to dress like a nun" exclaimed Scarlet.

"I'm really happy to do it" said Mercedes as the doorbell ringed.

"That's Ryan, is it okay if I get it?" she asked.

"Go right ahead" smiled Mercedes as she went into the kitchen to check on the pasta.

Mercedes took the pasta out and popped garlic knots into the oven. The pasta needed the cool and the knots were gonna take a mere five minute to cook. Sam soon came into the kitchen to check on his lady.

"It smells amazing in here" hummed Sam as he took in the scent of pasta.

"Thank you" smiled Mercedes.

"Hey, Scarlet just told me you're taking her to go a buy prom dresse. Thank you so much for doing that. She doesn't have a mom and that's such a mother daughter activity. It means a lot" said Sam smiling from ear to ear.

"I was honored she asked me. I really want Scarlet to like" said Mercedes.

"She does, I know it may look like she doesn't or she could give two fucks about you but she does like you. She just needs to get to know you some more. You're the only girl she's ever talk to or liked for that matter, since Ruby" said Sam.

Mercedes grinned, "I'm glad I'm on her good side". Mercedes went up to Sam and wrapped her arms around his neck; she places a kiss on his lips before speaking, "I need to talk to you".

"What's up?" he asked a little concerned.

"I had to go to Johnny's school today and they told me that Johnny has dyslexia. Tank was a total ass about the whole thing and was in denial about it all" Mercedes grunted. "He ended up making the situation about him when it had nothing to do with him, but everything to do with Johnny. It was a really long and hard day" she added hugging him.

"I'm sorry Tank was in ass, but I would be more than happy to help you with Johnny….I'm actually dyslexic" said Sam confessing his disability.

"You are?" said Mercedes shocked.

"Yeah, I found out in middle school. It took some time but I get better and better with reading everyday" said Sam.

"Wow it would really great if you could help him Sam, I mean you know first-hand how he feels. I don't have the slightest idea" exclaimed Mercedes.

"Baby, I'm gonna help him. You don't have to convince me too. I'm more than happy to help. I have some techniques that I use to help me focus on the words when I read" said Sam smiling.

Mercedes grabbed Sam by his ears and kissed him repeatedly on the lips, "You are the best boyfriend ever….I love you" said Mercedes. She paused when she stopped talking and realized what she just said. They were about to go on month three of dating and she had already said 'I love you'. Mercedes pulled away from Sam and began to walk way but before she could get too far Sam pulled her back to him and brought her face back to his.

"I love you" he said staring deep into her brown eyes. "I hate that you beat me to the punch" he whispered. Sam had always dreamed of saying 'I love you' first. Sam then crashed his lips into Mercedes's and they began to make out. Sam picked Mercedes up and places her on the island. Sam licked Mercedes lips as they kiss and Mercedes gave him access turning there kiss into a french kiss. Mercedes moan into the kiss while Sam slowly but surely inched his hands to touch her ass. The timer went off signaling the knots and Mercedes pulled away.

"The knots" she whispered out of breath.

"Your lips" he said out of breath snatching her lips into another kiss and squeezing her right ass cheek. Mercedes pulled away again letting Sam latch on to her neck.

"If you want to eat baby, your gonna have to stop" whined Mercedes not wanting him to really stop.

It had been over a year since Sam had sex and he had currently entered the state of sexual frustration. Mercedes was feeling the same way but she wanted to wait a little long to have sex with Sam. She wanted it to be special. It had been so long for her since she had sex she felt like a virgin again.

"I wanna eat you" he said in a deep low voice.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip at his words and moaned, "As temping and amazing as that sounds, we have guest Sammy. You have to stop".

Sam stopped kissing her neck and slowly backed away from Mercedes. He watch her as she sat on the island looking slightly lost. Mercedes left cold when Sam let go. She wasn't expecting him to just let go that quickly. Mercedes slowly hopped down from the island and got the garlic knots out of the oven.

"Please go tell everyone dinner is ready" said Mercedes still a little out of breath. She looked down and saw the tent in his pants and bit her bottom lip again.

Sam adjusted himself before going out to the small group and announcing dinner. He gave Mercedes one last look and winked at her. When he was gone Mercedes ran to the freezer and began fanning herself with the cold air. She was so hot and bothered that she had to grab two ice cubes. She popped one in her mouth and the other she rubbed all over her neck and chest. The ice cube was melting instantly as she rubbed it against herself. Mercedes took a few deep breaths and soon began bringing the food into the dining room. Everyone gathered around the table and took their seats. Sam and Mercedes sat on the ends of the table while Stacy, Nia, and Johnny sat on the right side of the table. And Stevie, Scarlet, and Ryan sat on the left side.

"It's so cool that you know Scarlet. She's really nice" said Johnny as he spoke to his Big Brother Ryan. It turned out that Ryan was Johnny's Big Brother from the high school. Scarlet was shocked that Ryan knew the little boy but was pleased to know he was a mentor for little kids.

"She was nice to you when you guys first met?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah, we went to a carnival and everything" exclaimed Johnny.

"She wasn't nice to me" said Ryan with a small smile of the memory.

"Yes, I was…Kind of, in my own way" said Scarlet trying to defend herself.

"So, Ryan why'd you ask Scarlet to the prom?" asked Sam

"Yeah, you don't have any girls in your grade or something?" asked Stevie joining Sam on the interrogation.

"Dad, Uncle Stevie, really?" said Scarlet feeling embarrassed.

"What's a prom?" asked Johnny as he put pasta in his mouth.

"A dance, where people get to dress nice" said Nia. "Your aunt went to prom all four years, did you know that?" added Nia

"Cool" said Johnny.

"Typical" said Stevie under his breath as he side eyed Nia.

"Ummm, I don't really like any of the girls in my grade. I like Scarlet, and I wanna go to the dance with someone I know I'm gonna have fun with" replied Ryan.

"I hope you don't have a hotel room booked for afterwards, because that's totally out of the question" said Stevie.

"Oh my god" exclaimed Scarlet getting really embarrassed.

Sam pointed at Stevie for pointing out a good point and making it be known. Nia giggled, "Why not, I heard you had a hotel room after prom. Isn't that night Stace?"

Stevie looked at his twin as she tried to not make eye contact with him. Stacy had told some of his secrets to Nia and that was not cool.

"We're not talking about me, were taking about Ryan" said Stevie giving Nia a mean look.

"I don't" said Ryan. "I was just gonna take Scarlet to the café after prom since Miss. Jones has the late hours for prom night. I heard the food sucks at prom, so I figured we'd get a bite to eat".

Sam nodded at the young man's response, "Are you parents going to be the park before the prom when you guys take pictures so I can meet them?" asked Sam.

"Uh no, my Mom died. And I don't know my Dad… My grandma has Alzheimer's, she doesn't do too well when she's in new places or when she leaves the house. So she will be at home with the nurse" he replied with a sad face.

Scarlet didn't know all of this. She wished she had asked about his life more when they first met. She knew he had a grandma but she didn't know she was sick. Ryan was more like her then she thought. Scarlet placed her hand on Ryan's and held it. He looked up at her and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay to be sad Ry, deep breaths like we talked about" said Johnny. Johnny had remembered this story when he met Ryan on the first day of Big Brother's and Big Sisters. He had said that his mom went to heaven and that his Dad was gone. He also remembered Ryan saying that his grandma was sick and they he had to take care of her along with a nurse that lived with them.

Ryan chuckled at Johnny's cute cuteness and said thank you. Johnny looked to his mother with a smiled and she smiled back at him giving him a wink and blowing a kiss.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Sam feeling bad for asking.

"Don't worry about it" he said brushing it off.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly and everyone ended the dinner with good laughs and memories they would keep of that night. That weekend was the first couple of days of the month of May and prom was a short two weeks away. Both Scarlet and Beth were asked by Juniors to attend the and they needed to find dresses quickly. Mercedes, Scarlet, Quinn, Beth, Rachel, Nia, Stacy, and Santana arrived at the mall early that Saturday morning. They had the whole day to look for a dress, shoes, and accessories. Not to mention they had to think of hairstyles. Nia was killer at makeup so she promised to do both girls makeup for the dance so they wouldn't have to pay someone else to do it. Santana had the hookup and got the girls both free certificate's to get there nails and toes done, so that was taken care off. All the girls had to do was find a dress and look killer in it.

All the women were looking for dresses when Rachel overheard a daughter and a mother arguing in the dress shop.

"Mom this is stupid, I'm not going to prom pregnant" exclaimed the girl.

"But's your senior prom, who cares?" said the mother looking at a dress.

"I do, I don't want to be the laughing stock of the prom" said the teenage girl.

"We have you looked at more profiles of possible parents?" asked the mother.

"Yeah, but I don't like them. Still trying to find the perfect parents" said the young girl.

Rachel got closer to the duo, but soon tripped over a hanger that was on the floor of the stop. Rachel had just embarrassed herself front of complete strangers. The young teenage girl looked at Rachel as if she knew her.

"Hey don't I know you?" asked the young girl.

"I don't think so, I'm sorry for ease dropping" said Rachel trying to walk away.

"Rachel and Finn Hudson, I do know you. You profile is in my adoption pile" said the young girl knowing she saw a picture of Rachel's face in the profile.

"Umm, yeah my husband and I did that four years ago" said Rachel becoming shy.

"I schemed through your profile, I didn't get a chance to fully look act. I liked what I saw though, the little bit I need see" said the teen.

"I'm Kitty" said the teen holding her hand out to shake it.

"Nice to meet you" smiled Rachel shaking her hand back.

"This is my mother Amy" said Kitty pointing to her mother.

Rachel nodded, "Nice to meet you".

"You and your husband are the first decent couple I saw. If I continue to see what I like on your profile, I'll give you guys a call" said Kitty.

Rachel looked shocked, was she about to get baby in the next month and half. Rachel looked at Kitty's stomach and she was about to pop. Rachel didn't want to get to excited but she couldn't help it, "Okay, sounds great".

Kitty nodded and left Rachel to go look at more dresses with her mother. When the mother and daughter were gone Rachel quickly pulled out her phone and called her husband to tell him the exciting news. Rachel never thought this day would come, with her having a women disability and people being picking about who they gave there children to, she never ever thought she would see this day. Rachel and Finn could possibly be getting a baby.

Scarlet and Beth pulled a bunch of dresses at least five each and brought them into their dressing room. They decided to share one so they could help each other zip it up.

"I can't believe were going to prom, were sophomores for crying out loud" exclaimed Beth still in shock as she stepped into a pink dress.

"Same here. I never thought I would ever get asked to prom" said Scarlet stepping into a green dress.

Both girls pulled the dresses up and zipped each other up. They walked out into the small runway that was provided by the store and began showcasing the dresses they were in.

"Oooo those are pretty" said Stacy clapping.

"No way, Beth you look like Malibu Barbie and Scar you look like Poison Ivy" remarked Santana shaking her head no.

"I think what Santana is trying to say is that, maybe we can find something better" said Rachel trying to rephrase the Latina's somewhat hurtful words.

Scarlet and Beth tried on dress after dress until Beth came across a royal blue one and Scarlet came across an off white one. Both dresses were made by Sherri Hill and as soon as Beth and Scarlet put there dresses on they feel in love. Scarlet's was a fabulous cream dress with a rhinestone beading in a pattern creating a cross on the front of her chest and on her back. The beading was gold and baby blue and the colors went great with her skin. Beth's was a royal blue cocktail dress with intricate beadwork extending from the neck and all the way to the shoulder. The dress clinched her waist and perfectly complimented the hips of the young teen. They walked out in there dresses and everyone gasped.

"You guys look beautiful" smiled Quinn.

"Those have to be the winners" grinned Nia.

"Please get those" exclaimed Rachel.

"You guys look hot" cheered Santana

"If you don't buy them I will" said Stacy.

"What do you think Mercedes?" asked Scarlet doing a small twirl. The redhead really wanted Mercedes opinion. She didn't want to get the dress if Mercedes didn't like it.

"You look absolutely stunning" said Mercedes as her eyes began to water.

"Really?" said Scarlet looking down at the dress on her.

Mercedes nodded, "This dress is perfect for you. Your Mom would be blown away by your beauty just like".

Scarlet fought back tears, "Thank you". "I think I want this one" said Scarlet.

"Me too" said Beth twirling in her dress.

"We have winners" cheered Nia

The girls bought the dresses and continued the day wearing finding shows and jewelry. Elsewhere, Johnny was over Sam's house helping him with his reading and spelling. Sam had brought Johnny into his art studio and showed him around.

"This is cool Sam" said Johnny.

"Thanks buddy" he said looking at the little boy look around. "I actually have a project for use to do" added Sam.

"Cool, let's do it" exclaimed Johnny.

Sam had a big white canvas on the wall and a pencil ready. "I want you to give me an animal to draw. I'm gonna draw it. Then were gonna label it together, sound fun?" said Sam.

"Yeah, but instead of animals can we do superheroes, I like superheroes better" said Johnny.

Sam smiled, "So glad you said that, because I like superheroes too".

"No way" yelled Johnny with excitement.

"Way" yelled Sam.

"Okay, draw Captain America" said Johnny.

"Oh I love him" said Sam as he began to do a rough sketch of Captain America. "I get told I look like him a loth" he added.

"You do, you do. I love him too, he's my favorite after Spiderman. Spiderman is my favorite" said Johnny.

Johnny watched Sam draw Captain America to the tee and within fifteen minutes he was done. "Alright can you tell me what this is on Captain America?" asked Sam point to the drawing eyes.

"Eyes" said Johnny.

"That's right, now can you spell eyes for me on this notepad?" asked Sam.

Johnny nodded and wrote the word on the notepad. When Sam watched him write he can tell he was spelling it wrong. Sam finally looked at the paper and saw the Jonny wrote 'I-S' trying to spell eyes.

"Not quite buddy" said Sam.

"Eyes is spelled E-Y-E-S" he added correcting the young boy.

"What does an 'E' look like?" asked Johnny.

"I thought you might say that so I wrote the alphabet at the top of the paper. This is an 'E'" said Sam pointing to the letter 'E' on the page. "And this is a 'Y' and this is an 'S'" he added.

Johnny nodded and spelled eyes correctly the second time around. "Good job, let's keep going" smiled Sam.

* * *

_**Not as much of cliffhanger...sorry about that, I started writing and went crazy! I do promise there will be a big cliffhanger before the 10th chapter. So get ready!**_

_**Please Review and tell me what you thought!**_

_**Thanks so much for reading! **_

_**xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic **_


	8. Bloody Scarlet

_**Hello, everyone! I think we can all agree that glee fucking sucks and that it can kiss the blackest part of my ass. Why the fuck would you mention/ hint Samcedes for a FULL week and then not even make them endgame! not to mention where is my Quick, Brittana, Kitty, Jake, Mike, and ect. closure. The only ones that had a actual "happy ending" was Rachel, Klaine, and Will. Sure everyone kinda got there own individual happy endings, but glee is all about the couples in my opinion. The creators made it about the couples in season 2 and the couples is what the fans feed off of! So why the fuck was Klaine, Wemma, and St. Berry the only couples that got happy endings. And might I add there was ALOT of unnecessary scenes in the episode. I don't need to fucking see a scene of Klaine singing with kids, and I damn sure didn't need a Will and Sue duet. So much wasted time! I tell ya! Well now that my rant is over! Please , enjoy the chapter! it's a pivotal one!** _

_**sorry for any missed errors** _

* * *

"_Vroom vroom" said Mercedes as she feed her year old baby boy some oatmeal. Johnny banged on his high chair with his hands and smiled at his mother._

_Tank came down the stairs tying his tie getting ready to make his way to work. When Mercedes saw her husband she smiled but he didn't return it. She brushed it off thinking maybe he didn't see it and continued to feed their son._

"_Morning babe" she said._

"_Morning" he replied short and sweet._

_Mercedes could feel her husband pulling away from her. For the past six months her husband had been changing. He was working late a lot more often and she had to basically beg him to give her a kiss. She thoughts maybe it was stress from work but soon figured it had to be more than that. Mercedes stopped feeding Johnny and went to get the lunch she had made for her husband. She went up to him and handed the lunch to him._

"_Have a good day" she smiled leaning in for a kiss._

_Tank dodged her kiss and patted her on the head, "You have a good day too"._

_Mercedes froze at the action done upon her and tears swelled in her eyes, "I love you" she said trying to get some sort of affection out of him._

"_Uh uh" said Tank walking out the door and heading to his luxury SUV._

_Mercedes sighed wondering what she was doing wrong. Maybe she needed to spice things up. Johnny soon screamed causing Mercedes to quickly turn around and look at him. The little boy burst into laughter and clapped his hands. For some reason her little boy loved to scream._

_Later that night Mercedes was in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup after getting Johnny to bed. She had put on a cute, sexy, red nightie hoping to do a little love making with her husband tonight. When Mercedes heard Tank come through the door she finished her last curl and took a deep breath. "Why am I nervous?" she thought to herself. "This is my husband, he's seen me naked before" she added trying to calm her nervous. Mercedes did one more look over and went out the bathroom to please her man. Tank turned his head at the sound of the door opening and looked at Mercedes. He looked her up and down and laughed._

"_What do you have on?" he asked still laughing._

_Mercedes looked down at herself and back at her husband, "It's for you" she replied._

_He laughed again, "I don't want it" he said walking past her to get in bathroom to take a shower after his long day. He closed the bathroom door behind leaving Mercedes to stand there by herself. Tears streamed down her face as she hung her head low. "Why don't I look appealing?" she asked herself as more tears fell._

_Mercedes got in bed and curled up under the covers and cried until Tank came out of the bathroom. When he got in the bed, Tank turned off the light and began to go to sleep._

"_Leo?" said Mercedes wanting to talk._

"_What Mercedes?" he said in an annoyed tone._

"_Nothing" she replied not like his tone and deciding to let it go._

"Baby, did you hear me?" said Sam catching Mercedes in a daze.

Mercedes snapped out of it and looked at her boyfriend, "What did you say?"

"I said you look beautiful" repeated Sam looking his girl up and down and wondering what was on her mind.

Mercedes caught his gaze and didn't like it, why did he just look her up and down like that? "Don't look at me like that" said Mercedes in a quiet voice.

"Like what?" asked Sam completely confused.

Mercedes shook her head no, "Nothing" she said leaving to serve another customer.

Sam sat at the bar of Mercy's Café completely confused. He was left wondering what he had done to make her whole demeanor change. Suddenly Stevie walked into the café and took a seat next to his brother.

"Hey, there you are?" said Sam looking at his little brother.

"Yeah, here I am" he said upset.

"What is the matter with everyone today?" said Sam trying to figure out why everyone was in a mood.

Stevie signed deciding it was time to tell is brother, "I've been dating Nia".

Sam choked on his soda and looked at Stevie shocked, "You've been what?"

"We've been dating for almost two years…I love her" confessed Stevie.

"Does Stacy know?" asked Sam.

"No, she's the reason why no one knows. She's also the reason we broke up" replied Stevie.

"Hey Stevie, what can I get you?" asked Mercedes appearing to take his order.

"A Pepsi is fine" he replied giving Mercedes a small smile.

Mercedes got Stevie and Pepsi and a straw, "Have you talked to my sister?" she asked.

Stevie shook his head no why Sam looked at Mercedes, "You knew about this?"

"Babe, I caught them fucking in my living room" she whispered trying to be discreet.

Sam gasped dramatically making Stevie roll his eye and Mercedes giggle, "You dog" he said jokingly.

"Shut up" said Stevie annoyed at his brother, Sam laughed at his brother getting annoyed with him. "I miss her, but I don't want to be her dirty little secret anymore" he added.

"Well, why don't you got talk to Stacy, that's the only thing that's keeping you guys apart" said Mercedes soon walking away to take another order.

"She's right you know" said Sam.

"I know" he nodded thinking of how he was going to tell is twin.

The next day marked two weeks since Scarlet and Beth had gotten their prom dresses and it was also the day of the prom. Beth insisted on getting ready together so everyone gathered at Quinn and Puck's.

"Are you gonna dance?" asked Johnny watching Scarlet get her makeup done by Nia.

"I don't know" replied Scarlet.

"Well are you a good dancer?" asked Johnny.

Scarlet giggled, "I don't know. I don't dance much" she replied. "Why don't you give me some dance moves to do?" she added.

"Okay" said Johnny standing up trying to think of a dance move. "Oh this is called the windy city, my God-Daddy and Uncle Puck taught me this one" he said as he rolled his chest.

Scarlet burst into laughter and clapped her hands, "And this is the Finn Hudson shuffle" said Johnny as he shuffled his feet around and moved his shoulders. Scarlet continued to laugh and clap at his cuteness.

Nia shook her head at her nephew, "Finn is in trouble for teaching you those moves" giggled Nia.

"I am definitely doing those at prom" smiled Scarlet. "Thank you for teaching me those. I am gonna be the show stopper" she added.

"Glad I could help" he grinned.

After Nia was done putting Scarlet's makeup on, Scarlet went up to Beth's room to put her dress on. When she entered Beth's room, Beth was slipping her dress on and was in need of help.

"I got ya" giggled Scarlet zipping the zipper up on the dress.

"Thanks, how do I look?" asked Beth spinning around in his blue dress. Her long blonde hair was down but sections of her hair was pinned back creating a half up, half down style. Her makeup was natural but she was sure to have a soft pink lip gloss to make the look pop. Beth then helped Scarlet put her dress on. The off white dress fit perfect on Scarlet's body and it complimented her well. Scarlet's long red locks were pulled back in a high sock bun, but the front was lose creating a poof effect and giving the look volume.

"You look like a princess" smiled Beth clapping her hands.

"Really?" asked Scarlet.

Beth nodded yes and gushed as she look at her best friend in her fantastic dress.

Back downstairs Stevie walked over to his sister and asked her if they could talk. Stacy replied with a yes and went to speak to her brother in private.

"What's up?" asked Stacy.

Stevie took a deep breath and began to tell his secret, "I've…I've been dating Nia". Stevie looked down at his shoes scared to see his sister's reaction. "We've been secretly dating for almost two years now" he added.

"And you two didn't think it would be a good idea to tell me?" asked Stacy annoyed.

"She was scared-We were scared how you would react. That's why we kept it a secret for so long" he replied. "Are you mad?" he added looking into his twin's eyes.

Stacy took a deep breath and held the bridge of her nose, "Not because you guys are together, I'm more pissed at the fact that you guys kept this from me when we're supposed to be close. We are brother and sister Stevie, you can tell me anything I thought that was clear in our relationship. I guess I was wrong, maybe we're not as close as I thought we were" said Stacy leaving her brother pissed off at his actions.

Stacy walked back to where everyone was and ran into Nia, Nia smiled at her best friend and gushed about prom, "Don't you miss prom? I wish I could go one more time".

"Why so you can go with my brother and not tell me about it" snapped Stacy leaving Nia to look shocked and dumbfounded. Nia looked and Stevie across the room and saw his sad expression. Nia could feel the end of her friendship and the best relationship she'd ever had.

Moments later Scarlet and Beth came down the stairs revealing there prom dresses. Everyone clapped and cheered at their beauty and took a few pictures.

"You guys look so great" smiled Rachel.

"Thanks Aunt Rachel" said Beth. Beth looked at the clock on her iPhone and figured they better get going. Everyone was meeting at the town park for pictures in twenty minutes. Beth announced the time and everyone went out the door making their way to the park.

When they arrived at the park Beth and Scarlet went up to Ryan and Billy and gave those hugs. Ryan and Billy put the corsages around Beth and Scarlet's wrist, while Scarlet and Beth pinned the flowers to their jackets.

"You look beautiful" said Ryan with his eyes glued to her body.

Scarlet blushed, "Thanks, you look great too".

After an hour and a half of taking pictures the large group of teens got into the limo and made their way to prom. Sam watched the limo roll away and couldn't help but get a little teary eyed. His little girl was growing up and there was no stopping it.

"I see you Sam Evans…no tears" said Mercedes as she kissed his cheek.

Sam shook the feeling his was having a chuckled, "What tears?" he said kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry, Quinn, Puck, and Santana will be there. They're chaperoning, remember" she said trying to reassure him.

"I know, she's just growing up and I don't like it" he said.

"No parent does" she remarked with a small smile.

"Come on, why don't me, you and Johnny, go back to your place. We can watch a movie" suggested Sam.

"I love that idea" smiled Mercedes.

Back at Mercedes house the trio was currently trying to pick a movie they would all enjoy for the night. Sam suggested that Johnny pick and Johnny was more than happy with that choice.

"I have Spiderman, Spiderman 2, and 3. I have The Amazing Spiderman 1 and 2, I have Iron Man, Captain America, Captain American: Winter Solider, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, The Avengers, The Fantastic Four…Oh and I have X-Men" said Johnny naming all of his movies.

Sam chuckled at his intense superhero movie collection. He was happy Johnny and himself had the same collection. They would have duplicates if he ever moved in, he was also happy that him and Johnny could truly bond over superheroes.

"I love them all buddy, you pick" he said watching the little boy look at all the DVD covers.

Johnny soon held up The Amazing Spiderman and Sam smiled saying, "Good choice". Sam took the DVD and popped it in the DVD player. Mercedes soon came into the living with a big and small bowl of popcorn. She gave the small bowl to Johnny and put the big one in between herself and Sam. The movie started with Mercedes and Sam cuddled up on the couch and Johnny on the floor laying on his stomach with his hands holding his head up.

Elsewhere Rachel was sitting in bed on with her MacBook laptop on her legs, scrolling through Babies R . Finn was cuddled up behind her watching her surf.

"You know it's been two weeks since you saw Kitty at the dress shop, maybe she didn't pick us" said Finn.

"Finn can you please be positive. I don't want negative energy in our atmosphere. Think positive things 'she will pick us', 'she will pick us'. Say it with me honey" said Rachel.

Finn obliged and said the phrase with his wife, "She will pick us" said Finn and Rachel in unison.

"See, now she will" smiled Rachel kissing Finn's cheek and going back to laptop.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up, ya know. I know how much this means to you and if something goes wrong, I don't want to have to put you back together again" said Finn remembering the two times his wife was emotionally broken. First time, when they lost their baby. And the second when they found out that she couldn't carry.

Rachel froze at his heading statement remembering her disappointment and sadness, "Finn, baby, honey, I am going to be fine. We are going to be fine. And we are going to have a family. Think positive, mister" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Finn got out of bed to get it. He answered the door to find a pregnant teenage blonde wearing a soft pink high low prom dress. The young teen smiled at Finn and held her hand out to shake his, "Hi, I'm Kitty Wilde".

"Yeah, I've heard so much about you. I'm Finn Hudson" replied Finn shaking her head.

Kitty giggled, "I know, I read your profile remember".

Finn nodded and called Rachel into the living room while letting Kitty into the house. Kitty took a seat on the couch while Finn and Rachel took a seat on their loveseat.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" asked Rachel concerned.

"No, not really. Just pregnant" said Kitty cracking a joke.

Finn and Rachel did a light laugh and waited for Kitty to continue on why she was there. "I hope you guys don't mind. I got your address from your profile".

"Not at all" smiled Rachel.

"Umm, being at that sucky prom made me realize that I want my baby to have a perfect family. I know perfect is impossible but close to perfect will do. My Ex who got me pregnant is off enjoying his freshman year at college and doesn't give a shit about me or his baby. I thought about rising him or her on my own, but I want my baby to have more than just a mommy. I want my baby to have a mommy, daddy, god-parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles. And if I do this by myself my baby will have none of that. In my eyes you guys are perfect, you are gonna kiss my babies boo boo's and teach him or her how to ride a bike, and write their name…I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want you guys to take care of my baby" said Kitty getting teary eyed.

Rachel gasped, "Really?" she said as tears formed in her eyes.

Kitty nodded as tears fell, "Yeah, I mean I know its late notice and I'm gonna be having this baby in less than a month but I want you guys to have my baby".

Rachel hopped up hugging Kitty, "Oh my god. I'm so happy."

Rachel looked over at Finn as she held Kitty and saw a single tear fall from his eye. He soon stood up and joined the hug creating a group hug. Finn Hudson was gonna be a Dad and Rachel Hudson was gonna be a Mommy.

At the prom, Ryan and Scarlet were dancing the night away. Scarlet was truly having a great time and never thought in a million years that she would be laughing, smiling, and dancing. When her mom died she thought she would never do these types of things again because she was so depressed. Scarlet looked over at Beth and saw her sitting at one of the table annoyed. Billy turned out to be a horrible date. The high school senior left Beth to go hook up with his Ex and Beth later found out from his friends that he only asked her to make his Ex jealous. Quinn and Puck offered to take her home, but Beth didn't want her dress, hair, and makeup to be a waste. Scarlet leaned into Ryan and whispered into his ear over the loud music.

"Can Beth join us, I don't want her to be alone?" asked Scarlet.

"Oh course" replied Ryan wanting one of his good friends to have a good time too. Scarlet and Ryan looked towards Beth and called her to come here from the dance floor. Beth responded with a smile and went to join her friends on the dance floor. The trio grabbed hands creating a small circle and started dancing. Beth and Scarlet even did the windy city, Ryan looked at them with a strange look at the two girl burst into laughter thinking of their family. The music soon stopped causing everyone to stop dancing and to look at the stage as the senior class president began announcing the high school royal court.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all are enjoying 'A Night under the Stars'" said the male senior class president.

The crowd cheered and clapped and the teenage boy nodded in response, "It's now time to announce the royal court. Why don't we start with our junior prince and princess" he said.

The crowd cheered and clapped again and waited for their president to announce the winners, "Your junior prom prince is… Ryan Reynolds."

The crowd clapped and cheered and Ryan went up to the stage shocked at his win. He let the vice president of the school place the crown on his head and give him his little cane. "Your junior prom princess is…Scarlet Evans." Scarlet stood shocked as while Beth jumped up and down with joy. Beth pushed Scarlet to go on stage and get her crown, once Scarlet was on the stage they placed her little tiara on her head and gave her, her cane. Scarlet soon smiled and waved to the crown. She looked over to the punch bowl and saw Quinn, Puck, and Santana cheering her on.

"Everyone, meet your Prom Prince and Princess."

The crowd continue to cheer and clap. On the side of the stage stood an angry Bree wearing a leather jacket and jeans. Having good connection she got real pig's blood in the bucket that sat up high in the stage and waited for the perfect moment to pull the rope. Bree took her leather clad hands and pulled the rope as hard as she could letting all of the pig's blood pour on top of Scarlet Evans. Scarlet froze when the first ounce landed on her. The crowd stood slight for a couple of moments but soon the silence turned into laughter. As the crowd began to laugh white feather began to fall on top of Scarlet and the stuck to her due to the pig's blood coated on her body. Scarlet and Ryan heard laughing from the side of the stage and turned to look to find Bree.

"Good Job, Babe" said Bree causing Ryan to turn his head to Scarlet and shake his head no.

Scarlet looked at him with horror as tears began to fall from her eyes. Suddenly the lights in the high school gym came on and Puck and Santana started yelling.

"That's it, prom's over! Go home" yelled Puck.

"Get your shit, and let's go! Out" yelled Santana.

Beth pushed against the crowd running to the stage to grabbed Scarlet. Beth took her bloody hand and began running out of the prom. Scarlet soon let go of Beth's hand and kicked of her heels. Scarlet began running away covered in feathers and pig's blood. Beth picked up her shoes and kicked off her heels so she could chase her. Quinn ran behind Beth with her phone to her ear calling Sam and Mercedes. Ryan ran behind Quinn wanting to desperately talk to Scarlet. The three ran after Scarlet until they saw her run to the town lake. When Scarlet got to the lake she took out her phone was hidden in her breast and jumped in the lake.

"Damn it, Scarlet" said Ryan as he caught up to her and jumped in the lake trying to save her.

Quinn and Beth watched the duo closely trying to make sure none of them got hurt. Ryan pulled Scarlet out of the lake and brought her ashore and began wiping the dirty water, pig's blood, and feathers from her face.

"Don't touch me" she yelled pushing Ryan away. "It was all a plan wasn't it. I plan to make me look stupid. I bet you don't even need tutoring in History. God, I can't believe I almost fell for you" she added yelling.

"Scarlet you have to believe me. I had nothing to do with. I would never do something like to anyone, let alone you. I care about you Scarlet. I really do" said Ryan trying to convince her of the lie that was said about him.

"You don't this to people you care about" yelled Scarlet point to herself as she cried. "You suck, I wish I never laid eyes on you" she cried.

Scarlet then searched for her phone that she threw on the ground before jumping in the lake. Once she founded it she dialed and number and waited for the person to answer.

"God-Daddy Blaine, come get me. I want live in New York. I can't live here anymore. Please, come save me" cried Scarlet into her iPhone. Ryan watched her make the phone call and felt his heart sank. Another person he cared about was leaving him and he was on the verge of exploding.

* * *

_**I hoped you all enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! I love reading your reviews, they make me happy! Till Next time! **_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	9. Why does everyone leave ?

_**Hello, Guys welcome to another chapter! I'm glad to see I have some regulars with this story! I love seeing you reviews each and every time I update! It makes my heart flutter! **_

_**Emestee1- Don't worry, that conversation between Sam and Mercedes is coming soon! And Mercedes losing Sam? Not in my world. Although it does make for great story development! ... If that does happen I will ALWAYS bring them back together because my babies are endgame!**_

_**zeejack- first of all I live for your reviews! Thank you for agreeing with me when it comes to RIB! If I ever meet Ryan Murphy he's getting a piece of my mind! Were gonna need to have a long talk. I'm tried of people treating him like a god when we creates half-ass tv shows! Keep reading to see what happens with Bree. Her time will come! And I know, I'm such a bitch for making Scarlet get all happy and then BAM, bitch is sad again! but honey that's life, unfortunately.**_

_**Mizjojob- Girl, ( I hope your a girl, if not I'm sorry and I just embarrassed myself) I be tryin' to tell cedes not to compare men like that! What one men might do, another might not! Its a common trait in Samcedes world and I feeling its something Mercedes would really do if her character had real screen time ad development on the show. **_

_**vballr217- thanks for the love! xoxo your gonna cry during this one ;0)**_

_**FinchelQuick34- Stevie, Stacy, and Nia will eventually come around...I hope! I enjoyed writing Johnny dancing! And that Finchel part was for you like every Finchel scene I do! I intend to make you proud with my finchel skills! **_

_**myhiggins25- sorry for the killing? but I intend to kill it more! ;) **_

_**jujubee58- You have to read to find out if Bree will get in trouble! Her time is coming! you will see :)**_

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! it a quite emotional and tear jerking chapter, so please get yo tissues! sorry for any errors missed!** _

* * *

Ryan's eyes watered at Scarlet's words, he wanted to punch, kick, or scream at someone but unfortunately he was left was no takers. Ryan let out a shaky breath and took out a necklace from his pocket. He threw it at the ground in anger and stormed off. Although he only knew Scarlet personally for a few months he knew she would stay true to her word and leave. Quinn and Beth heard every word and saw every action, Quinn ran off with Ryan to make sure he wouldn't harm anyone, especially himself. When Quinn left Beth, Beth began to search for the object Ryan threw on the ground. She pulled out her IPhone and used the flashlight to find a silver necklace. Beth picked up the silver necklace and saw that there was the letters 'R' and 'S' in silver metal along with a silver heart. Beth looked out into the direction that Ryan ran in and realized that Ryan was gonna ask Scarlet to be his girlfriend that night. Beth couldn't help but tear up at the unfortunate events that kept Ryan from making his proposal. Scarlet's cries came flooding back to Beth's ear and Beth ran to Scarlet to help her up and walk her to the middle of the park. Beth wrapped her arms around her best friend as she cried into the phone pleading for one Blaine Anderson to come and save her.

"Ryan, I need you to breathe" said Quinn speed walking behind the teen in five inch heels.

Ryan kept taking long strides and breathing heavily as he tried to contain his anger.

"And please slow down, your gonna give me corns" added Quinn thinking of her toes.

Ryan continued to ignore the intelligent women behind him as he tried his very best to collect his thoughts.

Quinn rolled her eyes and did three big strides to catch up to the teenage boy, she grabbed him by his shoulders and brought his face to look at hers.

"She's not gonna leave" said Quinn.

"Have you met Scarlet?" asked Ryan in disbelief. "She means everything she says" he added as tear continued to water up in his eyes.

"Maybe this time is different" said Quinn trying to think positive while bringing Ryan into a hug. Ryan sighed, "Why does everyone leave?" he said in a clam voice.

Quinn's eyes watered up, "I don't know" she replied with a crack in her voice. "I'm still trying to figure that one out" she added. Everyone leaves, even if they don't mean to or they don't want to. It's in the matter of when and how they leave that leaves an everlasting mark.

Sam, Mercedes, and Johnny pulled up to the park running to Scarlet and Beth. Sam immediately went to take a hold of Scarlet but she instantly pulled away and pushed him away. "You" she yelled pointing at her father with red puffy eyes and a runny nose. "This is all of your fault. You're the reason why my life is so fucked up" cried Scarlet.

"Sweetie, cover your ears" said Mercedes to Johnny. Johnny listened by taking his two hands and covering his ear.

Sam looked at his daughter heartbroken, he held his hands out showing his need to hold her and console her, "Scar, I'm sorry for everything I've done. Please, just come here" pleaded Sam willing to take the blame for anything. He just wanted to make his little girl happy.

"I want nothing, to do with you" grunted Scarlet with anger as she stumped passed her father. "I am leaving, Papa Blaine is on his way" she added yanking the bloody red tiara that was still on her head off and throwing it to the ground.

Sam was trying his best not to fall apart because of his daughter's word. He attempted to console her again but she pushed him away and told him she wasn't going anywhere with him. Sam looked at Mercedes with sad eyes and she felt it was time she stepped in.

"Give me your keys and I'll take her home and clean her up. Catch a ride with Quinn, okay?" whispered Mercedes. Sam nodded and Mercedes placed a kiss on his lips just to get him to smile just little. She was reward with the smallest smirk and she went off to take Scarlet and Johnny back to Sam's place.

"Come on buddy, let's go" said Mercedes turning to look a Johnny.

He slowly removed his hands from his ears and nodded at his mother. Before getting in the car Johnny was sure to pick up the fake tiara Scarlet had threw and put it in his little backpack he had on his back. He had a feeling he was gonna need it later.

When Mercedes arrived back to Sam's place with Scarlet and Johnny, she ordered Johnny to watch tv while she took Scarlet upstairs to get cleaned up. Scarlet had become unresponsive at the moment. She hadn't said a peep since she told her father she wanted nothing to do with him. Once Mercedes got Scarlet in the bathroom she turned on the shower and got three sets of towels.

"I'm gonna take your dress off now, and then put you in the shower. I'm gonna be here the whole time helping you, is that okay?" asked Mercedes before touching the emotionally damaged teen.

Scarlet nodded slowly. Mercedes unzipped the red stained off white dress and took it off of Scarlet. She then undid whatever was left of her bun and took off her underwear. Mercedes slowly helped Scarlet into the shower and let the lukewarm water run over her body. As the water fell more tears began to surface and Scarlet was back on the crying whirlwind.

"I know sweetie, it's gonna be okay" said Mercedes quietly in full mother mood as she began to wash Scarlet's hair. After a full two hours in the shower, the red stain and the smell of pig blood was off of Scarlet. Mercedes walked Scarlet to her room and got her into pajamas, once her pajamas was on Mercedes tucked Scarlet into bed and told her goodnight. Just as Mercedes was about to leave Scarlet stopped her, "Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone" she said. Mercedes nodded and took a place on the left side of the full sized. She laid down next to Scarlet, hoping she was making her feel better. Scarlet whispered a quiet 'thank you' as she cuddled up to Mercedes.

"Tell Mercedes Marley got her message and shut the café down for tonight, considering…" said Puck as he pulled up to Sam's house.

"Sure, thanks by the way guys. It means a lot" said Sam while unbuckling his seat belt.

Sam then looked at Beth who was sitting beside him in the backseat, "Thank you for looking after her and trying to help".

"That's what friends are for" replied Beth with a small smile as she worried for Scarlet.

Sam nodded and got out of the car. When he entered his home he found Johnny fast asleep on the couch. When he went upstairs he found Scarlet in her room cuddled up to Mercedes and Boo cuddled around Scarlet and Mercedes feet. Sam sighed, he was glad he could depend on Mercedes and she stepped up for the occasion, but honestly he was more heartbroken then anything because yet again someone else important was trying to leave him. Sam could barely handle losing Ruby, he damn sure wouldn't be able to handle losing his baby girl as well.

A couple of days later Sam, Santana, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn sat in the café enjoying light conversation. Blaine, Sam's best friend was just a mere couple of minutes away ready to solve any problem that was happening in the little town. Sam was truly a mess and hadn't slept in days. He was too stressed and worried to sleep.

"Sam, I really think you should go home and get some rest" said Rachel as she watched Sam take another sip of coffee, dark circles were beginning to form under his eyes.

"Not in the mood to sleep, Rach" said Sam in a low depressing voice.

"Well, Puck and I are doing everything we can to find out who did this to Scarlet. We have are assumptions of course, but we need proof to take any action" said Santana rubbing a hand on Sam's back feeling extremely bad considering all he's been through.

The café door opened and in came a five foot some gentlemen with a killer bowtie, penny loafers, and high-water pants to match. He directly want towards Sam being able to spot him anywhere and went to give him a hug.

"A man, are you alright?" asked a concerned Blaine.

"No" replied Sam.

"Were gonna fix this buddy, don't worry" said Blaine with a pat on the back and another hug to reassure the dirty blonde.

Blaine then noticed everyone else at the table and smiled, he waved and stuck his hand out to everyone to shake it.

"Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. Nice to finally meet you all" said Blaine showing his pearly whites. "Don't tell me cause I think I know… Santana, Rachel, Quinn, and Finn" said Blaine pointing to the correct people.

"That's right" smiled Quinn.

"Two of you are missing, there's a Brittany and a Puck somewhere" said Blaine looking around the café to see if his could spot them based on the description Sam gave him.

Quinn giggled, "Puck and Brittany aren't here. Puck is my husband-"

"And Brittany is my wife" smiled Santana.

"Nice to put faces, to your lovely names" smiled Blaine. He then turned to Sam and spoke, "Kurt sends his love, he's up to his head with fashion week work. He feels really bad about not being able to make it for his god-daughter" added Blaine.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. She called you pacifically, so you're the one she wants" replied Sam with a sad expression.

"Hey, I'm gonna try and convince her to stay. As much as I love to spend time to Scar, I don't want her away from you. You guys need each other" exclaimed Blaine.

The café door swung open again and in came Ryan. He went straight to Beth who was taking a table for their drink order. She took the order and gestured Ryan to follow her.

"Where's Scarlet?" he asked.

"In my hiding spot" replied Beth making the drinks.

Ryan made an annoyed expression while Beth rolled her eyes, "She been there all day, I don't think she needs to be disturbed" said Beth.

"Please, I need to talk to her" pleaded Ryan.

Beth looked up to the celling pondering looking like a spitting image of her mother, "Fine, she's on the roof".

"Which roof?" asked Ryan.

"This roof, doofus" replied Beth picking up the tray to give her table there drink order.

Ryan kissed Beth on the cheek, "I owe you" he yelled as he ran up to the roof.

"Damn straight, you do" she said to herself, hoping she made the right choice by telling Ryan where Scarlet was. She wanted Scarlet and Ryan to be together, but worried maybe too much was going on from them to actually plan.

When Ryan got up to the roof of 'Mercy's Café' he found Scarlet smoking a joint and holding a bottle of vodka in the other. Ryan had to blink a couple of times to make sure this wasn't a dream he was in. He called Scarlet's name and sure turned around pulling the joint away from her mouth and blowing out the smoke with a smirk on her mouth.

"What are you doing?" he asked already pissed off.

She giggled, high as a kite, "Having a good time" she replied. Scarlet brought the bottle of Amsterdam to her lips and took a sip. She had already drunk a half of the pint she had.

Ryan walked up to her and tried to take the joint from her but the five foot three girl was fast like a cat. "This is not a puff, puff, pass situation" she giggled again looking up at the five foot eleven teen.

"Scarlet I'm not playing with you" he yelled taking the joint from her and smashing it on the ground. Scarlet looked at the ground sad at her now ruined joint. "I was almost done with that" she whined. "You need to relax" she added handing him the bottle of Amsterdam. Ryan smacked the bottle out of Scarlet's hand and made it crash to the grown, breaking the bottle.

"What the fuck Ryan, do you know how much money I spent on just those two things" she yelled getting pissed.

"Explains why I saw you with Andy today" he said fuming with anger. "He's a drug dealer, Scarlet. His life is going nowhere but jail" he added trying to get her to understand the horrible thing she had done.

Scarlet smirked, "Are you jealous I was with Andy" she said making a kissy face to mock Ryan. "I heard he's a great kisser, maybe I should find out" she added whispering in his face still smirking.

Ryan pulled away disgusted, the girl he cared about reeked of weed and vodka. He was very disappointed in her. "Scarlet, you can't go down this road" he said.

"And why not, it's fun" she replied smiling.

"Because you will die" he exclaimed in a stern voice. "You wanna know why don't have parents? Because of drugs and alcohol. My mom left high school with a promising future. She got out of Columbus, Ohio and got into Princeton. During her spring break of her freshman year she got raped. It broke her emotionally and physically and turned to drugs. She eventually got kicked out of school for possession and was back her in Ohio. A couple of months later she found out she was pregnant with me and my grandmother had to really keep an eye on her to make she sure she didn't get high. Once I was born my bother couldn't stand to look at me, because I looked like my father. She got back on drugs and was a junkie for ten years until she overdosed. I was watched my mother, shoot, snort, and inhale everything in the book. And guess where she is Scarlet….. she's fucking six feet under" he said as tears rolled down his eyes. Scarlet stood there silent, unsure of what to say.

"Alcohol isn't gonna fix your problems either. Do you know I have never in my life had the slightest bit of alcohol?... Alcoholism runs in my family, my uncle, my grandfather…they're all alcoholics. Once of them ended up so drunk that they couldn't function and killed himself on accident and my grandfather… he ended up with liver cancer. He only survived for eight months because he just couldn't put down the bottle" he added balling up his fist want to desperately punch something.

The heavy story broke Scarlet's high and caused her to sober up quick. Scarlet had thought all this time that her life was so hard, but she had finally met someone who had it worse than her. Scarlet's problems suddenly felt very small and she felt as if she was being a little brat. She wanted to hug Ryan but feared he would push her away. Scarlet couldn't stand to look at the disappointed look on his face. Ryan took a deep breath and tried to collect all of this thoughts. He was never a fan of himself crying, he wiped his tears and went to grab Scarlet's hand.

"Let's go" he said trying to get her off the roof.

"No" replied Scarlet not wanting to leave.

"Come on, Scarlet I'm not leaving you up here by yourself. I can't trust you by yourself" he said rising his voice and pulling at Scarlet's jacket. When Ryan pulled on Scarlet's jacket a little plastic baggy fell out. It landed on the ground the dup started at it frozen. Ryan looked at Scarlet heartbroken and knew she had truly jumped off the deep end. Suddenly both Ryan and Scarlet went after the little baggy that held the white powdery substance. Being stronger than Scarlet allowed Ryan to get the baggy, and run from the roof to go down stairs. Scarlet immediately followed him, chasing him.

"Give it back" she yelled chasing him.

When Ryan got back down to the café he went straight to Sam holding the baggy in his hand. When Scarlet got to Ryan, her father, and his friends she continued to plead for her baggy back.

"I caught Scarlet on the roof, getting high and drinking, she also had think in her pocket" said Ryan putting the baggy on the table. Sam, Blaine, Santana, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and Mercedes sat frozen staring at the bag of choke on the table.

"I hope you have a nice life" said Ryan looking at Scarlet and walking away.

Scarlet's chest heaved up down, she was fuming with Ryan that he rated her out. Scarlet attempted to take her choke back she had paid a pretty penny for her father was faster than her and covered the baggy with his hand.

"Car. Now!" said Sam in a stern voice.

Scarlet continued to stand there with her arms crossed. "I said now!" yelled Sam hitting the table and causing the café to go silent. Scarlet jumped at his stone and walked out of the café going to the car. Sam took the couple of deep breaths trying to lower his blood pressure. He soon got up with Blaine Anderson following him in tow. The gang stat there quiet for a couple of minutes and wondered what to say next. Mercedes began to think if her and Sam's relationship was appropriate at this time. Sam had a lot on his plate with Scarlet and Mercedes had a lot on her plate with Johnny's dyslexia and Tank. Mercedes didn't want to break up with Sam, but she wondered if it was for the best considering their circumstances.

Later that day when Mercedes got home with Johnny she prepared dinner for her and her son. And he decided to watch one of his favorite movies afterwards. While cuddled up the couch Mercedes continued to think about her and Sam. Although she thought about breaking up with him, she began to wonder with breaking up with him would make matters worse. Mercedes and Sam had gotten extremely close in the matter of couple of months and were comfortable with each other. They had crossed every bridge but the sex bridge. And even though they hadn't crossed that bridge, they still found other ways to be intimate without even really trying. Mercedes loved that they had a real relationship and sex wasn't involved. Because of that she knew that in their relationship sex would be the bonus or the icing on the cake, it wasn't going to be the center. In that moment she knew breaking up with Sam wasn't the right choice, but holding his hand and walking him through it would be better and make their relationship stronger. Johnny brought Mercedes out of her thoughts by talking.

"Momma?" he asked.

"Yeah, sweetie" she replied.

"You think Scarlet is really gonna leave?" he asked in a sad tone.

Mercedes looked down at her son and saw his sad eyes, "I don't think so. I'm hoping she doesn't".

"Me too… I don't want Scarlet to leave. I like Scarlet, she pretty, nice…she's like a sister" said Johnny.

Mercedes smiled at her son's cuteness and kissed the top of his curly hair head. "Everyone at school talks about having a sister. Some say there great, and others say there not… I told everyone at school they Scarlet is my sister, they didn't believe me but I don't care. As long as I know that she's my sister, it's okay" added Johnny.

"Johnny, sweetheart, you have the biggest heart I have ever seen" smiled Mercedes.

Johnny smiled giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

When Sam, Scarlet, and Blaine got back to Sam's house the argument between Sam and Scarlet was just beginning. There yelling brought Stevie and Stacy to their argument and caused an audience. Blaine, Stevie, and Stacy felt it wasn't there place to say anything so they just stood aside and watched as the daughter and father yelled.

"Scarlet, I have never been so disappointed in you in my life" yelled Sam trying to keep his anger under control. "You honestly think drugs is the answer" he added.

"It's my life, not yours. I can do whatever I want with my body" yelled Scarlet.

"No, you are sixteen years old! Meaning you are incapable of being in charge of your own life because you are too young. Scarlet, imagine if you got caught with this. You would go to jail. Or even worse if you would have took this, you could die" he yelled.

"How do you know I haven't already took it" remarked Scarlet with sass.

Sam walked up to Scarlet and grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her, "Don't play with me" he yelled. "You wanna die? Is that what you want? You wanna die, and leave me".

Scarlet broke down in tears, "At least I would be with Mom".

Sam's eyes softened and his grip loosed, he brought Scarlet into a hug and wrapped his arm around her. He cries got louder and harder as Sam held her. "Why does everyone leave?" cried Scarlet.

A single tear fell from Sam's face and he couldn't help but chuckle at the impossible question, "As long as I've been alive, I still don't know the answer to that question" he replied feeling Scarlet's grip as she held her father tight. Scarlet didn't know what she wanted to do. Part of her wanted to stay in Lima and overcome the battle, the other wanted to ignore the pain and go to New York with Blaine, and the past part of her wanted to float up into the sky and be with her mother.

* * *

_**Did I make you cry!? I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing all of your thoughts and your reaction!**_

_** Till Next time!**_

_**xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	10. Exodus 23:30

_**Don't you all just love how fast I update!? I'm really enjoying this story I'm writing hence why I update so fast. I really like this story I created with my good friend Tamara and sometimes I feel like the reader. I wanna know what's going to happen next, so I write thinking of what I think are amazing storylines for this story. I'm one of those people that if I don't write it down, I lose it. I really hope you all are enjoying this story because I really enjoy writing it! feedback time from your wonderful reviews!**_

_**zeejack- Ryan's life is hard isn't? I gave myself goosebumps creating his character. I'm glad you like both Scarlet and Ryan! Scarlet does need to get her act together and she will, she just needs time. Johnny is that character everyone will love. He's just so loveable. You need that in a story, one character that's just so great and so loveable! And yes everyone feels for Scarlet, but her actions make you want to slap her upside the head! I really based Scarlet of two characters I hold dear to my heart, Peyton Sawyer from One Tree Hill and Quinn Fabray from Glee, of course. In both if there shows. There characters you love, root for, and feel there pain. But there choices to there problems make you cringe and think if there actually stupid. But I assure you Scarlet will eventually see the light! you just gotta keep reading! Thank you for the love zeejack, I enjoy your reviews as always! **_

_**vballr217- Super happy I made you cry...in a good way! Thank you so much for the compliment! The goal is for my writing is to get better and better with each chapter! I'm happy to hear that I'm achieving it! Thanks for the love!**_

_**70122- Samcedes ENDGAMES TILL THE END OF TIME! And I can't wait for my babies to have sex either! It's gonna be mind blowing! I promise, and it coming really soon! so please stay tune! Thank for the love!**_

_**myhiggins25- Glad I made you cry too...in a good way! Ryan is the hero! Sometimes he's the unsung hero, but he in the hero in my mind! Yes Sam and Scarlet are crazy and have a crazy relationship, but its because they have been through so much. And Sam struggles with being a parent sometimes, he needs a crutch at times... a women that can help and reassure him that he doing the right thing. Since Ruby died, Sam questions his parenting skills and wonders if he's doing it right! This will be all explained in he story! you will see. Kurt and Mercedes meet?...I might have something up my sleeve ;) Thanks for the love!**_

_**jujubee58- Scarlet will forever be dealing with the death of her mother. That will never go away. And yes Scaryan (Ship name for Scarlet and Ryan) will make up soon! Stay tune to find out when! Thanks for the love!**_

_**mizjojob- That is love, girl! (So happy we cleared that up lol) never let anyone you care about take drugs *insert clapping emoji* Samcedes breaking up? not in my world boo boo! Them having aruguments...maybe, but breaking up?! Never that! I had enough of that from RIB. Johnny is everything, cant express that enough! And Bullying is no joke, your words and actions are powerful. I really wish society would learn that! Thanks for the love!**_

_**FinchelQuick34- SO GLAD THE PERVIOUS CHAPTER WAS EVERYTHING AND MORE! That is the goal! I'm really happy your enjoying the story and continue to love it just as much as I do! Thank you for all the praise And Thank you for the love!**_

_**nae1213- I'm glad you love the story as well! I plan for this story/fic to have true meaning and good stoylines! Thank you for the love! **_

_**Thank you so much to the ones above that reviewed the last chapter! It means so much and I cant wait to read your reviews for this chapter! Sorry for any missed erorrs**_

* * *

Nia began stretching in the dance studio she had reserved just a few days ago. She was more than stressed out and dancing centered her. Nia was sure to send Stacy a text about coming to the studio, she hoped Stacy would come so they could talk and get everything straightened out. She missed her best friend and hoped she could get her boyfriend back. After stretching Nia grabbed the remote to the stereo and pressed play. Janet Jackson's_ If_ began blaring out of the stereo as Nia danced. The mid-twenties female whipped her long black hair as she danced in her Laker's Dance Team sports bra and shorts to match. In the middle of dancing Nia found herself stuck, she rarely had dancers block, but when it hit it hit hard. Nia paused the music and began redoing the routine without the music. She did it over and over for an hour, she then got frustrated and passed out on the floor to think about the routine mentally. As she laid on the floor staring at the ceiling, thinking she didn't her the door opened. She was brought out of her thoughts by a familiar voice.

"You taking a break? I thought I would never see the day" said Stacy crossing her arms while staring at her friend.

Nia sat up and looked at Stacy. Her once close best friend was wearing carpi sweatpants, a zip up hoodie, and a sports bra underneath. Nia stutter as she spoke, "I-I'm not taking a break. I'm s-stuck" she replied. Stacy took a seat next to Nia on the floor and smirked, "You? Stuck? Never!"

"Do you not wanna be my friend anymore?" asked Nia in a quiet voice.

Stacy laughed, "If I didn't want to be your friend I wouldn't be here".

Nia nodded realizing the stupid question.

"Look, I was pissed, but I understand why you guys kept it a secret. Reacting the way I did justified your reasoning even more, so I'm sorry for freaking out. But don't keep things from me anymore. We're best friends, we tell each other everything" said Stacy.

Nia hugged Stacy tight unexpectedly and caused Stacy to laugh, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too…And your welcome to kiss my brother in front of my. But I draw the line at having sex in our apartment. Don't do it when I'm there" said Stacy hugging Nia back.

"Deal" squealed Nia.

Stacy let go of Nia, "Alright, let's get the routine done. The Team is looking for new ones and I'm sure what you have is fire!"

Nia and Stacy stood up and Nia pressed play on the stereo and began showing the routine to Stacy. Nia found her groove again and wasn't stuck anymore. Stacy loved the routine and learned it under an hour. Once the routine was learned the duo began perfecting the dance, they were sure to add plenty of sex appeal and hair whips to wow the Laker fans.

Scarlet sat in the gray sofa chair staring at the blonde in front of her. She was completely over this form of help and was more than ready to go home. She watch the blonde scribble words on her note pad and rolled her eyes.

"Do you really want to leave?" asked Quinn looking at Scarlet.

"I don't know" replied Scarlet uninterested in it all.

Quinn took a breath, she was getting fed up with Scarlet's lack of cooperation. But this was nothing new, Quinn had dealt with lack of cooperation. Her frustration was coming from the need to help Scarlet, Quinn really want to help her and change her for the good.

"Scarlet, who made this appointment for you?" asked Quinn.

"My Dad" she replied.

"And why do you think he made it?" she asked.

"Because he thinks I need help" replied Scarlet

"Do you think you need help?...Do you want help?" asked Quinn

Scarlet froze at the question and thought about it. Her expression sadden as she thought about, "Do I need help?...yes" she replied quietly. "Do I want help?...no" she added.

Quinn nodded and scribbled in her note pad, "Why don't you want help?"

"Everyone can do it by themselves, so why can't I" she replied.

"Do what, specifically?" asked Quinn wanting her to explain.

"Handle their problems" replied Scarlet.

"Scarlet, everyone needs help going through there issues. Asking for help to go through something doesn't make to weak. It actually makes you stronger… Have you ever head the saying, 'closed mouths don't get fed?" asked Quinn. Scarlet shook her head no.

"It never hurts to ask for help. The worst someone can say is no. You never know if someone is going to help you if you don't ask. It's okay to ask for help" said Quinn.

Scarlet nodded a couple of times and took in the information. Quinn scribbled some more notes in her note pad and asked he next question, "Do you think about killing yourself often?"

Scarlet looked up at the blonde in front of her shocked by the question. Quinn arched her brow, telling her to answer and Scarlet sighed answering, "No… It's only happened a few times."

Quinn nodded, "When did they start?"

"When my mother died" she replied.

"How did she die?" asked Quinn.

"Breast Cancer" replied Scarlet getting sad.

Quinn nodded, "What do you think killing yourself will solve?"

"…I don't know…nothing, I guess" she replied.

"So why do you think killing yourself is the answer?" asked Quinn.

"I don't see it as the answer. I see it as a way of being with my mother. I feel that's the only way I can be with her. You know when she died all these people told me this bullshit that 'my mother was going to be in my heart' and that 'she's always with me', but since she has died I have felt nothing but loneliness. That shit might work for my father, but not for me. All I yarn for is her hugs and her love… I honestly don't get why I'm the only one that thinks about killing themselves" she said.

"But you're not, millions around the world think about it every day" remarked Quinn.

"I mean the people around me. My Dad walks this earth like nothing's wrong, Mercedes life was ruined by a man she thought she loved, Ryan as a fucked up life story, and from what I hear Rachel can't have kids. How do they not want to kill themselves? They are all so strong, and wake up every day expecting to have a great day. Me? Sometimes it takes everything in me just to get out of bed and start my day. Why can't I be strong like them?" said Scarlet.

Quinn nodded understanding her response, "You are strong Scarlet, and you might not see yourself as strong. But you are. Prime example, you're back at school. Most people can't go back to school after dealing what you've been through. Many transfer or leave" said Quinn.

"But I am leaving, My Dad is making me finish the year…three weeks and counting till I'm out of here" said Scarlet.

Quinn nodded biting her lip, "I want you to do one last thing for me, and then you can go" said Quinn.

Scarlet perked up, she couldn't wait to go home and be by herself. She nodded at Quinn with a small smile, "Go to that book shelf and get the book on the third shelf from the top, fourth book from the right" said Quinn. Scarlet stood up and went to the book shelf getting the book. When she picked up the thick brown book she read the cover that said 'Bible'. She gave Quinn a look and soon went back to her seat.

"Are you spiritual Scarlet?" asked Quinn.

"No" replied Scarlet. "The only time I've been in a church is when my mother died" she added.

Quinn nodded, "First, I want you to find 1 Peter 5:8 and read it to me please."

Scarlet sighed annoyed and went on to find the scripture, when she did she read it, "Be of sober spirit, be on the alert your adversary…. the devil, prowls around like a roaring lion, seeking someone to devour" said Scarlet reading the words again in her head after reading it aloud.

"Isaiah 41:10" said Quinn.

Scarlet flipped through the bible looking the for next one, "'Do not fear, for I am with you; Do not anxiously look about you, for I am your God I will strengthen you, surely I will help you, Surely I will uphold you with My righteous right hand.'"

"And lastly, Exodus 23:30" said Quinn with a smirk.

"I will drive them out before you little by little, until you become fruitful and take possession of the land" read Scarlet.

"I will drive them out before you little by little, until you become fruitful and take possession of the land" she read again out loud feeling power from the powerful words.

"That's good, you're free to go" said Quinn fighting back a smile. She had done good, she had done really good.

Scarlet left Quinn's practice feeling a bit off. She had come through powerful words before, but nothing like what she just read. Scarlet got into The Comet and road home feeling ashamed of her recent actions. Ryan was someone she was completely falling for and wanted to have a relationship with but she feared she might have ruined it. Her mind then went to Bree, part of her wanted to tell the school about her evil act. But Scarlet felt she would get the easy way out of her punishment. Scarlet wanted revenge, but she didn't know exactly how she was going to get it. When she pulled up to her house she saw her blonde best friend standing on her porch.

"I just can't seem to get away from Puckerman's today" exclaimed Scarlet.

Beth smiled big, "We can't help it we love you."

"What's up?" asked Scarlet figuring her best friend need/ wanted something.

"How do you know I want something?" asked Beth lying.

"Because your Beth, and you always need/ want something. It's one of your qualities I love to hate" replied Scarlet as she unlocked her front door and entered it with Beth behind her.

Beth closed the front door behind her and took a seat at the island while Scarlet pulled out a pint of Ben and Jerry's and two spoons. "Oh thank you, but none of me. I have a figure to watch."

"What figure, you're perfect" remarked Scarlet.

"You think so? I'm starting to get cellulite on my thighs. I saw it last night while looking in the mirror" replied Beth.

Scarlet laughed at her best friend's craziness, "Beth, no you don't. Are you blind? You have one of the best body's at McKinley" exclaimed Scarlet. "You have a six pact, for crying out loud" she added.

"I guess your right" said Beth think about Scarlet's valid arguments. Beth grabbed the spoon on the counter top and began digging into the ice cream. Beth took her first bite and moaned, "It's been so long."

"You shouldn't deprive yourself of one of the most important things in life" said Scarlet with a smirk.

Beth laughed, "There are way more important things than ice cream."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" asked Scarlet.

"Oh I don't know, joining the cheerios" said Beth trying to be subtle.

Scarlet laughed, she stopped laughing when she noticed Beth wasn't laughing and she was serious, "Beth are you out of your monkey ass mind, I am not joining cheerios. I knew you came over here for something."

"Oh pretty please. I'm in charge of the routines for the end of the year pep rally and since we lost Bree we have an odd number. We can't do my amazing routines with an odd number" pleaded Beth.

"Beth, there are hundreds of girls at our school, why are you asking me?" asked Scarlet taking another bite of ice cream.

"Because you're my best friend, and I thought it could be a fun thing we do together" exclaimed Beth with a puppy dog pout.

Boo suddenly barked and both of the teen girls look at the growing puppy as he put his head down and moved his ears around, "See, Boo wants you to join" said Beth grinning.

Scarlet about it, and began to think this could be the perfect revenge for Bree. Bree always thought Scarlet wanted her life, so what better way than to actually stealing. Scarlet had learned awhile back that the best revenge was to do nothing and just be better. That was Scarlet's plan, to do better whether she stayed in Lima or left it.

"Fine, I'll help you out" announced Scarlet.

"Oh my god, yay!" cheered Beth hopping out of her chair to hug Scarlet. Boo barked repeatedly as Beth continued to cheer.

"Come on let's go up to my room" said Scarlet.

Beth, Scarlet, and Boo went up to Scarlet's room to hangout. In the mist of hanging out Blaine arrived to talk to Scarlet.

"Hey Merida" smiled Blaine using his nickname for her that he had since Scarlet was a baby. When Scarlet was young she was obsessed with the movie Brave and insisted that she watch it over and over. Blaine and Sam figured it was because she was a redhead and was fascinated with that fact that here was a Disney princess that looked like her.

Scarlet smiled, "Hi, Papa Blaine this is my best friend Beth. You met her Mom the other day, Quinn."

"Nice to meet you" smiled Blaine.

"You too" grinned Beth.

"Hey, I'm proud of you today. You went to school. How was it?" asked Blaine.

"Okay, a few snickers here and there, but that's all" replied Scarlet.

"That's good, nothing to bad" nodded Blaine. Blaine wanted to have a deep conversation with Scarlet but figured now wasn't the time. Blaine wanted to find the perfect time to express his feelings to Scarlet and reassure her that life was going to get better. Instead Blaine figured he would learn about the women his best friend was seeing.

"So, what is this Mercedes Jones like? Do you like her?" asked Blaine.

Scarlet giggled, "She nice… really nice. I like her, she's growing on me. She has a son to die for, he's adorable."

"So I don't have to worry about your father? He's in good hands?" asked Blaine.

"No, you don't. She's perfect for him" said Scarlet thinking of the possibility that Mercedes could be the one for her father.

Elsewhere late that night, Sam and Mercedes were cuddled up on the couch. Sam had his arms wrapped around his girl while Mercedes laid on his chest holding him. They laid in silences getting lost in their own thoughts for hours until Mercedes broke the silence, "Are you gonna be okay?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be fine" said Sam thinking about Scarlet. "I'm just worried about my kid" he added.

"Scarlet is strong, she's gonna conquer this. I can feel it" said Mercedes.

Sam sighed, "Where's Johnny? It's quiet" asked Sam.

"Spent the weekend with Tank, I let him keep him for Monday this time, he should be back in the morning" replied Mercedes.

Sam nodded in response as he drew invisible circles on her back, "Mercedes I'm so lucky to have you. If I didn't I would be doing so much worst right now" he confessed.

Mercedes sat up and looked at Sam, "You would... I make that much of an impact?" she asked shocked.

"Yeah, you do…these last couple of years the only person that I've needed is Scarlet, but now I need you too. Your my rock Mercedes, you can simply calm me down by just letting me hold you. That's all it takes" he replied.

Mercedes teared up, she leaned in and captured Sam's big pink lips. Sam returned the kiss holding his women tight. When Mercedes pulled away she spoke, "I'm not going anywhere, I promise" she said meaning every word.

Tank drove on the road furious. He had taken his son to a specialist in Michigan to find out that his son was indeed dyslexic. How could his son have a disability? His father was perfect. He was a star student, star athlete, got into the best colleges, went to the best college, and had the best job. It truly bewildered Tank that his son was disabled. When he left the doctors holding Johnny's hand he drove home to have a drink to sooth his anger. Before he knew it he had tossed back five shots of whiskey and was on the road hours later to take his son back to this mother's. Tank swerved as he drove thinking of all the reasons why his son was dyslexic. First he thought it could be Mercedes genes, Mercedes did have a slightly lower GPA than him when they were going to college and her family seemed slower than usual. Then again her whole family was from Alabama, and everyone from Alabama was slow. Second, came the thought of all the time Johnny spent with Finn and Rachel. Finn was as dumb as a doorknob in his opinion, and Rachel was just a wannabe teacher who he was sure bought her license just so she could steal the kids considering she could have one of her own. Third, came the thought of Sam. He was a new influence on his son and one he didn't like. Tank had finally gotten Johnny to pull away from nerd things like superheroes and drawing and here Sam was pulling him back in. Tank had signed Johnny up for football camp this summer and he was gonna play whether he liked it or not. Tank huffed at the thought of Sam again. How dare he push up on his women? That was his women! Not his! Tank took his eyes of the road and looked back at a sleeping Johnny in the back seat. He grew more angry, "I'll be damned if you call him Daddy" he said aloud as the smell of alcohol left his breath. "I'm yo Daddy" he added angrily. Tank turned the wheel drastically causing him to lose control and collide with another two cars creating a massive three car accident.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER! Did I kill you? Please Review! Till Next Time.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	11. I Still Have You, I Will Always Have You

_**Oh my goodness ! Who gave yall the right to send me 14 reviews! That was amazing! do it again *claps hands together*. This is a Easter gift to you all, so please enjoy! I think you all will like it! Sorry for any error's missed! I would do shoutouts, but I'm sure you all want to get to the chapter considering I left yall hanging! so here it is! shoutouts will def be next time though!**_

_** song: Aint No Mountain High Enough- Marvin Gaye**_

* * *

_Scarlet and Sam laid in the hospital bed with Ruby. Ruby was resting her head on Sam's chest while Scarlet had he head on her mother's lap. Ruby continuously brushed her hand along Scarlet's long red hair. With each brush Ruby got slower and slower. Sam was told he only had a matter of hours before his wife would go. Her body was shutting down and Ruby wanted to spend her last moments with her husband and daughter._

"_Mom?" asked thirteen year old Scarlet._

"_Yes?" said Ruby in a weak voice._

"_Do I still have you?" she asked_

"_You will always have me" replied Ruby._

"_You think so?" asked Scarlet._

"_I know so" replied Ruby._

"_I do to" added Sam._

"_Scarlet, sweetie?" asked Ruby._

"_Yes?" replied Scarlet._

"_Sing our song" said Ruby._

_{Scarlet}_

_Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,_

_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby_

_If you need me call me, no matter where you are,_

_{Sam and Ruby}_

_No matter how far; don't worry baby_

_Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry_

_You don't have to worry,_

_{All}_

_Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low enough,_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you babe_

_{Scarlet}_

_Remember the day I set you free_

_I told you you could always count on me darling_

_From that day on, I made a vow,_

_I'll be there when you want me,_

_Some way, some how_

_{All}_

_Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low enough,_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you babe_

_{Ruby}_

_Oh no darling_

_No wind, no rain_

_Or winters cold can stop me baby, no no baby_

_'Cause you are my goal_

_If you're ever in trouble;_

_I'll be there on the double_

_Just send for me, oh baby, ha_

_{Scarlet and Sam}_

_My love is alive_

_Way down in my heart_

_Although we are miles apart_

_If you ever need a helping hand,_

_I'll be there on the double_

_Just as fast as I can_

_Don't you know that there_

_[All}_

_Ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low enough,_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_To keep me from getting to you babe_

_Don'tcha know that there_

_Ain't no mountain high enough,_

_Ain't no valley low enough,_

_Ain't no river wide enough_

_Ain't mountain high enough_

_Ain't no valley low enough_

"_Sam, are you gonna be okay?" asked Ruby in a weak voice._

_Sam fought back tears, "Yea, I'm gonna be fine."_

"_Take care of her" said Ruby speaking of Scarlet._

"_I promise" he said._

"_Promise me one more thing" said Ruby._

"_Anything" exclaimed Sam._

"_That you will find love again" said Ruby._

_Tears fell from Sam's eyes, "Promise"_

"_One more for the road?" she said._

"_One more" said Sam planting a kiss on Ruby. Ruby kissed him back for what felt like a second and then she stopped. Sam pulled away to find his wife now breathing._

"_Mom, no wake up. Not yet!" yelled Scarlet shaking her mother._

"_You have to wake up, I need you Mom. I need you…I don't have you, Mom. I don't have you" cried Scarlet still shaking her mother to wake up._

Rachel's iphone ranged breaking the deep sleep her and Finn were in. Finn stirred while Rachel woke up to turn on her lamp and answer her phone. Before answering she tried to open her eyes and focus them so she could see who was calling. She moaned at the fact that her eyes where failing her and she couldn't see shit. Finally her eyes focused and Rachel looked at the caller ID on her phone that read 'Kitty'. Her eyes popped out of her head as she hoped this could be the big call. Rachel answered the phone quickly and brought the apple product to her ear.

"Hello?" she said trying to sound excited but instead her groggy morning voice came out. Rachel place her hand on her throat and rolled her eyes at herself for having such a manly morning voice.

Harsh breathing was being made on the phone as Kitty tried her best to speak, "Rachel…I'm… in…labor."

Rachel hopped out of bed scarring Finn with her fast moment and caused him to jump. Finn tried to sit up and see what all the commotion was about but instead he moved his body up and hit his head on the headboard. "Oh my god, say no more where on our way" cheered Rachel hanging up the phone.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Finn holding his head trying to sit up slowly.

"Finn, baby, get dressed Kitty is in labor" she yelled from there bathroom as she brushed her hair with her paddle brush. "We're gonna parents!" singed Rachel as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush and began to brush.

Finn slowly got out of bed and dragged his feet to the bathroom. He got behind his five foot three wife and grabbed his toothbrush. Rachel handed her husband the toothpaste from behind and looked at him through the mirror while she brushed with a smile on her face. Finn and Rachel brushed and brushed until they were done. The moment Finn dropped his toothbrush in the cup he grabbed his wife by the shoulders and smirked. "We're gonna be parents!" they yelled in unison as they began to dance in there bathroom. The couple soon got dressed and rushed to hospital as soon as they could. When they arrived they went into Kitty's room to tell her that they were here and would get her anything she needed. After seeing Kitty, Finn and Rachel thought it would be best to give her all the space she needed to have the baby. Rachel walked off to the cafeteria to get coffee, while Finn stayed behind on the maternity ward. Finn found himself looking into the room full of babies that had just been born. They were all so cute and full of joy. While Finn was gazing at the newborns another man came beside him and began to look with him.

"Wow, they're all so tiny" said the man that stood next to Finn gazing.

Finn chuckled, "Yeah…but they're all strong, don't let they're smallness fool you" he said not taking his eyes off the newborns.

"Which one is yours?" he asked turning to look at Finn.

"Mine isn't in there yet" replied Finn turning to finally look at the man next to him. He was tall and had light brown hair. He wore dark washed jeans, and a Kent University t-shirt. Finn gave him a friendly smile, "You?" he added.

"Same, mines not in there…I'm Ryder" he smiled holding out his hand to shake it.

"Finn" he replied shaking the boy's hand back. As Finn stared at him he began to think he looked a little young to be having a kid, but young parents were becoming more and more common as the years went on.

"Sam, I need you to drive faster" barked Mercedes as tears ran down her fast. She was ordering Sam around like a mad man.

"Baby, I'm driving as fast as I can. I wanna go fast but I can't, getting pulled over will only slow us down" he replied with his eyes focused on the road. Sam was scared shitless, he said prayer after prayer in his head hoping that Johnny would be alright.

The couple soon arrived to the hospital and ran to the receptionist, "Jonathan Williams, he six years old, he's four foot tall, has black hair, light brown skin, is he alright? He's my son" cried Mercedes as she went into panic mode.

The receptionist saw the pain in Mercedes eyes, she felt as if she could relate because she was a mother too, "Ma'am, your son just arrived fifteen minutes ago. He just went into surgery".

"Surgery! Surgery for what?" yelled Mercedes.

The women bit her lip want to tell, but she couldn't it was policy. "Ma'am I can't say, you have to wait for the doctor. Please wait in the waiting room".

Sam grabbed Mercedes and wrapped his arms around, he ducked his head low so he could whisper into her ear. "Let's go wait in the waiting room. He's gonna be okay, he's strong remember…Come on" he said kissing her temple and getting her to wait in the waiting room. Sam quietly thanked the women at the desk before sitting and counseled Mercedes while they waited. With Lima being such a small town word got around fast the Little Johnny was in a hospital from a car accident. One by one the couples arrived Quinn and Puck, Stevie and Nia, Santana and Brittany, Marley and Jake who was on his way separately, and Scarlet and Beth arrived at the hospital with Blaine and Stacy by their side.

Scarlet was one of the last to arrive, when she did her mascara was running and she was worried sick for Mercedes and Johnny. When she caught sight of Mercedes she sped walked to her and embraced her with a giant hug. Mercedes was opened arms waiting for Scarlet to get to her and when they embraced Scarlet's eyes grew open as she felt a powerful level of love. Scarlet had that feeling again, it was a feeling she hadn't had in a very long time. Scarlet felt as if she was hugging her mother. She grabbed on tighter to Mercedes not wanting to lose the feeling. Mercedes love was filling the void in Scarlet that had been empty for the past three and half years. Mercedes dropped her hands to let Scarlet it go but Scarlet was still holding on to her. Mercedes once again wrapped her arms around Scarlet and gave a small pat on the back, "Is something else wrong?" asked Mercedes quietly.

"No, I'm just scared" replied Scarlet.

"It's okay, we can be scared together" exclaimed Mercedes kissing her on the cheek before letting Scarlet go. When Scarlet let go she felt as if a giant rock was lifted off her chest, she was breathing better, talking better, crying harder, and smiling bigger. Scarlet soon pulled out her phone and called the next person she needed dearly.

"Hello?" he replied in a sleepy tone.

"I need you to come to the hospital, Johnny was in a car crash" she replied.

"Alright, I'm on my way" said Ryan hanging up the phone.

Ten minutes later Ryan was at the hospital waiting like everyone else. When he arrived Scarlet expected him to give her a hug but he didn't. He went straight to Mercedes and consoled her before taking his seat to wait. Scarlet feelings were hurt, why did Ryan diss her? They hadn't talked for a while and Scarlet began to think that maybe they should. She pulled him aside asking him to talk and he obliged by following her to a hallway not far from the waiting area.

Scarlet looked at him, while he tried not to look at her. "Do you hate me?" she asked quietly.

He chuckled, "No, the completely opposite actually."

"You love me?" she asked in shock.

"I didn't say that, you did" he remarked, he didn't want her having full control of his emotions. Ryan was in love with Scarlet, he just didn't want her to know yet. She already had him wrapped around her little finger, Ryan needed some dignity.

Scarlet sighed and looked down at her shoes, she was wearing her red Toms. "Did you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?" asked Ryan confused of the drastic subject change.

"Did, you help Bree?" she asked.

Ryan went to touch her but he stopped himself, if he touched her he was done for. "No, I would never do that to you I-I… care about you" he said almost saying the word 'love'.

Scarlet saw his hesitation when it came to touching her. Ryan always held Scarlet's hand or grabbed her arms when they talked. Scarlet stepped forward she close some space between her and Ryan and looked up into his eyes. He tried to step back but the wall was in his way. "Why won't you touch me like you always do?" she asked.

"Because, I don't want to" he replied quickly.

Scarlet was about to respond to the statement but was stopped by Ryan, "Are you still leaving?"

Scarlet thought about the question, a part of her was still telling her she should leave. Scarlet really wanted to open that door and see what would happen if she did leave. "…Yeah, I think so" she replied sadly.

"That is why" he spat angrily wanting to walk away but Scarlet stopped him. "But I have you, I will always have you. You're not going anywhere in my world" she said.

"But your leaving mine" he said yanking his arm back and walking back to the group that was still waiting in the waiting room. Scarlet sighed as she brought her hands to her head and paced the hall. Why did her life have to change so drastically in the matter of five months?

Back in the waiting room Leo emerged from a room with a broken leg and a neck brace. He was hobbling on crutches and when Mercedes saw him all she want to do was break all the bones that was left in his body. Mercedes hopped out of her seat and went up to Leo more pissed than ever. Sam followed her not wanting her to completely lose it.

"What did you do?" she barked getting in his face.

"No now Mercedes" he said sadly wanting to home, he had a broken neck, broken leg, and a headache that was sending him over the roof.

"No motherfucka, now is the time! My son is in a hospital because of you" she yelled gaining attention from everyone around them, even the doctors and nurses.

"Hey stop yelling at him! You don't know anything" yelled Tiffany coming to Leo's aid.

"Look here, you two cent hoe you got about 2.5 seconds to back the fuck up before I stomp a whole in that ass. I have kept my class long enough" snapped Mercedes.

"Oh you have class? I don't recall you having class, I recall you weeping over the drought you were having. I bet there's little critters and cobwebs down there" remarked Tiffany.

"At least mine isn't it's lose from letting every Tom, Dick, and Harry take a ride" spat Mercedes.

"Oh look at that dick, something you don't get" laughed Tiffany.

Mercedes pulled her arm back and punched Tiffany square in the nose causing her nose to bleed. "Ow, did you all see that, that hippopotamus punched me".

"Be happy it wasn't me, hoe" said Nia standing next to her sister having her back, just in case.

"And you don't won't none of this" said Santana pointing at herself and standing next to Nia.

"Ummm, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to Mr. Williams" said Jake wearing his uniform. Sam glance at his name tag and badge. He suddenly remembered Puck telling him that his little brother was a cop.

"Go on" said Mercedes wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Mr. Williams were you aware that your alcohol level was way past exceeding the limit?" asked Jake.

Leo coughed before speaking, "No" he lied.

"Yo ass was drinking? You had my son in the car while you were drinking?" yelled Mercedes taking her hand and smacking him upside the head.

Jake put his arm in front of Mercedes trying to stopper. He looked up at Sam and saw how pissed he was staring at Leo. "Mercedes you can't hit him" said Jake.

"Oh but she can break my nose" yelled Tiffany being helped by a nurse.

"You asked for it" remarked Jake obviously showing he was Team Mercedes.

"Look, charges are being pressed by the state of Ohio, so be prepared" said Jake looking at Leo and walking away.

"Is anyone here for Jonathan Williams?" asked the female doctor looking around the waiting room. Everyone who was sitting stood up and she was shocked at the amount of people that were there for the little boy. "The mother or father of Jonathan would be great" she added looking at all of the people.

Mercedes stepped forward with Sam a few footsteps back. Before Mercedes allowed him to speak she told Sam to step up forward so he could hear. A small smile cascaded on his face as he took Mercedes hand and listen to the doctor tell them the news. Leo cursed to himself at the action done in front of him. If he didn't have a broken leg he knew he would have pushed Sam out the way in a heartbeat.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Hayward, but please call me Jane" said the tall women her wild curly hair that was currently being tamed in a top knot bun. Both Sam and Mercedes nodded while shaking Jane's hand and waited for her to proceed. "Well, first of all I want you guys to know that Jonathan is alright, he's gonna live" said Jane watching both Mercedes and Sam sigh in relief. "He has a broken arm, which needed some surgery. Cuts and bruises, and he needed some stitches on his chest from a deep cut. But over than that your son is fine…he's very lucky."

"Thank you, thank you so much" said Mercedes giving Jane a hug.

Jane giggled, "It's my job. He's awake, you're welcome to go see him."

"Thank you" smiled Sam.

Jane walked away going off to fulfil other duties on her list. When she was gone Mercedes walked over to Leo and started at him with disgust. "What?" he said annoyed that she was staring at him.

"I don't want you around my son, you obviously can't handle the responsibility. So, till further notice you cannot and will not see Johnny unless I say so" said Mercedes.

"Women, please I can see my son whenever I want to" snapped Leo.

"You won't come around if I take you to court" said Mercedes. Leo froze getting tight lip thinking about the amount of money he would have to spend to beat Mercedes in a custody battle considering she was the perfect parent. "Yeah, that's what I though…stay away" she exclaimed leaving to seeing Johnny with Sam holding her hand and Scarlet holding Sam's other hand.

"She's pushing, oh my god this is really happening we're gonna be parents" cheered Rachel standing outside of the room hearing Kitty scream. Finn grabbed and hugged Rachel from behind and smiled as they waited to hear there baby's first scream. Rachel gasped when she heard a small cry and the doctor say, "It's a boy." Rachel immediately opened the door to the room with Finn close behind to see Kitty holding the heathy baby boy in her arms with a tall light brown man standing behind her wearing a Kent University t-shirt. Finn and Rachel's smiles slowly faded when they saw the small family looking at their new addition. Kitty and Ryder soon looked up to Finn and Rachel and saw their faces. Ryder looked confused while Kitty just simply brought her baby to her chest and held it tight. Tears formed and Rachel's eyes as she realized that Kitty had simply changed her mind because her situation changed. Rachel slowly backed out of the room and closed the door. Finn grabbed and hugged her from behind again trying to console her. "It's just not our turn yet" he whispered in her ear and tears fell from his eyes. Rachel broke down in a fit and cried harder, "But when will it be?"

"What are you guys doing up here, Johnny is on the floor below this" said Brittany interrupting there moment.

Both Finn and Rachel jumped being startled and wiped there tears, "What? Why is Johnny here?" asked Rachel.

"He was in a car accident with Tank, it was Tank's fault though, he was drunk" replied Brittany.

"What?!" exclaimed a worried Rachel.

"Oh don't worry, he okay. We just found out that he's fine. You guys can go see him" smiled Brittany.

"Okay, great let's go see him" said Finn guiding Rachel to walk with Brittany.

"What were you doing up here?" asked Finn as they walked.

"I always come see the babies when I'm in the hospital. There the best things about hospitals" smiled Brittany.

Mercedes turned the knob to Johnny's room and entered it with Sam and Scarlet. When he saw the three of them a weak smile appeared on his face and the three of them smiled back.

"Guys" said Johnny in raspy voice.

"How's my fighter!?" exclaimed Mercedes.

"I'm okay" he said with a little nodded.

"Sam, I have stitches! Look, they're cool" said Johnny pointing to his chest.

Sam chuckled, "I had stitches before, and they are cool! But don't get any more your mother will have a heart attack."

"Okay, I won't Mama" said Johnny looking at his mother.

"Scarlet, you think you could draw Spiderman on my cast when I get it?" asked Johnny.

"I sure can, you want the original Spiderman or the evil one?" asked Scarlet with a smile.

"The original!" exclaimed Johnny.

"Well, duh I should have known. Silly me" laughed Scarlet.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Finn popped his head in, "Can we come in?" he asked.

"Of course" smiled Mercedes.

Rachel and Finn came in and went to Johnny's sides. A small smile cracked onto Rachel's face as she put her hand on Johnny's black curly locks and pushed the back. Tears continued to steam from her eyes, her tears weren't stopping anytime soon.

"Why are you crying god-mommy Rachel, I'm okay" exclaimed Johnny.

"Because…I still have you" she said giving her favorite little man a smile.

Johnny smiled, "You'll always have me" he remarked.

"We love you buddy" said Finn kissing the top of his head.

"I love you guys too" smiled Johnny. Finn and Rachel began to leave, but Johnny wondered why when they had just gotten there. "Where are you guys going?" he asked.

"Home, we know you're okay" smiled Finn fighting back tears.

Rachel leaned on Finn hugging him as she continued to cry, her eyes were red and puffy and her nose was beginning to run. "I love you guys" said Johnny feeling the need to say it.

Both Rachel and Finn smiled, "We love you too."

When they closed the door to Johnny's room Rachel broke down again and held Finn tight. Finn attempted to get Rachel to walk but there was no moving her, she was too upset. Finn picked Rachel up bridal style and carried out of the hospital as she wept into his chest. As he carried Finn let his tears fall and worried about his wife. How was he gonna put her back together? He usually knew what to do, but this was different. A baby was practically at their fingertips, and just in a split second it was gone like they never had it.

* * *

_**Did you all enjoy! Please review! Cant wait to read them! Till next time ;)**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	12. Golden Ticket

_**Hello, back again! I know for a fact you guys will LOVE this chapter for multiple reasons ;) So please read and enjoy! Shoutout time!**_

_**Emestee1- Just read your review! lol The update is now! super quick right! Yes I ship Sam, Mercedes, Johnny, and Scarlet becoming a family! Don't we all! Thank for the love, dear!**_

_**Jujubee58- Tank going to prison does sound nice! Custody battle?! That could possibly be in the future * rubs magical clear ball with pink turban on head* LOL! Thanks for the love, dear!**_

_**myhiggins25- I LOVE KILLING YOU ITS THE BEST! crying is good! I like crying. The plan was to break your hearts with that finchel scene last chapter. glad your enjoying the story! Thanks for the love, dear!**_

_**Mizjojob- I should add breaking heart to my resume! your "YAAAAASSSS" killed me! I also love how Johnny is everyone baby! he's my baby too! Sam being Johnny's Dad brings a smile to my face. Thanks for reading and thanks for the love, dear.**_

_**nae1213- Scarlet does need to "Come on" doesn't she! don't worry she will there! I love to make Mercedes a little ratchet, cause aren't we all a little ratchet? Don't lie guys! lol! Thanks for the love, dear!**_

_**FinchelQuick34- I LOVE GIVING YOU FINCHEL FEELS! There time will come! And the flashback was heartbreaking to write, trust me! I teared up while creating it and writing it. Thanks for the love, dear! **_

_**zeejack- yes girl he was talk shit when he came out that room with a broken leg and neck! And I 100% think Ryan is right! How many of you guys are team Ryan when it comes to Scarlet and Ryan? love your reviews, boo! Thanks for the love, dear!**_

_**Carmelvinah1- Never had stiches and I don't ever want them! but I figured a six year old boy would love them! boys will be boys! I'm glad you liked that part! Thanks for the love, dear! :)**_

_**Sorry for any missed errors !**_

_**Meredith Jones- Kerry Washington (Scandal Actress)**_

_**Percy Jones- Idris Elba ( This Christmas, Obsessed, Thor Actor) **_

* * *

"Is my grand baby okay?" asked Meredith Jones over the phone, Mercedes mother.

"Yes, Mama he's okay. I've been keeping a close eye on him" replied Mercedes getting the medicine from the cabinet for her son's pain. She was told to give it to her son three times a day, in the morning, in the afternoon, and at night.

"When did he come home?" asked Meredith.

"The other day, he goes back to school next week" replied Mercedes.

Meredith shook her head, "Can't believe that bastard did this. What is his issue?"

"I don't know and I honestly don't care Mama. I'm over him" replied Mercedes walking over to Johnny to give him the medicine. Johnny took it and went back to watch The Avengers.

"I should give him a piece of my mind" exclaimed Meredith.

"Do I need to come up there with my shotgun" yelled Percy from the background, Mercedes father.

"No Daddy! And Mama I got it. I handled him, it's taken care of" replied Mercedes.

"It better be! You let me know if you need me" said Meredith.

"I will Mama, I promise" said Mercedes meaning every word.

"Well on a lighter note, don't forget the family reunion is coming up. And like we tell you every year Rachel, Quinn, and Santana are always welcome along with their families" remarked Meredith.

"I won't forget Mama, and they come every year like they always do" said Mercedes playfully rolling her eyes.

"Okay, I gotta see my girls. I miss them" said Meredith beaming through the phone.

Mercedes laughed, "They miss you too. I gotta go Mama, I have a ton of things to do around the house."

"Alright, well get to it! I love you and take care of grand baby" said Meredith.

"I will, love you too" smiled Mercedes while hanging up the phone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mercedes went to the door wondering who it was. When she answered the door she saw a bouquet of purple roses being held up to someone's face. The flowers soon moved away and reveled Sam Evans. He smiled big and Mercedes returned the smile. He handed her the flowers and she accepted them.

"What are you doing here, silly" she grinned looking at her flowers.

"I have come to ask Mercedes out on a date" he replied leaning on the door frame.

Mercedes looked at Sam and smirked, "You wanna take me out?"

He bit his lip looking Mercedes up and down. She was wearing black leggings with a red oversized long sleeve t-shirt that said 'Ohio State'. To others Mercedes looked decent in her current state, but to Sam she looked hot as hell. "Yeah, I wanna take you out" he replied playing along with her little game.

"Where will we be going?" she asked batting her eyelashes.

Sam smirked, "Anywhere you wanna go."

"Why do you wanna take me out?" asked Mercedes.

"Because your my girlfriend, and I think you deserve a little break from the rough couple of days" he replied with a smile.

Mercedes thought about for a second and smiled when she got an idea, "Well, A couple of towns over they have a drive-in. We could grab a quick bite and go the drive in."

"You know that's funny, because I was thinking the same thing. A little blonde birdy who is very smart and as multiple degree's told me they're showing you all-time favorite movie-"said Sam pausing at the end to challenge Mercedes to tell him her favorite movie.

"Love Jones" they said in unison laughing at the end.

"Who is this little birdy?" asked Mercedes knowing it was Quinn.

Sam shook his head, "I don't give my birdy's away" he replied.

"Fine, don't be mad when I ask my redhead birdy things about you" remarked Mercedes.

Sam chuckled, "I won't".

"Have you seen the movie?" she asked.

"I have, it's a favorite of mine too" he smirked.

"Good, well I have decided that you can take me out. What time will you be picking me up?" she asked flirtatiously.

"7 o'clock sharp" he replied.

"I'll wear something sexy" she said jokingly.

"You're already sexy" he remarked planting a kiss on her lips and leaving Mercedes on cloud nine from the good kiss. When Mercedes came back down to earth she closed to the door and went off to find the perfect outfit for her date that night.

"Are you okay? I really think you should have stayed home from work" said Finn calling Rachel on his lunch break.

"I'm fine Babe, I really am. You know the funniest thing happen today one of my student's Bobby, he-"said Rachel but was cut off by Finn.

"See Rachel no you're not. You keep changing the damn subject" he said getting frustrated and bringing his hand to the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Finn I don't know you want or how you want me to act. But I'm handling this the best I can. Don't get pissed at me because I'm not handling it like you are. I don't need you fucking judging me" said Rachel mumbling the last part.

"I'm not judging you. And I don't expect you to handle this like I am. I just want you to be honest with yourself. If you're sad, be sad. If you're pissed, be fucking pissed. Don't mask it and ignore the feelings" he exclaimed.

"Fine Finn, I'm pissed, I'm frustrated, and I'm fucking heart broken. She told us she wanted us to have her baby and all because her dick of a boyfriend came back and said he wanted to be a father, she wants to keep it. It is beyond me, it is fucking beyond me that just because he said I'm ready meant let's raise this baby together. All he did was show up to the hospital, that's it! He missed every pregnancy milestone and every appointment. I know we weren't at those things but it was his responsibility. He was supposed to be there from the beginning. He left her, he left her fucking hanging and we were ready to help her pick up the pieces" yelled Rachel as she cried.

"Do you need me to come get you?" asked Finn getting concerned. "We can go to Quinn's office so you guys can talk" he added.

"No, I don't need to fucking see my best friend to talk. God Finn, why do you always have to say the wrong thing" she barked hanging up on her husband. Rachel pushed away from her desk and doubled over to cry in frustration. She felt as if she was alone and no one understood how she was feeling. She honestly wanted to scream all her anger out, but knew this wasn't the place or the time.

"It's gonna be okay" said a familiar voice causing Rachel to pop up and see who it was. When she looked up she was greet by one of her best friends; Santana. Rachel got out of her seat and rushed over to Santana hugging her. Santana was opened arms and hugged Rachel while patting her dark brown hair. Brittany had told Santana she saw Finn and Rachel on the maternity floor when Johnny was in the hospital and put two and two together. "What am I doing wrong, why can't I be a mommy" cried Rachel.

"You're doing nothing wrong, you're great and your time is gonna come, Rach. Before you know it this blessing is gonna come knocking on your door. I can feel it" said Santana consoling Rachel.

Finn threw his phone down on his desk getting pissed. He rubbed his temples and mental yelled at himself for always saying the wrong thing. He paced his office trying to think of ways he could fix this and make it wife feel better.

"Boss, we gotta problem" yelled one of Finn's workers.

"Just a minute" replied Finn. Finn took a couple of deep breaths trying to get his mind right. He was worried about his wife but knew it was work time and his mind needed to be on work. Finn went out to the front of the auto shop and saw one of his workers talking to a young Pakistani women holding a baby.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Finn.

"This women came in trying to figure out why her car was making a funny noise. We looked at it and she needs a new transmission, bad brakes and her tires are dirty old. She needs new tires and she also in a desperate need for an oil change" said the worker.

"I can't afford all of the" yelped the women. "I'll just take my car back" she added.

"That's dangerous ma'am. I can't let you drive a car that needs a new transmission, bad brakes and new tires. You can get in a really bad car wreck" said the worker looking at the women and the baby girl she was holding.

"Umm, Frankie why don't you let me handle this in my office. Ma'am can you follow me to my office, please?" said Finn.

The women was hesitate but she followed. When she got into Finn's office she took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Finn took his seat behind it.

"What's your name?" asked Finn

"Sanaya" she replied shyly.

"And what's her name?" asked Finn smiling at the little baby.

"Penelope" she answered still shy.

"Well, I'm Finn and it's nice to meet you both. Frankie is right we can't let you drive that car without of fixing it. It's took dangerous" said Finn.

"I can't afford to have all of them fixed. I am a single mother with a ten month baby, I can barely take care of myself" said Sanaya holding back tears.

"Where are your parents?" asked Finn.

"They disowned me. They were born in Pakistani and we're raised strictly. They came to America to have me and I didn't want to follow the rules so I left. I emancipated myself two years ago. I'm currently on my second year of community college and got an acceptance letter to NYU. I can't afford my life let alone car repairs. I can barely afford my daughter" she confessed getting a little worked up.

"Look, why don't you let me worry about the cost, okay. This is my business I own it. We will fix it, okay?" asked Finn.

"You would do that?" asked Sanaya.

"Yeah, and if you ever need a baby sister to study. I know a few teens who could use some extra cash" said Finn thinking of Beth, Ryan, and Scarlet.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this" said Sanaya.

"Don't worry about it" smiled Finn feeling good about his good deed.

Scarlet, Beth, Stacy were in Sam's living room trying to teach Beth the cheerio routine she would be performing in a couple of months. Blaine sat watching giving moral support.

"This hard" whined Scarlet getting tired of dancing.

"But you're really good at it" said Blaine. "And I'm not just saying that he added.

"You have rhythm, your just a little sloppy" added Stacy.

"And your learning this a lot faster than the other cheerio's" smiled Beth.

"So I don't look stupid?" asked Scarlet.

"No, you actually look like you know what you're doing" said Blaine taking a sip of his drink.

Scarlet smiled and clapped her hands together.

Blane laughed, "I'm gonna go check on your father."

"Hurry back, we have to go to Mercedes' soon so we can watch Johnny" yelled Scarlet.

Blaine went up the stairs and caught Sam posing in the mirror trying to find the right jacket to go with his black V-neck he was wearing. Blaine laughed at his best friend's antics, "You know I don't think posing makes the outfit. It's you'll the people in them."

Sam jumped from Blaine's sudden pop up and got a little embarrassed from his posing, "Which do you think is better? The leather jacket, or the army green jacket?" asked Sam hoping both up.

"The letter jacket defiantly, but that's only because I loved watching you be Kenickie in the community production of Grease" laughed Blaine.

"Ugh your never gonna let me forget that" said Sam rolling his eyes.

"You were great. I always thought you should have been a theater major" smiled Blaine.

"That was Ruby's things not mine, and I only did the play because she was in it and they really needed people" exclaimed Sam putting on the leather jacket.

"Well, you both did great the night. The perfect Rizzo and Kenickie" said Blaine thinking of Ruby and her memory.

Sam got the feeling that Blaine would only seem him with Ruby. It' not that Sam wanted Blaine to forget Ruby he just wanted him to get to know Mercedes and maybe accept her.

"But now, I think you and Mercedes would make the perfect Tony and Maria" said Blaine.

Sam smiled and went to hug Blaine, "You like her? You really like her?"

"What's not to like, she's strong, independent, beautiful, caring, she's great Sam. She's really great, don't lose her" replied Blaine.

"I don't intend to" he replied.

Sam had to hurry, it was twenty minutes till 7:00 and he still needed to do it hair. "I gotta get ready, but your approval mean a lot to me" said Sam.

Blaine nodded leaving the room. When he got downstairs Stacy, Beth, and Scarlet were telling him it was time to go. They would be finishing the rehearsal and Mercedes house, and Blaine was more than excited to go.

When 7: 00 came Sam was on time and picked Mercedes up. She wore ripped boyfriend jeans, with a white top an army green jacket and nude wedges. Her loose curled hair was pulled back into a high pony and she wore natural colored makeup. Before heading to the drive in they stopped at one of their favorite fast food spots, chick fil a. They got some sandwiches and milkshakes. After getting the food they arrived at the drive-in at the perfect time and got a good spot. Sam changed the station of the radio so they could hear the movie and the couple began watch. In the middle of watching the movie Sam stare and Mercedes beauty. Mercedes caught his stare and asked if anything on his face, he answered with a no and leaned in to make their lips touch. An innocent kiss turned into a steamy make out session and the couple was getting out and heavy. Mercedes pulled away getting flustered and said, "Maybe we should go back to your place". Sam fought back a smile and started up the car to drive to his house. The drive to Sam's house felt longer than driving to the drive in and it was killing him. When they arrived at his place Sam opened the door for Mercedes and led her to his front door. He opened the front door to his small home and asked her if she wanted something to drink. Mercedes answered with a no and collided her lips with Sam's. The make out session was on again and this time Sam was able to get a good hold of his women's body. Mercedes swiftly pulled away and ran up the stairs to Sam's room. She giggled at his slight frustration as he chased her. Mercedes opened the door to his room while Sam grabbed a hold of her and kissed her until they fell on his bed.

"Sam Evans you have naughty hands" giggled Mercedes feeling Sam's hands on her ass.

"That's that the only thing that naughty" he said in between kissing her neck.

"Wanky" whispered Mercedes letting her inner Santana come out.

Mercedes began taking off Sam's clothes. One by one Sam's clothes went flying off him and before he knew it he was down to his boxer briefs. Sam then attempted to take Mercedes clothes off but she stopped him getting scared. Sam looked at Mercedes and tried to read what was wrong.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked. "Did you change your mind? It's okay if you did" he added.

"No, it's just it's been awhile since I've don't this" said Mercedes.

"That's okay, it's been an awhile for me too" said Sam trying to comfort her.

"Your only the second person I've don't this with. My Ex was my first and the last time I tried to do something like this I got laughed at" said Mercedes wanting to take a blanket and hide herself.

Sam was hurt by the little story Mercedes had told him, "You are beautiful Mercedes, I wanna do this with you. I wanna make love to you. I'm not gonna laugh at you, there is nothing funny" he said putting his hand to her cheek.

"What if you don't like what you see?" she said quietly.

"I will, I know for a fact I will" he said meaning every word. "I love you" said Sam saying it for the first time.

Mercedes looked up at him, "I love you too" she said leaning up to kiss him. The kissing got deep and Sam slowly but surely undressed her. Piece by piece Mercedes laid nervous. Her nerves got a little worst when Sam unsnapped her bra and slowly pulled the support away from her. Mercedes swiftly used her forearm to hide her breast as she breathed heavy and periodically looked at Sam.

"It's okay" he whispered grabbing her forearm and slowly moving it away. Once the forearm was out of the way Sam attached his lips to his girl's lips and whispered the word 'beautiful'. Mercedes exhaled feeling a weight being lifted off her body. Sam touched her all around her body and stopped when he felt her underwear. "These have to go" he whispered. They both leaned down and watched as Sam took off her underwear.

Downstairs Stevie smiled when he saw Nia pull up in her rental car. Stevie went to the door and opened it. The couple hugged and shared a kiss.

"Steven Evans did you call me over at this hour for a booty call?" smirked Nia.

"Maybe" he smirked back.

"Well you're not getting one" she said planting a kiss on Stevie's lips. "I want you to make love to me" she whispered after breaking the kiss. Stevie smiled and picked Nia up carrying her to the guest room in his brother's house. She giggled her way up the stairs planting pepper kisses all along Stevie's face and neck. Within seconds clothes were flying off the clothes bodies and they fell onto Stevie's full sized temporary bed. The couple kissed, touched, and grouped each other for minutes at a time. Stevie grabbed a small square gold package from his in table and ripped it opened with his mouth. He slid the condom onto his member and prepared himself to enter his girl.

"Should I do the honors, or should you?" asked Sam leaning his forehead on Mercedes'.

"Why don't you do it" replied Mercedes quietly.

Using one hand Sam slid his boxer briefs off and reveled his hard member. Mercedes eyes popped out of her head at how big it was. Leo couldn't defiantly not measure up to Sam in all areas. Missing her reaction Sam leaned over to his in table and grabbed a small square gold package. Mercedes grabbed the condom from Sam and looked at it with amazement. "These are real? I thought they were a myth" said Mercedes.

"Yeah, there the only ones that fit" replied Sam looking at Mercedes like she was crazy.

"You know these are like the golden ticket of sex right, now many people have these" she exclaimed.

Sam chuckled, "Well aren't you lucky, you get to explore this factory."

Mercedes couldn't help but giggle, "That was a little corny, very hot at the same time."

"I have layers baby, I can be whatever you want me to be" said Sam taking the condom from her and ripping it open with his mouth. He placed it on perfectly and prepared himself to enter.

"Are you ready?" asked Sam quietly.

Mercedes looked down at his member and bit her lip, "What if it doesn't fit?" she asked. Mercedes had never had something so big inside of her.

Sam chuckled, "Let me worry about that" he said leaning in to kiss her again.

Almost simultaneously Sam and Steve entered Mercedes and Nia at the same time. Nia did a small yelp while Mercedes responded with a big gasp. Both Sam and Stevie started slow but soon picked up pace. Nia arched her back wanting more while Mercedes buried her face in Sam's neck moaning.

"Wrap your legs around me" whispered Sam and Mercedes did as she was told.

"Faster" moaned Nia as Stevie picked up the pace even more.

As Stevie and Sam both reached a new speed Mercedes and Nia dug their fingers nails into Sam and Stevie's back drawing a little blood.

Nia gasped, "I love you… you're not a secret, you're mine" she said franticly. Stevie could feel she was close.

"You're so beautiful… you hear me" said Sam trusting into her. Mercedes whispered a faint 'yes' completely out of breath. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise" he said franticly.

"So close" moaned Mercedes.

Stevie and Sam went up another speed causing both Nia and Mercedes for their eyes to water. Within the next five seconds all four parties came. Both Sam and Stevie growled, while Mercedes and Nia were left speechless for the first time ever.

Ten minutes later Nia and Mercedes were sound asleep while Sam found Stevie downstairs drinking a glass of water. Sam grabbed a glass water and stood shirtless next to his brother who was also shirtless.

"You do good?" asked Sam quietly.

"Excellent, you?" replied Stevie.

"Fan-fucking-tastic" nodded Sam.

The two brother clanged there glasses of water together being proud of their work.

* * *

_**Did you like? Did I do good? Sam and Stevie aint shit! How am I doing with the Face claims I've been given! Are you liking the faces that have been popping up!? I hope so! Till Next Time! Please Review! :)**_


	13. Sexcapades

_**Hello! Warning this chapter is VERY long and very M rated! Enjoy my lovelies! Shoutout time! :)**_

_**vballr217- Glad your all caught up! Also glad I killed you and brought you back to life! I love giving you finchel feels! There happy moment will come! Thanks for the love!**_

_**Triple3JC- Aint shit Sam will def be coming back! He's the best isn't he! So glad you loved the chapter! You'll love this one!Thanks for the love!**_

_**KeKeMonae- Thank you so much for loving the chapter and the story! means a lot! Thanks for the love!**_

_**Zeejack- Yay Blaine is for Mercedes! I love your obsession with Johnny and Scarlet! it's adorable! Gold wrappers arr def here to stay! they have left a everlasting mark. Everyone loved the stevie and sam part at the end! Evans men aint shit, I wear! Thanks for the love.**_

_**Shamonticupcake- Yes you loved the smut! so glad! You'll love this one too ;) A lot is happening next! Please stay tune. Thanks for the love!**_

_**Jujubee58- That made my day! Im so happy i'm making you love Rachel. I have a love/ hate with canon Rachel and I made a promise to myself to ALWAYS make Rachel likeable in my fics because I really want to like canon Rachel. Thanks for the love!**_

_**mzjojob- I really love killing you! I'm so good at it! The Jones sistas cant handle the Evans brothers. I'm really happy that your enjoying my writing! That made my day! Cant wait for everyone to officially meet Papa Jones and Mama Jones! Thanks for the love!**_

_**FinchelQuick34- Penelope may be coming back! idk you will have to keep reading! ;) And yes you will eventually meet the Jones Family! glad you liked the smut! you'll love this one! especially the end ;) Thanks for the love!**_

_**Zini- Yes I made you blush! That is the goal :) Finchel will get there moment ! don't worry i'm not that cruel. Thanks for the love! **_

_**Myhiggins25- Yay! my chapter flow be on point doe! Finn is the sweetest for helping that girl! Rachel just really needs a hug! and Samcedes getting freaky is the absolute best! Thanks for the love !**_

_**nae1213- Papa Jones and Mama Jones do not know about Sam! But they will soon! Nia and Mercedes got it in. And Sam and Steve know how to put it down! Thanks for the love!**_

_**New Characters! Yay!**_

_**Naomi Gilbert- Shay Mitchell (Pretty Little Liars)**_

_**Lucas "Luke" Gilbert- Scott Eastwood ( The Longest Ride, main guy)**_

_**Jan Evergreen- Chris Wood (Vampire Diaries)**_

_**Sorry for any missed errors**_

_***Cue music for better reading experience- Drunk in Love Remix- Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z and Kanye West **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Mercedes awoke the next day swore. After the first round of love making anything after that was the best sex she had ever had. And she had a feeling it wasn't over just yet. Mercedes slowly got out of Sam's bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and fix her post sex hair. She picked up her pink toothbrush that had a permanent home in Sam's bathroom and began brushing. Once she was done she took out the extremely messing ponytail that was styled perfectly the night before and brushed it out with a brush she kept in Sam's bathroom. When her hair was tangle free she brushed it up into a high messy bun. Mercedes then left the bathroom and searched for a shirt to put on since she was currently topless. She went over to Sam's dresser and opened it being sure not to wake him, she found a suitable NYU t-shirt that went all the way to the end of her butt. After finding a shirt she went downstairs to fix her and Sam some breakfast. Although breakfast time was technically almost over, she decided to still make, pancakes, scrambled eggs, and bacon. All of Sam's favorites. Just as Mercedes was finishing the breakfast Sam came down to greet her. He was on the phone.

"She's a lot better, I'm hoping she will change her mind and stay" said Sam kissing Mercedes on the cheek and taking a seat at the table as he spoke of Scarlet.

Mercedes made a giant plate for them the share and was sure to put strawberries on top of the pancakes. She sat the plate on the table and took a set in front of Sam watching him on the phone.

"How's Dad?" asked Sam.

"Your Father's good" said Mary, Sam's mother.

"Hey Son, miss ya!" yelled Dwight in the background.

Sam smiled, "Miss you too Dad. How's grandpa?"

"Oh you know, still thinks he's in the Vietnam. How are your brother and sister? Are they getting along?" asked Mary

"Mom, there in their mid-twenties not ten. Of course they're getting along" chuckled Sam.

Mercedes brow arched at the word "Mom" and decided she would have a little fun with her man. She smirked as she picked up a strawberry from one of the pancakes and began sexually sucking on it. Mercedes action immediately caught Sam's attention and caused him to slowly tune out his mother and focus on his girl.

"Samuel, I know my children! Are they getting along?" asked Mary.

"They…They had a little argument but they worked it out" said Sam slowly trying to concentrate on Mercedes.

Mercedes bit into the strawberry and began to slowly stand up. She swallowed the strawberry on her way to Sam and sat on his lap. He looked up at her as if she was the last piece of meat on earth. Wearing nothing but his t-shirt Mercedes sat her bare ass on her man's lap and began kissing on her neck.

"That's good! Well, hopefully jujube doesn't leave with Blaine. Your father and I were talking about coming to come see you guys. And Grandpa hasn't seen you guys in forever." said Mary missing her granddaughter.

While Mercedes was kissing her man's neck she began to touch him all over his body. With Sam only wearing his boxer briefs everything was pretty much game. Mercedes slid her hand down and began massaging his hard on.

"Sammy did you hear me?" asked Mary not getting a response.

"Shit" mumbled Sam getting surprised my Mercedes hands and remembering he was on the phone with his mother.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mary concerned.

"Uh, yeah Mom. Can I call you back, something just came up?" said Sam needing to take care of his girl.

"Literally" whispered Mercedes looking at Sam's hard-on.

"Mom, I really gotta go. Bye, love you" he said hanging up as fast as he could and giving Mercedes his full attention.

"Someone is being a very bad girl this afternoon" smirked Sam.

"I'm only bad for you" she replied biting her lip and capturing his big lips into a mind blowing kiss that pulled Sam in. When she pulled away Sam slowly opened his eyes and whispered, "You are gonna get it."

Slightly patting her on the small of her back to get up Mercedes stood and Sam stood up leading her to his art studio. The studio was a nice size room with white walls that had blank and painted canvas all around the room. On the far side of the room were two huge bookshelves that held a mixture of art supplies. Next to those bookshelves was a much smaller one that held a stereo.

"This is your studio?" asked Mercedes.

"Yup" smiled Sam.

"It's great" said Mercedes looking all around the room.

"Want to know a secret?" asked Sam pulling Mercedes close.

"Yes" smiled Mercedes.

"I want to fuck you in this room" he said in a deep voice causing her to giggle.

"Well, please get started. I can get very impatient" remarked Mercedes.

Sam smiled and let Mercedes go walking over to one of the bookshelves that held his art supplies. When he got to the shelf he looked at his cans of paint and wondered which ones to choose. His final decision was a can of black and white paint.

"Take off your shirt" he commanded and Mercedes happily obliged.

After opening the cans of paint Sam told Mercedes to come here and she walked over wondering what he had in mind. Sam took a medium size paint brush and dipped it in the white paint.

"Give me your hand" said Sam.

Mercedes gave Sam her right hand and he painted the inside of it white. When he was done with her right hand he asked for the left and she gave it to him. When he was done he then grabbed another medium size paint brush and painted the inside of his hands black. When he was done he walked over to the stereo and pressed play. Beyoncé's _Drunk in Love_ Remix ft. Jay Z and Kanye West blasted throughout the room and both Sam and Mercedes smirked.

"Fitting" exclaimed Mercedes.

"Very" he remarked.

Sam took off his boxer briefs becoming completely naked and slowly walked over to Mercedes looking her up and down and he slowly licked his lips. When he got close to her he whispered, "You ready to make grey?"

Mercedes smiled, "Fuck yeah!" she said pulled him into a kiss.

[Intro - Beyonce:]

We be all night

[Verse 1 - Kanye West:]

Woo! You will never need another lover

Woo! Cause you a milf and I'm a motherfucker

Told you give the drummer some, now the drummer cummin'

I'm pa rum pa pum pumin' all on your stomach

Sam picked Mercedes up and caused her back to go into a wall. His black paint left hand prints on her hips while Mercedes white hand prints made their mark on Sam's back. With Mercedes up against the wall Sam took her hands off of him and pinned them on the wall above her head. His left hand held her hands up while his right helped him angle his penis inside of her. When he entered her raw Mercedes gasp, it felt like a whole new experience. It was like he was bigger, as if he could get any bigger. As soon as he entered her he began trusting hard into her. Mercedes head went back into the wall as she moaned and enjoyed the sensation. While trusting Sam latched his mouth on her right breast and began sucking as hard as he could. He sucked so hard Mercedes could have sworn he was trying to get milk to come out. When he detached his mouth from her breast he made a popping nose and blew cool air on her hard nipple.

"Fuck" moaned Mercedes.

Sam smirked and went to her left breast doing the same exact actions he had done to the right. Watching him Sam go in caused Mercedes to lose control and cum all over Sam's member.

Yeah, tonight I see some super freaky hoes

That could go from bein' stripper to a super C.E.O

I don't know the way you do it, but you do it to me though

And you always told your girlfriends you need you a TV show

Now you got your own money, you don't need nobody else

But far as handlin' all that ass, I think you gon' need some help

Let me remind you, you got a, you got a great future behind you

After Mercedes came Sam let go of her left breast and her hands. He slowly pulled out of her and sat her down the ground. Once Mercedes feet touched the ground she got on her tippy toes and captured Sam's lips. Sam stuck his tongue down her throat and Mercedes returned the action. Mercedes pulled away to kiss her way down to Sammy Jr. Sam was a little caught off guard by the action Mercedes was about to do to him. He didn't see her as the type of girl to give blow jobs, but then again she was full of surprise. Sam was into the occasional, he was physically introduced to them after Ruby died and he started sleeping around. Sam thought they were great gestures, but he didn't see it as a need in his sex routine. Mercedes on the other had never given a blow job before and figured Sam would be a great person to share this first and hopefully only with. When Mercedes was married to Tank he had tried to get her to do it, but Mercedes was not into it. It of course caused an argument, but Mercedes didn't care. As long as she said no, she knew she wasn't doing it. It shocked her that her body was telling her to do this. What was up with her? It was like she had no control when it came to having sex with Sam. With Sam she was truly down to doing just about everything. When Mercedes met Sam's penis she stared at it for a moment contemplating.

"Mercedes you don't-" said Sam but was cut off when he felt her hot mouth on his dick. Sam made a harsh hissing noise and looked down at Mercedes on her knees.

Remembering an unwanted conversation with the girls she had in college Mercedes bobbed her head like she remembered. She remembered being in college and Santana taking it upon herself to teach herself, Rachel, and Quinn how to give one. Before Santana accepted that fact she was lesbian she made herself well known in the boy department when it came to sex and was constantly teaching Mercedes, Rachel, and Quinn things. Mercedes then remembered Santana to massage whatever you couldn't take with your hand, but she figured Sam didn't want white paint on his dick so she decided against it. Mercedes placed her hands on the back of Sam's thighs for a steady grip and continued to suck. She looked up at Sam while she did it. Sam was a bit busy mumbling curse words to look back down at Mercedes and make eye contact.

Sam could feel himself getting close and knew he had to get Mercedes to stop. He looked down at her and pulled his dick away. Mercedes pouted remembering that Santana said that when the finale came he was supposed to cum and Sam didn't.

You gotta tell me what we tryna do

I ain't no pastor, don't do missionary

I know good pussy when I see it, I'm a visionary

I know them haters talkin', always had us very wary

Yup! On the 35th of Nevuary

Yup! You love the way I'm turnt

After all the money you earned, still show daddy what you learned

That cowgirl, you reverse that cowgirl

You reverse, you reverse, and I impregnated your mouth, girl, ooooh

That's when I knew you could be my spouse, girl

We fuckin' all over the house, girl, we just messed up a brand new couch, girl

You ain't on site then you on Skype

I put you on that bike, you bound, girl

We too wild, won't turn down

We drunk in love, fuck them

[Verse 2 - Beyonce:]

I've been drinking, I've been drinking

I get filthy when that liquor get into me

I've been thinking, I've been thinking

Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby? I want you, na-na

Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you, na-na

Cigars on ice, cigars on ice

Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill

Flashing lights, flashing lights

Still on her knees Mercedes pulled Sam down and pushed him onto his back. Once lying flat on his back on the ground Mercedes straddled him. Sam placed his hands on her ass making Black Hand prints. Mercedes angled herself and sat on Sam's dick. Sam smacked her right cheek telling her to hop and Mercedes quickly obliged. Starting with nice and slow hops she picked up the pace and really began hoping. Her slopping bun began to fall from her hopping and he breast bounced up and down with her. Loving the visual Sam licked his lips and slapped her right cheek again wanting her to go faster. Mercedes picked up the pace again and tossed her head back with her eyes closed. With her eyes closed Mercedes saw colors as she continued to cowgirl Sam. Wanting to take control Sam did a full sit up and grabbed a hold of Mercedes. Once he was seated up perfectly he grabbed her hips and made her go faster. Mercedes moaned loudly and Sam sucked on her neck making a hickie. Not liking that she lost control Mercedes got out of Sam's grip and pushed him back down to his back. With his back firm back on the ground Mercedes placed her hands on his pecks, arched her back and continued to hop and grind on his dick.

"Fuck this is amazing" declared Sam.

Mercedes moaned.

"I love it when you take control" he confessed watching her look hot as ever.

You got me faded, faded-faded, baby, I want you, na-na

Can't keep your eyes off my fatty, daddy, I want you, na-na

Drunk in love, I want you

[Bridge:]

We woke up in the kitchen saying

"How the hell did this shit happen?" Oh baby, drunk in love

We be all night, last thing I remember is our

Beautiful bodies grinding up in that club, drunk in love

[Hook:]

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love

Mercedes continued to hop and grind and before she knew she felt herself getting close. Sam got a firm grip on her hips and squeezed them. Still grinding and hopping Mercedes came crashing down and she came for the second time seeing various colors creating the perfect cumming experience.

[Verse 3 - Beyonce:]

We be all night, and everything all right

No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights

Boy, I'm drinking, park it in my lot, 7-11

I'm rubbing on it, rub-rubbing, if you scared, call that reverend

Boy, I'm drinking, get my brain right, Armand de Brignac, gangster wife

Louis sheets, he sweat it out like washrags, he wear it up

Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic til my voice hoarse

Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard

Surfboard, surfboard

Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood

I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that

Big body Benz serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good-good

[Bridge]

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love

[Verse 4 - Jay-Z:]

Hold up, that D'ussé is the shit if I do say so myself

If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself

Hold up, stumble all in the house, time to back up all that mouth

That you had all in the car, talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far

Talking 'bout you be repping that Third, I wanna see all that shit that I heard

Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve, uh

Foreplay in a foyer, fucked up my Warhol

Slid the panties right to the side, ain't got the time to take drawers off

On sight, catch a charge I might

Beat the box up like Mike in '97 I bite

Mercedes losing all feeling her body Sam genteelly rolled her over and made her lay flat on her back on the ground. Spreading her legs open he attached his lips to her bottom lips and began suck. Mercedes moaned enjoying the feeling. She was tired and had barely came down from her last sexual high, but this was too good for her to miss. Making more black hand prints on Mercedes body he pulled her closer and sucked on her pussy. Coming close to her end Sam prepared himself for her cum and when she did he slurped all of her juices. Mercedes arched her back when she came and Sam smiled liking the affect he had on his women.

I'm Ike Turner, turn up, baby, no, I don't play

Now eat the cake, Anna Mae said, "Eat the cake, Anna Mae!"

I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights

You gon' need G3, 4, 5, 6 flights

Sleep tight, we sex again in the morning

Your breasteses is my breakfast, we going in, we be all night

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love

For the grand finale Sam stood Mercedes up and brought her into a kiss. After the tongue twisting, heartwarming kissed Sam turned her around and bent her over. He entered her from behind with ease. Mercedes moaned loudly not knowing how to deal with the new position and sensation. Once he was inside of her he pulled back up and her back rested on his chest. He began trusting into her ass and Mercedes moaned loudly. This was another first for her.

"You like that?" asked Sam in her right ear as he pumped.

"Yeah" she whined/ moaned.

"How much do you like it?" asked Sam still trusting.

"A lot" moaned Mercedes closing her eyes.

"What's my name?" asked Sam biting his lip while trusting.

"Sam" moaned Mercedes.

"I can't here you" said Sam in a stern voice getting more aggressive

"Sam" she yelled, her body began shaking.

"Louder" he said trusting harder getting close to his end.

[Bridge:]

I'm never tired, never tired

I been sippin', that's the only thing

That's keeping me on fire, we on fire

Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire

I've been drinking, watermelon

I want your body right here, daddy, I want you, right now

Can't keep your eyes off my fatty, daddy, I want you

We be all night, love, love

We be all night, love, love

"Sam" yelled Mercedes louder still shaking.

Sam began saying a slur of curse words while Mercedes began to say gibberish as he trusted harder and harder and before they knew it they were both cumming. Sam came in Mercedes perfectly round ass while Mercedes cum slid down the inside of her legs. When Sam pulled out he was sure to lick the inside of Mercedes legs not wanting a drop of her juice to me missed.

Two hours later after a much needed nap and shower Mercedes was at the café for her shift. Mercedes texted her Finn wondering if he could relieve Stacy, Beth, Scarlet, and Blaine from Johnny and he happily said yes. When she got to her café, Mercedes very swore body bussed tables, took orders, refilled drinks, and brought checks to her happy customers. When the late afternoon rush stopped she was greeted with her girls like always.

"Oooo look who has the after sex glow, I must say you are wearing it well" smirked Santana while taking a seat at 'their' table.

"How was it, give us all the details" grinned Quinn wanting to know everything.

Mercedes playfully rolled her eyes and went over to the table with their usual drinks. When she got to the table she slowly took a seat and the chair and Santana and Quinn went to a frenzy.

"Oooo that good! Trouty was breakin' yo back last night" said Santana arching her back in and out in her chair and doing a little dance.

"Oh now I really must know everything. And I mean everything. I need positions, reactions, the whole nine" exclaimed Quinn.

Mercedes giggled, she looked over at Rachel who was very quiet. She looked very distant and out of the group and Mercedes wondered why. "Are you okay girl?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, I'm fine" said Rachel not wanting to talk about her issue. She shook off her mood and gave Mercedes her full attention, "How was he?"

Mercedes knew something was up but figured her and Rachel would talk about it one on one some other time. "He was great" said Mercedes soon taking a sip of her strong coffee she had made herself.

"Any dislikes?" asked Quinn.

"None what so ever" smiled Mercedes.

"Is he big?" asked Santana.

Mercedes smiled big, "He's gold wrapper big!"

"I thought those were a myth" exclaimed Rachel.

"Oh no honey, those are real. I know for a fact" said Mercedes.

"I can second that" said Quinn taking a sip of coffee.

Santana arched a brow at Quinn, "Puck is packin?"

"Oh yeah" Quinn replied with a smirk thinking of Puck.

"So how was the sex? Was it mind boggling?" asked Santana.

"Oh yeah. Way better than Tank. There was multiple positions, all types of sucking, and biting. I did stuff I had never done before. The motion of the ocean was perfect. It was all just grade A material" replied Mercedes.

"Wait, positions? Like there's more than one?" asked Rachel.

Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn looked at Rachel as if she was crazy and wondered if she was joking. "Are you serious?" asked Santana.

"Well…yeah" replied Rachel.

"Have I taught you nothing" exclaimed Santana being the sex expert out of the group.

"I usually tune you out when you start ranting about sex" confessed Rachel.

Santana looked at Rachel disgusted at her confession and rolled her eyes at the little brunette. "So, you're telling me you and Finn have been doing the same position since college?" asked Quinn.

"I mean yeah, that's when we met. The first time we had sex I was a virgin so we kept it nice and simple. Then after that I guess I became baby obsessed" replied Rachel.

"Okay, wait, please tell me you have had an orgasm?" asked Santana.

"No, are those good?" asked Rachel.

"Oh my god, there the best things in life. Rach, they make the world go round. There actually the real reason why we as women put up with men" shrieked Quinn.

"Woah, not ture. She can have amazing orgasms without men. I am the prime example of that" exclaimed Santana pointing at herself.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Okay, my point is their amazing."

"When Finn you know- did his business- or his job I should say. I would pull away and elevate my legs so I could get pregnant" said Rachel.

"Okay, but do you and Finn ever just have sex just to have sex? No baby involved" asked Mercedes.

Rachel thought about it and couldn't think of one time besides her first time that her and Finn just had sex for no reason. Every single time they had sex it was for the soul purpose that she would get pregnant. Rachel felt like a horrible my life.

"Oh my god, my sex life sucks" exclaimed Rachel in shock.

"No shit" remarked Santana.

"Guys, you have to help me how do I fix it?" asked Rachel getting frantic.

"Well, for starters just have fun! The moment your chorography sex is when it isn't fun. Sex should be spontaneous and fun. Talk, laugh, make mistakes, be loud, be quiet. Just enjoy the moment. Learn some new positions. Try something new every time. And please always have an orgasm at the end" said Santana.

"She's right" remarked Mercedes.

"This explains why you're so uptight" said Quinn.

"I am not uptight" exclaimed Rachel.

Santana laughed, "Yes you are. You know what, why don't you go home and put on something sexy for you man and have sex. Please! Do it for us, because honey when you have that orgasm it's gonna do all of us a favor."

Rachel rolled her eyes leaving to do what Santana told her to do. Mercedes giggled and shook her head at her friends, there was never a dull moment with her girls.

Elsewhere, Scarlet, Beth, Nia, and Stacy stood outside in the warm weather practicing with the cheerios for end of the year pep rally that was days away. They were having what they called a "Captains Practice" were Beth was and charge. Since it this was one of the biggest events of the school year and a bunch of alumni were coming, Beth thought it would be a good idea to have two Laker dancers join them in their routine as a special guest.

"Alright guys from the top" yelled Beth.

The music started and the cheerios did the routine perfectly. The stunts were perfect, the kicks were high and everyone was on time and on beat with the music. When the music ended Beth called a ten minuet break and everyone dispersed.

"You're doing really well" smiled Beth.

"Thanks, I feel like I'm doing good. Who would have thought cheerleading could be thing?" exclaimed Scarlet walking over to the water cooler to grab a water.

With Nia and Stacy not to far away the duo was practicing their part in the dance. While dancing Nia caught a guy in the stands and noticed he was staring at Stacy.

"Hey that guy is staring at you" said Nia.

Stacy looked a laughed, "No way, he's looking at you."

The guys began walking down the stands and coming towards Nia and Stacy. Nia squealed, "Oh my god, he's coming to talk to you."

"You mean you" scuffed Stacy.

"Hey" said the tall sweaty dirty blonde wearing basketball shorts and a white tee with jordan's on his feet. It looked like he just came from playing a pick-up game of basketball. "I'm Luke" he said holding his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Nia and this is my best friend Stacy" smiled Nia nudging Stacy to get closer to Luke. "I'm gonna so look at those… fences while you guys talk" she added leaving Stacy with Luke.

Stacy and Luke laughed, "You have to excuse her, the doctors just can't seems to find what's wrong with her. I can go get her back so you can talk to her."

"No, I actually came to talk to you" he said giving her a smile.

"Oh…wow…okay" said Stacy being caught off guard.

"I'm here in town for the pep rally. I'm a McKinley alumni, and my mom says I have to cheer on my sister" said Luke pointing to a medium height girl that had to be Scarlet and Beth's age. She had olive skin and long black hair. She was currently talking to a male cheerio that appeared to be her best friend. Stacy looked at the girl and back a Luke, they looked nothing alike.

"She's adopted" he announced knowing what she was thinking.

After getting water Beth thought it would be a great idea for Scarlet to meet her other two best friends. She brought her over to the olive skin girl and the tall brunette she was talking to. "These are the two best people you will ever meet. Naomi and Jan. Jan and Naomi meet Scarlet" smiled Beth.

"Love your hair color" smiled Naomi

"And you are killin' it out here" smiled Jan.

"Nice to meet you guys! You guys are great too" smiled Scarlet looking at the duo in front of her. Naomi was gorgeous and had the perfect skin tone. While Jan was more than attractive, but something about him was just slightly off.

"I know what you're thinking. "Wow Jan is super hot!" And he is, but he plays for the other team sadly" said Beth sticking her tongue out at Jan playfully.

Jan nodded, "I tend to confuse people. I think it's because I'm the Alpha gay. I'm into sports, burping, scraping my knee the whole nine."

Scarlet laughed, "You guys are great."

"Hey, we don't like what Bree did to you. We will gladly help you kick her ass…again if you like" exclaimed Naomi.

Scarlet nodded, "Good to know, I will keep you guys in mind."

"Oh my god, look at my brother trying to mac on that girl" remarked Naomi suddenly seeing her brother.

"I've seen your brothers games, it's not bad" said Jan.

"That's my Aunt… he's cute. She definitely needs somebody to keep her busy" said Scarlet walking up to the couple to ease drop.

Stacy nodded pretending as if she didn't notice the skin difference. "Where are you from?" asked Stacy. Forgetting the fact that Luke just said he was a McKinley Alumni.

"Well here, but I live in LA now" he replied.

"Really, me too. I dance for the Lakers" said Stacy.

"I know, I've been to some games and seen you and your friend. Your hot, I'm a little shocked to see you here. You don't look like you're from Ohio" said Luke.

"I'm not, my brother and my niece live here and I'm visiting. I'm from Tennessee" she confessed.

Luke nodded, "Make sense."

A silence fell between the couple and Stacy felt really awkward. She hadn't been on a date in a year, she had deciding to focus on her life and be independent. Her last boyfriend was a major dick and cared more about his modeling career than her. From that moment on Stacy swore off LA men and claimed her independences as her lover.

"So I'm just gonna come out and say it. You're really attractive and was wondering if you would want to go out on a day with me tonight?" asked Luke.

"Umm…" said Stacy unsure of what to say.

"Yes, she would" said Scarlet appearing and putting her arm around Stacy.

"Yes, she definitely would" said Nia appearing on the other side.

"Here's her number and her address, pick her up at seven" said Scarlet giving Luke the information.

"Okay, see you tonight" said Luke walking away.

"What the hell guys" exclaimed Stacy.

"You will thank us later" smirked Nia.

"We love you, remember that" laughed Scarlet kissing her aunt on the cheek.

With Finn and Johnny they currently sat at the dining room table reading one of Johnny's favorite books, Green Eggs and Ham.

"I-I don't like g-green-" said Johnny getting stuck.

"Eggs" said Finn.

"I don't like green eggs a-and h-ham" said Johnny.

"Good job buddy, can you read the next line for me?" asked Finn.

"W-Would y-you like…" said Johnny getting stuck again. Finn wanted to help him but figured he should try on his own. Johnny started at the word and really tried his best to sound the word out. After looking at it for what felt like forever Johnny push the book away and got sad.

"I don't want to read anymore" he exclaimed.

"Why not?" asked Finn feeling bad.

"Because I can't" he pouted.

"But you gave up buddy, you can't do anything that you give up on" said Finn.

Tears watered up in Johnny's eyes, "I'm never gonna learn how to read. My daddy hates because I can't read."

"He doesn't hate you" said Finn trying to make them feel better.

"Yes he does, he doesn't like that I can't read and he doesn't like Mommy with Sam. He says all these mean thing about Sam when I'm with him. He wants me to not like Sam, but I don't want to not like Sam. I really like Sam, he makes Mommy happy, and he makes me happy" cried Johnny.

"Johnny, have you told your mother about this?" asked Finn getting concerned.

"No, I don't want her to get angry. I don't like when she's angry" said Johnny.

"But she's not gonna be mad at you buddy, she's gonna be mad at your Dad" said Finn.

"If Sam goes away, that means Scarlet has to leave, and I love Scarlet" cried Johnny getting really upset.

Finn pulled Johnny into a hug being sure to watch his arm. "Buddy, it's gonna be okay. You hear me. I'm gonna talk to your mom and all of this is gonna get worked out. Your Dad loves you, and you, my man are gonna read! I will make sure of that."

"Your promise" said Johnny wiping his tears.

"I promise" said Finn.

Later that night Finn left Mercedes house after watching Johnny for half the day. Driving home he felt exhausted, but was hoping him and Rachel could talk considering they had a meltdown the day before. When he arrived home he was met with his wife who was wearing nothing but his old McKinley Titians Football Jersey. She had curled her hair and teased it just a little to create big curls and wore matte red lip stick.

"Hey Sexy" said Rachel with her hands on her hips and her right leg popped.

Finn stood there stunned, "…Umm"

Rachel rushed over to him and got on her tippy toes to kiss him. Finn pulled away from the kiss confused, "What are you doing? Just yesterday you were telling me how stupid I was and they you hated me. I'm so confused."

"We're having sex Finn. We're gonna have hot exotic sex" said Rachel in a stern voice. "Come take me, take me right here" yelled Rachel.

Finn looked at her as if she was crazy, "Okay first of all none of that was sexy. And second, if we're having sex were doing it in the bedroom. That's a rule remember, you made it."

"Fuck the rules, they're stupid, just screw me" exclaimed Rachel.

"Okay, wait can we talk about where all of this is coming from. Because I'm really lost, and you know how I get when I get lost I need you to explain everything to me because you're acting weird. We need to have a serious talk before we have any sex" said Finn.

Rachel grunted, "I am over all of this talking, why can't you just be like over guys and do what you're told" said an angry Rachel.

"Because, I'm not other guys. Now talk to me" said Finn yelling the said part.

Rachel arched her brow at the tone she had with her, "Please" he added getting a little scared of his wife.

Rachel sighed, "I'm just really stressed…I'm pissed that we don't have are baby already and then today I realized that every time we have had sex besides the first time as been about getting pregnant. Are sex is chorography and scheduled. Nothing about it is fun. I mean is sex pleasurable for you? I feel like a horrible wife because I have been so obsessed about having a child that I haven't thought about your pleasure and your need. I thought my need was having a baby but obviously it's having an orgasm."

"Okay, first of all I know not getting the baby was hard. But Rach, there's other kids out there that need parents. There are thousands of kids we can adopt, we are gonna get a baby don't worry about it. And second, you're not a horrible wife. Is are sex good? … Yeah, if I can remember the last time we had it". Rachel looked at him slightly hurt but Finn quickly continued, "But, it's okay. I do like having sex with you. That's part of the reason why I married you. I love you and because I really enjoy having sex with you" added Finn.

"So, do you like this? Me being all sexy?" asked Rachel.

"What do you mean, your already and sexy. Do I like this outfit choice yes, I do" he said smirking.

Rachel grinned and pulled Finn into a kiss, "I love you" she cooed.

"I love you" said Finn kissing her back. When they pulled away Finn spoke, "I'm the one that should feel horrible. I can't give my wife an orgasm" said Finn.

"Actually, I bet you can. See before I never allowed you to give me one because I was so concerned about yours" confessed Rachel.

"Well let's go fixed that" said Finn.

"Yes, let's" said Rachel

Rachel pulled Finn into the bedroom and her and Finn fell onto their king sized bed kissing. Finn pulled the jersey off his wife relieving her naked body. Rachel then helped Finn get undressed and before they knew it there naked bodies were touching each other. Finn hovered on top of Rachel looking into her eyes.

"You're in charge Mr. Hudson" she whispered.

He smiled and entered her swiftly. Rachel did a slight gasped and before she could get adjusted Finn put both of Rachel's legs on his shoulders and began trusting. Being new to the move Rachel's heart raced and body trembled as she took in the action that was being down to her. Finn pumped into and out of her causing Rachel's mouth to open and form a perfect 'O'. She was speechless for the first time ever. Finn continued to trusted until Rachel her stomach go tight, her legs shook and out of nowhere she felt this huge release and she did a loud groan. Rachel was eyes went blurry and her body turned into a noodle. Finn continued to trust into he found his release. When he did he rolled off of his wife and laid staring at the ceiling next to her.

"Look at that, I can do it" he said in a tired voice.

He heard no response and looked over to find his wife knocked out cold. He smirked and place a kiss on her forehead before rolling over and going to sleep himself.

Back at Sam's place Stacy was currently getting ready for her date. She was told to dress casual so she figured she would go for a pair of high-waisted shorts with a loose, flowly top. The top was black and hanged around her shoulders. It was cut high so that her stomach was showing. She curled her hair and brushed the curls creating beach waves. She finished her outfit by wearing light brown booties with a two inch heel on her feet and light makeup.

"I do not approve of this outfit" said Sam appearing in the room Stacy was getting ready in.

"Neither do I" exclaimed Stevie standing next to his big brother.

Stacy turned around and looked at her brothers and smirked, "That's too bad, baby sis has got to get some too." Stacy laughed and walked out of the room hearing the doorbell. Her date was here.

* * *

**_I would like to thank Fifty Shades of Grey and all of other M rated Samcedes writers! You guys are the reason why my smut game is so strong! You da real MVP! A little cliffhanger for you all! Till Next Time_**

**_xoxo_**

**_chordoverstreetfanactic_**


	14. Royals

**_Hello welcome to another chapter! I'm glad you all enjoyed the last one! I hope you enjoy this one. We get a lot of new background on Scarlet! And some new storyline are starting in this chapter. No shoutouts this time, I thought I would let you guys get straight into the chapter. Enjoy! and sorry got any missed error's._**

**_Bianca- Ashley Benson_**

**_Dave- Luke Bilyk_**

**_John- Chase Crawford_**

* * *

_Scarlet looked at the English exam in front of her and smirked at the easy questions she could answer in her sleep. She read Romeo and Juliet two years ago and this was a complete bore for her. Scarlet finished her lasted question and put down her pencil. Once it placed firmly down on her desk she looked over at her best friend Bianca. Her shoulder length blonde hair framed her face perfectly and with the attitude she had her tongue ring was always showing. Scarlet nudged her exam towards her friends so she could cheat. Bianca smirked and glanced over copying the answers. When the bell ringed Bianca finished the last question. Bianca placed a period on her last sentences and looked up at Scarlet and blew her kiss. Scarlet smiled and stood up to hand in her test. The duo left the room and linked arms as they walked the halls. _

_Bianca's phone beeped and she looked at it, "It's Dave" she said aloud. She laughed after saying his name. "I swear all this fuckboy wants is some ass" she added showing Scarlet the text._

_Scarlet laughed, "One of the many qualities of a fuckboy. Are you gonna give him some ass?" asked Scarlet. _

_Bianca arched a brow, "Depends…If I'm depressed, maybe. If I'm horny, maybe. If I'm bored, maybe. If I'm desperate…sure." _

_The two girls looked at each other and laughed._

"_You want to skip the rest of the day? Dave says he's with John and they gave some goods" replied Bianca looking at another text from Dave._

"_Depends on what kind of goods. I don't skip class for lame shit" replied Scarlet._

"_The usual, kush, coke, molly, cigarettes, and some vodka" replied Bianca._

_Scarlet smiled while nodding her head, "I like those goods. I'm in!"_

_Within ten minutes Dave and John arrived at Scarlet and Bianca's school to pick them up. The freshman girls hoped into the car and rode out of the city that they loved so dearly and called home. After a small drive the arrived to their usual spot. It was an abandon apartment building that Dave's Dad owed. He used it as his party and getting high spot. The building was high and made out of brown bricks. Dave, John, Bianca, and Scarlet went up the roof of the building that was decorated perfectly. Lights were up to make the perfect night time scene. There were three couches, two chairs, a kidney shaped table, and four bean bag chairs. When Scarlet got to the roof she let the May breeze brush past her body, she took in a breath and smelt the New York air. She was going to miss her home._

"_I still haven't accepted the fact that you're leaving me" announced Bianca as she rolled up a joint._

_Scarlet turned around to look at her friend, "Hey, I thought we said we wouldn't talk about it. We still have most of summer to spend time together. I don't leave till August, remember?"_

"_Yeah, but it's going to fly by" said Bianca._

"_Give me that" said Scarlet stealing the joint that was just perfectly made. She needed to change to subject or she would get sad. Scarlet put the joint in her mouth and lit it. She took in the kush and closed her eyes enjoying the product. She blew out the smoke creating circles. "Good Kush" she said smoothly looking at Dave._

_He nodded saying thank you. Dave and John were college freshman dropouts. They wanted to be the next Mark Zuckerberg but with parties. They wanted to be millionaire parties' throwers. Scarlet took another hit of the joint and gave it Bianca. Once the joint was given to Bianca Scarlet went over to John and straddled his lap. She took the smoke she was holding in her mouth and blew it in John's face._

"_You miss me?" she asked._

"_I always do" he smirked pulling Scarlet into a kiss._

_John and Scarlet were nothing but a fling. They kissed each other when they felt like and made out occasionally. The couple never left second base. If John wanted more he was going to have to go to another girl, and Scarlet was sure to make that clear in the beginning. _

"_Where's the coke?" asked Bianca looking at Dave._

_Dave took the coke out of his pocket and put it on the kidney shaped table. Bianca took the bag and opened it putting the product on the table. "Play the CD" she ordered._

"_You know you're a boss bitch, you know that?" said Dave with a smile getting up to play the CD that never left the stereo. _

"_I know" she winked as she cut a line of coke. _

_Dave pressed play and Bianca did the line of coke in front of her as Lorde's album Pure Heroine played. Royals was the first track that played and Bianca smiled as she finished her line. Royals was Bianca and Scarlet's song. Scarlet stopped making out with John and stood up to pull Bianca to dance. The two girls danced on the roof to Royals sexually while Dave and John did their lines of coke. When the song ended Scarlet went back to John and Bianca cuddled up with Dave._

"_Scarlet you gonna do a line before I do my second?" asked Dave._

_Scarlet was going to reply saying no but Bianca beat her to the punch. "No, S is too good for coke. No coke for her."_

_Scarlet giggled, "Thank you but no thank you, I'm gonna nurse this joint and my drink" she said looking at Dave._

_By sunset all four of the teens were high._

"_S?" said Bianca._

"_Yes, B" replied Scarlet._

"_Promise me when you get to boring Ohio that you won't get high."_

"_Why?" asked Scarlet._

"_Because, you're better than this shit. You have a future. I don't. You get good grades, and you're a great person. This is it for me. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life getting high and making out with Dave…maybe one day, if he begs enough I'll marry him."_

"_B, you can be like me. You don't have to spend the rest of your life getting high. You can be something else. You can be whatever you want" exclaimed Scarlet._

_Bianca giggled, "Sure, I can be whatever I want" she said mocking Scarlet._

"_You can" said Scarlet innocently._

"_No, I can't. This is as high as my life gets…no pun intended" said Bianca causing the two girl's to go into a fit of giggles._

"_I'm serious S, no getting high. Promise me you won't get high" said Bianca._

"_Okay, as long as you keep in contact with me" said Scarlet._

_Bianca's face grew sad, "I hate to break it to you kid, but our friendship ends in August."_

_Scarlet looked at Bianca and took it as a joke, "Shut up."_

_Bianca stood still meaning what she said._

"_I'm serious. It's time for you to make new friends, get some good people around you. I'm bad for you" said Bianca._

"_B, shut up you're just high" said Scarlet blowing her off._

"_You're gonna make new friends. And I'm gonna be right here hanging out with Dave and John. I don't want you to worry about me. They're gonna take care of me when you're gone."_

"_No they're not. I'm taking care of you" exclaimed Scarlet._

_Bianca shook her head no, "You gotta go be awesome."_

_Tear formed in Scarlet's eyes as White Teeth Teens played on the stereo. "Don't leave me B. I can't lose another person."_

_Bianca hugged Scarlet, "You're not losing me. I'll always be you're Queen B" said Bianca referencing their song Royals._

"_Will never be royals" cried Scarlet._

"_Never" smiled Bianca letting a tear fall from her eyes._

Stacy suddenly woke up and jumped not knowing where she was. She looked around the room she was in and saw nothing that was familiar. She looked to her right and saw Luke's naked back. Stacy looked underneath the sheets and saw her naked body. She closed her eyes shut and cursed herself.

"Damn it Stacy what have I told you about giving your cookie away on the first date" she said as she slowly stood up and tried to find her clothes. Stacy sniffed and smelt eggs and bacon. It smelt so good, it almost smelt like home. Stacy found her shorts, bra, and her top but she couldn't find her panties. She second guessed herself and wondered if she wore them in the first place but she was pretty sure she did. Stacy settled for no pantie's and tried her best to get dress quietly. Once she was dressed she grabbed her purse that was at the door and left the room. Stacy went down the stairs paring no one would see her leaving the front door. She placed her hand on the handle of the front door and went to twist it but was stopped when she heard a women say good morning. "You woke up at the perfect time. Breakfast is almost done.I hope you like your eggs scrambled, dear." Stacy turned around and smiled in horror. She was face to face with Luke's mother.

"Scrambled…my favorite" lied Stacy knowing her favorite was over easy.

Later that afternoon Mercedes was in her café having lunch with Finn. The two of them were called by Marley who wanted to have lunch with the both of them. Marley soon arrived and greeted both Mercedes and Finn.

"Hi guys, thank you for taking the time to meet up with me" smiled Marley.

"Don't worry about, you do work for me" smiled Mercedes.

"And were basically family. Tell us what's up" smiled Finn.

Marley took a seat and smiled big, "Okay, so don't be me wrong I love working here Mercedes but I want to start my own business. I was thinking of taking the old warehouse on Stern St. and turning it into a club. I see that there's a lot of talent in Lima and even the other towns surrounding us and I feel like teens need a hangout. Wednesday and Thursday night can be teen night and the rest of the nights can be adult night. We can regulate alcohol by using wrist bands so we know who and who not to give alcohol to. I want to start this business but I need-"

"Silent partners" said Mercedes and Finn and unison.

"And since you guys are two people that I know really well that own businesses I was wondering if maybe we can do this somewhat together" said Marley.

"It sounds like a great plan" said Finn.

"Yeah it does. I'm willing to help you financially if that's what you need" said Mercedes.

"Really?" smiled Marley.

"Yeah, do you still want to keep your job here?" asked Mercedes.

"If that's possible, yes. I would just like to cut back on some of my hours so I can get the club set up. Then once it's open, I was gonna be one of the bartenders since I got my licenses. So maybe three times a week I could work here during the day, if that's okay?" said Marley.

"I'm completely find with that. I have a ton of apps I need to go through. Right now it looks like I need to spend a week of just interviewing people" exclaimed Mercedes.

Marley squealed, "Oh thank you so much. This mean a lot guys!"

"No problem, just draw up the paperwork and we will sign" said Finn.

"Can't wait to start" grinned Marley leaving to go get started.

When Marley was gone Finn looked at Mercedes and Mercedes looked at Finn. Mercedes could tell he had something to say. "Spit out Finn, what's on your mind?"

Finn grew sad eyes, "I don't want to add more stress to your plate."

"Finn, we're friends. Whatever it is just tell me" said Mercedes placing a hand on Finn's hand.

Finn exhaled, "Tank puts a lot of pressure on Johnny."

"What do you mean?" asked Mercedes a little confused seeing as Johnny hadn't seen his father in a little over two weeks.

"Johnny told me last night that his Tank says mean things about you and Sam. Especially Sam apparently. He also said that Tank was really upset that he couldn't read. Johnny was so upset it took me an hour to get him to stop crying" said Finn seeing the hurt in Mercedes.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to get into your business, but I know you would want to know and I can walk around pretending like Johnny isn't hurting" added Finn.

"Don't apologize for saying something. You wouldn't be my friend if you didn't. I appreciate this. Thank you Finn. I will handle it" said Mercedes.

"Okay" said Finn standing up to leave. "By the way, thanks for getting Rachel to trying new positions" he added knowing Mercedes and the rest of the girls had something to do with it.

Mercedes giggled, "I have no idea what you're talking about." Mercedes sent Finn a wink and that caused him to point at her sending a smirk.

Elsewhere with Sam and Blaine at Sam's house. "You guys leave in a couple of days. Blaine there is one things you must do for me" said Sam.

"Anything" exclaimed Blaine.

"Keep an eye on her" said Sam meaning every word.

"Sam you can trust me with Scarlet I will keep an eye on her" said Blaine.

Sam shook his head, "No you don't understand, I need you to keep an eye on her. Last year she was doing a lot of things. A lot of things she thinks I have no idea about. I need you to keep a serious eye on her. Call me if you get suspicious and I will pop up as a surprise visit."

Blaine looked at Sam understanding, "I will keep an eye on her and call you if I need to" said Blaine.

"Thank you" said Sam relaxing the muscles in his body.

A couple of days later it was the end of the school year pep rally and the student body and alumni was filled with Titan pride. There was a big lacrosse game the circled around the event along with little things like contest and performances by the school clubs. It was finally time for Scarlet's cheerio debut and she was actually really excited. The uniform fit her in all the right places and her high pony did nothing but compliment her more. All the cheerios had left the locker room and was out on the track waiting to perform. Jan, Naomi, and Beth stayed behind to be the first to see Scarlet in her uniform.

"Come out! I know you're ready" yelled Beth anxious to see her best friend.

Scarlet took a deep and opened the door revealing herself in the uniform.

"Sexy Mama" yelled Naomi.

"Woah" yelled Jan.

"You are so hot, shake it" yelled Beth.

Scarlet grinned and hid her face. Naomi, Jan, and Beth continued to yell how amazing she was and kept trying to get her to dance. Scarlet eventually gave in and began dancing. Scarlet shaked her hips and Naomi, Jan, and Beth yelled more. The three teen joined her and they all began to dance and laugh.

"Come on, you go this. You're going to be amazing" smiled Beth a little out of breath from dancing.

The four of them walked out into the track and waited for their performance to be announced. Nia and Stacy soon joined the group of cheerios wearing a sparkle spandex like shorts with Laker tops. With the outfit the duo wore baseball hats that were worn backwards on their heads. Their hair was down and out into loose curls.

"His mother had the nerve to tell me I was a screamer. It was so awkward" said Stacy still talking about her morning with Luke's mother.

Nia laughed, "You are one. But it's okay, I can be one to on occasion."

Stacy rolled her eyes and began to stretch with Nia by her side doing the same.

"It is now time for your cheerios with a special surprise guest. Student body, alumni put your hands together for you McKinley Titian Cheerios" yelled the man on the speaker.

The cheerios ran out into the field waving to the crowd. Scarlet looked out into the crowd and saw the entire school along with other. To right she saw her family. Sam, Blaine, Stevie, Mercedes, Johnny, Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Marley, and Jake. Santana stood nearby watching the cheerios closely. When Scarlet turned to the left she saw Ryan with some of his friends. Just a mere 20 feet of him was a small girl wearing a baseball cap trying to hide herself. Scarlet instantly knew it was Bree. Scarlet took a breath and smirked she was ready to take this bitch's spot. The cheerios got into ready position and waited for the music to start. The Ke$ha mix began playing three of her hits _Die Young, Crazy Kids, and Timber._ Scarlet hit all of her marks and even did one stunt with Jan. She was sure to suck her stomach and keep her back straight while being held in the hair. When the routine was done the cheerios broke out of their ending pose and waved out into the crowd. Beth turned on her mic that was taped to her cheek and spoke.

"I'm Beth Puckerman. I am your new cheerio's captain. I cannot wait to come back next year and show you what the cheerios have in store for you all. But in till then I want to bring out our special guest. Two beautiful dancers that came all the way from LA. I give you to the Captains of the Los Angles Laker's Dance Team. Nia Jones and Stacy Evans." The crowd cheered as Nia and Stacy ran out into the field. They got into position as well as the cheerios and they waited for the music to start. The Jesse J _hit Bang Bang_ blasted through the speakers and the crowd went even crazier. At the end of the performance Scarlet looked out into the crowd and saw Bree walk away pissed. She smiled feeling like she had won. Scarlet ran off the felid and jumped into her father's arm.

"Oh my god that was so much" said Scarlet running on adrenaline.

"You were so great. You looked great. You looked just like your mom" said Sam.

Scarlet stammered that sound of her mother, "I looked like mom?" she said.

"Yeah, your mother was a cheerleader in high school there's tons of pictures of her in her uniform and maybe even a video. I know what you're thinking so not like Mom to be a cheerleader, but she said she only did it because her mother was one and she did it to make her happy. She said she ended up really enjoying it" said Sam.

Scarlet looked down at herself and ran her hands down the uniform that was on her. No wonder she enjoyed it, she felt the connection with her mother.

"Are you okay? Was that too much information?" asked Sam worried.

Scarlet looked up at her father with her big hazel eyes, "No, I wanted to hear it. I like hearing things about Mom. Thank you" she said hugging her father.

"Scarlet, you were so good. You should do this professionally" exclaimed Johnny coming up to Sam and Scarlet. Scarlet smiled and bent down to Johnny's level. "Thanks, buddy. Can I get a hug? You give the best hugs" said Scarlet.

"Yeah!" said Johnny.

"Can I snap a picture?" asked Mercedes.

"Sure" smiled Scarlet.

Scarlet and Johnny hugged each other and looked at Mercedes for the photo. The two children smiled and Mercedes snapped the photo on her iphone6.

"Scarlet you were great out there. I thought I shoulder personally tell you that your gym grade has been raised to a B. You earned it" smiled Santana.

"Thank you so much Santana- I mean Coach Lopez" said Scarlet.

"I know your leave, but you have a spot on cheerios if you want it. You earned that too…. And for you its Santana."

Scarlet smiled, "Thank you."

Ryan appeared behind Scarlet and everyone walked away wanting to give Scarlet and Ryan some space. Scarlet went up to Ryan and gave him a hug, "If you came for me…thank you."

Ryan wrapped her arms around her and took in her scent, "You're welcome. You were royalty out there."

They pulled apart from each other and looked at each other. "You were great" he said.

"Thank you" she smiled.

"Damn sure didn't look like someone who was leaving in a couple of days" said Ryan.

Scarlet's smiled fell and she looked at Ryan with sad eyes, he walked away getting upset that she was leaving all over again.

"Ryan please" yelled Scarlet getting upset. Scarlet honesty wanted to have her cake and eat it too.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Okay so I am making a big promise to not update Blended until I produce at least two chapters of my other fic Nashville's Finest. I've been neglecting it because I love this fic so much. So if you haven't read Nashville's Finest please read it! and push me to update that! lol. Again thank you for reading and please review!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	15. Demons and Angels

_**Sorry for the super long wait. But I finished my first year old college two weeks ago, then it was my birthday, then I had to move back home, and then I was looking for a job. So yeah it was a lot. I hope you all enjoy it! Cant wait for your reviews!**_

_**enjoy!**_

_**sorry for any error's**_

* * *

Scarlet and all her new family and friends she had made all arrived at the airport to see her off with her godfather, Blaine. After much thinking and going back and forth with herself she decided that maybe she belonged in New York. Everyone walked Scarlet and Blaine to their gate and when they got to the gate everyone grew quiet. Scarlet placed her carry-on bag down and looked at her father who had glassy eyes. Scarlet hated seeing her father cry, it was an easy way to make her emotional and form tears in her own eyes. She went up to her father and wrapped her arms around him. Sam returned the hug and buried his head in his little girl's neck.

"I'm sorry I failed you" he said in just above a whisper.

"Hey" said Scarlet pulling away from the hug to look at her father. "You didn't fail me…I just need some time to figure everything out I guess" she added.

Scarlet said Sam didn't fail me but Sam still felt as if he was a horrible parent. His own kid was leaving him to live with his best friend. He began to wonder if leaving Scarlet with Blaine and Kurt in the first place was a better idea. Maybe Scarlet would have been better off and she wouldn't be going through all of this pain.

"Dad, you know me better than anyone. You know I would never leave you forever. I just think I need a little time… some breathing air from all that's been happening, ya know?" exclaimed Scarlet.

Sam nodded in response.

"Can I come back anytime I want to?" asked Scarlet.

Sam chuckled, "Of course you can. You can come back tomorrow if you really wanted" said Sam as he pulled his daughter into another hug.

"Thanks Dad" smiled Scarlet as she hugged her father back. "I might hold you to that" she added.

"I hope you do" said Sam holding her tight.

When their embraced ended Scarlet began to hug everyone down the line. First Mercedes and Johnny then all the way down to her friends. Although saying goodbye was hard Scarlet would be lying if her group hug with Beth, Naomi, and Jan wasn't the best. She couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy after hugging them. The last but never the least was Ryan. His eyes were growing glassy and Scarlet was beginning to feel like complete shit. She was becoming another person in Ryan's life that left. Without any warning Scarlet grabbed Ryan into a hug. For a while Scarlet was hugging Ryan, while Ryan stood there motionless. After a while he finally wrapped his arm around her and inhaled her scent.

"I'm still gonna need you" whispered Scarlet.

"I'm still gonna need you" said Ryan.

Scarlet's eyes watered and a single tear left her right eye. Her heart was pounding so hard. She was in love. She was in love with Ryan Reynold's. "I-I lo-" said Scarlet but was but off my Ryan.

"Shut up" he said a little sternly. "Call me if you need me" he added while pulling away from the hug. Scarlet leaned in for their first kiss but Ryan dodged her lips and kissed Scarlet on the forehead.

"Have a safe trip" he said trying his very best to hold back tears.

Scarlet was full on crying at this point and her eyes were turning red. She was a little hurt Ryan didn't want to kiss her. Granted her father was standing right there watching them, but this was kind of a romantic moment. Scarlet believed she deserved the kiss she had been waiting months for.

"Gate 7B to New York is boarding now" said the intercom.

"You better go, don't want to miss your flight" said Ryan.

"See you later" said Scarlet.

"Bye" said Ryan.

Scarlet began walking with Blaine and as they were walking to their gate Scarlet looked back her family and friends and did one more wave goodbye.

Two hours later Scarlet arrived in New York with her god papa Blaine by her side. From the airport the duo took a cab to the giant condo Blaine and Kurt owned in Manhattan, New York.

"Honey, I'm home… with Scarlet" yelled Blaine as he set his medium size suitcase near the elevator that was their front door and began checking the mail he hadn't seen.

Kurt Hummel quickly came down the stairs and gave Scarlet a giant hug. "Papa Kurt it seems like forever" smiled Scarlet.

"It sure does" said Kurt hugging her back. Once Kurt pulled away from the hug he stepped back, took off his house shoe and began hitting Scarlet with the shoe.

"Ow, what the hell!?" screeched Scarlet.

"Have you lost yo damn mind. Just because some trap is messing with you and bulling you does not mean you go back to your old ways. You are better than that Scarlet Evans. Your Papa Blaine told me everything and I am bewildered by your actions" said Kurt with anger.

Scarlet looked at Kurt like he was crazy.

"That's right, I said bewildered! Your father, mother, and we have raised you better than that. Do you have any idea what you are putting your father through? My god he did this move for you so you could have a better life, have some positive in your life. I chance for you to start over. There are millions of people out there who are dying to start over, and being the ungrateful child that you are ruined your shot" said Kurt beginning to pace in front of Scarlet.

Kurt sighed trying to calm himself down. "You don't have any idea how good you got it" said Kurt after calming down a little. Kurt looked at Scarlet and Scarlet looked at Kurt. Kurt grunted in frustration, "You make me want to go get a harder shoe." Kurt stormed away going back up the stairs to blow off some steam. Sketching new designs always worked.

After bring frozen in place for a while Scarlet went into the kitchen we're she found Blaine getting started on dinner. "What the fuck was up with that?" exclaimed Scarlet.

"He's disappointed in you" replied Blaine while seasoning chicken. "And part of me doesn't blame him" he added.

"So warning me about the house shoe attack didn't cross your mind?" asked Scarlet annoyed.

Blaine laughed, "I thought you knew it was coming. You know how your Papa Kurt is. This is nothing new, sweetheart."

"Whatever" remarked Scarlet rolling her eyes and heading to her new room to unpack.

By the time she was unpacked dinner was done and the small family of three ate dinner quietly. Only the sound of forks and knives clanging together could be heard.

"You know you don't even know the full story" announced Scarlet while eating her grill chicken and vegetables.

"Oh really, I don't know the full story? Why don't you tell me the full story, then" snapped Kurt.

Blaine sighed, "Can we just enjoy dinner?"

"No honey, Scarlet here wants to tell the story that we all know so well. Please Scarlet, tell it again" mocked Kurt.

"I'll start from the very beginning."

"Oh please, we wouldn't want you to start in the middle" said Kurt with attitude while taking a sip of his red wine.

"Number one, moving to Lima fucking Ohio was not my dumb ass idea. It was my father's. We were doing great here in New York. Everything was perfectly fine. My dad was working, I had friends, I had you guys and everything was fine. After moving to Lima, my mother met this women, Mercedes. She has a six year old son with a jackass as an ex-husband. Those two people just might be the two good things that come out this shithole. Then I met Beth… she's a good part too. Then I met Ryan… he's a really good part too. But- But then I met Bree. And she is the big reason why I hate Lima. She walks around Lima like she owns the place and she doesn't. She wrecked my car, which I don't need to remind you belonged to my mother. Then she humiliated me by pouring pig's blood and chicken feathers all over me at prom. That literally made me want to kill myself. I do not want to be on this earth if I'm going to be treated like that. It's not worth it…"

"Is that it?" asked Kurt

"I think so" replied Scarlet.

"Lima sounds like a great fucking place to me if you have Mercedes, her son, Beth, and Ryan. Let's not forget your father too. That right there is five positive things around Lima. Let's count the negatives shall we? Twat wrecks your mother's car. That sucks and that was something special will let that be worth two points. Twat embarrassed you at prom… been there, I know the feeling. We will let that be two points as well. That's four against five…and Blaine told me about the new friends you made. Naomi and Jan, that's four against seven. Not to mention the good people your father is surrounding you with-" said Kurt.

Scarlet sighed, "Santana, Coach Puckerman, Quinn, Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Officer Puckerman…Marley."

"Four against fifteen…Scarlet you need to stop running. Running will get you nowhere in life. We are not runners, your mother was not a runner, and your father is not a runner. So you are not going to run"

"What are you talking about, going to Lima was running" remarked Scarlet.

"You didn't move Lima to run. You guys moved because you were spinning out of control. You think your father and I didn't know about you and that best friend of yours skipping school with those older boys, getting high, and god knows what else. Sam and I knew, honey" announced Kurt.

Scarlet looked at Blaine in shock, "Don't look at me, I just found out" he said taking a bite of his mixed vegetables.

"I love you Scarlet, I love you to the moon and back, but there's nothing for you here in New York. You need to stop running and go back to Lima" said Kurt.

Scarlet abruptly got up from the table, grabbed her purse and left the condo in need of air. "Come back at a decent hour" yelled Kurt. Scarlet went into the elevator and pressed one.

Back in Lima Mercedes sipped the white wine she had and waited for Tank. She had called him and told him that they needed to talk and he was on his way. Mercedes was upset and she needed to straighten her Ex out. He was not going to put too much pressure on her baby. He was not going to bad mouth herself or Sam to her baby, and damn it he was going to respect her wishes whatever they may be. The doorbell ringed and Mercedes went to the door to answer it. Tank was standing there in a black shirt, some jeans and a boot on his foot. His neck brace was off and his cuts and bruises were healing but a big grey boot was on his foot.

"Come in" said Mercedes stepping aside to let him in. She closed the door and told Tank to have a seat at the Island. Mercedes wore grey carpi sweatpants and a red Ohio State shirt with her hair down and straight.

"Where's Johnny?" asked Tank.

"With Sam" replied Mercedes.

Tank's face twitched with anger. He took a breath trying to compose it. Tank looked at Mercedes and looked her up and down. "You look nice" he said flirting.

"Shut up…I told you to come over to talk. I am not going to have you pushing my son into he breaks and I am not going to have to bad mouthing myself or Sam to him. Sam is a great guy, no he's an excellent man. He is my boyfriend. I love him, deal with it!"

Tank laughed, "You don't love that motherfucker."

"Well I damn sure don't love you" snapped Mercedes.

Tank looked at Mercedes wine glass that was now sitting on the island then back at Mercedes. He could tell Mercedes was tipsy. Tank got up from his seat and went over to Mercedes. Mercedes began taking steps back but even with a boot Tank was still father than her. He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Get off me you have a wife, I have a boyfriend I love. Get off of me" yelled Mercedes.

"I'll leave her and you can leave Sam" he said.

"I guess that Ohio State education was a waist, because you must be stuck on stupid. Get off of me Tank" exclaimed Mercedes.

"You don't love me?" he asked looking deep into her eyes still holding her tight.

"No, I don't love you" she yelled trying to pull away.

"Liar" he whispered.

Tank pull Mercedes into a heart wrenching kiss and without even noticing Mercedes was kissing him back. Tank began to grab and feel all over Mercedes and a slight moan escaped Mercedes mouth. Tank picked her up and placed her on the island continuing to make out with his ex-wife. Mercedes suddenly realized what she was doing and pushed Tank away with all her strength and slapped him across the face.

"Get the fuck out!" she yelled.

"Come on baby!" he exclaimed.

"Get the fuck out now! I want you out. Get the fuck out" she yelled over and over kicking him out. She he was gone Mercedes collapsed to the floor crying. Tank was a demon, he was the demon in her life. She grabbed the bottle of wine she was drinking from and began to take the bottle to the head. What had she done?

After a twenty minute walk Scarlet found herself at Bianca's house. She smiled remembering her best friend. She went up to the brownstone and knocked on the door. Within a short few minutes Bianca's mother came to the door. Scarlet smiled, "Hi Ms. Ewings is Bianca home?"

The forty year old women looked at Scarlet. Her eyes went from shocked to sad. Something was wrong. Suddenly Bob, Bianca's stepdad came to the door. Bianca's real dad died of a brain tumor in his head, it was actually part of the whole reason while Scarlet and Bianca came friends. They were part of the dead parent(s) club. "Ms. Ewings, Bianca?" asked Scarlet again. Ms. Ewings eyes watered and she walked away not saying a word. Scarlet looked at Bob wanting answers.

"Bianca… She um, she actually died four months ago. Drug overdose, she um, she did too much coke" said Bob as his eyes watered. "That's- that's what them doctors said" he added now crying.

Scarlet was hyperventilating, why didn't anyone tell her? Why the fuck wasn't she notified. She felt herself falling apart all over again. "Why didn't I get a letter or anything tell me?" asked Scarlet trying to stay calm.

"We couldn't find your address we looked everyone and couldn't find you" replied Bob.

Scarlet continued to hyperventilate.

"I know this might be a stretch but have you seen Dave or John? Are they okay? How are they taking it?" asked Scarlet now crying.

Bob looked at her lost, "You don't know?" he said.

"Know what?" yelled Scarlet.

"Dave and John died two months ago. They were at the wrong place and the wrong time and got shot in Queen in a drive by" replied Bob.

Scarlet put her hands to her mouth and began screaming as more tears rushed down her face. Bob tried to console her but she pulled away tell him not to touch her. With the sun setting Scarlet ran from Bianca's house going nowhere in particular. After running for a while Scarlet found herself walking, and after walking for a while she found herself at her mother's cemetery. Before going to her mother's spot she collapsed at a tree and pulled out her phone. She had so many notifications. Two missed calls from her father, three from Blaine, five from Kurt, and one from Beth. She disregarded the notifications and called the one person she need the most; Ryan. After letting the phone ring for a little while he answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"What's the point of living if everyone that matters dies?" said Scarlet.

"Scarlet what's wrong?" he said knowing something was wrong.

She whimpered, "All of my friends are dead, and no one saw it fit to tell me" she yelled angrily.

Ryan suddenly began packing a bag after hearing that, "Scarlet where are you?" asked Ryan.

"At the cemetery, to see my mom" she cried.

"Okay, great stay there" he said zipping up the bag. He then checked his wallet for his debt card. Ryan was a huge saver and believed in emergency money. He knew he had enough for a one way to New York, it was all in the matter of when the next flight was.

"Ryan I want to get high" cried Scarlet.

"No no, do not get high you hear me. Do not get high. I will hopefully be there in four hours tops, you think you can wait that long?" said Ryan.

"Okay" replied Scarlet.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone with you still I board the plane?" asked Ryan.

"Please" pleaded Scarlet.

Using the house phone Ryan called Beth to take him to the airport. Asking no questions she said okay and picked Ryan up from his place. Ryan explained to his grandma that he would be back in a couple of days and that the neighbor would be coming over three times a day to check on her. Ryan said goodbye to his grandma and left for the airport when Beth arrived. In the car ride Beth tried to best not to pry but Ryan did in fact owe her one. Ryan explain bits and pieces of what was going on and Beth settled for it. Once again it was time for Ryan to save the day.

Bright and early the next morning Rachel and Finn woke to attend a school board meeting about all the things that would be happening next year. Rachel was the one that really had to, but Finn figured he would go for support. The school board and majority of Lima's elementary students' parents arrived at town hall. In the front of the room there were two sets of table. On the left sat the faculty of Baker Elementary, on the right sat the School Board.

"Unfortunately this coming year we have had to make some budget cuts" said one of the school board members.

The crowd of parents went up into an up roar.

"Quiet! … Unfortunately, we will have to cut the after school soccer, basketball, and baseball clubs. We also will be going up on school lunches next year" said the school board member.

The crowd of parents went up into an up roar again. They were furious.

"How dare you take the athletics clubs from the school. Are kids need to active" yelled the parent.

"Yeah what are our kids supposed to do after school? What clubs are left if you took away everything?" yelled another mad parent.

"Umm, excuse me if I may interject" said Rachel raising her hand. "I'm Rachel Berry, I'm a second grade teacher at Baker Elementary and have been for a little over 5 or 6 years and I know these clubs that we have lost and feel like everything is gone considering we had a low list of clubs to begin with but, we still have the art club, the chorus club, band club, theater club, the running club, math club, science club, history club, book club, memories club which is basically like a yearbook club, and lastly but surely not least homework club. Out of all of these I personally think homework club is the best. You children can ask the questions about the homework they have to a teacher instead of waiting to get home and ask you guys. Homework can easily be done before they get home which allows more quality time at home with you guys. Granted this isn't high school and your children don't get four hours of homework and their homework is not hard, I think more students should take advantage of the homework club. The whole teacher faculty is a part of it and is assigned a specific day… All I'm saying is this budget cut allows the kids to take advantage of the other opportunities we do have" added Rachel. At the end of her little speech she looked at her husband and smiled. Finn smiled back giving her a little thumbs up.

"Lady, you mentioned one active club in all of that and the only reason the running club is still there is because it requires nothing but tennis shoes" said a father.

"And lasted a checked you don't even have any kids, so why are you talking? So glad by Steven didn't get you this past year. I advise all you incoming second grade parents. Rachel Berry is for desperate kid" said a mother.

Rachel's heart broke, she was more than embarrassed.

"Hey that has nothing to do with this meeting" said one of the school board meeting.

"I'm just saying, if any kids come up missing in Lima we know where to look first. You seem to take real interest into that weird Johnny kid" said the mother.

Rachel stood up furious. Her eye were glassy and on the verge of crying in front of everyone, "For your information he is my god son and it's my job as a god parent to look after him. Not only do I look after him but I look after all of your children. God forbid, if anything serious was to happen I would gladly put my life on the line for your kids. I would never dream of kidnapping any more's child" said Rachel. "I advise you to worry less about me and worry about your child's grades, Mrs. Blueridge. I will continue to do my job, while I hope you will start doing yours soon" said Rachel storming out of the room as a tear ran down her face. Finn stood to go after if wife, but on his way out he saw Sanaya standing by the door holding Penelope. She had seen the whole thing.

When Mercedes woke up that morning she felt like hell. She was filled with hurt, guilt, and wine. Sam was going to be over soon with Johnny after their boy's sleepover and she was going to feel like shit when she saw him. Mercedes rolled out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 9:50, Sam was gonna be at her house in ten minutes. Mercedes rushed to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and hurried down stairs. She was in the such a hurry that she hadn't seen Tank sitting in her living room watching sports center. The doorbell rings and Mercedes opened the door seeing Sam and Johnny.

"Hey Babe" said Sam kissing Mercedes on the forehead.

"Hi" said Mercedes being short.

"Mom I had a great time at Sam's" smiled Johnny.

"You did?" exclaimed Mercedes.

"I did" nodded Johnny. "Thanks for hanging out with me Sam. Mommy I'm going to my room to play" added Johnny.

"You're welcome buddy" said Sam. "I fed him breakfast so he should be good" he added.

Mercedes gave Sam a small smile, "Thank you."

Sam could feel something was wrong, "Is something wrong?"

Mercedes opened her mouth to tell Sam the truth but was cut off when she heard Johnny yelled "Daddy" in a happy tone. Why was her son yelling 'Daddy' if his Daddy wasn't here. Unless… The sports center in the background, what the fuck was her doing here. She could have sworn she kicked his ass out.

"Hey buddy, I'm gonna head out and get you mom and I something to eat. I'll be back so we can play, okay?" said Tank.

"Okay" smiled Johnny running up to his room.

Tank walked to the door and saw Sam and Mercedes. He looked between the both of some and then looked at Mercedes. Tank smirked and kissed Mercedes on the cheek. She wiped the kiss away and he whispered loud enough for Sam to hear, "I had a great time last night."

"Excuse me?" said Sam swearing he was hearing wrong.

"You heard me, I said I had a great time last night" said Tank.

Sam bawled his fist and punch Tank square in the face, "What is your problem? How many ass whoopin's do I have to give you to learn."

Tank laid on the grown trying to get up. It was going to take him a little while. Sam threw a mean punch. Sam looked at Mercedes, "Did you sleep with him?"

"No" she answered quickly.

"Yes, she did. She doesn't remember she was drinking last night" said Tank lying on the ground in pain.

"No, I didn't. I know I was drinking last night. But I know for a fact that I did not sleep with him" exclaimed Mercedes.

Sam looked at Mercedes and believed her, "But I did kiss him" she added trying not to cry.

And just like that Sam went from worried to pissed to confused to hurt. The women he had loved kissed another man. This wasn't some random guy, Sam could handle some random guy. This was her ex-husband who she had a child with and who she was madly in love with.

"I guess everything was a lie" said Sam.

"No Sam it wasn't" said Mercedes trying to touch Sam.

"Don't touch me, just… just leave me alone" said Sam storming out of Mercedes house and leaving Mercedes to cry.

At the crack of dawn that morning Ryan arrived in New York. When he arrived he took a cab to the cemetery Scarlet was at and was at her side by six in the morning.

"I want to get high, can we please just go get some weed?" whined Scarlet with tear streaks on her face.

"No Scarlet, were gonna walk back to your godfather's. You are going to be okay, you don't need to get high" replied Ryan.

"I don't want to go home yet" exclaimed Scarlet.

"Then where do you want to go?" asked Ryan.

"I want to cut my hair" announced Scarlet.

Ryan nodded and was down with anything she wanted to do, "Okay, let's cut your hair."

An hour and half later Scarlet and Ryan were back in the city and went to Scarlet's old hair dresser. Scarlet's hair that was once at the small of her back was now just passed her shoulders. With almost five inches off her head, she felt different, a good different. After cutting it the hair dresser put beach waves into Scarlet's hair and she left feeling slightly better.

"You look great" said Ryan, his eyes glued to Scarlet as they walked back to Kurt and Blaine's.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" smiled Scarlet.

When Scarlet and Ryan arrived at Kurt and Blaine's different colored house shoes were being thrown at them. "Didn't I say a decent hour? I was this close to calling your father" yelled Kurt.

"Okay, enough with this slippers" yelled Scarlet.

Kurt stopped throwing.

"That actually kind of hurt a little" said Ryan rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry. I got bad news last night and kind of went crazy" said Scarlet.

"What happened?" asked Kurt.

"Bianca, John, and Dave… they all died" said Scarlet.

Kurt gasped and rushed to hug Scarlet, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just took it really hard. I came close to doing some bad things" replied Scarlet.

Kurt looked to his right and saw Ryan, "Who is this?"

"The person that kept me from doing the bad things" replied Scarlet. "Papa Kurt, Ryan. Ryan, Papa Kurt" she added.

"Nice to meet you" said Ryan shaking Kurt's hand.

"Will be in my room" said Scarlet pulling Ryan and walking away.

Kurt stood there thinking. Ryan? Where had he heard that? Ryan… Ryan from Lima? Oh boy that's heroic, jumping on a plane for a girl. Kurt then realized something was different about Scarlet.

"What have you done to your hair?" he shouted.

"Nothing" yelled Scarlet as she shut her door and laughed a little.

Later late that night Kurt and Blaine walked passed Scarlet's room to find Scarlet sleeping on Ryan's lap and Ryan awake watching her sleep. Blaine lightly knocked on the now open door and entered with Kurt by his side. Both gentlemen were wearing their robes.

"Ryan we appreciate you coming here and taking care of Scarlet, but you don't have to" whispered Blaine.

"No its fine. I know how, I don't mind" whispered Ryan.

"That's really sweet of you, but who takes care of you?" asked Kurt.

Ryan thought about it for a moment, "I do."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other with worried eyes then back at Ryan who was holding Scarlet tight.

"I can do it, I can take care of her" said Ryan looking down at Scarlet who was sound asleep on his lap. Suddenly out of nowhere Scarlet's hair red hair turned brown, her lips became small, her cheeks less puffy, and her face completely different and drained of life. Ryan was seeing his mother. His mother who was addicted to meth, cocaine, and heroin. Ryan's eyes watered, he looked up at Kurt and Blaine and nodded.

"I can save her, I can take care of her" he nodded trying to not let a tear fall.

When Ryan looked back down at his lap he saw Scarlet again. He blinked a couple of times and wondered if the lack of sleep was getting to him.

"Why don't you get some rest" said Blaine.

"Okay" replied Ryan.

The next day Ryan and Scarlet was in the Blaine's craft/ art room playing around. Blaine got into the arts his senior year of high school. It became a hobby of his and he enjoyed it.

"Are you going to teach me how to make a bowl?" asked Ryan.

"I can, its super easy" replied Scarlet.

"Of course it's easy to you, you're in artist" he remarked.

Scarlet laughed, "Just come over here and sit behind me."

Ryan and Scarlet took their seat on the stool, Scarlet threw a big chuck on clay on the machine and started the machine to make a bowl. "Wet your hands" she said quietly. Both Scarlet and Ryan wet their hands; Scarlet put her hands on the clay, the clay ran across her fingers. Ryan put his hands on top her hers and they began to move the clay together. "See, you are good at this."

"Because you're helping me" said Ryan.

Scarlet giggled, they needed some music. "Music…Shuffle" said Scarlet. The stereo in the art room was voice command considering things could get messy in there. Taylor Swift's 'Out of the Woods' began to play and the couple continued to move the clay.

"That was cool" said Ryan.

"Yeah Papa Blaine can be a little high tech" she remarked.

"And Taylor Swift. I didn't peg him to be a fan" said Ryan.

"He likes it all, every artist is basically is favorite" said Scarlet.

"Oh would you look at that I'm making a bowl" said Ryan seeing the bowl form before his eyes.

"I know pretty cool" said Scarlet. "You know when we get back to school, were going to be the basically couple. You the star quarterback, me a cheerio… I've become what I'm supposed to hate" added Scarlet.

Ryan laughed, "It won't be that bad... Wait a minute you said when we get home. We're going home?"

"Yeah, it took me literally leaving Lima to realize that Lima is better for me. I have a lot of positive things there and I need that around me, positive energy is what I need" said Scarlet.

"That's great. That's really great" exclaimed Ryan.

"There's nothing left for me here in New York, at least for right now. The only thing here for me is my god father's, everyone else is dead" said Scarlet.

"Things are going to get better" said Ryan kissing her cheek and resting his chin in her shoulder.

"I hope so" exclaimed Scarlet.

"Scarlet, I love you" said Ryan feeling a weight be lifted off his shoulders.

Scarlet smiled, "That's funny, because I love you too."

Scarlet turned her head just so she could see Ryan. They looked deep into each other's eyes they leaned in to their first kiss. As soon as they kiss electricity ran through both their bodies. The kiss grew deeper when Ryan added tongue and that action caused Scarlet to shiver. Shiver in a good way. The couple detached their hands from the clay at the same time and Scarlet began to move so her full attention was on Ryan. Scarlet was now straddling Ryan's lap with her arm hanging off his shoulders. Ryan held her with his forearms holding her in place so his clay filled hands wouldn't touch her denim short. The teenage couple was finally out of the woods.

"You know I still can't believe that bitch said all of that in front of the board. Who the fuck does she think she is" snapped Rachel as she paced her living room. The event had happened almost two days ago and she was still on it.

"You know I work really hard and I don't appreciate dumb fucks who have no idea what their speaking about" she said almost yelling.

"When we get a child you're going to have to work on your language" said Finn staring at the TV watching sports center after just getting home from work.

"Teaching summer school is an embarrassment now, you should see how the parents look at me now" said Rachel still pacing.

Suddenly the doorbell rung and Finn hopped up, "Finally the take out is here."

"Am I talking to a donkey or my husband, please let me know?" said Rachel as she watched Finn walk passed her.

Finn opened the door the find little Penelope in her car seat with a big diaper bag and a note. Finn stood there shocked.

"Finn why are you just standing there, pay the man… or women" said Rachel walking to the door to see what Finn was seeing Rachel froze when she saw the precious baby in the car seat. Finn picked up the note and began to read it.

_Dear Finn and Rachel,_

_My life is hard and very complicated. It's no life for my little girl. I need someone to take her in and care for her as if I would. As crazy as this might sound and for how shortly I have known you and of you, I trust you. I trust you will take care of my baby, and I trust you will love her. She deserves a perfect family, a mother and a father that will do anything for her. I believe you guys are that. So please, take care of my daughter. She is no longer mines, and now yours. Everything you will need is in the bag. Please do not contact me, its best this way. God bless you, and god bless your new family._

_I hope you enjoy the new angel in your life._

_Love, Sanaya._

* * *

**_Again I hope you all enjoyed! Pretty please review, I would love to her your thoughts. Sorry for any error's that I missed and I really cant wait to read your reviews! Till Next time which is hopefully soon._**

**_xoxo_**

**_chordoverstreetfanactic_**


	16. We Are Family

_**Hi, welcome to another chapter! I hope you all enjoy! There's a cliffhanger at the end so prepare yo self!**_

_**Kristen- Gabrielle Union (Being Mary Jane, Bring it On, Think Like A Man)**_

_**Owen Jones- Michael B. Jordan (Friday Night Lights, That Awkward Moment)**_

_**Duke- Matt Luaria (Friday Night Lights, Parenthood)**_

_**Sorry for any missed error's **_

* * *

Three weeks later Mercedes woke up feeling like shit. She had felt like shit since her argument with Sam but today was different. She felt a differences that was all too familiar but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Suddenly a banging on her front door began to ring throughout her house Mercedes looked at her alarm clock that read 6:45. Who on earth was banging on her door at this unholy hour in the middle of summer. Mercedes rolled out of her bed and basically crawled her way to her front door. When she answered it her soul nearly came out of her body when she realized it was her parents, her little brother, her aunt and her grandmother.

"Now Mercedes, it is well into morning why aren't you up making my grand baby breakfast" exclaimed Meredith brushing pass Mercedes and walking into the house with her small troop following behind her.

"Mama, do you have any idea what time it is?" yawned Mercedes after closing the door. She then remembered that this was the week her family was coming to stay. This was not a good time, not a good time at all.

"A quarter to seven lasted a checked. Breakfast should be just about down, but since its not I will get it started" said Meredith.

"Mere, leave my baby alone. She's got a business to run" said Percy, Mercedes father kissing her on the cheek. "Where's my other baby?" he added looking for Nia.

"Sleeping, you know where the guest room is Daddy" replied Mercedes.

Percy went on to find his other daughter while Owen; Mercedes and Nia's twenty-one year old brother stuck his wet finger in his big sister's ear. Mercedes screeched with disgust. "Ew! Mama, O is messing with me" yelled Mercedes sounding like an eight year old.

"O, leave your sister alone" said Meredith without even taking her eyes off the bacon she was making.

Owen laughed, "How's my Big Sister?" he asked while bringing Mercedes into a hug.

"I've been better, you dork. How was college this year?" asked Mercedes.

"College was college, only one year closer to being surgeon" he replied.

Suddenly screaming came from Nia's room and soon after Stevie appeared trying his best to run and put his pants on at the same time.

"Why do you have a naked boy in yo bed, Nia! I outta stomp a hole in his ass! Come here boy!" yelled Percy running after Stevie.

"Daddy, no!" yelled Nia trying to tie her robe around her naked body. The robe was tied when she got into the kitchen and saw the rest of her family. "Mama, stop Daddy, please!" yelped Nia.

"Percy, stop! Have a seat before you get your blood pressure up" yelled Meredith as she put the biscuits in the oven.

"I see your still taking after me" smirked Kristen. Kristen was Mercedes, Nia, and Owen's aunt. Kristen was Meredith's only sibling.

"Percy, my grand baby is allowed to date, leave her be, and that boy. I would have liked to meet him, but no you had to scare him away!" exclaimed Annabelle, Percy's mother and Mercedes, Nia, and Owen's grandmother.

"What's with all the yelling?" asked Johnny appearing in the kitchen while rubbing his eyes. He had just woken up.

"Ohh look at my grand baby, all grown up" smiled Meredith going over to Johnny and smother him with kisses.

"You made me wake my grandson" said Percy giving Nia the stink eye.

Nia rolled her eyes, "Look at you still giving out the 50% of coupon" remarked Owen.

"Ugh Fuck you O, I'm surprised you haven't caught anything by now. Cedes told me how you called her itching ten months ago" barked Nia.

"Ooooo" said Kristen instigating

"Mercedes" yelped Owen looking at his sister. "What happened to keeping that between us?" he added whispering to her.

Mercedes chuckled, "What happened to you keeping it in your pants?" she replied making her way to her coffee maker.

"Look who's not so big now" teased Nia.

Owen raised his middle finger while Nia patted her butt in response.

"Somethings never change" mumbled Mercedes as she sipped her coffee.

Rachel held Penelope on her hip as she looked in her new little princess's closet. Not only did Rachel have someone to give the rest of her love to, she had someone to play with, dress, and teach things too.

"Are you feeling a dress today, little mama?" said Rachel looking in the closet. In the matter of a week Penelope's new room was put together and just a couple of days ago Rachel and Finn became Penelope's adoptive parents after days and days of paperwork. "This pink one is pretty, but I think this purple one is perfect for today" said Rachel pulling the purple dress out of the closet. Rachel then sat on the carpeted floor of Penelope's room and began to dress the 11th month old baby. "Your birthday is coming up, were gonna have to get you a new dress" smiled Rachel. "Another reason to use Daddy's credit card" giggled Rachel as she made a funny face a Penelope. Within the matter of five minutes the little girl was dressed and Rachel stood Penelope up on her feet. "Look at you, you look so pretty" smiled Rachel.

"P?" yelled Finn.

Rachel gasped, "Who is that?"

"Where's my P at?" yelled Finn getting closer to the little girl's room.

"Who could that be? Who is that?" exclaimed Rachel.

Finn then appeared in the doorway and smiled at his little girl. Penelope smiled and began to get giddy. Rachel gasped again, "That's Daddy! Is Daddy going to come and get you?"

"Here I come" smiled Finn putting up his hands like a monster.

Little Penelope began to stomp her feet and smile, she screamed with a smile on her face. Finn scooped the Penelope up and made a monster noise. "Rawr" yelled Finn. Penelope laughed and went into a fit of giggles. Finn and Rachel were no longer a couple. Penelope made them a family. They were a family.

Stevie slammed the door to Sam's house and put his back to his door finally getting a chance to catch his breath. He ran and did not look back. Stevie had never met Nia's father in the three years they were together, and this wasn't how he planned on meeting him. He had spent the night the night before and being the earlier country riser he always was he decided to wake Nia up in a special way. When Mr. Jones walked in Stevie was mid lick on Nia's lower lips and when she screamed she had tried to close her legs causing him to be locked in one of his favorite places. After catching his breath he opened his eyes to see his mother, father, grandpa, and his best friend.

"Steven Eugene Evans did you sneak out last night?" yelled Mary Evans.

"No ma'am, just- um… just went out for a run" he replied.

"In jeans son?" asked Dwight looking at his son.

"Yeah, I read somewhere that it helps. I gotta shower" said Stevie running up the stairs to his room. His twenty-two year old best friend Duke. The young boy had grew up with the Evans kids being there neighbor for several years. Even though Duke was younger than all the Evans kids they were all still good friends. Duke followed him and went into his room with him.

"What the hell man you were supposed to cover for me. You know I was with Nia" he exclaimed taking off his shirt.

"I did, you just didn't do your part…What happened? You look like something happened?" asked Duke.

"I was eating my girl out and her Dad walked in. I guess there coming to visit her and Mercedes for the weekend" replied Stevie.

Duke coked on his orange juice, "Oh shit, way to make a first impression, buddy."

"I know right, he gonna hate me now. Now I can't ask him what I want to ask him" said Stevie in a sad tone. "Did Stacy come back last night?" he added.

"She just got back three hours ago…You know I don't appreciate you and Stacy getting ass and I'm stuck her with three old people" remarked Duke.

"Sam's here" said Stevie as he hopped into the shower.

"He's fucking depressed, I could have sworn I heard him crying last night" said Duke.

"Well you heard the story the other night. He's going through a lot. Scarlet was here too ya know" said Stevie.

"She was on the phone with her boyfriend till dawn. Puppy love is a deadly thing my friend" remarked Duke.

Back downstairs Sam finally came down for a cup of coffee. Sam had been upset for three weeks now and his emotion didn't change when his family arrived. His family had been here for two days now and he was still in his funk. He hadn't told them anything. They only ones that knew were Duke, Stevie, and Stacy. Scarlet had tried to figure out what was wrong but Sam assured his daughter he was fine. Luckily it worked considering she was too blindly in love to ask a second time if he was okay. Sam fixed his cup of coffee and began to add his cream and sugar.

"Are you sure you're okay sweetheart?" asked Mary.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mom" replied Sam.

Mary Evans had been asking her son if he was alright four times a day and each time he would reply with I'm fine. But she knew her boy was not alright.

"You know you can talk to us right?" asked Dwight looking away from his paper.

"Yup, I've known since I have six years old. I'm good" replied Sam.

"Okay, just making sure. You seem like a ticking time bomb, I don't want you exploding. You can talk to us" said Mary.

"Did someone say bomb!" yelled Sam's grandpa.

"No Dad!" yelled Dwight.

"BOMB! There's a bomb! Run for cover" yelled George; Sam's grandpa who was a Vietnam veteran.

Dwight looked at Mary for saying the B word, "Sorry" she whispered. Dwight stood up and went to take care of his Dad.

"Is grandpa gonna always think he's still in the war?" asked Sam.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He's been liked that for years" replied Mary. "So Scarlet told me you have a girlfriend, we've been here for two days and you have said nothing about her. Not to mention haven't heard anything about a girlfriend in the past couple of months. When are we gonna meet her?" asked Mary.

Sam was at a lost for word. He hadn't really broke up with Mercedes they just hadn't talked in three weeks. He knew he wanted to be with her and forgive her, but he needed to know exactly what he was forgiving her for. "We can see her today, if you're up for it?" said Sam ready to talk to Mercedes.

"Great, can't wait" said Mary.

Later that day well into the afternoon Mercedes family was having a barbecue. Sam had texted Mercedes telling her he wanted to come over with his family and she replied with an "okay".

When Sam and his family arrived Mercedes was very unsure of how to introduce him. "Mama, Daddy, this is Sam he is my- my um…"

"Boyfriend, I'm her boyfriend" said Sam trying to put on a happy face. Sam shook Percy's hand while Meredith gave him a hug.

"Nice to meet you Sam, we didn't know Mercedes had a boyfriend" said Meredith.

"If it help any, we didn't know anything about Mercedes either" announced Mary.

"Mom, Dad, this is Mercedes. Mercedes these are my parents Mary and Dwight" said Sam.

"Nice to meet you both" smiled Mercedes hugging both Mary and Dwight.

Kristen cleared her throat, "Can we be introduced to?" she interrupted.

"Oh right, Sam, Mary, Dwight, this is my aunt Kristen, my little brother Owen, and my grandma Annabelle. And over there is my sister Nia" said Mercedes.

"Nice to meet you all" smiled Annabelle.

"Hey you're the boy I chased out this morning" said Percy recognizing Stevie.

"Umm, see, um sir…." Said Stevie beginning to sweat.

"Babe what are you doing here?" asked Nia.

"Babe?" asked Dwight.

"Yeah, babe?" asked Meredith confused.

Nia looked at everyone nervous, "Right, um I've been dating Stevie for three years. Mama, Daddy, this is Stevie, you kind of met this morning."

"Maybe we should check on you and your sister more often" said Meredith amazed by all this information.

"Okay, well were gonna be over there" said Nia running off with Stevie. As Stevie was being tugged away he pulled Duke with him and the two young men left with Nia.

"I'm gonna go get the grill started" said Percy.

"Mind if I join you?" asked Dwight.

"Course not, come on" replied Percy walking away to the grill with Dwight following him.

"Mary, do you want to help me in the kitchen?" asked Meredith.

"Would love to" smiled Mary following Meredith into the house.

"Can we talk somewhere?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, follow me" replied Mercedes going into the house and going up to her room.

When Sam and Mercedes got into Mercedes room they were silent. Neither of them said a word for what felt like ten minutes. They just looked at each other.

"Do you hate me?" asked Mercedes in just above a whisper.

Sam shook his head, "I wish I could then all of this would be a lot easier" he replied.

"Sam, I'm-"she said but was cut off.

"Tell me everything, from beginning to end" he blurred out.

Mercedes sighed, "Finn told me Tank was saying mean things about the both of us to Johnny. Johnny told all of this to Finn, Johnny was so upset because his father doesn't like you and me together. I told Finn I would handle it. He came cover while I while was drink wine and basically took advantage. He was telling me how he loved me and wanted to be with me and tried to get me to have sex with him. I of course was not having it and kicked his ass out. In between all of that he kissed me. Next thing I know I'm waking up the next morning and he is somehow in my house, telling these lies to you" said Mercedes.

"Did you sleep with him?" asked Sam.

"No, I not for a fact I did not sleep with him" replied Mercedes.

"But you were drinking Mercedes" he exclaimed.

"I know, but I know I didn't. I would remember Sam" she replied. Mercedes went up to Sam and grabbed his face. "I did not sleep with him, I promise" she said.

Sam looked in her eyes and believed her, "Okay, I trust you" he said.

Mercedes let out a breath and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Thank you". Sam missed her lips, he missed her lips so much. He wanted to grab her, but he couldn't. He still had more questions.

"Did you feel anything when you kissed him?" asked Sam looking into her big brown eyes.

"What?" asked Mercedes in shock of the question.

"Did you feel anything when you kissed him?" he repeated.

Mercedes eyes watered knowing her answer and not liking it. She couldn't say it, she didn't want to break his heart.

"Answer me Mercedes" said Sam as he eyes began to water thinking of the worst.

"Yes" she replied sadly.

Sam felt his heart shatter, a tears fell from his eyes. He pushed Mercedes away not wanting her touching him. "No, Sam you have to listen. I love you. I love you so much. I want you be with you. I want you. I want you. I don't want anyone else" she exclaimed as she cried.

"But you're still in love with him Mercedes. You have a son with him. I can't compete with that" he yelled.

"And I can't compete with a corpse" yelled Mercedes.

Sam froze, "What did you say?"

Mercedes gulped, "I'm competing, I'm competing with Ruby and you know it. I feel the need to be better than her, to make you happier, to get Scarlett to like me."

"Mercedes, Ruby is dead, she has been dead for three years. Tank he is alive and well. As much as I want him to go away he won't. That's different" he yelled.

"No it's not, Ruby left a mark on you. You have memories and thoughts. She's perfect Sam. And Me, I'm a mess. I will never have a chance, because she's so fucking perfect" she yelled.

"Looks like you're more insecure than I thought" remarked Sam.

"I guess I am, take me or leave me" barked Mercedes.

Sam shook his head and left feeling sick to his stomach. He needed air, he needed fresh air to clear head. When Sam left Mercedes suddenly got the urge to throw up. She felt so sick. She ran to her bathroom and threw up her breakfast. She had been feeling weird all day and this was just the icing on the cake.

Back downstairs, everyone had joined the barbecue. So many people had arrived. Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Beth, Rachel, Finn, Penelope, Ryan, Naomi, Jan, and Luke.

"Hey you came, I'm a little surprised" smiled Stacy giving Luke a kiss.

"I said I was coming, I keep my promises" smiled Luke.

"Whoa, who's that?" asked Duke looking at Beth.

"That's Beth, Scarlet's friend…She's in high school, not for you buddy" said Stevie patting his friend.

Duke left Stevie and walked up to Beth, "Hi, I'm Duke. What's your name?"

"Beth" she replied looking him up and down and smiling.

"How old are you?" asked Duke.

"Sixteen" replied Beth.

"Don't you go to school with Scarlet, you should be seventeen. Scarlet just turned seventeen. I expected you to be older then her" he asked.

"I skipped third grade" replied Beth.

"Oh damn" whined Duke. "Call me when you legal, kid" he said walking away while taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey Scarlet will you do a karaoke song with me?" asked Johnny appearing in front of Scarlet and Ryan.

"Sure buddy, let's show these old people what we got" smiled Scarlet

"Do you know 'Jump' Kris Kross?" asked Johnny.

"Of course I that's a classic! Let's do it" smiled Scarlet

{Scarlet and Johnny}

Jump, jump

You should know, you should know thatahhh

Kris Kross is not having anything today

As we stand there totally krossed out

We commence to make you

Jump, jump

The Mac Dad will make ya Jump Jump

The Daddy Mac will make ya Jump Jump

Kris Kross will make ya Jump Jump

{Johnny}

Don't try to compare us to another bad little fad

I'm the Mac and I'm bad givin' ya something that you never had

I'll make ya rump rump wiggle and shake your rump

'Cause I'll be kicking the flavor that makes you wanna Jump

How high? Real high

Cause I'm just so fly

A young loveable, huggable type of guy

And everything is to the back with a little slack

'Cause inside-out its wiggida wiggida wiggida wack

{Scarlet}

I come stompin' with somethin' pump to keep you jumpin'

R&amp;B - rap and bullcrap is what I'm dumpin'

And ain't something about Kris Kross we all that

So when they ask do they rock say believe that

{Scarlett and Johnny}

Jump, jump

The Mac Dad will make ya jump, jump

A Daddy Mac will make ya jump, jump

Kris Kross will make ya jump, jump

uh huh uh huh

Jump, jump

The Mac Dad will make ya jump, jump

A Daddy Mac will make ya jump, jump

Kris Kross will make ya jump, jump

{Scarlet}

I like my stuff knockin' knockin'

I love it when a girl is like jockin' jockin'

The D-A-double D-Y-M-A-C

Yeah you know me

I got you jumpin' an' pumpin' an pump movin' all around

G In the mix I make ya six steps back

They try to step to the Mac then they got jacked

To the back you'll be sportin' the gear that's coincidental

Act like you know it so don't be claiming that it's mental

{Johnny}

Two lil' kids with a flow you ain't ever heard

And none faking you can understand every word

As you listen to my cool school melody

The Daddy makes you J-U-M-P

{Scarlet and Johnny}

Jump Jump

The Mac Dad will make you jump, jump

A Daddy Mac will make you jump, jump

Kris Kross will make you jump, jump

uh huh uh huh

Jump Jump

The Mac Dad will make you jump, jump

A Daddy Mac will make you jump, jump

Kris Kross will make you jump, jump

{Scarlet}

Now, the formalities of this and that

Is that Kris Kross ain't comin' off wack

And for all ya'll sucks that don't know

Check it out

{Johnny}

Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (Go, go!)

Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (Go, go!)

Some of them try to rhyme but they can't rhyme like this (Go, go!)

Some of them try to rhyme but they can't (Go, go!)

'Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy

the Miggida miggida miggida Mac

'Cause I'm the miggida miggida miggida Mac Daddy

the Miggida miggida miggida Mac

I make you wanna

{Scarlet and Johhny}

[4x]

Jump Jump

The Mac Dad will make you jump, jump

A Daddy Mac will make you jump, jump

Kris Kross will make you jump, jump

uh huh uh huh

Believe dat!

Scarlet and Johnny danced and jumped the whole performance while everyone cheered them on. Scarlet was amazed that Johnny new every word. This had to be his favorite song.

"I think we found our song" smiled Scarlet.

"Yeah!" yelled Johnny hugging Scarlet.

Stevie took a big gulp of his beer and made his way over to his Dad and Nia's Dad. He cleared his throat asking if he could interrupt and both men nodded with an okay.

"Um, I came over here because I wanted to express to the both of you that I love Nia. I have for a very long time. We, um, we started off kind of rocky but once we did I knew from the beginning that we were something special. We kept what we were a secret from everyone and we apologies for that. Dad I love this women, and Mr. Jones I love you daughter more than anything. Which is why Mr. Jones, I'm asking your permission to marry your daughter."

Dwight nearly choked on his beer while Percy's eyes popped out of his skull. "Did you get my baby pregnant?" barked Percy.

"Uh no, not that I know of" replied Stevie.

"Not that you know of, you don't wrap it up son? I taught you better than that, me and your mother" exclaimed Dwight.

"I do" shouted Stevie. "Sometimes" he muttered knowing that sometimes he didn't wear condoms. But Nia was on the pill so they were good. Or were they?

Percy huffed, "Now son, I'm sure you're a good kid, but I don't know you. I can't tell you yes and I don't know you. I just met your brother for crying out loud. Let me get to know the both of you first and maybe we can consider marriage."

Stevie nodded and understood, "Okay"

Stevie soon left and ran to find Nia. When he found her he pulled her aside to talk to her. "Are you pregnant?"

Nia laughed, "No, what gave you that idea?"

"I don't know, just checking" he replied.

Nia laughed again, "Okay, well thanks for checking but I'm not."

"Good!" he said.

Nia gave him a strange look.

"Good for right now, I wanna marry you someday first. Before we have kids" he said assuring her.

She nodded, "Nice save."

In the kitchen Meredith and Mary were getting to know each other. They felt they should since two of their children were dating two from the other's family. They shared a little about themselves. Talked about how they met their husbands, and even talked about each of their children some.

"Mary I have a feeling were gonna be family soon" smiled Meredith.

"We are family, Mere. We are" smiled Mary.

Mercedes was still in her bathroom crying and throwing up a storm. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She had gone over it in her head over and over and couldn't figure it out. Mercedes finally caught a break from the throwing up and when to the cabinet that was the bottom of her bathroom sink. She went all the way to back finding an old pregnancy test. Mercedes opened it and peed on the stick. She paced her bathroom waiting for the result. When the time had come Mercedes looked at the stick.

"Oh Shit!" she muttered looking at the stick.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time! Please Review!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	17. I'm so Sorry, Not Sorry

_**Hello my lovely readers! I hope you all enjoy this! Shit kind of hits the fan for the most part. So hopefully, your all gasping during this chapter! I can not wait to see all of your reviews! So excited ! Sorry for any missed error's.** _

* * *

Two months had passed and Sam and Mercedes were barely speaking. They were exactly officially broken up but they were definitely hanging by a string. Since their big fight they saw each other every blue moon to kind of keep up appearances. They both agreed during one of their meeting that they did not want to break up, but that maybe they need some time. Sam and Mercedes had to keep up appearance because they didn't want Scarlet and Johnny to know exactly what was going on if there was a chance they would get back together. So for majority of the summer things were rocky, but sometimes during those rocky moments Sam would remember why he feel in love with Mercedes in the first place. And Mercedes would constantly be reminded why Sam will always be the better choice. During all of this Mercedes kept her pregnancy a secret, she was afraid that if she told Sam he would be obligated to forgive her and she wanted him to forgive her on his own terms. She knew if Sam found out she was pregnant he would push away the anger he was dealing with, and the last thing Mercedes wanted was for him to resent her in the long run because he never got over the issue they were having in this very moment.

September was now right around the corner and Mercedes felt as if she was beginning to show. She was running out of time, and her and Sam's relationship was nowhere near being ready to move on. With Nia, Stevie, and Stacy leaving when Mercedes and Sam's family left Sam and Mercedes were kind of left alone to deal with their problems. Granted they had their small little gang of friends and sometimes they expressed their feelings to them but sometimes it wasn't enough.

"Johnny, come on we have to be at the café in fifteen minutes" yelled Mercedes waking up on a very hot a muggy day.

"Coming Mama" replied Johnny coming down the stairs and meeting his mother in the foyer. He was wearing green and white plaid shorts with a green t-shirt. "I'm ready" he added after putting on his all white sneakers.

"Okay, to the car we go" said Mercedes. Soon after speaking Mercedes felt the urge to throw up. She had come up with millions of stories to tell Johnny why she was throwing up. She had gone so far by saying ice cream didn't agree with her anymore, but yet she still loved which took care of her extreme ice cream cravings. "Wait honey, Mama's got a-" said Mercedes right before running to the sink of her kitchen and throwing up.

"Mama, why do you keep eating ice cream if it makes you sick?" he asked standing by the door.

Mercedes turned on the faucet rinsed her mouth with water and turned to look at her son, "Because Mama loves it so much, she can't give it up."

"Well why don't you just eat a little bit instead of eating a whole carton?" asked Johnny.

"Because neapolitan is the best thing god created" mumbled Mercedes.

"Huh?" said Johnny not hearing her.

Mercedes hopped up from the sink and went to the door after wiping her face, "Because it's…just so good. Come on were gonna be late"

Mercedes and Johnny went out the door and headed to the café. It was the last day of summer, school would be starting tomorrow and Johnny had one last day of hanging out at the café all day.

"Honey, I need you to drop P off at daycare today. I'm funny late and I have a ton to do. My classroom is nowhere near ready and school starts tomorrow" said Rachel breezing past Finn feeding Penelope her fruit.

Finn glanced at his wife wearing a army green strapless maxi dress. Her brown hair was down and styled in a low half up half down that was being held by bobby pins. "Okay, let me know if you need help. I can leave the shop if you want me too" said Finn.

"Oh that's so sweet honey, but I have a student teacher this year and he's gonna help me" replied Rachel while getting a green machine Naked out of the fridge.

"He?" asked Finn while making a silly face at Penelope causing her to laugh and hit her highchair tray with her hands.

"Yes, he. I told you he was a he two weeks ago. His name is Christian Parker, he's a senior at Ohio State and are school has a program with Ohio State with students who want to be elementary teachers. I told you this, I promise I did. I swear when I tell you things it goes in one ear and out the other" said Rachel checking her purse to make sure she had everything.

"Oh" said Finn slightly remembering the conversation. "Well make sure he keeps his hands to himself" joked Finn.

Rachel laughed, "Your kidding right, I just had a baby…well technically I didn't just have a baby but I definitely feel like I just did. This little Mama right here wears me out" she said while giving Penelope a kiss on the cheek.

Finn wore his famous lopsided grin, "Say have a good day Mommy."

Rachel smiled, "Oh thank you, P… Have a good day Mommy loves you" she said as she headed out the door. Rachel blew Finn a kiss and he caught it bringing it to his chest, he gave her a wink and Rachel giggled out of the door.

When Rachel was gone Finn soon left to take Penelope to daycare and head to work. He strapped Penelope in her car seat and got on the road. On the way there, his phone ranged and he answered it seeing it was Marley. Without getting a chance to say hello Marley started speaking a mile a minute. "Finn, is there any chance you could stop and get ice for the club. Our grand opening is tonight and the person I sent to get ice only got one fucking bag. I need at least thirty."

"Umm, okay well hello to you too…. And yes, I can stop and get ice. You're lucky I'm coming up on a Sam's Club" he replied.

"Oh great! Thank you so much, you're a life saver" said Marley quickly hanging up.

Finn drove to the Sam's Club and when he got there he got out of the car and went inside to get the thirty bags of ice.

At the café, it was busier than ever. Mercedes was happy she hired a big staff for the summer, it was much needed.

"Sorry we're late, it's so hot my car wouldn't start" said Ryan arriving with Beth.

"Yeah, he had to give me a ride since Finn is fixing the breaks on my car" said Beth.

"It's okay, just grab aprons and get to work" said Mercedes. Ryan and Beth grabbed their black aprons and wrapped them around their waist.

"Okay, Ryan you have tables 3 through 6 and Beth you will have 11 through 15. Can you handle that?" asked Mercedes.

Ryan and Beth nodded and got to work. Ryan, Beth, and Mercedes took order after order and served their tables over and over.

"Hey buddy, you need anything?" asked Ryan seeing Johnny draw in his sketch book that Sam got him with the special pens and pencils that Scarlet got him.

"Anything cold would be great" replied Johnny sweating.

"How does a fruit smoothie sound?" asked Ryan.

"Sounds good" nodded Johnny.

"Strawberry banana okay?" asked Ryan.

Johnny nodded again and Ryan went off to make the smoothie. After making the smoothies Ryan gave it to Johnny and they began to talk for a little. In the middle of them talking Ryan saw Mercedes stop in the middle of serving a table and freeze.

"Mercedes are you okay?" asked Ryan aloud.

Mercedes eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fainted. Ryan went rushing to her yelling for someone to call 911. Beth quickly pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Mama wake up" yelled Johnny.

The bell on the door ringed and in came Scarlet on her break from the animal shelter. She had gotten a job working with Brittany. When she saw Mercedes on the floor she rushed to her and began to worry. She soon pulled out her phone and called her father, when he answer she told him to meet her at the hospital. Mercedes was in trouble.

Finn walked out of the Sam's Club twenty minutes later with a cart full of ice. As he was pushing the cart he saw an ambulance in the parking lot and police. He wonder what had happened. His phone than ranged and he saw it was Rachel.

"Hey Babe, do you need something?" he said.

"P's daycare just called, they said she never showed" she said in a worried tone.

Finn's eyes went huge, he looked into the parking lot and saw the ambulance and police over by his car. The window was broken on the passenger side and he watched as the EMT's pushed a gurney into the ambulance. Finn's eyes filled with water as he realized the major mistake he had made.

Finn let out a harsh breath trying his best not to break down, "Rachel, I need you to meet me at the hospital."

"Finn, what did you do?" she said worried, Rachel then heard a beeping sound. She looked at her phone and saw that someone else was trying to call her. "Finn, why is the police calling me" she added while grabbing her purse and motioning to Christian that she had to go and that he had to finish.

When Rachel arrived at the hospital she was immediately was met with Finn. He stood when he saw her, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Rachel wore hurt eyes while she brushed passed him and went straight to see her baby girl. The police had told her what happened and at this very moment she was not ready to talk to him. Finn grew more upset with himself watching his wife walk passed him. He saw the look of true disappointment on her face and it killed him. He soon sat back down and continued to beat himself up inside. Sam came rushing in next going straight to the help desk and asking for Mercedes. Finn heard him and got worried hearing the name his best friend's name.

"Sam, what's going on?" said Finn getting Sam's attention.

Sam finally saw Finn, "I don't know. Scarlet just called me and said Mercedes fainted…What's going on if you're not here for Mercedes?"

Finn shook his head, "It's a long story, but let me know if she's alright, okay?"

Sam nodded and went to the room where he would find Mercedes. When he entered the room he saw Ryan, Scarlet, Johnny, and Beth by her side.

"Hey guys, why don't you go get some ice cream, my treat" said Sam holding out thirty dollars.

"Ooo Coldstone is across the street" announced Johnny.

"Coldstone it is, let's go" smiled Beth.

"Thanks Dad" said Scarlet kissing her Dad on the cheek.

When the kids were gone Sam went to Mercedes side and held her hand. When he looked at her she appeared to be different. Sam had realized the difference two months ago but he still couldn't quite put his finger on it. It was almost as if she was glowing or something, she was more beautiful than usual. There soon was a knock on the door, the doctor peeked her head in and asked if she could come in. Sam nodded and Dr. Hayward entered.

"Hey Jane" smiled Sam.

"Hey, it's been awhile. Which is a good think, not seeing my patience's is a good thing. That means their heathy" she smiled.

"Well obviously something happened, I wasn't with her but someone told me she fainted. Is she going to be alright?" asked Sam.

Jane nodded, "It's common on days like this to faint. It's so hot out people aren't drinking enough water. Mercedes fainted because of dehydration. But you need to remind her when she's pregnant she needs to drink double of what she usually does, sometimes even triple."

Sam froze, "Did you say pregnant?"

"Yeah, Ms. Jones is pregnant she's four months" said Jane a little confused.

Mercedes eyes began to flutter, she was waking up and Jane felt maybe she should leave to let Sam and Mercedes talk. "Let me know when you guys are ready. I can come back" she said feeling idiotic for dropping the bomb on Sam.

Sam went back to Mercedes and held her hand, "Hey babe, are you alright?" he asked being coy.

Mercedes nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fainted, babe. You got to remember to drink lots of water since your carrying my bay" he said.

Mercedes face turned shocked and Sam matched her shocked face in a dramatic matter. "Oh yeah, I just found out. It would have been nice to hear from my girl what we were pregnant."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "Oh so I'm your girl now, because lately I don't know what I am to you."

It was now time for Sam to roll his eyes, "Oh come on Mercedes don't start."

"No, let's!... Sam, the reason I didn't tell you was because you're still mad at me. I don't want to tell you this great news and then she push your anger away and then you resent me 10 years from now" said Mercedes. "I want you to forgive me when you're ready" she added.

Sam put his hand to his forehead and sighed, "You know what at this point I'm not mad at you anymore. In the beginning I was pissed at you, but now that I have gone over this scenario over and over in my head every night for the past two months, I have realized I should be pissed at Leo. Mercedes he took advantage of you, that prick took advantage of you in your home and I'm not fucking okay with that. You told me from jump that you would always have feelings for Leo because he is the father of your child, and I told you I would always have feelings for Ruby even though she's dead. I can't get mad at you for that part because we were upfront with each other in the beginning of our relationship. Leo took the feelings you had for him as a father and abused them."

"I'm sorry for letting him abuse them. I shouldn't have been drinking-" said Mercedes.

"Mercedes you're missing the point. That's your house, you can do whatever the fuck you want in your house. If you want to get drunk, you can get drunk. You shouldn't have to limit what you do in your own house just because he's there. He took the fact that you were drinking as an excuse to do what he did. And you know what, I have a feeling that if you weren't drinking he still would have tried, because Leo is the type of person who shows up to a place with a plan. He knows what he's doing the moment he pulls up to a place" said Sam.

"Well I know for damn sure I need to apologize for using Ruby as my argument. Sam I am so sorry that I did that, it wasn't right and it wasn't cool. Part of me is jealous of her sometimes because she got to have you first, and sometimes I wish I met you and married you instead of Tank, but if that happened I wouldn't have Johnny. And I love Johnny more than anything" said Mercedes.

"I love Johnny too" said Sam.

"I know you do" smiled Mercedes.

"And I love this baby" said Sam moving closer to Mercedes to touch her stomach. "The moment the doctor told me you were pregnant I was instantly in love. I fell in love with this baby and I fell in love with you and Johnny more" he added.

Tears formed in Mercedes, "You know, you constantly remind me why you're better than Tank. I am so incredibly happy to be pregnant by you because you will always be the better man. I fall more in love with you and fall more out of love with Tank every day of every minute."

Sam smiled, "You're so hot when you confess your love for me". Sam leaned in and captured Mercedes lips causing her to feeling she was floating it had been so long since they kissed.

"What happened?" said Rachel trying to stay as calm as possible as tears rolled down her face. Rachel and Finn were watching some nurses run some test on Penelope through a piece of glass to make sure she was okay. Nothing dramatically happened to her the doctors wanted to be sure she was okay.

All Finn could do was cry, the thought of almost harming his baby girl was tearing him up inside. "I don't know…We were on our way to daycare and… Marley called freaking about the grand opening of the club saying she needed ice… so my mind when from daycare to Sam's Club, and she's just so quiet when she's in the car."

"That's because it soothes her" spat Rachel.

"…I know, I remember now" said Finn.

"Mr. Hudson, we need to talk to you about what happened" said Jake appearing with his partner. Jake always tried to be fair when it came to his friends and family being in trouble, but it was always hard.

"Go ahead, I'll take Penelope home when she's done" said Rachel in a firm tone not taking her eyes off her daughter.

Finn nodded and went off with the police officers. After three hours of asking questions, Finn was finally able to go. The police agreed not to call child protective services and to give Finn a hard warning. Finn left the hospital upset, tired, and disappointed. He headed the bar not ready to face his wife and child. He knew Rachel was more than pissed at him and figured he would give her some space. Finn walked into the bar and took a seat, he ordered a beer and nursed it deep in his own thoughts. After a while Finn came out of his thoughts and realized a guy at the bar. He was about Finn's height but skinnier, he had broad shoulder and brown hair with a brown beard to match. He was dressed in work pants and a light blue button up. He looked like he could be a teacher. As Finn looked at him he looked like he could be the macho type, one who couldn't back down from a fight. The guy got up from his seat and began to make his way over to Finn. Finn figured this could be his chance. Finn got out of his seat and bumped shoulder with the guy in a harsh and rude way on purpose.

"Hey, aren't you gonna say sorry or excuse me?" said the guy after the bump.

Finn chuckled, "Fuck you."

"Excuse me?" said the guy.

"You heard me… do I need to spell it out for you?" said Finn walking up the guy and getting in his face. "F-U" said Finn slowly while poking the guy's nose. Within seconds the guy punched Finn square in the nose. Finn fell straight to the ground and laughed, "That's all you got!" he said egging the guy on.

The fight was soon broken up and both guys were asked to leave the bar for the night. Finn went home with a black eye and a bruised nose. When he got home Rachel was pacing their living room pissed.

"Where have you been? And what he fuck happened to your face?" she yelled.

"I went for a walk" he replied.

"You got done with the police almost three hours ago Finn. Your daughter could have died and you go out? You smell like beer, Finn" she yelled.

"I know, I know, I know I hurt her! I was there you don't have to remind me" yelled Finn.

"But I have obviously have to remind you to take our baby out the car" she yelled.

Finn's head was beginning to spin and he was getting so pissed, he punched a hole in the wall. Rachel jumped and looked at him as if he was crazy. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…I'm so fucking sorry" he yelled.

"You know, I honestly don't think what it exactly you did. You left our almost 1 year old in the car. Let's not forget the fact that it was 99 fucking degree's today and she was fucking burning… she was burning Finn. They could call CPS on us! They could take her away…they could take her away, Finn" she said with tears rolling down her eyes. "I love you Finn, I love you so much. But I will be damned if we lose that baby. We lose her and you will lose me" she added walking away to go check on Penelope.

Elsewhere, Ryan, Scarlet, Beth, Jan, and Naomi arrived at the opening of MRX. MRX was Marley's club that she spent all summer working on and there was a big turnout. All the teens in Lima and even a few towns over came to the opening and were enjoying the club. With the help of her best friend Unique who lived in LA she was able to get Imagine Dragons to come to the opening, along with that she was able to get some kids from Lima to get on stage and perform some of their original songs.

"Thank you guys so much for coming out tonight! Please put your hands together for Imagine Dragons" said Marley clapping and walking off the stage.

Imagine Dragons got on stage and began to play their latest hit 'I Bet my Life'. The crowd clapped and singed along with the band enjoying their performance.

"I love them, I gotta see them in concert soon" smiled Scarlet dancing to the song.

"I know their great" said Ryan.

After the bands performance Scarlet and her small group of friends ran into Bree and her friends. Scarlet instantly got annoyed when she saw Bree.

"Well if it isn't the bitch who's trying to steal my life" remarked Bree.

"Oh please no wants to be you" snapped Scarlet.

"You obviously do, stole my boyfriend, you're a cheerio now, what's next? You want to steal my parents next, or maybe go to the same college as me?" said Bree.

Suddenly Jackson Braverman came next to Ashely one of Bree's friends and kissed. All summer Jackson was flirting with Beth and even a few times they hooked up. They all talked all every day and were getting close. Beth was hoping he was going to ask her to be his girlfriend when school started but she was obviously dreaming because Jackson was kissing his Ex again.

"What the hell?" yelled Beth.

"Oh you thought that was real, you're honestly more stupid than people make you out to be. You didn't find it odd how one week Jackson was showing interest in you after being with Ashely for two years?" said Bree. "See I asked Jackson to do some dirty work for me, but unforntanly he didn't get anything on Scarlet. But he did, however get something on you little Puckerman…And that will do just fine" said Bree.

"What are you talking about?" exclaimed Beth.

"Send it Jackson" said Bree.

Jackson unlocked his Iphone pressed a few buttons and within a matter of seconds all the cell phone in MRX began to ding and ring. Everyone opened their phones and saw a nude picture of Beth. Over the summer Jackson and Beth's flirting had gotten so intense that he asked her for nude pictures. Beth was resistant at first, but soon gave in wanting the relationship to work. She was honestly looking for someone special so she could have what Scarlet and Ryan had, but she always seems to put her faith and trust in the wrong people.

"You motherfucker!" yelled Beth jumping on Jackson and punching him in the face. Scarlet jumped on Bree and started kicking her ass for hurting Beth. Naomi soon jumped on as well trying to have Beth's back. Ryan grabbed a hold of Scarlet and Beth while Jan grabbed Naomi.

"I'm so sorry" said Bree sarcastically and dramatically.

"Not!" yelled Ashely laughing.

"You better run when you see me, cause I am gonna kick your ass so hard your gonna have to be home schooled, bitch!" yelled Beth as Ryan pulled Beth and Scarlet out of the club.

When the five friends were outside Beth screamed with anger. Her life was ruin. She was so upset she started to cry.

"How am I supposed to go to school tomorrow?" yelled Beth.

"I'm so stupid, I have no one to blame but myself… I am the biggest fucking idiot in Lima, Ohio. My life is over" cried Beth.

"Hey, your life is not over. You are going to get through this and we are gonna be by your side, no matter what" said Scarlet hugging Beth.

"My parents are going to kill me" she cried.

Back with Mercedes and Sam, the newly back together couple was at Mercedes house looking at the ultrasound the doctor had given them. Before leaving the hospital, Mercedes decided to get her checkup that she already had scheduled done early.

"Can you believe this?" asked Mercedes.

"Well yeah, kind of. We were having some serious sex. I guess one of those times I didn't wear a condom made these guys" said Sam.

Mercedes laughed, "But there's three of them Sam… three, I could understand if I was having twins. But triples is a bit overwhelming for me."

"Don't worry, you got me and the girl's, and Finn and Puck. Your family, you have a lot of people in your corner. You're gonna be fine and we're gonna be fine" said Sam.

Mercedes snuggled up to Sam and wore a smile, "Now we just have to tell everyone."

"Oh god, pray for me" said Sam

Mercedes laughed at Sam's reaction and agreed that telling everyone was going to be crazy, this was a new journey they were gonna have to conquer together and they hoped it was going to be fun and rewarding.

* * *

**Oh My God, right!? So much is going on! A big Finchel and Quicketh storyline is really about to go full force the next couple of chapters along with Samcedes storyline so get ready for more of them in the chapters. Hopefully you guys know those storylines from this chapter and have an idea were I'm going with this. So YAY! right! please review! Thanks for reading! **

**xoxo**

**chordoverstreetfanactic**


	18. Sexual Favors

_**A week later and a new chapter! Yay! I loved reading all of your reviews! They were the best! Now I cant wait to read them for this one! Some more gasps will be coming your way in this chapter. A lot of you were omg-ing over the fact that Mercedes is having triplets. The reason I did that was because I've don't twins so many times in my other fics. And one baby is just so season 1 fic writing, so I thought why not go big or go home. Triplets it is! Someone also asked if something was mentally wrong with Finn. LOL, no! When your a parents, especially a new one you tend to forget a lot of things. And sometimes you actually forget your kid. It's sad that a lot of parents have forgotten their kid one way or another. That part of the finchel storyline was inspired by One Tree Hill season 8 or 9 if you noticed. The other part of it is all me! hehehe! Anyway I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Christian Parker- Jamie Dorman**_

_**Mr. McDonald- Penn Badgley**_

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" said Quinn in a tone that was more than scary. Beth was currently in the middle of her first week of school and she was still being badgered by her parents about her naked photos. Quinn and Puck was in such a state of shock and disappointment all they could keep repeating was that question.

"Can we please talk about something else?" asked Beth as she began to play with the broccoli on her plate. She was starting to lose her appetite. With the stress of everything and the gossip she hadn't been eating much and here she was becoming disinterested in her dinner.

"No, because I am having a serious problem trying to wrap my head around the fact that you did this. You, my daughter sent naked pictures to a boy" barked Quinn dropping her fork on her plate and staring at her daughter. "Did we do something wrong? Did we not teach you right from wrong? Are we bad parents?" added Quinn trying to understand.

Beth grunted, dropping her fork on her plate. "My god, everything is not about you. I am not perfect, everyone in this fucking town thinks were the perfect family but we are not".

"So this is what all of this is about, you want to rebel?" asked Puck confused. "That's an idiotic way to rebel!" he added.

"Honey, don't use that word. It'll hurt her feelings" said Quinn.

Beth rolled her eyes, "I am sitting right here. Don't talk like I'm not here."

Quinn cleared her throat, "Sorry, go on explain."

Beth looked at her parents and felt like she couldn't explain herself. It was bad enough her whole school was judging her, the last thing she needed was her parents doing the same. She also felt that once she gave her reasoning they wouldn't understand. Beth sighed and left the table, she done talking about this. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and hide.

"Where are you going? We're talking" exclaimed Quinn.

"Yeah, well not anymore. I'm over it! Leave me alone" said Beth walking away and going up to her room. She slammed her bedroom door and threw herself on her bed. How was she going to get through the 'Back to School Pep Rally'?

The next day Rachel got dressed for work like she usually did and got Penelope ready. Finn tried to help, but all Rachel did was politely tell him that she had it. When it came to walking out the door, Finn offered to take Penelope to daycare, but Rachel once again declined.

"I got it Finn, I can do it myself" she said with Penelope on one hip and her purse and diaper bag on the other arm. Finn watched her leave feeling useless. He couldn't understand how he could forget his own kid, he had been beating himself up about it, but it appeared to not be working. Finn had no idea how he was going to get over this.

About an hour later Rachel arrived at work emotionless. Rachel had been that way since the accident and nothing was bringing her out of her funk. When Christian arrived, Rachel was writing the date on the board in her perfect handwriting with a piece of chalk.

"Hey you, you feeling any better?" asked Christian.

"I'm fine" she answered blandly.

Christian arched a brow, "Really, because I wouldn't call my kid being in the hospital three days ago because she was left in a car by her father okay."

Rachel turned to look at him and rolled her eyes, "Can we please not talk about this? It's bad enough the whole town is giving me looks and talking about how horrible of a mother I am."

"You're not a horrible mother. Besides this town is kind of stuck on the fact that the head cheerleader at the high school sent out nude pictures" laughed Christian.

"Hey, stop it that's my niece you're talking about. And she didn't send them out, someone leaked them" exclaimed Rachel.

"And that makes it okay? She still took the picture and sent it to some jerk off who leaked it" remarked Christian.

"It's not her fault" said Rachel.

Christian nodded, "Part of it is, take responsibility where it's needed."

Rachel looked at Christian and Christian looked at Rachel. They locked eyes creating an intense stare battle. Rachel realized how hazel and pretty his eyes were. Then she realized how cute his nose was, and how his lips appeared to look so soft. Rachel suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and looked away from Christian.

He smiled, "Did I do something?"

"No, but umm" said Rachel getting stammered. "We need to get ready, the kids will be here in thirty minutes" she added trying to think about something else.

Christian slowly walked to where Rachel was and got in her personal space. Rachel's breath hitched and she tried to step back but Christian swiftly placed his hands on her shoulders keeping Rachel in place. "Mrs. Hudson, did where you thinking about me in a naughty way?" he asked in a low playful voice.

"No" lied Rachel trying her best not to sweat.

"You're not a very good liar, ya know" he smirked. Rachel looked at him blankly trying to think of a reply, but she didn't have one.

"Can I tell you a secret?" he whispered. Rachel looked at him waiting to hear the secret. They had locked eyes again and within seconds Christian locked his lips with Rachel's. "I think about you in a naughty way all the time" he added after pulling away. He then began to kiss her neck slowly, he was sure to take his time. Rachel closed her eyes relaxing. "Do you want me to tell you exactly?" he asked. Rachel nodded slowly, it was if Christian was a drug, she was in another world. "Well, first I would take off the tight skirts you always wear and then you're top. Then I would kiss every single inch of your naked body. Third, I suck on the very tight pussy of yours. And lastly I would fuck you so hard that you wouldn't walk straight for weeks."

Suddenly the classroom phone began to ring, Rachel gasped. She pulled away quickly and ran to the phone to answer. When she answered the phone she looked over Christian and he was wear a shitfaced grin that was turning her on.

With Sam and Mercedes they were cuddling in bed after getting Johnny and Scarlet off to school. Sam held his women close while Mercedes rested his head on his bare chest.

"So were going to tell them at dinner tonight?" asked Sam.

"Yes, it'll be perfect. I can tell the girls by texting them, and I'm gonna call my family tomorrow and tell them" replied Mercedes.

"Sounds great, I'll tell my family tomorrow too" said Sam.

"How do you think the kids are going to react? Do you think Scarlet will be mad?" asked Mercedes.

"I don't know, do you think Johnny will be mad?" asked Sam.

"I don't think so. I mean Johnny likes little kids" replied Mercedes.

"I hope he doesn't get made because I knocked you up" exclaimed Sam.

Mercedes laughed, "Yeah, cause he definitely gonna yell 'You got my mom pregnant'."

"What?" said Sam in a shocked voice. "You never know" he added.

"Well you know I love Scarlet, but I think she's gonna be mad. Now she will have a reason to hate me" said Mercedes.

"Your right, if anyone is going to be mad it's going to be Scarlet" said Sam knowing his daughter.

"Sam?".

"Yeah?".

"How are we going to raise three kids?" asked Mercedes.

Sam laughed, "Don't you mean five?"

Mercedes gasp, "Your right, Johnny's young. We have eleven years till he's out of the house."

"Scarlet's got a year if you don't count this year. Then she will be at college. So really we have four kids" exclaimed Sam.

"Four is still a lot" stated Mercedes. "Why did you have to put three babies inside of me?" he asked hitting him playfully.

Sam laughed, "You can't ever say my men don't march."

"Your men did a whole lot more than march, they fuckin took a bomb to my uterus."

Sam laughed harder, "We are going to be okay, we just have take one day at a time."

"Well you know since I'm pregnant you have to do favors for me, right?" said Mercedes changing the subject.

"Yeah, the whole running to get food, and the birth classes, and the feet rubbing, I got all of that" replied Sam.

Mercedes nodded, "Yes, you have those favors, but there are also some other favors I would like you to do."

"Like what?"

Mercedes brought her head up to look at Sam, she smirked when they made eye contact and Sam arched his brow knowing the particular look. "Sexual favors" whispered Mercedes as she looked into his black frames that were his glasses.

"Mercedes Jones" said Sam in a fake surprised voice. Mercedes couldn't help but laugh at Sam's sense of humor. "What kind of sexual favors are we talking about?" he added moving his eyebrows.

Mercedes laughed harder and blushed, "You are such a cornball, I swear" she yelped continuing to laugh at him. Once she caught her breath she replied, "Well for starts, you could give the women that's carrying three of your children a strip tease."

"Mmm…" Sam nodded. "A strip tease, I think I can do that" he added.

"Great, show me what you're working with then" she said pushing him out of the bed.

Sam got out of the bed and went to stand in front of it only wearing plaid pajama pants, underwear, and his glasses. Once he was at the front of the bed he rubbed his hands together appearing to be nervous. "You know, this strip tease I going to be short considering I'm not wearing much" he said looking at the clothes he had on.

Mercedes smiled, "That's okay, I got five more months to ask for more favors."

"Right" nodded Sam. Mercedes unlocked her iphone and began scrolling through her playlist to find the perfect song. Sam stood there anticipating the song revel. Mercedes giggled when she saw the perfect song and pressed play. Within seconds Rick James's 'Give It to me Baby' began to play and Sam stood there in shock of the song that she picked.

"Oh come on Babe, of all songs!" he exclaimed not wanting to dance to this corny song.

"Yes, now dance… and strip" she commanded.

"I'm not a monkey. You can't just make me dance" remarked Sam.

"Yes, I can I'm carrying three babies. What I say goes!" laughed Mercedes. "Now dance" she commanded.

Sam rolled his eyes and began swaying his hips slowly. Mercedes laughed and clapped her hands. "You seem to get joy out of my embarrassment don't you?"

"How is this embarrassing, it's just me! Keep dancing" exclaimed Mercedes.

Sam rolled his eyes again and began to dance more and slowly take of his pajama pants. Soon Sam began lip syncing the chorus and Mercedes cheered him on. Next was his underwear, Sam turned around and slowly pulled down his underwear reveling his butt while doing body rolls. The song was to an end and Sam had one thing left on his body, his glasses. When he turned around he whipped his glasses off and threw them at Mercedes. Mercedes caught them and pulled Sam into a kiss. "Mr. Evans that was very impressive, have you done this before?" she joked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "That freshman year of college money was tight and I had to do something."

Mercedes gasped, "My baby daddy was a stripper?"

"He sure was" smirked Sam putting all his weight on Mercedes and causing them to fall back onto the bed and kiss. Mercedes laughed in between the kiss and held Sam close to her letting him put pepper kisses all over her face.

At McKinley Ryan, Scarlet, and Beth were walking the halls. Beth couldn't walk the halls without people whispering about her or pointing at her. The talked behind her back, while guys asked for more pictures and for sexual favors.

"Hey Beth, you wanna slob on my knob?" said one of the guys on the soccer team walking passed the trio.

Beth gave him a dirty look, "I wouldn't want to if you were the last guy on earth."

"I find that hard to believe considering you're desperate as fuck. Besides I'm positive my dick will look great in your mouth" remarked the soccer player.

Ryan pushed the soccer player against the lockers having had enough. "Dude, what the fuck is your problem?"

The soccer player pushed Ryan back, "Lasted I checked I was talking to Beth… And what's gotten into you Ry, ginger snap over here got your balls on lock down?"

"No, I just know how to talk to a lady. I mean I guess that's pretty obvious seeing as I have a girlfriend and you've been single for… how long now?" said Ryan.

The soccer player got in Ryan's face, "No, what's obvious is my fist about to meet your face."

"Hey, no stop it. You both have games today. You wanna get benched for something stupid?" said Scarlet cutting in and standing between the two boys. Neither Ryan nor the soccer player said anything they just looked at each other. "I didn't think so, walk away" added Scarlet looking at the soccer player.

The soccer player walking away causing the small crowd that a formed around the two of them to disappear. Coach Puckerman suddenly appeared seeing Ryan, Scarlet and Beth standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Is everything alright?" he asked sensing something had happened.

"Yeah, coach were perfect. We're fucking perfect" replied Beth storming off.

"Come on Beth, don't run away" yelled Ryan.

"Beth" yelled Scarlet.

But the young blonde kept walking letting her high cheerio pony bounce with every step she took. Puck watched her walk away feeling helpless. When Puck was in high school he was known for doing dump and stupid things. He found kind of hypocritical for himself to judge his students and his daughter if they did something stupid. He understood, high school was meant for teens to make mistakes. But this didn't effect Puck being disappointed in Beth. This action was so out of the ordinary for her, she was always a good kid, that loved to learn and do back flips. What was happening to his little girl?

"Did I say something?" asked Puck looking at Ryan and Scarlet.

"No, she's just struggling with everything" said Scarlet.

Puck nodded, "You guys should head to class".

Ryan kissed Scarlet on the cheek and told her he would see her at study hall he then went about his way to class. Scarlet went the opposite way making her way to chemistry class. When she walked into class she was ten minutes late and she knew her new teacher would not like that.

"Scarlet, your ten minutes late" said her teacher when she walked in.

"Sorry Mr. McDonald" exclaimed Scarlet.

"See me after class" he said giving her a look. Scarlet's lips slightly pouted and she went to her seat. All throughout class Scarlet's mind was somewhere else. She was really worried about Beth, she had a feeling her Dad had something to tell her, and she was meeting Ryan's grandmother soon and she was really nervous about that. Before she knew it the bell and ranged and class was over. Scarlet came out of her daze and began to pack her notebook when she realized she had to stay after class. She continued to pack her things and waited for the rest of the class to file out. When everyone was gone Mr. McDonald shut the door and walked over to Scarlet. He took the seat next to her and began to speak.

"You cannot come late to my class Scarlet" said Mr. McDonald.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. There was an issue in the hallway but I handled it" replied Scarlet.

"I just want you to know that it's really important that you're here the first twenty minutes of class. If you miss the first twenty minutes, you'll miss everything" he said placing his hand on Scarlet's hand.

Scarlet looked down at their contact and looked at it as if it was a strange object. She looked at her teacher and he was giving her a strange look, it was almost as if he was trying to get her to lock eyes with him. Scarlet pulled her hand away feeling uncomfortable. "Umm, again I'm sorry. I will be in class on time from now on. No more being late" said Scarlet standing up and grabbing her bag. She began to walk to the door, she could feel his eyes on her watching her walk.

"Scarlet?" he said stopping her in her tracks.

Scarlet turned around trying to put on a calm face, she looked at her teacher and she saw him undress her with his eyes. "Come to me if you need any tutoring, okay?"

Scarlet's breathing began to escalate, she was getting nervous and extremely uncomfortable. "Okay" she said not knowing what else to say. She tried to walk out of the class again but he stopped her.

"And Scarlet?"

"Yes?" she replied itching to get out of the class.

"The uniform looks great" he said giving her a smile and looking at her cheerio uniform again.

Scarlet didn't respond she just left the classroom nearly running to her next class. She got to study hall out of breath and constantly looking over her shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Ryan.

Scarlet jumped in place being scared half the death, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Ryan chuckled, "Because you're jumpy".

Scarlet laughed nervously, "Right, no I'm good. Super excited for Pep Rally" she lied.

Two hours later pep rally was beginning and it was time for the cheerios to do their routine. Unfortunately, Bree had made it back on the squad but she was far from head cheerleader, she was more bottom of the pyramid, which did not sit well with her. The cheerios took their places on the gym floor posing in ready position. Beth was front and center while Scarlet and Naomi were behind her. While the cheerios waited for the music to start the crowd began to yell things.

"Take your clothes off!"

"Let's see those nips!"

It was taking everything in Beth not to break down and out of the gym. "Ignore them" whispered Naomi. Scarlet looked out into the crowd and saw Mr. McDonald staring at her. He was wearing this smirk that made Scarlet sick to her stomach, and she wanted nothing more than to not be on the gym floor so he wouldn't look at her.

"Can we get this over with" mumbled Beth.

"Tell me about it" mumbled Scarlet.

The music started and the first song began to play, 'My First Kiss' by 3Oh3 ft Ke$ha began to blast throughout the gym causing the cheerios to dance. Scarlet, Beth, and Naomi went into backflips and chorography while the crowd began to cheer. When the song ended the cheerios went into an ending pose. Suddenly, twenty boys jumped out of the stands and lifted their shirts in front of the cheerios with "Beth, send me nudes next" being spelled out with their chest. Beth's eyes watered and she ran out of the gym crying while the whole school laughed, gasped, and pointed at her. Santana and Puck went into straight protective mode and began pulling the boys into the principal's office. Scarlet and Naomi wanted to run after Beth but they still had another performance to do. Scarlet gave Ryan a knowing look and he nodded saying he would go after Beth. Beth kept running and running till she got to her baby blue bug. She hopped her in car and drove off. Just as Ryan was getting to her she was speeding out of the school. He kicked the bummer of someone else's her cursing himself for letting her get away. Beth began driving like she was on a mission. She drove south and soon she saw signs that said "Leaving Ohio" and "Welcome to Kentucky". When she got to Kentucky she didn't stop. She kept driving and driving still she saw a sign that said "Welcome to Nashville".

"You want a whore? I'll show you a whore".

Elsewhere, that same night Rachel came hope feeling guilty as ever. She walked in with P on her hip and no Finn to be found. Rachel went to P's room and sat her in her play pen. She was sure to turn the baby monitor on and walked out of her little girl's room with the other monitor in her hand.

"Finn?" she called out looking for him.

Rachel began to check over room in there medium size home and she still could not find him.

"Finn" she called out again, hoping her would hear her.

Rachel decided to check the garage, and when she did she found Finn in his car sitting their motionless. Rachel tried to open the door but it was locked. Rachel knocked on the glass and Finn unlocked the doors. Rachel got into the passenger seat and shut the door. Once sitting in the car she felt an aggressive amount of heat hitting her face. It felt almost unbearable to sit in this car because it was so hot.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"It was 107 in this car that day" said Finn as his eyes began to water. "I can only get it up to 98" he added.

"Finn honey-" said Rachel but she was cut off.

"I know it's getting old, but all I can say is that I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I don't know how I could forget about her" he said breaking down and crying. "I could never show you how sorry I am for this. I am more than sorry. I love her. I love that little girl so much, and I would be heartbroken if we lost her" said Finn.

"We're not going to lose her. Everything is going to be okay" said Rachel touching Finn's face. His left eye was still black and blue. His black eye needed a chicken breast, stat.

"Please don't leave me" said Finn looking Rachel in the eyes as tears fell. "I need you and I love you so much. Please don't leave me. I can't survive without you" he added.

Rachel's eyes watered feeling guilty, "I love you too. I want you to understand that I love you so much. No matter what… I'm not going anywhere".

Finn smiled, "I love you no matter what".

"You mean that?" asked Rachel. "No matter what?".

"Yes, no matter what. I will always love you" he said crashing his lips into his wife's.

"Okay, so we kind of have something big to tell you" said Mercedes as she stood in front of Johnny and Scarlet. Sam stood next to Mercedes nodding with a smile. Johnny was giving them their full attention while Scarlet appeared to have something on her mind.

"Sweetie is everything okay?" asked Sam.

Scarlet snapped out of it, "Yeah, I'm fine" she lied. She was so worried about school on Monday, she was trying to think of a way to avoid chemistry.

"Okay, so where just going to come right out and say it" said Mercedes looked at the kids and then at Sam.

"We're pregnant!" said Sam and Mercedes with smiles.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" exclaimed Scarlet with excitement.

"With triplets" added Mercedes.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant!" barked Johnny.

"With triplets" added Sam with a grin.

"This is great! This is so great. I'm so happy" cheered Scarlet.

"Wait really, I thought you'd me bad?" said Sam.

"No Daddy, I'm genuinely happy" smiled Scarlet completely forgetting out her chemistry problem. "Oh I get to be a big sister…not that I'm not one already" she added not wanting to her hurt Johnny's feelings.

"You got my Mom pregnant!... What the hell, Sam!?" barked Johnny storming out of the living room and going up to his room angry.

"Hey, watch your language boy!" exclaimed Mercedes watching him walk away.

Scarlet burst into laughter at Johnny's reaction.

"Hey buddy, don't you want to talk about this? We don't want you to be upset" said Sam wanting to fix it.

"I don't want to talk to you" yelled Johnny slamming his door angrily.

Scarlet laughed harder. "I don't think I have ever seen him mad. I didn't know he gets mad, I thought it wasn't a part of his emotions".

"It's rare" said Mercedes. "Let me go talk to him" she added.

"No no no, me. I think you guys have pissed him off enough" said Scarlet jumping in with a smile on her face. "Besides, got to start working on my big sister duties now" she added. The red headed teen began to do a little dance as she went up the stairs to talk to Johnny.

"You were right" said Mercedes.

"I was, wasn't I" grinned Sam. If only he would've bet, he would be a few dollars richer.

* * *

_**Did you guys enjoy! I really hope so! There's more Quicketh storyline, more Finchel, a new Scarlet storyline just started, a Mercedes, Sam, Tank storyline is starting next chapter. And a Ryan storyline is coming up in a couple of chapters so please by all means, get ready! The end is coming, but its also SUPER far away. I have a lot of story to cover by chapter 38. So, please review! I really cant wait to read them! Till next time! **_

_**xoxox**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	19. On My Worst Behavior

_**Hello, Welcome to another chapter! I hope you all are still enjoying**_

_**Cinnamon- Mika Kelly**_

_**Trudy Reynolds- average old white lady with brown hair and glasses lol**_

_*** Changed Face Claime: Duke- Ryan Kwanten**_

_**sorry for any missed error's**_

_**enjoy!**_

* * *

Scarlet went up the stairs and knocked on Johnny's door. She had just come from the football game and was still wearing her cheerio uniform. The titans won the game, but the cheerios were a hot mess considering Beth decided not to show up the game. Of course Bree wanted to step in a "save the day" but Santana and the rest of the squad was not having it. Naomi was in charge that game, but you could tell she as uncomfortable. Some people just aren't meant to be captains.

After the first knock Scarlet didn't hear a response so she knocked again. "It's me Johnny, open up" she said hoping he would open the door since she just announced herself. Seconds later Johnny opened the door and Scarlet walked in with a small smile. Johnny went back to his bed being sure to lay in the bottom bunk. He had had his bunk bed for a while now and he always slept in the bottom bunk. Scarlet took it upon herself to climb up to the top bunk and lay. Scarlet laid on her back and stared at the ceiling with her hands resting on her flat stomach.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" she asked.

"Do I have to?" he replied in a quiet voice.

"Yeah…Do you not like my Dad?"

Johnny sighed, "I just wanted it to be the four of us".

Scarlet smiled, "Now when you put it like that its sounds sweet".

"I just don't want my mom to forget me. She won't have time for me if there's three other kids here" exclaimed Johnny.

"Your Mom would never forget about you. You're her first born, no one forgets their first" said Scarlet. "She's worried about you. She worried about you in school, and adjusting to me and my Dad, and also having a good relationship with your own Dad. You will always be on your mother's mind" she added.

"You think so?" asked Johnny.

"I know so" remarked Scarlet.

"Why are you excited about the triples? I thought you would be mad?" asked Johnny

"In New York I realized I was taking my life for granted. I would easily be dead right now. I have put my life at risk too many times and it's miracle I'm still on this earth. I'm trying to turn over a new leaf and look at life positively. Gaining three siblings is a blessing because I get to teach them how not to make the mistakes I did, and how to live their life. I don't ever want anyone to go through what I went through…especially you" replied Scarlet.

Although Johnny was young he had felt Scarlet made a valid point. It also warmed his heart to know that Scarlet cared so much about him. Having a big sister turned out to be fun, so he thought having three little siblings couldn't be so bad either.

"What do you mean she didn't show up the game?" asked Puck hoping into his car with Santana getting in the passenger side. They were finally leaving the school after all the players, students, and fans left.

"Exactly that, she didn't show up. Scarlet told me she hadn't seen her and that when she called she wouldn't answer" said Santana.

"Ryan told me she sped off after the pep rally, but I just figured she was going to get some air and some alone time. Not fucking disappear" said Puck. "Call Quinn and tell her what's up, were gonna drive around Lima and see if she's hiding somewhere" he added.

Santana nodded and called Quinn. After only being on the phone for five minutes Santana hung up and went back to looking around the streets while Puck drove. "Quinn said she's gonna drive around too. She said if we don't find her in an hour and a half go to the police station" said Santana.

Puck, Santana, Quinn drove all around Lima and even the neighbor towns. There was no trace of Beth anywhere. Eventually they made their way to the Lima police station and found Jake.

"You guys know I would go look for Beth in a heartbeat, she's my niece. But I can't do anything formally until she's been missing for 24 hours" said Jake.

"Your cant do an Amber alert, nothing?" asked Puck.

"No, not until she's been gone for 24 hours. Right now all you can do is pray she comes home on her own. Maybe she ran away" said Jake.

Quinn sighed, "That damn picture".

"Not to mention what happened at the pep rally" exclaimed Santana. Puck nodded agreeing

"What happened at the pep rally?" asked Quinn feeling out of the loop.

"They were calling her names before she performed. Some boys wrote a phrase on their chest about her. And I'm pretty sure she was getting verbally abused in the halls".

"Damn it" said Quinn putting her hand to her forehead. "We don't know if she ran away, maybe she was taken. We don't know if she ran away" said Quinn getting teary eyed trying to make an excuse. Puck looked at his wife with sad eyes.

"Judging by the events that happened after the last time you saw her, I think it's safe to say she ran away" said Jake being honest.

More tears came rushing out of Quinn's eyes and her cry was now loud enough to hear. Puck grabbed her and brought her into a hug. "She's only sixteen, Puck… She's only sixteen".

After a six hour drive Beth stopped in Nashville figuring that was far enough. She looked at the clock in her car and saw it was only 9:30. The football game was more than over and her parents are probably realizing that she gone. Beth checked her phone and saw she had 12 missed calls from her father, 15 missed calls from her mother, 10 missed calls from Santana, 8 missed calls from Jake, 3 missed calls from Scarlet and Naomi, 2 missed calls from Ryan, and a bunch of text messages from Ryan, Scarlet, Naomi, and Jan. She then looked at the top right corner of her IPhone and saw she only had 34% battery. Beth had no clothes, no charger of any sort, and no cash considering she ran immediately after the pep rally stopping for nothing. She was lucky she found her emergency 100 dollar bill in her glove department for gas, but after filling up three times she only had twenty dollars left. With a half a tank of ass left, her cheerio uniform on, and her dry tears on her cheeks Beth began to look for her next step. She needed some money and a place to stay. She had her car, so for now she figured she could sleep in her car until she made enough money to get a hotel room. Beth stomach growled, she was hungry. She had been hungry for the pass three hours and needed something to eat. She looked around in the area she stopped in to see if she was near a food joint. Before seeing a food joint she saw a place called 'Honkey's'. The name of the establishment was in orange lights and next to the name was a neon light of a girl with a cowgirl hat on. Beth grinned, this is how she was gonna survive. She drove to the establishment and parked her car. She looked in the mirror and realized she looked too much like her age. She took out her high pony and messed up her long blonde hair. He makeup was messed up from all the crying she had done, her eyeliner gave her a small raccoon eye and that would have to do for right now. She look off her cheerio top and decided to just rock her gray sports bra, it was all she had. Beth took a deep breath, got out of her car, and transformed her attitude into a 24 year old women. She walked in with confidence, and showed no hesitation.

"Can I help you?" asked a guy at the bar who appeared to be the owner.

Beth smiled, "Hi, I'm Candy. Someone hired me last week and tonight's my first night" she said batting her eyelashes.

The guys looked at her confused, "Hey Doug, you hire anyone new?" he said asking his partner.

"Yeah, four new girls" he replied not looking their direction.

"One of them blonde?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just know that their hot, got big tits and fat asses" said Doug.

The guy looked at Beth, he looked at her boobs and her ass, and he nodded agreeing that Beth did indeed have big tits and a fat ass. "Dressing room is around back, if you want to use one of our costumes there in the red closet, be sure to read the rules if you use one of our costumes".

"Okay" she said sweetly and made her way to the back where she saw other girl's going.

"Hey, you new?" said a girl that was wearing a short back wig she had light brown skin.

Beth nodded, "Yeah, I'm Candy".

"I'm Cinnamon, nice to meet you…you're hot".

Beth smiled, "Thank you".

"Is that your outfit, because I have something much better you can wear" said Cinnamon.

"It was but-".

"Uh uh, you are not going out there like that. I got something for you" said the women going to her bag. "I order it offline and it didn't fit, my ass is too fat for it. But for you it should be great" she added.

Cinnamon handed Beth this black leotard, but it wasn't just a normal leotard it had cut outs all over it. It barely covered her boobs and it left very little mystery to her vagina. "This is perfect! Thank you" said Beth. Beth put the outfit on, and fixed her makeup just a little being sure to clean the dark marks under her eyes. She then searched for shoes and found a pair of candy red heels that her five inches. She put them on and walked easily. Heels were nothing to Beth Puckerman. She checked herself in the mirror one last time and went out. She was asked if she wanted a specific song to play but she replied that she didn't care.

"Next up we have Candy" said the guy on the mic.

The opening note to Highway to Hell began to place and Beth stepped out strutting. She walked fiercely to the pole and began to mimic the tricks she saw the other girls do. After the first trick she realized how easy this was and that gymnastic came in handy. The crowd of men cheered her on and Beth smiled. She wiped her blonde hair and went upside down the pole and spanned around. When she landed she mouthed the words a little and turned around and began twerking. She soon went back to the pole and did four more tricks before the song ended. When she was done she picked up all the cash that was given to her and stuffed them in certain spots of her costume. She then went out to the floor and search for the perfect guy to give a lap dance too. She picked a guy with a beer belly and a trucker hat. She asked him if he wanted a lap dance and he gladly said yes.

Beth began to whine her body in front man and grind her ass on him.

"You were great up there, baby" he said.

"I'm not your baby, I'm Candy" he said curtly.

"Okay, sorry. Candy you were great up there".

"Thank you" she said. He then started putting his hands on her and Beth didn't like that. She wanted to be in control of this if she was going to do it.

"Don't touch, only Candy touches".

"But the other girl's let me touch".

"I'm not other girl's" she said still dancing.

"Well can I at least give you your money in advance?" he asked holding out a fifty dollar bill.

Beth went to grab it but he pulled it away making a face, "Let me, please".

Beth stood still ticked off she had to let him touch her. He placed the fifty in her boobs and immediately smacked her ass after laughing. Beth pretended to laugh along with him but quickly stopped and smacked him across the face. She kicked him in the chest causing him to fall back in his chair. Beth took a few step forward and placed her heeled foot on his throat.

"Don't take advantage, no one likes a greedy person" she said in a calm voice.

The guy was scared shitless and was not expecting "Candy" to act that way. "Phil don't pick a women you can't handle" yelled one of the other customers.

Beth removed her foot from his throat and walked away. She then went to another guy and began performing another lap dance. As she was performing for this particular customer she noticed someone familiar walk into the club. She could have sworn she knew him but brushed. He walked to the bar and grabbed a beer and began watching the stripper that was on stage. He soon looked her way and wondered if he knew her. After fifteen minutes of stealing glances from each other he walked over to her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Working" she replied as she continued to dance in front of her current customer.

"Well looks like tonight is your last night, let's go time to go" he said.

"Beth, let's go" he said in a stern voice.

"No" she said angrily hoping no one heard her name.

"Hey the lady said no, plus she busy. Get outta here" said the customer.

"No she's leaving with me" he said.

"Do I have to kick your ass?" said the customer.

"No, but I'm gonna kick yours" he said punching the guy in the face.

The guy took a punch from the customer and they began to go back and forth.

"Okay, I'll go. Stop, just stop" yelled Beth pissed off.

"She's sixteen you asshole, she's sixteen" he yelled.

"Duke, let's go!" yelled Beth pissed.

They got out of Honkey's and were now in the parking lot. Duke opened the door to his truck and Beth shook her head no. "I have my own car, no".

"Get in the car" he said mad.

"No, I'll follow you".

"Get in the damn car" he yelled.

"Fine" she screamed back getting in the truck. He soon got in too and drove off.

"What about my car" yelled Beth.

"Will pick it up tomorrow" Duke yelled back.

The very next day in Lima Rachel was putting up decorations in her backyard. That was Penelope's first birthday and Rachel was so excited to celebrate her baby's birthday. They were having a simple party considering the young child wouldn't remember the birthday at all. A barbecue, decorations, and a bouncy house was all she needed. The party began at noon and everyone arrived to celebrate little P.

"Oh, I'm surprised you guys made it, I heard about Beth. Are you guys okay?" asked Rachel hugging Quinn.

There was barely any sun out and Quinn was wearing sunglasses her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night and she needed something to mask it. "We said we would come weeks ago. We love P, we wouldn't miss it for the world" said Puck.

"Well if you guys need to leave at any time don't worry about it" said Rachel.

Quinn nodded and went over to Santana, Brittany, and Mercedes while Puck met up with Finn and Sam at the grill. Within fifteen minutes the last bit of guest arrived. Some co-workers of Rachel and Finn's that had kids arrived, Rachel's Dad's had come into town just for this event. And even Burt and Carol arrived.

"Were sorry Kurt and Blaine couldn't make it" said Carol.

"Wait, you guys no Kurt and Blaine there my best friend's" said Sam stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah, Kurt's my son" said Burt. "Are you Sam? He talks so much about you. I'm sorry it took years for us to finally meet" he added hugging Sam.

"Blaine's Kurt is my brother Kurt, I should have put two and two together. It really is a small world" said Finn realizing everything. "I've only met Kurt a couple of times since he's so busy and each time I met him his husband was busy too. I met his husband without even realizing" he added laughing.

"Well sadly again they couldn't make it, but they promise to come for Thanksgiving" said Burt.

"Great, we'd be happy to have them" smiled Finn.

The very last guest to arrive was Christian and Rachel was shocked to see him. She knew for a fact she didn't invite him so why was he here.

"Mommy will be right back princess" said Rachel kissing P on the cheek. Rachel handed P to Brittany and Brittany began to play with the one year old.

"Excuse me what are you doing here?" she said in a harsh voice.

"I'm here for the party, I guess the mail man lost my invitation" said Christian.

"No it wasn't lost. You were invited you need to leave, now!" said Rachel.

Christian shook his head no, "I don't think so, cause see I like birthday parties. But you know what I like more than birthday parties?...Birthday suits".

"You need to leave me alone. It was a mistake, the biggest mistake I have ever made. I love my family and I love my husband. You were a mistake" exclaimed Rachel.

Christian leaned in but Rachel placed her hand in front of herself to stop him, "What's the matter Rach, you don't want to make out in front of everyone. You don't want everyone to know how much of a slut you are? … Its okay, we can keep make out sessions in the classroom. Maybe one day I can get you to take off those tight skirts you wear" he said in a whisper voice.

"Just leave me alone" she cried.

"Every move you makes, every word you say, every little game you play, I will be watching you" said Christian walking further into the party.

In the middle of grilling Finn noticed the guy from the bar. Why the fuck was the guy that gave him a black eye at his kid's party. Granted Finn asked for the punch, he wanted it but why was he here. He didn't know him personally.

"Hey Puck can you watch the grill for me?" asked Puck.

"Sure".

Finn went over to the guy and tapped his shoulder, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Oh look it the guy with no matters. You know, I never got your apology for running into me" said Christian.

"I don't know you, and you don't know me. Why are you here?"

"That's where you're wrong, see I know your wife very well. Very very well, I'm Christian her student teacher".

Finn didn't like the way he was speaking to him. He was using to many very's for is liking and there was a double meaning for that somewhere. Finn balled up his fist and punched Christian in the mouth. Rachel heard the punch and went sprinting over to Finn, trying to get him to stop.

"That's enough, stop! Look at me, look at me" said Rachel.

Finn finally looked down at her, "This is your daughter's birthday party, come on your better than this".

"Yeah Finn, your better than this" mocked Christian.

"Get out!" yelled Finn and Rachel in unison.

Christian soon stood up and began to leave, "See you Monday, Rach".

"Do you need to tell me something?" asked Finn whispering.

"No" she lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes" she lied again. "Everything's fine" she added putting on a fake smile.

Elsewhere Scarlet arrived at Ryan's house to meet his grandmother for the first time. She was nervous but excited. She hoped his grandmother would like her. Wearing a black t-shirt dress, a jean jacket, black combat boots, and her medium length red hair framing her face Scarlet knocked on the door. Ryan answered it smiling and welcomed her in. The two teens shared a kiss at the door and Ryan lead the way to introduce Scarlet.

"Grandma? I'd like you to meet someone" said Ryan.

"Oh yeah? Who is that?" she asked sucking on a butterscotch candy and rocking in her chair watching the infomercial channel.

"Grandma, this is my girlfriend Scarlet we've been dating for a couple of months" said Ryan bring Scarlet to his grandma.

"Oh well hello there. I'm Trudy… Oh my look at that gorgeous red hair. I had a friend who was a redhead she was just the sweetest person. Karen was her name".

"Oh wow, it's so nice to finally meet you" smiled Scarlet.

"Please have a seat" said Trudy pointing to the sofa to the left of her chair. "You're the first girl Ryan had ever brought to see me" she added sitting back down in her chair.

"I am, well I feel special" said Scarlet.

Trudy nodded, "Did you know Ryan plays football? He's the quarterback for the McKinley Titan's. He's real good. I use to go to his games, but just so tired now".

"I did know that actually. I go to school with Ryan, that's how we met. I'm on the cheerleading team, I recently joined" said Scarlet.

"I was a cheerleader in high school, I stopped my junior year thought. I broke my ankle that year and it was never the same…Ryan, baby, get us some tea" said Trudy.

"Oh okay, what kind?" asked Ryan.

"Camomile, please" she replied.

Ryan left leaving the two women in the living room. Scarlet looked at the tv and saw the infomercial being shown. It was the secret extensions one.

"Is this your favorite thing to watch?" asked Scarlet.

"Yeah, they have the best stuff" said Trudy.

A silence fell between the two women and they began to watch the tv. After sitting quietly for five minutest Trudy began to speak.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" asked Trudy.

"Oh my I'm Scarlet, Ryan's girlfriend".

"Ryan doesn't have a girlfriend, he's in middle school. He's too young, who are you?" she said yelling the last part.

"Scarlet, my name is Scarlet and I go to school with Ryan" she said realizing she could be having a episode.

"Liar" yelled Trudy. Trudy stood up and began sitting Scarlet with a magazine, "Ryan there's a stranger in the house" she yelled. "There's a stranger!"

Ryan ran into the room and pulled his grandma away from Scarlet, "There's no stranger, there's no stranger. I invited a friend over, I forgot to tell you I'm sorry" said Ryan.

Trudy began to cry, "You can't do that to me Ryan".

"I know, I'm sorry" he said hugging.

"Walt! Walt? Where are you?" yelled Trudy.

"Grandma, Grandpa is dead" said Ryan.

"No he's not, he's just sleeping" said Trudy. "Walt? Walt? Walt?" she yelled over and over.

"I'm right here" said Ryan making his voice deeper and impersonating his grandpa.

"Oh Walt, I couldn't find you. Don't scare me like that" cried Trudy.

"I'm sorry darlin, forgive me?" said Ryan.

"Forgiven" said Trudy.

Ryan kissed Trudy on the forehead like his grandpa always did and held her tight. Scarlet sat there shocked and overwhelmed by everything she had saw. She looked at Ryan and saw him fighting back tears, she could tell that when Trudy was on her worst behavior those were the worst days for Ryan.

Later that night after the party Sam, Mercedes, and Johnny came home. Sam and Mercedes were exhausted while Johnny was ready for more. He ran up to his room and decided he was going to draw for the rest of the night. Sam and Mercedes both clasped on the couch in the living room and settled for an episode of SNL. Just as they were getting into the show there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" said Sam.

Sam stood up and answered the door. Tank was at the door and he rolled his eyes asking him what he wanted in the nicest way possible.

"I need to speak with Mercedes" he said.

Sam left the door and told Mercedes she had a guest. Mercedes went to the door and Sam was sure to stay close by so he could hear everything.

"What's going on?" asked Mercedes crossing her arms.

"I left Tiffany… or she left me, we left each other" said Tank.

"And?" said Mercedes confused about what she was supposed to do with this information.

"And? … And is all you have to say? I say I left my wife and all you can say is And?" exclaimed Tank.

"Yes, And?" said Mercedes knowing what it was hinting at.

"Okay, maybe I need to spell it out for you" said Tank.

"Yes, please do" she remarked.

"I left my wife for you!" said Tank.

"That's stupid, why would you do that?" asked Mercedes acting dumb.

"I love you Mercedes, I love you and I love Johnny. I want us to be a family again. The three if us. I know it took me a long time but I want to be with you. I want to be married to you. Leave Sam and let's start over. I want a do over" said Tank.

Sam listened closely for Mercedes response.

"Tank, that's sweet and I'm sure you worked really hard on that speech, but I don't ever want to be with you ever again" said Mercedes not hesitating with her answer.

"What?"

Mercedes sighed, "You made me feel worthless, ugly, and little. I've lost count of how many times you have disrespected me and you abandon me and your son for a women. I had to fight you long and hard for this house and child support. You were gonna leave me and your son high and dry" said Mercedes. "I have too much self-respect now to ever go back to you" she added getting teary eyed.

"Mercedes just give me a second chance and I'll change, please. Just give me a second change" pleaded Tank.

"No".

"Please" he pleaded.

"No" she said angrily trying to make her point.

"Please" he pleaded again.

"She said no, now can you please leave" said Sam stepping in and getting in front of Mercedes.

Tank looked at Mercedes and she was holding her stomach, he then noticed how Sam's block was covering her stomach. He chuckled and shook his head, "You think you're all big and bad cause you knocked my wife up".

"I'm not your wife" exclaimed Mercedes.

"She moved on, you should do the same" said Sam.

"Ya'll not gone raise that kid in my house…This is my house" he said yelling the last part.

"This is my house, this stop being your house when you left. Now please leave" said Mercedes.

"This isn't over, this is my house you hear me. This is my house" said Tank walking out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam once he left.

"Yeah…you think he's gonna take my house" said Mercedes worried. She knew Leo could be capable of almost anything.

"We're gonna be fine, don't worry about it" said Sam kissing her forehead and holding his women tight.

Sam was willing to do anything for Mercedes and his baby. If he had to buy a whole new house for them then so be it. He wasn't gonna let Tank ruin his happy ending.

* * *

_**Thank you all for reading! Means so much! again sorry for any missed error's, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I love reading your thoughts. Till next time!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanatic **_


	20. The Girl With The Broken Smile

_**Back again! I know, super quick right! I got inspired and had to get it out! I hope you enjoy! There's a super big cliffhanger at the end so you guys might kill me by the time to get to the end! Please enjoy!**_

_**sorry for any missed error's**_

* * *

The next day, Beth woke up in a full size bed that had red bed sheets. A black comforter was wrapped around her and her long blonde locks were covering her face. She had some serious bed head going on. The last thing she remembered was driving in the car with Duke, she didn't remember getting in bed. She looked under the covers and saw she was only wearing an oversized t-shirt. 'Where was her underwear?', was the one thought that crossed her mind, but then she remember that they were at the club considering the outfit she had chosen restricted her from wearing any. Beth carefully stepped out of the bed and walked to the living room. She tugged on the oversized shirt that was on her body praying that it was covering her bare butt. Once she got to the living room she saw Duke folding laundry on the sofa. Beth cleared her throat trying to get his attention, he turned around giving her his attention.

"What happened?" asked Beth in a shy voice trying to fix her disheveled hair.

Duke quickly looked her up and down, "You feel asleep in the car. Which I wasn't surprised by considering you have a car here, right?"

Beth nodded in response.

"So you drove six hours by yourself… explains why you passed out in the car" he added.

"Did you…?" she asked in fear of his answer.

Duke arched his brow, he read her body language and made a disgusted face. "No" he said angrily. "I'm not that kind of guy. I gave you the lasted clean shirt I had, I would have given you a pair of my boxers but as you can see I only do my laundry when I really need to" he added pointing to the multiple piles of folded clothes on the sofa.

"Sorry" exclaimed Beth feeling bad about her accusation.

Duke handed her a pair of black boxer briefs and she took them, when he turned back around Beth quickly put them on. Once they were on she felt more comfortable and could relax.

"Where's my money?" she asked looking around.

"I gave it away" he said without a hitch.

Beth froze, her heart began to race. Maybe she didn't hear him correctly, "What do you mean you gave it away?"

"Exactly that, I gave the money to the food shelter. There's quite a lot of hungry people in Nashville" remarked Duke.

Beth was flabbergasted, "That had to be like...2, 000 dollars. I worked hard for that, I needed that".

Duke chucked while picking up a pile of neatly folded clothes, he began walking to his room to put the clothes away. "Actually its 4, 100 to be exact and you did not work hard for that. You shaked your ass for dollars" he said putting the clothes away. He turned around and saw Beth had followed him, he looked in her eyes when he said his next sentence, "Your better than that".

Beth's eyes watered, "I needed that money to survive. I have no money now".

"Why are you here?" he asked after a shot silence.

Beth looked at him but didn't reply, she soon looked away.

"You live in Ohio, school just started up there if I'm correct. Why are you here?".

"Do you remember what you said to me the first time you talked to me?" asked Beth completely turning the conversation.

"That has nothing to do with what I just asked you" exclaimed Duke confused on why she would ask him that.

"Just answer the question" barked Beth rolling her eyes.

Duke thought about the answer, "I don't know, I asked you how old you were and you said you were sixteen" he replied.

Beth nodded, "Do you remember why you asked me that?"

"Because I thought you were hot" he replied.

"That" she shouted moving close to him and getting in his face. "That is the reason why, when guys look at me all they see is a hot piece of ass or someone pretty they can wrap their arm around. I am intelligent, I was first in my class before Scarlet came and you know what I'm fine with that. But I never get acknowledged for my brains, it's always my rack or my ass. I will never be the girl that guys fall in love with, I will always be the piece of ass" she said angrily. Duke looked at her blankly not knowing what to say, tears were streaming down Beth's face and she was really upset. Duke continued to look at her and wanted nothing more than to see the smile she had when he first saw her at the barbecue. Beth was a girl with a broken smile.

The next day, Scarlet walked into school that Monday morning on a mission. She went to the guidance office hoping she could change chemistry classes. She walked into the room confident and left defeated. She was told she had missed the deadline to change classes and that she was stuck in the class she was in. This added stress to Scarlet and she began to wonder how she was going to make it through the year. Caught up in her mind, Scarlet tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. Luckily the halls were empty and no one saw her, at least she thought. Out of nowhere Mr. McDonald came out and began to examine Scarlet's ankle.

"Are you okay?" he asked bent down in front of her and looked at her ankle.

Scarlet's bodies tensed, "Yeah, it's just a sprain. I'm sure of it".

"Let me help you up" he exclaimed.

"No" she said not wanting his help.

Mr. McDonald denied her request and decided to help her anyway. He put his hand on her ankle and then slid it up her led slowly. Scarlet tried to pull away but his other arm was holding her two arms back. He got tight and crept his hand up her skirt. He then used his strength to scoop Scarlet up with his hand on her ass. Scarlet was brought close and was tight against his chest; she strained with all her might but she couldn't get out of his grip. Her eyes began to water, "I will scream, let me go! I swear to god, I will scream".

"You shouldn't swear on god, Scarlet" he said letting her go. "I was just helping you" he added giving a friendly smile. Except it wasn't friendly it was creepy and Scarlet was disgust. As soon as he let her go Scarlet began hobbling away trying her best to run. When she got around the corner she put her back up against the lockers and threw her head back. Her cry got harder and she was now scared to go to school.

"I called this meeting because we need to talk. A lot of shit is going on and some of us don't know the full story. So please be blunt and tell all of us the fuck is going on" said Santana sitting in the circular booth in Mercedes' Café on a slow day. All three of the other women were silent, Quinn sat next to Mercedes who was next to Santana, on the other end of Santana was Rachel. She had he hand on her forehead, her eyes grew more red if it was even possible and she had been fighting a three day long headache. Mercedes sat quietly with her hands on her small bump. She wore sad eyes and slowly rubbed her little belly. Santana turned and looked at Rachel and she was in a complete daze. She spun her wedding band over and over, looking as if she had a big decision to make.

"Please, don't all speak at once" remarked Santana while rolling her eyes and taking a sip of her black coffee. "You know, I'm not the first to jump up and be Quinn for the day, but god damn it I will do it for you guys. Now somebody better fuckin speak before I get real ratchet" she added.

"…My daughter ran away from home" groaned Quinn. She hadn't slept in days and she wouldn't sleep until her daughter was home.

"And how does that make you feel?" asked Santana impersonating Quinn.

Quinn's voice cracked, "Fuck you! Fuck you Santana. This is not a game. My daughter is gone and mocking me isn't doing anything. My daughter is gone and I have no idea why. I don't know what I did, I don't know what I didn't do. I don't know, I don't fucking know" screamed Quinn very upset. Mercedes put her hand on Quinn's back and began to rub consoling her.

"Sorry, I was out of line…Jake as a team right, their out looking for her right?" asked Santana.

"Yeah, they've been looking for two days now. What if someone takes her thought, anything can happen to my little girl" cried Quinn.

"Well you have to believe that Jake and his boys are going to find her. Beth is a smart girl and she knows how to kick ass, I have a feeling she's okay" said Santana putting her hand on Quinn's hand that was on the table.

Quinn mouthed thank you and Santana nodded, "Just know when she gets back I call being second to beat her ass".

Quinn nodded in agreement.

"Ring twirler your next, what the fuck is going on with you?" asked Santana looking at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes watered, "I broke a vow" she said going into a fit of tears.

"Which one?" asked Mercedes.

"The most common one" she cried.

"You cheated on Finn?" exclaimed Quinn shocked.

Rachel nodded crying.

"Whoa Berry, I didn't think you had it in you?" remarked Santana also shocked.

"It was a mistake, it is the biggest mistake I have ever made" she cried.

Santana shook her head in shock, "Don't tell me it's with that tool of a student teacher you have?"

"It was a really big mistake" repeated Rachel.

"You sleep with him? Ugh he's not even a ten, more like a 6" exclaimed Santana.

"I didn't sleep with him, I kissed him. Well, it was making out. But the worst thing is I wanted to have sex with him. I wanted him to rip my clothes off and fuck me on my desk" cried Rachel. Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana looked at Rachel with shock. "Finn is so divorcing me, I'm gonna have to be a single mom".

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a single mom" barked Mercedes.

"You could always do what Mercedes did and not sign the papers for six months. You both have to sign the papers in order to get divorced" said Santana.

"Fuck you, Santana" barked Mercedes.

"What? It's the truth, did you or did you not hold out on signing those papers for six months?" exclaimed Santana.

"Rachel, Finn as to draw the papers first in order for you guys to get divorce. My guess is you haven't even told him about this. Take one step at a time" said Mercedes changing the subject.

"I'm too scared to tell him" whined Rachel.

"Why? Finn may be big the only thing he hurts is wood" exclaimed Santana.

Quinn giggled for the first time in days.

"What? That man will kick a chair in a minute. If anyone should be in danger it's all the chairs in the world" said Santana.

"Santana, he's gonna leave me" said Rachel.

"You don't know that, last time I checked Finn Hudson is crazy about Rachel Berry, have been since freshman year of college. I thought you were crazy about him too but obviously something changed" said Santana.

"Nothing changed, I love Finn with all my heart. I'm crazy about him" said Rachel trying to defend herself.

"If you were crazy about Finn then you wouldn't have made out with the wannabe teacher. Plain and simple, something changed Rachel you need to figure out what" said Santana.

"She's right" agreed Quinn.

Rachel sat there now wondering what had changed, what in her made her want to kiss Christian. What in her allowed her to kiss Christian? Was it his appearance? His sex appeal? Or was it the fact that she was vulnerable and he took advantage?

"….Mercedes, tell us what's up?" said Santana.

"The one person that is the cause of all my drama" she replied.

"Tank" said Santana, Quinn, and Rachel in unison.

"What that bastard do now?" asked Santana.

"Long story short, he thought that leaving Tiffany would make me leave Sam and he could get a second chance. I told him no and to kick gravel and travel. But then he found out I was pregnant and he got super pissed and now he's threatening to take the house away" replied Mercedes.

"I know he not talking about that house you won fair and square in court" said Santana getting snappy.

Mercedes nodded knowingly.

"I never use this word, but it's appropriate…nigga's these days swear they can take something away. Mercedes you won that house fair and square, not only that but you deserve that house after all you've been through" barked Santana.

"Sam says he'll buy me a new house, but I don't want a new house. That's the house Johnny grew up in. That's my dream house, not to mention I worked hard to win that house in court" said Santana.

"That's a nice gesture, buying a house is a big deal" said Quinn. "He really loves you" she added.

"And I love him, but I shouldn't have to give up my house all because Leo realizes how much of a jackass he is. That's not fair to me or Johnny. Johnny loves that house" said Mercedes.

"What pisses me off if that if you were still single none of this would be happening" exclaimed Santana.

"It's like, he feels women… especially you Mercedes should be beneath him… He's sexist" said Rachel.

"Do you remember who you were before you met Tank at Ohio State?" asked Santana.

Mercedes sat and thought about it.

"You were ambitious, strong-" said Quinn.

"Confident, Involved-" said Rachel.

"And had goals and plans right after college. It's like as soon as you met him you changed and became someone else… You were supposed to start you Café straight out of college, but you didn't you started two years ago. Mercedes, we graduated college almost eight years ago" said Santana.

"I know, and I beat myself up about that. I let him control me…he's controlling me now" said Mercedes sadly. "Maybe, it is best I give that house up" she added.

"Cause if you don't, he will always have control" said Santana.

Later that day after school, Scarlet went home to her second home, Mercedes house. She found her Dad in the living room watching tv. She sat next to him deciding to watch what he was watch. For some reason her father was stuck on the HGtv channel. "How was school, kiddo?" asked Sam.

"It was… it was just, whatever" she replied not knowing what to say.

Sam looked at her ankle that was bandaged, "What happened?"

"Oh you know me, two left feet. I tripped in the hallway" she replied.

Sam grabbed hit daughters ankle and out it on his lap. He un bandaged it and checked it out, "How bad is it? You need some broccoli on it?" he asked.

"It's just a sprain and no. I should be back to normal by game day" she replied.

"Are you okay?" asked Sam sensing something was wrong.

Scarlet froze and wondered if she should tell her father. Part of her really wanted to but figured she should at least try to handle this on her own. Another part of her wondered if he would even believe her. It was her word against an adult. She thought of all the pass cases of sexually assaults in schools, she was sure half of them ended because the so called victim was crying wolf. That last thing Scarlet wanted was for it to look like she was crying wolf when she wasn't.

"I'm fine" she replied. "Just tired" she added.

Sam accepted the response and went back to watching tv.

"What's with you watching this channel lately?" asked Scarlet.

"Umm, there's this idea I've been playing around with" he replied.

"Oh yeah? What?" she asked.

"…I was thinking of opening an art gallery here in Lima, but I didn't see any places that I like around town, so I'm thinking of building it with my own hands at this property that I saw" he replied.

"Wow, that's amazing Dad. You should do it" said Scarlet.

"You think so?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, really. Lima needs an art gallery" replied Scarlet.

Elsewhere, Rachel came home from the café hoping tonight would be the night she tell Finn what's up and that he would take it reasonably. Granted she was asking for a lot but she just wanted to keep her family intact.

"Hey Honey" said Finn holding Penelope and playing with a duck puppet in her other hand. "Quack Quack" added Finn putting the puppet to Penelope's face. The one year old giggled.

Rachel smiled at how cute her family was, "Hey guys, how was your day?" she asked.

"Say good mommy, I had a lot of fruit today" said Finn doing his Penelope voice.

Rachel laughed, "Mommy is happy then". Rachel looked at Finn and how close he was holding Penelope. The moment was perfect and she hated how she had to ruin it.

"Finn, I need to talk to you" said Rachel.

"Okay, go on" he said not really paying any attention. He was too busy playing his little girl.

"…I lied when you asked me if anything happened in between Christian and I" she announced.

Finn froze and gave Rachel his full attention, he took a deep breath trying to contain his anger. He knew it was bad news, "You better tell me everything and fast".

Rachel exhaled, she was holding her breath and didn't even know. Her eyes watered hoping once this was over everything would be okay, "I kissed him. He kissed me and I kissed him back. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry… But the worst thing is that I wanted to have sex with, and I hate that I wanted to so much. I wish I could take the feeling away, but I can't. I don't know why I feel this way, I just- just want to make it go away and love you and Penelope. I want you and Penelope. I don't want him. Finn, I need you and Penelope. Please, please, please forgive me" she cried.

Finn sat there blankly, Rachel tried to read his expression but it was so blank that she couldn't. He suddenly gave Penelope to Rachel, got up and started to head out the door.

Rachel took Penelope and started to panic, "Where are you going? … Finn, where are you going?" she yelled. "Say something, say anything… Finn, please don't go" she cried. "I need you, please don't leave me, and please don't leave Penelope. Finn, please!" she cried.

"I need to leave, before I explode" said Finn slamming the door behind him.

Rachel held Penelope closed as she cried, she began to pray that her marriage wouldn't fall apart. She finally had her perfect family, and here she was ruining it.

Back at Mercedes house, Mercedes came home with her feet hurting and her body aching. She plopped down on the couch next to say who was still watching the HGtv channel. She threw her head back and went over and over in her head about her house situation.

"Babe, did you mean what you said when you said you would buy me a house?" asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, whatever my baby wants, my baby gets" he replied grabbing her foot and massaging it.

"Your baby doesn't want a new house, but looks like she's gonna need one" she remarked.

"Whatever choice you make I have your back, it's up to you" said Sam supporting her. "…I was thinking we could take a trip? Nothing big just a couple of days, I just feel like you're so stressed and need a break. Plus we've never taken a trip before just the two of us. What do you say?" he asked.

"In the middle of the week thought?" asked Mercedes.

"It doesn't have to be tomorrow it can be this weekend if you want?" replied Sam.

Mercedes thought about it and soon agreed it would be a good idea, maybe a little break it what they needed. Suddenly the doorbell ranged and Sam wondered who could be at their door at 9 pm. He stood up and went to go answer it, he prayed it wasn't Tank again. When he answered the door he saw nothing, he looked side to side and still saw nothing. He then felt a tug on his pants and looked down and saw a beautiful little girl. Her hair was long and blonde and she looked to be about four years old. Sam bended down and got to the little girl's level.

"Hello sweetie, what are you doing out so late by yourself? Where's your Mommy?" he asked.

The little girl shrugged her shoulders and continued to look at Sam, it was almost as if she was star struck.

"Are you lost?" he asked.

The little girl shook her head no and Sam looked at her confused. What was up with this little girl?

Mercedes came to the door and stood behind Sam, "Sam who's at the door?"

"Oh hello, cutie. Are you lost?" asked Mercedes seeing the little girl.

"She's not lost" exclaimed Sam.

"Huh?" asked Mercedes confused.

The little girl suddenly pulled a picture out of her jean jacket pocket. In the picture was Sam and another women with golden blonde hair, "Mommy says your my Daddy" said the little finally speaking.

* * *

_**OH MY FUCKNG GOD RIGHT! COME TO MY HOUSE AND KILL ME IF YOU WANT TOO! I THINK I DESERVE IT! THIS REALLY WAS NOT PLANNED I CAME UP WITH THIS FOUR HOURS BEFORE STARTED THE CHAPTER. I felt Sam needed some drama since Mercedes as it all! It's fitting don't you think, considering Sam was hoe'ing around for a year in a half after Ruby. But the real question is, is the little girl his? You will have to wait till next time! gah, I'm so evil ! Please review.**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	21. Night Of Terror

_**Hello, I missed getting your reviews so I thought why not update! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Let's get right into it!**_

_**Kathrine Martin- Karlie Kloss (model)**_

_**Gracie Martin- Abigail Breslin ( I know she had brown hair when she was little, but she has blonde hair now. So imagine her with blonde hair)**_

_**sorry for any missed error's**_

* * *

Sam looked at the little girl unable to catch his breath. His heart had stopped at one point and suddenly he saw his hand in front of his face grabbing the picture from the little girl. He brought the Polaroid picture closer to his face thinking maybe this was all a figure of his imagination and all of this was fake, it was all just a really bizarre dream.

"What's your Mommy's name?" asked Sam.

"Kathrine Martin" she replied quietly.

"Kathrine Martin the super model?" blurted Mercedes.

Sam jumped, he had forgotten his pregnant girlfriend was standing behind him watching all of this unfold. The little girl nodded in response and Mercedes couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Mercedes wasn't pissed about little girl arriving, she was pissed about the super model fact of it all. First Tiffany, a skinny black women who was crowned Miss. Universe a few years ago. And now Kathrine, an international super model. Mercedes wondered when she was ever going to catch a break.

"What's your name, sweetie?" asked Sam thinking maybe he should get her name.

"Gracie Martin" she replied batting her long eye lashes and instantly making Sam's heart melt, she was a cutie pie.

"And where is your mother?" asked Sam standing up straight briefly to pull Gracie inside and close the front door. He soon went back into a kneeling position in front of her and waited for her to reply.

"Across the pond" she replied.

Sam arched his brow, "Across the pond?"

She nodded, "The national tea party place…it has a star on its flag".

"…You mean England?" asked Sam.

The little girl stared blankly at Sam and Sam stared back. She had green eyes, just like him. She had blonde hair, just like him. Her lips were big, just like him. Sam nodded, "You mean England" he confirm.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. Scarlet and Johnny came down giggling.

"Mama, Sam, I'm hungry" announced Johnny. "What's for dinner?" he added.

"Who's this?" asked Scarlet seeing the little blonde girl.

"A visitor… she's gonna be staying with us tonight" he replied quickly.

"Where's her parents? … Who are her parents?" asked Scarlet sensing her father was hiding something.

"Umm…" said Sam getting stammered.

"The neighbors, they needed an emergency babysitter" said Mercedes chiming in to save Sam's ass before Scarlet ripped him a new one.

"That's strange" remarked Johnny.

"Agreed" exclaimed Scarlet watching her father like a hawk.

Sam needed to change the subject, "How about pizza? Everyone likes pizza". Sam then felt a tug on his pants leg, he looked down and saw Gracie doing the 'come here' motion with her index finder. Sam bent down to her level and Gracie leaned into his right ear to whisper.

"I can't have cheese. Mommy says my tummy get upset…lactose" she whispered.

Sam nodded at her and stood back up, "Gracie can't have cheese… or dairy for that matter" announced Sam.

"Gracie? … Gracie can't have diary" said Scarlet with a slight attitude.

"That's what I said".

"Well, you guys have fun with your cheese less pizza. I'm going to Ryan's" said Scarlet shaking her car keys and walking towards the door.

"But it's 9:00" exclaimed Sam.

"He has a history test tomorrow, if I don't help him he will write his essay about how George Bush's Gettysburg address speech was a profound moment in history" said Scarlet walking out the door. "Love you" she added before shutting it and walking to the comet.

"So are we gonna order pizza or not?" asked Johnny wants Scarlet was gone.

"Yes we are, Gracie why don't you go with Johnny and watch a movie while Mercedes and I order the pizza" said Sam hoping Johnny would take to her kindly.

"Okay, I'll let you pick the movie. I have The Incredibles and Despicable Me" he said with a friendly smile.

"Minions" smiled Gracie for the first time… she had his smile, thought Sam looking at the little girl smile. He was in some deep shit.

When the kids were gone Sam quickly looked at Mercedes and wore worried eyes, "Are you pissed? You're pissed! I completely understand if you are"

"I'm not pissed Sam…I'm overwhelmed" replied Mercedes. "We went from each of us having one kid to you having two kids, and then were gonna have three kids. Sam that's six fucking kids, in less than a year I have gone from one kid to six of them" she added.

"I know and I'm sorry, I am so sorry… you claim Scarlet?" asked Sam realizing.

"You bet your pretty ass I do. No matter how emotionally damaged she is, I love that girl" said Mercedes walking into the kitchen and retrieving a pizza menu.

"Wow that means a lot" said Sam feeling of warm and fuzzy inside.

"Do you claim Johnny?" asked Mercedes.

"Of course, I take him to school every day, we draw, talk, read, he's my buddy… I never realized how much I missed that age. Scarlet is so independent, which is great. But she doesn't need me. Johnny, he still needs us" he replied.

"Scarlet needs you more than anything. She will always need you, don't forget that" said Mercedes before dialing the pizza number and putting the phone to her ear and ordering.

While Mercedes was on the phone ordering dinner Sam took it upon himself to call Kathrine. He prayed she still had the same number. It had been almost four years since he seen or heard from her and she had a lot of explaining to do. Sam unlocked his iPhone and found Kathrine's phone number in his contacts. He couldn't believe he still had the number, now he just had to hope it was the same. Sam pressed the phone picture and put his iphone to his ear. The phone ranged three times before it was answered.

"Hello" said the voice Sam barely remembered.

"Kathrine? It's Sam"

"Yeah, I have caller id" she replied.

Sam brought the phone away from his ear and looked at it as if it was foreign object. It was the perfect 'I know this bitch didn't' face. "Then you should know why I'm calling. Gracie is at my house. Mind explaining to me what the hell is going on?"

"Sam, I'm I don't have time for this. I'm at a shoot" exclaimed Kathrine.

"Well, you better make time. This is more important, explain everything" he said a little sternly.

She sighed annoyed, "We had sex almost four years ago-"

"No shit, fast forward" said Sam getting annoyed

"I got pregnant and I have been taking care of her for four years. But I need to go back to work. I don't have time for her. I honesty need my fucking life back, so when someone called me saying that they knew where Gracie's father was I jumped on the opportunity and shipped her to wherever you are" she replied.

"Wait someone called you?" asked Sam.

"Yeah…Lion- or wait no Leo. He said his name was Leo. He said he would fly Gracie to her father and that you would keep her full time until she's 18. Which is exactly what I need" said Kathrine.

Sam's eyes grew dark green. He was beyond pissed. Leo was trying to dig up his skeletons and Kathrine was a poor ass excuse for a mother. "So, you don't even know if I'm her father?"

"I mean- does it matter?" asked Kathrine.

"Yes, it fucking matters. You don't just need your fucking kid to be with strangers" yelled Sam.

Kathrine sighed, "Look your one of the eight guys I slept with that week. When I met you, you were nice so I thought why not. She might now have your blonde hair but she might have something else of yours".

"She does have blonde hair you dumb bitch" said Sam hanging up. Sam grunted wanting so badly to punch something. Kathrine and Leo were people who did not deserve to be on this earth and he was sick of people like them getting the long silver spoon in their mouth.

At Ryan's house, Scarlet and Ryan was in his room studying and eating dinner. Ryan had cooked and Scarlet was enjoying a bowl of Ryan's shrimp pasta. With Ryan's grandmother being sick he had learned how to cook a meal by the time he was in seventh grade.

"So, Abraham Lincoln had slaves but he's known has one of the greatest presidents? … That's a bunch of shit" said Ryan.

"That's right" said Scarlet.

"But he had slaves" exclaimed Ryan.

"I know, but he treated them kindly" said Scarlet eating another spoon full of pasta.

"But they were slaves, in my world that's not fucking okay. Those were people, not fucking animals. Those people had feelings, and I'm sure given the opportunity dreams" said Ryan getting a little hostile.

"Scarlet giggled, "Babe, I agree with you…I gotta say I love when you get passionate about your studies. It's a turn on".

Ryan's face expression softened and he smirked, "Thanks" he said adding a chuckle at the end.

"How's your grandmother been?" asked Scarlet thinking of when they first met and the incident that happened.

Ryan's face went from serious to relax to back to serious, he exhaled before answering. "She's good, we had an episode earlier but she's good… I have to keep her on this strict schedule so she doesn't have an episode".

"How do you get all of her medication? Doctor Offices don't give heavy drugs to minors" asked Scarlet.

"Her doctor's office is two towns over, I gave a fake address. And I have a fake ID that says I'm 22" replied Ryan. A silence fell between the two and Scarlet saw real compassion in him. She felt so lucky to be with someone who was so considerate and so mature. Sometimes she felt Ryan was more mature than her. "I know what you're thinking…lame way to use a fake ID, right?" he said adding a chuckle at the end.

"No" said Scarlet quickly. She put her food down and moved closer to Ryan on his bed. She took his arm and wrapped it around herself. Ryan moved the textbook and 1 subject notebook from his lap. "Ry, I think you are the most loving person on this earth…Sometimes I wish had some of your qualities. Your strong, caring, loving, you would drop anything for your friends and family".

"You're all those things too. Scar, you have been through a lot of shit… a lot of shit and most people would give up if they were in your shoes. That's part of the reason why I'm attracted to you" said Ryan.

"Because I'm damaged goods?" exclaimed Scarlet offended.

Ryan looked into her eyes, "No, cause you're a fighter".

Scarlet's eyes fluttered at his choice of words and felt special. He called her a fighter, which made her heart beat skip. She had been called a fighter before, but when Ryan called her one it felt much more special and important. Scarlet's expression sadden when she thought about Mr. McDonald, he had crept into her thoughts and reminded her that she wasn't a fighter.

"What's the matter? I don't like it when you stop smiling" said Ryan watching her face expression change. "Is something going on?" he added.

Scarlet nodded her head yes. Ryan looked at her telling her to go on and Scarlet feared if he would believe her or no. People lied about this type of stuff every day and she didn't want to be mistake for another crying wolf. "Mr. McDonald" said Scarlet.

"Your chemistry teacher, right?" asked Ryan.

"Yeah… he um, he makes me uncomfortable" she replied.

"I heard he's a bit of a creep, I didn't get him last year so I wouldn't truly know" said Ryan.

"But it's more than that, he's more than a creep" remarked Scarlet.

"Explain" said Ryan wanting to know exactly what was going on.

"…He, he looks at me. He says things to me…He t-touches me" said Scarlet fearfully.

Ryan eyes immediately went angry when he heard the word touch. He tried to get off the bed and start his hunt for looking Mr. McDonald but Scarlet quickly stopped him.

"Nooo, what are you doing?" she asked franticly.

"Gonna go find out where he lives and kick his ass. No one touches my girl" he said angry.

"That's sweet, and very heroic of you. But it's our word against his. He's in adult he will find a way to win" said Scarlet scared.

Ryan looked into Scarlet's eyes, "How long as this been going on?"

"Not long, a week or two" she replied.

"And your just now telling me?" he yelled

"I was scared no one would believe me. Shit like this happens all the time and there's all these crying wolf stories of girl lying on teachers" she replied.

"But you're not a liar, Scarlet. You would never lie about something like this" exclaimed Ryan.

"I know I'm not. He's just scary and he seems conniving, I'm sure he would find a way to when if I told" said Scarlet.

"If you told? You're telling" he said matter of factly.

Late that night back at Mercedes house, everyone was sound asleep. Sam and Mercedes in her bedroom. Scarlet in the guest room, Johnny in his room and Gracie on the top bunk in Johnny's room. Suddenly out of nowhere Gracie sat up in her sleep and began screaming at the top of her lungs. Johnny jumps out of his sleep and went to the top bunk to see if she was okay. Gracie just sat there screaming with her eyes closed shut. Sam, Mercedes, and Scarlet came busting into the room worried.

"What's wrong?" said Sam.

"I don't know, she just started screaming" said Johnny looking at her slightly freaked out.

Gracie's scream went up an octave and got louder. Sam, Mercedes, Johnny, and Scarlet covered their ears. The scream was so loud it was becoming painful.

"Its night terrors" yelled Mercedes. "Nia had them when she was five" she added.

"Wake her up" yelled Scarlet covering her ears.

"You can't, it will only make it worse for her. We gotta ride it out" she yelled back over the screaming.

"Is there any way we can soother?" yelled Sam.

"No, not really. At least she not running around" yelled Mercedes. She remembered being a child and watching her little sister scream and run around the house at 2 in the morning. She remembered how it would last for hours on end and no one in the house ever got sleep. Luckily Nia's night terrors only lasted a year, Mercedes parents read cases of it lasting up to eight years.

Gracie continued to scream and she soon because to rock back and forth and scream. The little girl put her hands on either sides of her face and continued to scream and rock. Mercedes, Sam, Scarlet and Johnny watched somewhat intrigued.

"It's like she's in a horror movie" said Johnny.

Gracie suddenly stopped and fell back into the bed. She was soundly asleep now and looked like a peaceful child sleeping.

"That was freaky" whispered Johnny.

"She won't remember come morning" remarked Mercedes.

"She won't?" asked Scarlet.

"Nope, she's asleep. Nia never remembered hers, till this day she thinks were lying when we tell her she had night terrors" replied Mercedes.

"Well, she's asleep now. Let's just get some rest. Hopefully she's okay for the rest of the night" said Sam worried. Everyone went back to sleep that night except Sam. He was scarred for his _possible_ little girl.

The next day in Nashville, Beth was cooking up a storm and blasting music. She had woke up that morning deciding she should do something nice for Duke considering he took her in. He could have easily been a rat and called Sam and told him that she was with him.

"You'll always be my baby" sung Beth. The Mariah Carey hit was currently on and she was giving it her all as she grilled the chicken breast on the skillet. Duke walked into the kitchen and stood back watching her. He smiled cause for a moment she want upset or focus on her issues.

"No way you're never gonna shake me- You and I will always" she singed as the song reached the end.

Duke laughed, "What are you doing?" he asked startling her.

Beth jumped and turned around, "Making lunch…I figured I owe you one".

"You owe me more than just one. I could easily call Sam" he exclaimed.

"But you haven't and I appreciate that, I just need some time" said Beth cutting off the eye and began making the grilled chicken sandwich. "Maybe some of your goodness will rub off on me" she added.

"What makes you think I'm so good?" he asked.

"I don't know…I just know" she replied.

"But I'm not, I'm the worst possible influence" he remarked.

"If that's true then you wouldn't be friends with Stacy, Stevie, and Sam" said Beth.

"They're not my friends, they're my family" exclaimed Duke.

"Fine if you're so bad, tell me what's so bad about you? … Please enlighten me" barked Beth.

Duke stared at Beth wondering if he should tell her. He figured he should considering no one was ever up front with her. "I drop out of college and made a record for myself. I robbed a couple gas stations and convenient stores. I went to jail for a year and half and haven't been able to get a job since. No one wants to hire a theft".

"How do you have this apartment?" asked Beth with a changed expression.

"The Evans are the land lords. They own this building, I live rent free" he replied.

Beth felt bad for her assumptions, "Where are your parents?" she asked.

"Mother was never around and my Dad was a construction worker. Died from a freak accident" he replied.

Beth wore sad eyes she stepped closer to him and out her hand on his face, "Duke, you can turn your life around. You can still be something great".

"Oh yeah like what?" he asked.

"Whatever you want. You can do whatever you want, you can go back to college and figure out what makes you happy" she replied.

"Some pipe dream you have for me. That will never happen" he remarked.

"Never say never" she said quietly.

Beth looked into his brown eyes and began to study his features. She hadn't realized how cute he was. She wanted to make their lips touch but feared he wouldn't feel the same. Beth was tired of embarrassing herself. "I'm gonna go take a shower" she whispered leaving and needing some air. Duke exhaled when Beth left and felt the chemistry, he so badly wanted to kiss her.

Moments later after eating his lunch he went into his room to change his shirt for a run. Duke thought maybe working out would cool him off. With Duke bare chested and looking for a fresh shirt, Beth opened the door to the bathroom letting the hot steam out. In just a towel Beth looked in the bathroom mirror and saw Duke behind her staring at her. Beth would be lying if she said she didn't think about dropping her towel. But she was sixteen and he was twenty-three, as much as it felt right a very tiny part of her felt wrong. And for once in her life she decided to go with that very tiny piece of her that felt wrong.

That same day in Lima later that night, Rachel sat in her home broken. It was a little well over 24 hours and Finn hadn't been home. She had called over and over but he wasn't answering. Rachel was more than worried and she felt so stupid for ruining her life. The tears wouldn't stop coming from her eyes and her crying face seemed to be literally painted on her face. With Penelope down for the night Rachel decided to stay up another night and wait for get husband. She would take a sleepless couple of night just so she could see him when he came home. Rachel waited and waited and out of nowhere the door opened and Finn came into the house. Rachel felt a blot of energy and jumped out of her seat. She went rushing to him and began saying any and everything to explain her actions. Finn stared at her not saying a word, he just watched her ramble and go on and on about how sorry and stupid she was. Finn soon had enough of the rambling and picked her up and she was nothing. Because it was second natured Rachel immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shut up" he said putting her back against a wall and kissing his wife.

"What are you doing, let's talk about this? Don't you hate me?" she asked after putting away from the kiss. Rachel was really confused.

"Rachel, I said shut up" said Finn kissing her again. He then began taking off her clothes, Rachel found herself getting turned on. Finn was never one to really step up and take charge. Finn taking charge was really sexy and Rachel loved it. She began taking off his clothes and within seconds Finn began fucking his wife against their living room wall. Finn laced his fingers in her brown hair and trusted inside of her. Rachel called out his name over and over. She had never experienced forceful or angry sex and had to admit she was enjoying it.

"Harder" she cried out digging her nails into his shoulder.

Her eyes watered because her climax was coming and she didn't want the sheer amazingness to end. Rachel began hugging Finn has he trusted hoping that would make the trust deeper. With her lips by his ear and began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I'm an idiot, I want you! Oh fuck, I want you. Don't leave me, please don't leave me. I'm begging you, don't leave me. I need you, I fucking need you".

Rachel and Finn climaxed together and when did, Rachel lost all feeling in her body. She put all her weight on Finn and Finn caught her. He took her to their bedroom and put her in their bed. She instantly fell asleep and Finn laid there wide awake. His eyes soon watered with tears, he had to be this for his wife. He felt as if he had to be someone different just so she could be pleased. He felt himself was no longer good enough.

Two days later Sam showed up to Quinn's practice hoping the result would be in. After her first night in Lima Sam went to Quinn telling her everything, he ask if she could do a DNA test and she accepted knowing someone that could get him fast results. He swabbed the inside of Gracie's cheek and his own and gave the q-tips to Quinn's friend to analyze.

"Are you ready?" she asked with the envelope in her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be" he replied nervous.

Quinn opened the envelope and read it carefully, "She's not yours" she announced.

"She's not mine?" he asked confused.

"Nope, says right here. Not yours" confirmed Quinn showing him the paper.

Sam grabbed it and looked at it confused. He was prepared for Gracie to be his and now that she wasn't it felt funny. "Are you upset?" asked Quinn.

"Not upset, worried. She's not mine and she needs someone to take café of her. Only god knows who her father is and her mother is a piece of shit.

Quinn had saw that Sam had grown some attachment to Gracie and wanted to make sure she was safe. The little girl had no one to care about her and everyone needs at least one person that gives a shit about them. "She can stay with Puck and I for a little while. We have an empty house. And I could use the company since my kid hates me" said Quinn.

"Really? … Are you sure, I would keep her but we have a lot going on at Mercedes house and she needs a lot of attention" said Sam.

"Attention is what I have to give" replied Quinn.

"But she has night terror's" exclaimed Sam.

"I'm a therapist Sam, I think I can handle night terror's" she remarked.

It was settled, Gracie was going to stay with Quinn and Puck, Sam was going triple check Mercedes was okay even though she claim that she was, and Sam was going to kick Leo's ass for trying to dig up dirt on him.

The end of the week had come and the Friday night football game had ended in torrential rain. Everyone was soaked by the end of the game and it made the victory they had achieved greater. Everyone had left the school and the only ones left was Scarlet, Ryan, and Puck.

"You played a great game tonight" said Puck as they walked the school halls soaked.

"Thank you" he sniffled. "I feel a cold coming on already" he added with a little laugh.

Scarlet was waiting by the locker room for Ryan like she always did. Her hair was wet and her cheerio uniform was clinging to her. She couldn't wait to go home and take a shower. As she was waiting she heard a noise that scared her. Lasted she had checked she was the only one on the school, Scarlet soon brushed it off hoping it was an old pipe. The noise happen again and Scarlet stood scared.

"Ryan" she yelled hoping it was another one of his stupid jokes. "This isn't funny" she added.

Ryan and Puck continue to make their way towards the locker room, they were stopped when they saw a classroom was lit and open.

"Who's still here?" asked Ryan.

"Mr. McDonald, he always stays late on Friday's" he replied.

"He what?" exclaimed Ryan.

"He stays late" said Puck again not seeing the problem.

"Shit!" yelled Ryan.

Suddenly Puck and Ryan heard a scream and Ryan knew it was Scarlet's he began sprinting towards her scream to save his girl. Puck ran behind him trying to figure out what was going on.

"Get off, don't touch me" she yelled.

"Come one Scar, don't be a tease" he said seductively. He pulled on her uniform and ripped the bottom of her skirt.

Scarlet's eyes watered, she was filled with fear. He pulled at her spandexes and opened her leg. "Please don't, please" pleaded Scarlet now crying.

"I love it when they beg" he said licking her neck.

Ryan busted into the classroom they were in and used his football helmet as a weapon. He took his helmet and hit Mr. McDonald in the back as hard as he could. Mr. McDonald went down crying of pain and Ryan and Scarlet began to run.

"We gotta get out of here" yelled Ryan.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" asked Puck running with the two teens.

"He's been sexually assaulting me" yelled Scarlet as she ran.

"And you didn't report this because…?" asked Puck.

"I was scared" she confessed.

They made it out into the night rain. They stopped when they got outside and debated on which car to take.

"My car won't start in this rain" exclaimed Scarlet.

"Mines in the shop again" confessed Ryan.

"Take mine" yelled Puck over the rain.

And just like that Puck was knocked out by a baseball bat to the head. Mr. McDonald had snuck up on them and knocked Puck out cold. Scarlet screamed in fear and Mr. McDonald made eye contact with his next target; Ryan. Mr. McDonald swung his bat over and over trying to hit Ryan but he fail. Ryan was too quick for him. Ryan put his fist up and punched Mr. McDonald square in the face. When he was knocked down Ryan grabbed the bat and began beating Mr. McDonald with the bat.

"Scarlet, get out of here" he yelled over the rain while beating Mr. McDonald.

"I'm not leaving you" she yelled back. Scarlet bent down and went to Puck's aid. She put him on her lap and tried to wake him up but there was no response.

"You have to wake up! Please Mr. Puckerman, you have too. Quinn and Beth need you. Please wake up" she cried trying to wake him.

Scarlet sat there letting the rain fall on her, feeling helpless. This night was filled with terror and she feared more was to come. She wondered when all the madness would end.

* * *

_**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! I WAS THINKING ONCE THIS FIC IS DONE I WOULD WORK ON IT SOME MORE AND RECONSTRUCT IT A LITTLE AND MAYBE TRY TO POSSIBLY PUBLISH IT. PUBLISH IT AS LIKE A ACTUAL BOOK. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK YAY OR NAY? LET ME KNOW IN A PM OR YOUR REVIEW. WOULD LOVE YOUR FEEDBACK. YOUR FEEDBACK GIVES M LIFE! Till next time! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	22. Out of Control

_**I want you all to enjoy this chapter. Hopefully you all love it and continue to gasp and be shocked! This story has a lot of twist and turns and more than half were not planned on day 1. I should really turn this into a forreal book! ... or is that doin too much. #TeamTooMuch ? **_

_**enjoy**_

* * *

Holding Gracie's hand tight, Quinn ran into the hospital soaked. An umbrella and her appearance was the least of her worries at this moment. Her daughter ran away and her husband was in the hospital; Quinn felt like her world was spinning out of control.

"Auntie Quinnie, why are we running?" asked Gracie trying to keep up with the tall blonde. Gracie felt like she floating, Quinn was pulling her arm as she tried to get to her husband as fast as possible. Quinn didn't answer Gracie, her eyes were too busy scanning the hospital for her husband in a gurney. Her eyes soon found Jane, Quinn yelled her name asking her to come over and tell her what was going on.

Jane's face went from stressed to uncomfortable. Puck had just came in and she was due for his emergency surgery. She wanted to explain everything to Quinn considering she was good friends with Jake, but she didn't have time to explain. She'd rather save Puck's life then try and explain what had happened to him and the measures of his injury. Jane adverted her eyes and speed walked to the back to scrub in, it was time for her to be a superhero.

"Jane I know you saw me" yelled Quinn as her eyes began to water. Ignoring her was the worst thing you could do right now. Everyone was ignoring her, her daughter, Puck since Beth had been missing, and now Jane.

"Tell me what's going on?" screamed Quinn. She grabbed the attention of nurses and other doctors, they were staring at her as if she was crazy.

"For the love of fucking god, someone talk to me. Why is no one talking to me? Someone please, talk to me" screamed Quinn looking around the hospital.

Quinn was in the dark about everything. She had yet to figure out why her daughter truly left, and now she was in the dark about what had happened to her husband. Why was no one talking to her? She was a therapist, people talk to therapist. She was in the dark in her own life and she was screaming for a flashlight. Santana and Brittany arrived to the hospital just in time to save Quinn. With her blonde hair clinging to her face from the rain Quinn continued to scream for answers. Santana grabbed Quinn from behind and pulled her into a bathroom to calm her down; Brittany picked Gracie up and carried off to the hospital cafeteria.

"These are serious accusations Miss. Evans, are you sure Mr. McDonald sexually assaulted you?" asked the Lima police officer. The rain continued to pour, it was still not showing any signs of stopping.

"Positive" replied Scarlet without any hesitation.

The police officer nodded, "Alright, were gonna draw up the point. You are pressing chargers, correct?"

Ryan placed his arm around Scarlet for support, "Yes, she is" he said chiming in.

The police officer glanced at Ryan then directed his eyes back at Scarlet, "Ma'am?" he asked waiting for her answer.

Scarlet stood silent, she wanted this to go away. Taking this to court, would be dragging it out. Scarlet looked at the police officer without an answer. "You can think about it" said the police officer seeing her lost expression.

Scarlet nodded and the police officer walked away. She turned her head and saw a bloody Mr. McDonald being put in the back of a cop car. He gave her an evil smirk while Scarlet wore a scared expression.

"What are you doing?" asked Ryan pulling Scarlet away from her staring match with Mr. McDonald.

She turned around unable to answer, she put her head down feeling weak. "You should press chargers" he said hugging her.

"I just want this to end" she said into his padded chest. He was still in his football gear and she was still in her cheerio uniform. The last thing Scarlet wanted was for her life to go back to an out of control the couple hugged the rain continued to pour on top of them. They took a moments to let the rain wash away the event they had just gone through. "We have to find Beth" exclaimed Scarlet.

"What?"

"We have to find Beth, we don't know what kind of shape Mr. Puckerman is in and for all we know she could probably really need us" said Scarlet.

"So, were gonna hop in a car and look for our friend, are friend who could possibly be in another state for all we know" said Ryan.

Scarlet thought about it, "That's it! That's the reason why Jake hasn't been able to find her. Everyone is assuming Beth is in Ohio but she's not. Get in the car, were going on a road trip" said Scarlet going to the comet and opening the driver side.

"But we don't even know what state, and you said your car won't start in this rain" remarked Ryan.

Scarlet got into her and dug her keys out of her sports bra. She put the key into her ignition, said a little prayer and turned the key. The car muttered, but soon started. She looked at Ryan and smiled.

"Let's go find our girl" smiled Scarlet.

Ryan smiled back, "Yes, but… not without grandma".

"Right, let's go get grandma" nodded Scarlet as she waited for Ryan to get into the passenger side. Once he was in the car Scarlet drove off and went to Ryan's house. They got his grandma out her in the backseat and started on their road trip. They were on a mission: Find Beth Puckerman.

Santana took the black hair tie off her wrist and put Quinn's medium length hair in a ponytail. She then turned Quinn around to face her and looked her in her hazel eyes. Quinn was the first person Santana met at Ohio State. They were more than best friends, they were practically sisters. All the girls were, but Santana and Quinn they always had an unspoken communication thing. Santana looked at Quinn, "You have to breathe" said Santana with her eyes. Quinn blinked repeatedly trying to hold her tears back expressing that she couldn't. Santana placed her hands on Quinn's hands and squeezed them, "Yes you can" giving her the look. Quinn took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head. Once she was done she laced her fingers into Santana's and the two women walked out of the hospital bathroom. When they made it to the waiting room Sam, Mercedes, Johnny, and Marley were waiting.

After hours of waiting, Jane came into the waiting room with news. Everyone stood when she arrived but she insisted that they sit.

"Noah had an enormous gash at the back of his head. We stitched it up, that what took the longest" said Jane. "I would expect memory lost if he wakes" she added.

"Memory loss?" exclaimed Brittany worried.

"If he wakes" said Quinn in a raspy voice. Those were the only words that stuck in her brain. "If he wakes" she said over and over in her head.

"Noah is currently in a coma. It's hard to say exactly when he will wake, but if I had to make an educated guess of when, I would six to twelve months" said Jane feeling like the bad guy.

A silence fell between the group, no one knew exactly what to say. The only thing that could heard was Quinn's sniffles from crying. "Can I see him?" she asked.

Jane nodded and Quinn soon stood, she followed Jane to Puck's room. When she saw him she wanted to breakdown, but she knew she couldn't. She had to be strong for the both of them. Puck laid on the hospital bed motionless, his shaved head was wrapped in a white bandage and he looked as if he was sleeping peacefully. Quinn went to her husband's bed side and looked at him trying her hardest to hold back tears. She leaned in and kissed him on his cheek. She prayed for the grin she always got when she kissed his cheek but she didn't get it. Quinn then climbed into his hospital bed and laid her head on his chest, within a matter of moments she had heard his heartbeat that she had fallen so in love with and for the tiniest moment she smiled because he was still in there. She wondered, when did everything get so out of control?

The next day, Beth thought getting out of the apartment would be a good idea. By afternoon Duke and herself were at a miniature golf course enjoying the fall weather. "I hope you're not a cheater? I don't like cheaters" he said setting his blue golf ball on the ground at the first hole.

Beth smirked, "That's good because I don't like cheaters either".

Duke looked at Beth and realized they weren't talking about the same type of cheaters. He then looked her up and down and realized he loved the fact that she was in her clothes. Only getting her a couple of sports bras and a package of underwear from the local Walmart was all Duke could get her. For once in her life that's all she needed and she didn't complain, she would rue the day she had to go back to wearing her own clothes. She wore a pair of his Nike joggers that were a gift, one of his white v-necks and his Nike flip flops with a pair of his socks. Everything on her was his and she loved it. Duke sighed, she made his heart beat fast. He took his turn and hit his golf ball. Beth happily went next and set her yellow golf ball down. She took her and almost got a whole in one. Her face went from excited to sadden when she watched her ball stop. Duke watched her closely during that moment, she was beautiful even when she was sad.

"Your turn" said Beth shrugging her shoulders and running her fingers through her long blonde hair. Duke walked up to Beth and got in her personal space. The height difference was remarkable; she looked up at him and locked eyes. Duke stared at her pink tinted lips; he was going back and forth with himself. Beth was breathing heavily knowing what was about to happen.

"Do it" she whispered ever so softly.

Without having to be told twice Duke attached his lips to Beth and felt electricity run through his body. Beth's eyes instantly closed and she loved every moment of this kiss. She loved him.

When they pulled apart they foreheads connected and they both breathed in air, "Tell me to stay" she said out of breath.

"Stay" he answered quickly and meaning it.

"I still don't understand what we're looking for?" said Trudy in the backseat of the comet.

"We're looking for our friend grandma" replied Ryan.

"But we've been driving for hours" she remarked.

"I know, but we're gonna find her" said Ryan looking at Scarlet.

Scarlet looked at Ryan and grinned, "We're in Tenseness, hopefully she's' in this state. Taking our sweet time in Kentucky was not fun".

Scarlet's black iPhone 6 dinged, she looked at Ryan to get it so she could focus on the road. He picked it up and quivered at the phone. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Another angry text from your Dad, he's really pissed that you left" said Ryan.

"He will be alright, I gotta find my best friend" she replied.

Ryan looked at Scarlet's phone and began to think, "Hey don't you and Beth have that find phone app?" he asked.

"I don't but she does, she loses her phone all the time" she replied.

Something clicked in Ryan's head, "…Oh my god… everyone in Lima is an idiot".

"Speak for yourself" remarked Trudy.

Scarlet giggled at Trudy, "What?"

"I have that app! You don't have to just find your phone with it, you can also find other people. But you have to have their phone number, and they have to have the app" said Ryan looking in his own phone now.

"We are stupid" exclaimed Scarlet.

"Again, speak for yourself" chimed Trudy.

Ryan began using the app and within a matter of minutes he had Beth's location. "…She's in Nashville, motherfuckin Nashville". Trudy popped Ryan in the back of the head from the backseat.

"I raised you better than that! Using that kind of language" exclaimed Trudy.

"Sorry Grandma" apologized Ryan. He then looked at Scarlet who was holding back a laugh. Scarlet let a giggle escape and sped off making her way to Nashville. Within a matter of hours using the GPS app they made it to the location where Beth was. It was apartment building, one by one they began knocking on the doors asking if they had seen a young blonde women. By the fifth door they got a yes and was directed to the right door. When they got to the door Scarlet took a deep breath.

"What if she's hurt?" asked Scarlet getting scared.

Ryan paused and thought about the accusation. Beth could be trapped in this apartment, "We need a plan, we can't just go in there".

"What do you have in mind?" asked Ryan.

"You're the muscle, so tackle him. I'll find Beth…My poor friend is probably bandaged in closet or something" said Scarlet.

"I doubt that, Beth's a strong girl. She's kicked my ass a couple times before" remarked Ryan.

Scarlet arched a brow.

"In middle school, she took up karate for a few months. She learns fast" exclaimed Ryan.

"Okay, again the plan is, you tackle, I will get Beth" said Scarlet.

"Oh for the love of god" barked Trudy has she stepped in-between the two teens and knocked on the door.

"Grandma?" exclaimed Ryan.

"What we could have had her by now?" she barked at her grandson.

After the knock on the door the three of them heard something break inside the apartment. Inside the apartment Beth and Duke were experiencing a heavy make out session. They were rudely interrupted by the knock on the door that caused them both to be startled. Beth was so startled that she stepped back and his Duke's living room lamp that went crashing to the ground.

"Who is that?" she whispered.

Duke shook his head saying he didn't know and wondered himself who was at his door. He rarely had company and when he did he always knew they were coming. The couple then heard voices, voices that Beth only knew and she realized it was her friends.

"Beth are you in there? Open up" yelled Scarlet.

Beth broke free from Duke and went to the door opening it immediately. When she opened it Scarlet grabbed her while Ryan went sprinting in to tackle the man behind her.

"Come on we have to make a run for it" yelled Scarlet once she grabbed Beth.

"I got him!" yelled Ryan going after Duke. Ryan had Duke at first but soon Duke gained dominance and had Ryan pinned to the wall.

"What the hell?" barked Duke confused.

"Scar, what are you doing? I'm not in danger" she yelled.

Scarlet stopped pulling Beth and looked around the apartment. She saw Duke pinning her boyfriend against the wall. Why was her best friend with her family friend? "How'd you find Duke?" asked Scarlet.

"It's a long story" replied Beth. "What are you doing here?" she added.

"Looking for you" croaked Ryan.

"Can you let him go, he's good" said Beth looking at Duke who slowly moved his hands from Ryan.

"There's an emergency, your Dad's in the hospital and it's really bad I think" said Scarlet.

Beth's eyes grew big, "What do you mean bad?"

"There was this incident last night and he got hit with a bat… to the head" replied Scarlet.

"Your Mom's a mess, and everyone is still really worried about you" added Ryan.

Beth listened to the information and let it set in. Part of her wanted to sprint to Ohio herself and see her father but the other part of wanted to stay in hiding and possibly never return. She had really grown to fall in love with Nashville and she really enjoyed Duke's company. Beth looked at Duke and they both wore sad eyes. He looked so heartbroken, was it because she had to leave? Beth couldn't break his heart. Her heart was always broken, she could never her a heartbreaker herself.

"Um, I want you guys to keep me updated. Text me every day and the moment things get worse I'll figure something else out" said Beth.

Scarlet and Ryan looked at Beth as if she lost her fucking mind, she had to that was the only explanation. "Do you have any idea what you just said?" said Ryan pissed.

Beth didn't reply.

"Your father is hurt, he in the hospital, we told you it's really bad and you wanna stay? Beth I hate to be the parent out of the group, but you're getting your ass in that car" yelled Ryan.

"Ryan James Reynolds, if you don't fix your language" exclaimed Trudy.

"Sorry Grandma" he barked holding the bridge of his nose.

Scarlet didn't say anything, she knew were Beth was coming from. She was scared, she didn't want to face McKinley and Scarlet had been there. Scarlet had no right to judge or really argue because she knew exactly how Beth felt. She agreed the feeling was stupid, but she knew Beth wouldn't know it was stupid until months or maybe even years later.

"Beth, you need to go" said Duke speaking up.

"What?" she said shocked.

"You need to go, your family needs you" he said matter of factly.

"But I want to stay here with you" cried Beth going up to him and putting his hands on his arms.

Duke left going to the back to grab a small bag, he soon came back and gave it to Beth. "You need to go" he said again.

Beth's heart broke for what felt like the hundredth time. "So that's it… you're gonna kick me out?" she yelled as tears streamed her face.

"You need to go" he said hating every minute of this. He wanted Beth to stay so badly, but her family issues were more important and she was sixteen she needed to finish school and go to college. He couldn't let her throw away her life just for him, he wasn't special enough for that.

"You weren't staying that two hours ago" she screamed. "You told me to stay, and I loved that you said that, no one had ever told me to stay… was that a lie? Did you lie to me?"

"No" he said quietly. "Please stop crying, I don't like it when you cry" he added grabbed her and wiping her tears with his thumbs. The thing Duke hated the most was seeing his love cry.

Beth shook her head as more tears streamed, "I was falling for you" she whispered so upset.

"I am too" he said.

"You're such a liar" she said pushing him away. "Everything was a game to you, I was a joke… again" she added.

"Beth, you weren't" he yelled.

Beth slapped Duke across the face and stormed out of the apartment. Scarlet, Ryan, and Trudy soon followed behind her. The four of them hopped in the car and started making their way back to Lima, Ohio. Beth was back at square one, broken again. Her runaway resolved nothing, her life was still out of control.

Back in Lima later that night Johnny waited by the door patiently. His father was supposed be getting him tonight and they were going to be spending the night together and all day Sunday. Leo was four hours late, but little Johnny was still patiently waiting. Leo had recently got a condo in Columbus so he would no longer make the drive from Michigan to Ohio as much. Sam came into the living room and looked in the foyer to see Johnny still waiting.

"Buddy, why don't we watch a movie?" he asked.

"I can't my Dad's coming" he replied.

Sam's heart broke, he knew at this point that Leo wasn't coming. It was time for him to think of a plan to put Johnny back together once he realized Leo wasn't coming. Mercedes soon and entered the room and saw Sam looking at Johnny. She shook her head upset.

"Four fucking hours" she said pissed.

"How often does this happen?" asked Sam.

"Since we broke up… a lot. One time he had him waiting for eight hours. I was beyond pissed once he finally came to get him" she replied.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Sam worried for Johnny's feelings.

"What I always do" she said.

Mercedes walked towards Johnny and placed her hand on his soft brown curls when she got to him. "Hey baby, I got something to tell you" she said.

Johnny looked up at his mother and listened. "Daddy called and he's not gonna be able to make it" she lied.

"Why?" asked a sad Johnny.

"He got caught up with some work stuff, he said he would call me Monday to reschedule" said Mercedes.

"Okay, I wish Daddy didn't work so hard" said a sad Johnny.

"Me too buddy, me too" said Mercedes walking Johnny to his room and getting him ready for bed. After a shower Mercedes decided to read Johnny a bedtime story. He had yet to read the Harry Potter Books that Brittany had got him so Mercedes thought it would be a great idea to start the eight book read that night. After reading the first two chapters of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Johnny fell into a deep sleep. Mercedes kissed his forehead and went into her bedroom to find Sam.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam putting down his parenting book down. He looked at Mercedes through his thick black geeky glasses worried.

Mercedes struggled her shoulders, "I'm just tried. I'm tired of dealing with him, I'm tired of lying to my son, and I'm tired of disappointing myself".

Sam got out of the bed and went to his women to comfort her. "Hey things are going to get better, you have me. I'm gonna make things better… I promise" he said hugging her.

"But you shouldn't have to. Sam we haven't even hit the one year mark of being together and our fucking ship is drowning. There's so many holes in our relationship and all we do is ignore them because we have so much going on. The school year has started and I haven't done any new research on dyslexia, Scarlet was sexually arrested by a teacher and didn't tell us, the last time she had an appointment with Quinn was months ago, I feel like I'm never at my café, I know for a fact my best friends are going through a lot of shit and I know nothing about it, and we are… we are just hanging on for dear life" said Mercedes.

"We have never gone on a trip together, I haven't met your friends, and I've never taken the time to find the nearest gallery that has your work and go see it. I can't recall the last time we went on a date, and I'm fucking having your kids and I'm not your wife. What about us is going right?... I my life is so out of control, our lives are so out of control" she added never upset.

"I understand, I feel the same way you feel. Sometimes I wish I could have met you 20 years ago and none of this would be happening. But then I think about not knowing Scarlet and Johnny, they are the two positive things that come out of our mess, and to me their worth all of this. If I have to deal with Leo, Kathrine, and all our other struggles just to have Johnny and Scarlet then I will. I do wish I used a better condom that night we made them but now that they're here and we have to get ready for them, I don't regret it… I also don't regret making love to you that night because you are the most beautiful women in the world and you deserve to be made love to every night" said Sam putting his hand on Mercedes left cheek and soon pulling her into a kiss.

The couple kissed went on and on and soon enough Sam turned Mercedes switch on. He lightly pushed her on to the bed and got on top of her. He began to peel on her clothes that fit her curves and her new bump. Once her clothing was gone sat up on his knees and reviled his six pack by taking off his grey shirt he was wearing. His black sweatpants soon hit the floor and he was ready to pleasure his women. Sam tried to take off his glasses but Mercedes quickly stopped him.

"Leave them" she said with a smirk.

Sam fought back a chuckle and began to kiss Mercedes all over her body. He started at the collarbone, then went to her chest, her breast were next and he was sure to give each one the right amount of attention, the top of her stomach was not missed, and neither was the was the belly bottom. He teased her putting butterfly kisses on the insides of each of her thighs. Mercedes gasped harshly anticipating. Sam's big soft pink lips were soon reintroduced to her lower pink lips. Mercedes back arched as she tried to best to keep her sounds to a minimum. Her son was sleeping in the next room, sure he was a heavy sleeper but Mercedes was fond of very loud sex. Sam began spelling all the adjectives that described her with his tongue while mumming Every Little Step by Bobby Brown.

Mercedes moaned at LOVING.

She laced her fingers in his hand at SEXY.

Gasped at BEAUTIFUL.

And climaxed at INDEPENDENT.

Sam finished his dessert like a savage and when he came back up to her face he entered with no warning. He caught her loud moan just in time by kissing her on her lips. His trust were nice and slow, the perfect speed for them to go all night long. His left hand on her cheek helped keep her steady so he could kiss her when he wanted and his right hand rested on the side of her bump. Her chocolate brown legs stayed lightly wrapped around his waist. Their kisses were long lasting, but when they weren't attached to by the lip their foreheads rested on each other. Sam got lost in a sea of brown looking into her eyes like Mercedes was lost in a sea of green.

In Columbus, Leo sat in his apartment smoking a cigar. The women near him had just finished getting dressed and was now looking at him. "Are you gonna pay me?" she asked tying her trench coat.

Leo gave the women her $500 and she smiled as she counted the money and it was exact, "I hope you enjoyed my services" she added walking out of the apartment. "Call me when you wanna have fun again" she said just before she closed the door.

When she was gone Leo looked at the pill bottle on the coffee table in front of him. It was the pills the doctor prescribed for his neck from the accident. He grabbed the bottle and looked at the name of the pills. Oxycodone. He unscrewed the bottle and took three pills at a time, when the label clearly read: take 1.

* * *

_**SAY WHAT, SAY WHAT, SAY WHAT! ARE YOU SHOCKED OR NAW? I NEED TO KNOW. LEAVE A REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW ABOUT YOUR FEELS! WAS THE SAMCEX GOOD? THAT WAS SO LAST MINUTE AND NOT EVEN PLANNED! NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE A HEART WRENCHER, YOU CAN QUOTE ME ON THAT. SORRY FOR ANY MISSED ERORRS! till next time ! **_

_**XOXO**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	23. Fight Song

_**Hey guys welcome to another chapter. I've been busy with trying to get ready for my sophomore year of college. I'm transferring to a school called Montclair. I really want to finish this fic before school starts at the end of this month because I know for a fact I wont have time for it. So please be ready for the updates to come super fast because I really wanna bang them out! This is another emotional chapter so please get ready! Thank you so much for readying! I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

Scarlet opened her eyes on a chilly October morning. This was the beginning, the beginning of when her body ached, her heart hurt, and her eyes stayed wet. She slowly got out of bed and began to get ready for school. With her cheerio's uniform on, her winged eyeliner perfect, red lipstick applied, and her scarlet red hair in high pony she made her way downstairs.

"Hey kiddo, we need to talk when you get home from school" said Sam putting a glass of orange juice in front of Johnny as he ate.

"Talk about what?" she asked gloomily.

"Everything that's been going on, I need you to come straight home after practice, okay?" said Sam adding a little base to his voice.

"Fine, Johnny are you done? I'm ready to go" said Scarlet looking at the young boy.

"What about breakfast, you didn't eat anything" said Mercedes coming out of the walk in pantry holding a box of cereal.

"I'm not hungry" she replied handing Johnny is new Avengers backpack and heading out the door with Johnny so she could take him to school.

When they were gone Mercedes spoke, "Did I do something?"

"No" said Sam watching his daughter drive off through the large window that was near the kitchen. "It's October, October will always be hard for her" he added remembering Ruby and her final days.

Mercedes didn't know much about Ruby, part of her didn't want to know a thing about her because she didn't want to compare herself to a corpse. She had made that mistake already. But she noticed that piece by piece she was learning things about the spirit that stayed with Scarlet and Sam. Sometimes Mercedes wondered what she looked like, she remembered Sam saying they didn't put pictures up because they always made Scarlet sad. Every day like many other things Mercedes wondered if she should fully open the box that is Ruby and get to know her without hurting herself.

Beth sat in the hospital watching her father sleep, except he wasn't exactly sleeping in her eyes. She could have sworn his body felt cold when she touched him. The beeping monitor in the room that showed his heartbeat is the only thing that kept her and her mother going. Beth encountered a couple of sleepless nights; the nightmare of her father's funeral was hunting her. She had only been back home a couple of days and she was living in the hospital with her mother. Quinn was currently giving her daughter the silent treatment. The silent treatment that lasted two days…so far. When Quinn saw Beth for the first time Quinn rushed and hugged her daughter as happy tears cascaded her face, but moments later Quinn turned cold and the silent treatment began.

Holding her husband's hand tight Quinn looked over at Beth and saw her looking at her father. "You hurt us".

Beth looked at her mother and was almost shocked to hear her voice. She had almost forgot what she sounded like, it had been so long. "I don't know if you broke your father's heart, but you damn sure boke mine" she added as tears streamed down her face.

"Why are you crying?" said Beth with a hint of attitude.

Quinn exploded, "Because Bethany, it is taking everything in me not to put my hands on you! I am so incredibly disappointed in you. You know you can always come to me, you can come to your father, you can go to Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Rachel, you have so many fucking people you can turn to and you ran away. You scared the living shit out of everyone that loves you and you don't care. How do you not give a fuck about the people that care about you?"

Tears ran down Beth's face feeling the emotion behind her actions.

"Tell me, tell me what was running through your mind when you decided running away was a good idea. Help me understand because right now Bethany Sarah Puckerman I have no fucking clue. So please tell me so I can get it" said Quinn in a stern voice.

Beth wiped her tears and sniffled, "…I am a doormat to people, people use me and they use my feelings. Every person… or guy I should say has lied to my face and treated me like shit. I don't get why is so hard for me to find someone real. I am jealous of my two best friends because I can tell what they have is forever, and I feel like I will never have that… I can feel in my bones that Ryan is going to marry Scarlet someday, and I get stuck with guys who continually take advantage of me. I was a rebound prom date, I was an idiot and took naked pictures of myself to a guy I didn't even know because I was desperate, and I fell in love with someone who broke my heart".

Quinn let go of Puck's hand and slowly walked over to Beth, "Why didn't know tell me all of this earlier?"

"Because I thought you would think it was all stupid" cried Beth. "And now Dad is gonna die because of me" she added.

"Shh, don't speak that into existence. And I don't think anything you say is stupid, you can always come to me know matter what" said Quinn.

Beth held her mother and cried into chest, "I love you and I'm sorry".

"I know you are" replied Quinn. "And if you remember anything, remember this… play games with a girl, she'll chase you. Play games with a woman, she'll replace you. I don't ever want you to chase, I've been there. I thought this guy Biff was the hottest thing since crop tops, I chased him and during the chase I realized he wasn't what I wanted. Your father is what I wanted, let them chase you. There's nothing wrong with being by yourself, use this time to better yourself because when prince charming comes and trust me he will come, your gonna want to be ready".

Beth nodded, "Thanks Mom" she said hugging her. "And Biff, really?" she added with a giggle.

"He had a lot of money, which was during my desperate period" laughed Quinn for the first time.

"Quinn Puckerman desperate.. Never" said a shocked Beth.

"Oh you should have seen me, that was during our second or third breakup. You were like 3 years old… that was a couple years before we got married" said Quinn looking at her husband praying he would wake up so she could feel his touch and kiss his lips.

That afternoon Santana went home for her lunch break, she came home to her wife and Gracie playing princess. Gracie had been staying with them for a little over a couple of days and Santana could see of quickly attached Brittany was getting.

"Oh look who came home from work" said a happy Brittany.

"Mama Tana" cheered the four year old.

Santana suddenly felt uncomfortable, she nervously laughed. "Cute, Gracie why don't you go watch some tv why I talk to Mama Brit".

"Okay" said Gracie walking away to watched tv.

Brittany blew the child a kiss and Gracie blew one back. Once the little girl was out of sight Santana looked at Brittany as if she was crazy.

"What are you doing? Why do you have her calling us Mama? We are not her mother" said Santana.

"What? I thought it would be cute" said Brittany.

"Well it's not, she not ours. Make her stop" snapped Santana.

Brittany brows grew angry, "But she can be ours".

Santana gave Brittany a knowing no look.

"You heard what Sam said, Kathrine's not coming back for her. Let's adopt her" said Brittany.

"I don't think that's a good idea. We don't even know her. All he know is her name, her age, and that she had night terrors. This isn't a dog or any other animal Brittany, you can just take in a stray and give it a home because you think it's cute. She is a living, breathing, human being with a personality. A child is a big responsibility and honestly I don't think were ready for it" said Santana.

"We're not ready or it, or you're not ready for it. There's a difference" said Brittany storming away with her tiara on her head. Santana rolled her eyes watching her wife storm off.

With the school say being two hours from being over Scarlet walked the halls with Ryan's arm around her. Scarlet was barely making through the day and she was just not feeling cheerio practice at all. "You wanna skip?" she asked being a few meters from the door.

"With you? Anytime. Where do you wanna go?" asked Ryan.

"I don't care, just anywhere" said Scarlet.

Ryan kissed her forehead and the couple headed out the door and left the school in Scarlet's car. They drove all the way to Ryan's house to chill until Ryan had football practice.

"Can you go wake my grandma from her nap?" asked Ryan ask he checked the mail.

"Will she freak out one me?" asked Scarlet.

"No she'll think you're a nurse, or something. Just play along until I come in" replied Ryan.

Scarlet nodded and went into the house to wake Trudy. Ryan checked the mail and noticed all the overdue bills. He took a breath wondering how he was gonna pay these. His job at the café wasn't cutting it and he worried that he and his grandmother would have to go without electricity. When Scarlet got into the house she went straight into Trudy's room and saw her sleeping. She touched the women's arm and it was cold. Scarlet pulled her arm back afraid. She knew that coldness, she knew it all too well. Scarlet closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, when she opened them tears came out. She was suddenly that thirteen year old girl touching her mother's cold arm after just hours of passing. Scarlet touched Trudy again, the coldness was still there. Scarlet searched for a pulse but couldn't find one. The tears came out faster and she fears for Ryan's reaction.

"Scarlet is she up" yelled Ryan shutting the front door.

Scarlet ran out of the room and went into the living room where Ryan was. He looked at her confused, "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry" said Scarlet shaking her head and hugging him.

"What's the matter?" he asked again.

Scarlet continued to shake her said and say sorry over and over and over.

"Scar, you have to tell me what's wrong" he said.

Scarlet let go of Ryan and pointed to Trudy's room. Ryan quickly went to her room and within seconds a male scream came from Trudy's room. Scarlet jumped from the scream and quickly looked for her phone to call 911. Ryan's screams got louder and louder and soon crashing of glass came with them. While on the phone with the operator Scarlet could hear his weeping and found it hard to concentrate on the call she was making.

Late that night, Rachel cleaned the kitchen after having dinner with Penelope. Finn had sent Rachel a text saying he would late for dinner and to eat without him. Finn came walking in from work just has Rachel was putting his leftovers in the microwave for him. Rachel thought things were back to normal since they had sex a couple of nights ago, but things were far from better. Finn was distance and Rachel didn't like it. She couldn't take the coldness and the distance anymore.

"Finn, what can I do? What can I do to make it go back to the way it was? I thought we were over this, but were not" she said.

"What do you mean?" he said emotionless.

"We had sex, great sex might I add and your so distance from me. You kiss me and there's no emotion behind it. I know what I did can be unforgiveable, but tell me what I can do so we can start over. I want my husband back" she replied.

Finn chuckled, "Great sex huh? Rachel that was the worst sex I have ever had" he yelled the ending statement. "That fact that you think that was great sex just lets me know that you don't love me for who I am. You want me to be someone else, and I can't be that person for you".

"I don't understand" cried Rachel.

"When have we ever had rough sex Rachel? When? Never! You want me to be that douche bag and I'm not gonna be him. The only reason I am still in this is because of Penelope. That little girl deserves a family and dammit she's gonna get" yelled Finn.

"So, you want a loveless marriage? You don't love me" cried Rachel.

"I love you more than anything Rachel, It's you who doesn't love me. You want the mysterious bad boy, who will back door you and tie you up. I'm not gonna change for you, you knew who I was when you married me, if I wasn't what you wanted then why did you marry me?"

"That's not want I want! Don't tell me what I want, I want you! I want you to hold me like you use to and kiss me, and make love to me… Finn if I have to fight for our marriage then I will, you want me to fight? Then I will. I will never give up on us, even if you do. I don't care how long it takes. I will be 90 years old waiting for you because you are all that want and you are all that matters… besides Penelope" yelled Rachel.

Finn walked away and went into the living room to see his little girl, but she wasn't there. "Where's P?"

"In the living room" she replied.

"No she's' not" said a stern Finn.

Both Rachel and Finn ran into Penelope's room to find her in the arms of Christian.

"You guys should really get a gate for this one, we wouldn't want her getting into the wrong hands" he said holding Penelope.

"Rachel, call the police"

"Rachel, you touch that phone and I'll blow you baby's brains out" said Christian holding up his gun.

Scared for her baby's life Rachel cried and cursed herself for getting her family in this situation. She wondered how she could be so stupid.

"Now, Rachel and I can't have our happy ending with you and this bundle of joy in the way… it's unfortunate because she really is a cute baby" said Christian.

"How did you get in?" asked Rachel.

"You left your back door open, anyone could have broken in. But see I had a copy of Rachel's keys made so I just simply entered" smirked Christian.

"What do you want?" snapped Finn.

"Well, for starters, you dead and Rachel bent over taking my meat…just like she dreams about".

"Ugh, you are scum. I regret the day I met you" snapped Rachel.

"Oooo, you so hurt my feelings. You're not the first skinny bitch I've killed and you're sure as hell not the last. Don't make me pull this trigger" he said pointing the gun at Rachel.

Finn stepped in front of Rachel, "Awe, how cute. The idiotic husband still loves the cheating wife".

Having enough of the bullshit Finn punched Christian square in the face kicking the gun out of his hand and grabbing Penelope. Finn gave Penelope to Rachel and yelled for her to go in their bedroom and lock the door. He turned back around and quickly grabbed the gun just before Christian could. Christian pulled out a knife and began trying to stab Finn. Finn jumped missing his swipes. Rachel went into the room and put Penelope in her play pen. She locked the door and went back to save Finn.

"Get off of him" she yelled kicking Christian in his side and causing him to fall over and knock Finn out in the process. Finn went down and Christian came back up.

"Die Bitch" he said has he began to chase Rachel around the house. Rachel threw things at him in her defense. He soon grabbed her and took the knife to her throat.

"You're not worth it" he said.

And in that moment, Finn fired a bullet and shot Christian in the back of the head. He went down while Rachel screamed in fear. She quickly moved away from Christian and ran to Finn and hugged him.

"Next time I say stay in the room, stay in the room" said Finn hugged her back and kissing the top of her head.

"I meant what I said. I will fight for you" she said hugging tight.

After leaving the hospital Scarlet's heart was heavy. She honesty didn't want leave Ryan's side but Quinn begged for her to go him. Quinn and Beth promised they would look after Ryan and Scarlet finally left going to her own home. She drove to the house Sam and herself started their journey in Lima. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts. Scarlet changed out of her clothes and wore nothing but a sports bra and a pair of spandex shorts. She took her contacts out and put on her black geeky glasses looking just like her father. She took out her high pony and let semi long hair fall. She went into her father's art room and looked at the blank canvas on the wall. She grabbed a black oil pastel and pressed play on the stereo. Rachel Platten's Fight Song began to play and Scarlet almost broke down. It was ironic, the song was empowerment was playing while she felt weaker than ever. She set the song on repeat and went back in front of the canvas. She stared at it for a good five minutes and when the song played again the second time Scarlet went to town on the canvas. The faster she drew the quicker the tears came the louder the music appeared to be. Without noticing Sam came into the house to find her emotionally breaking down. Watching her reminded him of himself, they were so different yet so alike in so many ways. Sam looked at the canvas and saw Scarlet drawing what appeared to herself, except the version Scarlet was drawing was of beat up version. It broke Sam's heart because she was drawing the way she saw herself. In the background of the picture Scarlet drew viscous flames, flames that represented what kept her going and the flames she was gonna use to overcome the struggle she was going through. Scarlet was weeping at this point. Sam jumped in and grabbed his daughter hugging her.

"It's so hard, it's so hard" she cried.

"I know" whispered Sam letting a single tear fall.

"She's gone, and she's never coming back" she screamed feeling her own pain and the pain Ryan now had to live with.

* * *

_**Yay another successful chapter... hopefully! The Finchel storyline is basically about over and the quicketh one will be ending soon as well. There's gonna be a tiny bit of Brittana stuff coming soon. It wont last long. Some Beth stuff, some Scarlet and Ryan stuff, Leo stuff for sure, and of course Samcedes and them triplets. Sorry for any error's! PLEASE REVIEW! TILL NEXT TIME!**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic**_


	24. You're Ripped at Every Edge

_**Hey Guys! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. I'm so sorry for the super long delay (3 months to be exact). 3 months ago I left for college. I'm a sophomore in college and I recently transferred to a four year university and the past three months was my first time ever living on campus so I really wanted to focus on that. My Thanksgiving break is only four days so this will probably be the only update. But two weeks from now I will be going on winter break and I get an entire month off for that. Hopefully in that month I can get three or four chapters up for you guys. I hope you all enjoy this chapter ! Sorry for any missed error's !**_

* * *

A week or so later Beth found herself stopping at the hospital before Trudy's funeral to visit her father. She promised her mother she could handle leaving school early that day and making it to the funeral on her own. She signed herself in and clicked her way down the hospital hall in her black heels. Beth wore a long sleeve black dress with black tights that thankfully had no runs in them. With the dress she paired a black fux fur vest and her blonde hair was placed in a perfect sock bun.

She opened the door to her father's room and saw him in his steady state. She sighed, she hoped she would walk in and he would be awake. The young teen checked her watch and saw she had 35 minutes until the funeral started. She took a seat next to her father grabbed his hand like she always did and began to pray. In the mist of praying she heard the door, she looked to only see a nurse.

"Just here to check on him" she said with a friendly smile.

Beth nodded and went back to looking at her father as if she had missed something. The nurse wrote some notes, checked vitals and kept a steady side eye on Beth.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but he's actually doing a lot better than when he first came in here" remarked the nurse.

"Really?" said Beth.

"Yeah, really. Just keep praying" said the nurse closing the binder and beginning to make her way out of the room.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Beth stopping the nurse.

She stopped and nodded.

"What's the worst thing about being a nurse?" she asked.

"Knowing that sometimes you're best is not enough" she replied.

"And the best thing?" she asked.

"Knowing that sometimes you're best saved someone's life" she smiled.

Beth looked at her father and wished she could fix him and make it better. She checked her watch and saw it was time for her to go. "Please god, don't make me have to attend my father's funeral any time soon" she said kissing her father's cheek and leaving.

Moments later Puck's fingers slowly began to move and within minutes his eyes were beginning to flutter.

"When will funerals get easier to go to?" asked Brittany standing along with Santana, Gracie, Rachel, Finn, Penelope, Quinn, Mercedes, Sam, and Johnny. They were all at graveyard just after the viewing. Cars were pulling up everywhere and people were making their way to the site. The autumn wind was blowing causing the leaves to blow.

"The funeral is the easy part, it's the going on each day without that person after the funeral. That's hard" replied Quinn saying one of the thousand many little prayers she said for Puck every day. So many people showed up to Trudy's funeral it was almost overwhelming.

Sam looked around, looking lost. He didn't like how familiar this all looked, he honestly wanted to leave but he knew he had to be there for his daughter and Ryan.

_Sam sat on the cold grass in front of a rectangular hole in the ground. With his black suit being just a tad too big his had room to sit with his knees to his chest._

_"__Sam it's 7:30 we gotta go and get you something to eat" said Stevie also wearing a black suit. He stood behind Sam standing worried of how he would respond._

_Sam chuckled in his head at the fact that it was 7:30. The funeral ended at 2:00, it had been five and a half hours. His wife had only been in the ground for five and a half hours_

_"__Scarlet's worried sick, she won't stop asking about you" said Stevie as his eyes began to water. He wasn't strong enough for this job, if he was honest no one was but he was here and willing to finish it._

_With no answer Stevie yelled Sam's name._

_"__I'm not leaving" she shouted._

_Stevie went up to Sam and pulled him up by his shoulders, "You have to leave, what about Scarlet?" yelled Stevie._

_Sam pushed Stevie off of him, "I can't" he said softly._

_"__You can't what?" yelled Stevie. Sam gave a look to his little brother hoping he could read his mind. Tears streamed from Sam's eyes. He wanted to stop crying but for the love of god he couldn't stop._

_"__No, no no, you are not leaving the little girl" yelled Stevie._

_"__I can't take care of her, I can't do it by myself" cried Sam._

_"__You are not by yourself, you have me, Mom, Dad, Stacy, Mike, and Tina. You're not alone" replied Stevie._

_"__I can't Stevie, I don't know what to do. I can't raise her. She can't stay with me" cried Sam._

_Stevie's blood boiled, he was filled with anger. He couldn't believe his brother was giving him. The only person Scarlet needed was her father, no one else. He couldn't quite understand why his brother didn't want to step up and be there for his child._

_"__What would Ruby think if this?... You giving up…You think she would be proud? You abandoning your child!" _

_Within minutes Sam's fist met Stevie's cheek. Stevie fell to the ground and a bruise was quickly forming. Sam left his little brother on the ground and began making his way to his brother car. It was too soon to use that line, but it was already working. Stevie soon picked himself up, got in the car and left the graveyard. He didn't want to use the line on his brother, but he couldn't have him giving up on his niece._

"Sam are you okay?" asked Mercedes

Sam jumped, "Yeah why?"

"If this is too much you can leave and I can stay and watch Scarlet?" she whispered concerned for her man.

"No I'm fine" replied Sam kissing her forehead for reassurance.

"Are you sure?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I promise" he replied

The burial began and it was harder than Scarlet imagined. The entire time Ryan held her hand tight never letting on. It scared her at how tight of a grip Ryan had but it also made her feel safe. She knew Ryan would never let her go. When the burial was over Ryan was the first to make his way to his car. He was keeping his composer so well and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Scarlet left with Ryan and got into the car with him. She wanted to be to be wherever he was. Following close behind not wanting to spend the rest of her day with her mother, Beth followed the couple and hopped into Ryan's car. The engine of the car quickly turned on and the large attendance of the funeral watched as the three teens sped off.

Not wanting to be seen by anyone Ryan drove home to hide away. Beth and Scarlet followed behind him and once entered inside the house took a seat in the living room. Ryan loosed his tie and rubbed the back of his neck.

"1 million dollars" he announced.

"What?" asked Scarlet confused looking at Beth then back at Ryan.

"1 million dollars" he repeated.

Scarlet and Beth looked at each other again, both teens wore very confused faces trying to figure out what Ryan was talking about. The girl's jumped to sound of glass shattering, they looked back at Ryan and saw he had broken a lamp that was next to him.

"What is going on?" yelled Beth. "What is so important about a million dollars?" she added still yelling.

Ryan sniffled wiping a tear. He went into the kitchen grabbing a broom and a dust pan and began to sweep up the glass, "I-I am a seventeen, newly emancipated teen who's grandmother left him a million dollars".

"You have a million dollars?" said a shocked Beth.

He chuckled sadly, "Grandma Trudy was a real penny saver".

"What are you going to do with it?" asked Scarlet.

"Nothing, it's just going to sit in my bank account" he replied.

"But what about college?" asked Scarlet. "Which I have yet to see you fill out a application, granted now is not the best time, but- you know what I mean" she added.

"I committed to Ohio State the summer before Junior. I filled out the application this past summer while you were away. I have a full ride" he replied.

"Well, what about this house?" asked Beth.

"It's paid off, she had another stash of cash that paid off the house and caught us… well me up on the bills. She left the house to me as well, so I now own this house".

"So, you set. You have nothing to worry about" said Beth.

"That's not the point" remarked Ryan throwing the broken glass in the trash. "I'm alone… I have everything I need financially for this next five to six years but other than that I'm alone".

"You're not alone, you have us" said Scarlet going up to him and hugging him.

Hours later the three of them laid in Ryan's room listening to music. Their minds filled with their own worries and personal struggles. Beth thought of her father, yet again praying he would wake up soon. She also thought of Duke. Not a day went by that she didn't think about Duke, she missed his spirit and his embrace more than anything. Ryan thought of his mother, and his grandmother, every women in his life had left him. All except one, he thought as he turned and looked at Scarlet in his arm. He kissed her cheek and held her tighter. Loving his tight embrace Scarlet thought of her mother and how she wished no one ever died ever so she wouldn't have to see or feel the pain she was experiencing. But she realized that if people never died we would never appreciate the people in our lives.

Later that night, with Santana and Brittany, the happy couple tucked Gracie into bed giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Mama Brittany, goodnight Santana" smiled Gracie.

The blonde and the brunette attempted to turn out the light and walk out the room but they were stopped by Gracie's voice.

"Santana can I talk to you?" asked Gracie.

Santana turned around, "Yeah, sure".

"Alone?" asked Gracie looking at Santana and then at Brittany.

"Um okay" replied Santana.

"I'll be in the kitchen putting up the dishes" smiled Brittany leaving the room.

"What's up kid?" asked Santana sitting on the full size bed that was covered in yellow bedding. Yellow was Gracie's favorite color.

"Why don't you want me?" asked Gracie so bluntly

Santana blinked rapidly unsure of what to say, "What do you mean why don't I wa-"

"I can sense when someone doesn't like me. You give the same vibe my mommy gives me. She doesn't like me very much, I get in the way…If you want me to leave, you should just give me to someone else" said Gracie.

_"__Santana, what are you doing still in the dining room. You know I have work"__yelled Santana's mother as she fixed her cleavage and pulled down her tight skirt._

_"__I'm doing my homework" replied eight year old Santana._

_"__I don't care, you know what happened last time. Get in the room and locked the door" yelled her mother._

_Santana looked at the clock that read six o'clock, she grabbed her homework, backpack, her peanut butter and jelly sandwich and two juice boxes. She went up to her room and locked her door. She remember what happened last time very vividly. She remembered her cries, the blood, and his disgusting hands on her body. Santana blinked away her tears and went back to her homework. Five hours later her mother was done with her client and was paid the money they needed for rent._

_"__Santana, you can come out now" yelled her mother._

_Santana left her room being sure to use the bathroom. When she was done in the bathroom she went to the kitchen to see her mother._

_"__You're going to have to go back in there in an hour, I gotta another one coming in an hour" she said as she smoked a cigarette._

_"__Mommy, why don't you have the kind of job the parents at my school have?" asked Santana._

_"__Because, I had you had sixteen. That's why" she said taking a drag._

_Santana looked at her mother, she always felt like she was in the way. She never felt love, she felt anger, and regret. "Mommy, if you don't want me around why do you keep me?" asked Santana._

_She arched her brow, "You think I don't want you?" she began to slowly walk toward Santana._

_"__I can feel it" replied Santana._

_She grabbed Santana's arm, "Can you feel this" she yelled taking the hot cigarette and burning it on Santana's forearm. Santana cried in pain trying to get away. "You go to your room you little ungrateful bitch" she yelled letting Santana go._

Santana rubbed her forearm looking down at the very faint scars that were still there. "It's not exactly that I don't want you…if I'm anything, I'm scared" she said rolling her hands at the end.

"Why?" asked Gracie.

"Because, I've never had to take care of someone before. I don't know if I can't handle the responsibility of someone else" replied Santana. She had forgotten she was talking to a child and not an adult. Gracie was easy to talk to in that way, she well beyond her age. Just like Santana when she was young.

"Can we just take one day at a time?" asked Gracie.

Santana smiled, "I think that would be best" she laughed at the end.

"Goodnight kid" she said kissing Gracie on the forehead for the very first time.

Gracie smiled big, "Goodnight kid" she said in her best Santana impersonation.

That weekend Mercedes paced the foyer of her home waiting for Leo. It was Saturday afternoon and he was over three hours late. Not wanting Johnny to wait at the door she told him to go play in his room and that she would call him when his father arrived. For hours Mercedes paced waiting on him. The more she waited the more her blood boiled, she was beyond angry. Evening time came and Leo had yet to arrive, Mercedes called, emailed and tried every form of contacting him but still no answer. Finally he had arrived at the decent hour of 7 o'clock that night.

Mercedes stared at Leo to angry to speak. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Mercedes was so angry that she didn't know where to start.

"Where have you been, you told me 8 am? You had me, you had your son waiting on you" yelled Mercedes. "How do you know I didn't have other plans? Why didn't you call?" she added.

Leo looked at Mercedes somewhat confused, he was coming off his high and realized he had missed his day with his son. He drove as fast as he could to Mercedes house and was looking for an excuse as to why he was late.

"I don't care how you do me or treat me, but you are not going to do that to our son. He cannot take you doing this to him. I will not let you disappoint him anymore" she said getting so angry she was beginning to cry.

"I don't treat you like anything" he said wanting to move the argument to about them.

"You know, that was the problem once upon a time but not anymore" she replied.

"So, what is the problem?" he asked.

"Disappointing your son, telling him lie, giving him hope. I'm tired of your shit Leo. I'm so fucking tired" she cried hard.

She pushed him, "You ruined me, you ripped me in half. Before I met you I have fine. I believed in myself, I loved myself, I believed in love. But ever since you walked in my life I haven't been the same and I'm afraid I'm never going to be the same… I have a man in my life who loves me, who loves me more than you ever did. It was so hard to let myself fall because I thought every man was like you. You look my light from me, you made me rough. And I refuse, I refuse to let you do that to our son".

Leo blinked back tears, "Mercedes, I'm sorr-"

"Get out of my house" she said oh so quietly.

"But-"

"She said get out!" yelled Johnny hearing everything. He looked at his father angrily wanting nothing to do with him.

Leo quickly left fearing the women in front of him and his son. Sam came running to the foyer worried, he grabbed Mercedes and pulled her to his chest. She was breathing so rapidly that it scared Sam.

"Mercedes I need you to calm down" he said holding her.

But she kept her pace of breathing, "Mercedes please calm down" Sam begged.

And just like that Mercedes eyes rolled to the back of her head and she faint in Sam's arm. Becoming frantic both Sam and Johnny began to freak out.

* * *

_**So much happened! Such a big cliffhanger right! Hope you guys don't mind waited ;) ! Please review! Sorry for any missed error's! Till next time guys!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**chordoverstreetfanactic **_


End file.
